


In One Way

by Thenightdemon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Suicide, Nightmares, Rough Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 56
Words: 92,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenightdemon/pseuds/Thenightdemon
Summary: Laya Carlson has lived a long life, working for the FBI keeping her powers a secret was no easy task. One day she was kidnapped by HYDRA, enduring pain and torture as they attempt to convert her. Fatefully, she escapes, but not without making a deal with SHIELD. Since then SHIELD has collapsed and Laya is called in on a personal favor. To profile the God of Mischief. She holds no feelings towards the God, her profile her main priority to resume her solitary living. When a curious billionaire make a mistake and open the door for more, what will the two do?Here for the steamy stuff? Chapters: 50, 51
Relationships: Clint/Laura - Relationship, Jane/Thor, Loki/Laya, Tony/Pepper, Wanda/Vision
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. My Turf

“Are you sure about this?” Thor asked Tony as they pushed through the bushes. 

“Have I ever been wrong before?” Tony asked, ducking under a branch in the darkened woods. 

“Many times, yes,” Thor said and Tony shook his head. 

“If I’m drunk it doesn’t count,” Tony argued and Thor chuckled. 

“So where is she?” Thor asked as they walked into an empty glass clearing.

“She should be right here,” Tony said as they looked upon the empty grove. 

“And who might you be looking for?” the voice spoke around them. Thor readied mjolnir as he looked around and Tony held his hands up. 

“We come in peace,” Tony spoke and the voice laughed. 

“You call tracking someone down peace? Can’t you tell when someone wants to be left alone?” the voice spoke again. 

“We don’t wish to harm you,” Thor spoke. 

“No? Just imprison me for what I can do,” she spoke once more, venom laced in her voice. 

“Kinda caught us at a disadvantage, you can see us and we can’t see you. Why don’t we, ya know, even the field, start over?” Tony spoke as he used JARVIS to scan the terrain. “Anything J?” 

“No sir, I cannot detect any heat signatures,” JARVIS spoke and Tony sighed. 

“So you are here to eliminate me? Why else would you need my heat signature?” she spoke and Tony swore. 

“Just a safety precaution, we were sent to find you but we need your help,” Tony said. 

“Put the weapons down and I’ll consider talking to you,” she spoke. 

“Stark,” Thor warned and Tony shook his head. 

“A sign of good faith,” Tony spoke and stepped out of his Iron Man armor. 

“And you Thor, son of Odin?” she asked and Thor stared at the empty grove before putting mjolnir on the ground. 

“Okay, you got us, now what,” Tony said and looked around. He watched in awe as the grove came to life, a large tree sprouting from the ground and the branches forming a home. The surrounding grass turned into a small pond with blooming flowers and fish swimming happily. Tony and Thor took a step back as branches began to stick out from the ground and light with small fires, granting them vision to see the spectacle in front of them. 

“What the hell,” Thor whispered and Tony looked to him. 

“You’ve never seen this before?” Tony asked and Thor shook his head. 

“Asgard has many things, but we do not have this,” Thor said. 

“And you never will,” she spoke again and they heard her voice above them. They looked up and saw her being gently brought down by a growing branch. Their eyes widened as she got closer and they were shocked by her beauty. 

“Whoa,” Tony said as she landed in front of them. Her red hair in direct compliment with her bright blue eyes, her tan skin and well kept appearance taking them away. The black dress she was wearing was tight against her body and her feet were bare.

“Beautiful,” Thor said quietly. 

“What? Did you expect me to be caked in dirt?” she asked and Tony shook his head. 

“No it’s just, were I not in a committed relationship I would definitely hit on you,” Tony said and she gave him a sour smile. 

“And I would turn you down either way,” she said before letting her face fall back into her blank expression. “You get one chance, what do you want?” 

“We have been sent from SHIELD to make you an offer, complete protection for your help,” Thor said and she narrowed her eyes. 

“SHIELD wants my help? For what,” she said, and Tony held his phone up. 

“I’m sure you have heard of Loki, well SHIELD believes you are the best person to help keep him in line,” Tony said and she scoffed. 

“Keep him in line? As in he’s back on Earth not on Asgard,” she said and Thor nodded. 

“He is to atone for his crimes, how do you know of Loki? And of Asgard?” Thor said and she chuckled. 

“I have eyes and ears everywhere, Thor. The birds that pass by you, the trees, the wind, it all gets carried to me,” she held up a finger and a bird landed on it. Chirping a few times before she pet it gently, letting it fly off back into the air. 

“How the hell does that make any sense,” Tony asked and I shrugged. 

“I prefer birds but I can communicate with all animals,” I said and Tony shook his head. 

“Yeah that’s new, and uh, where were you when Loki came the first time?” Tony asked and she shrugged. 

“In hiding, from people like you, Tony. Building mass weapons of destruction, causing death for plenty of people,” she said. 

“I went clean, I help people now,” Tony argued and she smirked. 

“Does that help the guilt though?” she asked and Tony could see the genuine interest across her face. 

“We are here to offer you a chance to protect your realm,” Thor said and she scoffed. 

“Let me guess, if I say no your sharp shooter in the tree is ordered to take me out,” she nodded her head in the direction of Clint. Tony and Thor shared a glance before Tony scratched his head.

“How did you-” Thor started and she held up her hand.

“You’re on my turf, remember?” she said crossing her arms. 

“I gotta ask, what’s your deal?” Tony said and Thor looked at him. 

“Stark-” Thor began and she smiled. 

“No go ahead,” she said, waving her hand. 

“You make tree’s move, is that it? I gotta say I don’t understand why Fury was so interested in you,” Tony said and in a flash he was staring down the blade of a dagger that was being held up by a red mist. 

“I’m a witch who can control the elements and an affinity for animals, Fury and I had a deal when I escaped HYDRA, I’d like to know why he sent you two,” she narrowed her eyes. 

“Because SHIELD has been compromised,” Fury spoke as he walked into the grove and the dagger vanished from Tony’s face. 

“I had it under control,” Tony said. 

“Is that why she had a blade against your throat?” Fury asked and she put her hands on her hips. 

“So your big covert special ops went under, huh? Inside job?” she asked and Fury looked at her for a moment. 

“You warned me about it,” Fury conceded and she frowned. 

“And you didn’t listen, just like you aren’t now. We had a deal, I go under you leave me alone,” she said and Fury nodded. 

“Yes, but things have changed,” Fury said walking towards her. 

“I’m sorry I thought I was too much of an unpredictable danger to the Avengers and to the world, or has that changed as well?” she sneered and Thor’s eyes widened. 

“They let me on the team,” Tony said, shrugging. 

“The point is, we need you to come in Laya,” Fury said. 

“Wait Laya? As in Princess Leia?” Tony said and she rolled her eyes. 

“To do what exactly? Trap your villain six feet under?” she asked and Tony shrugged. 

“We want you to observe Loki in any way you see fit and give us a diagnosis, and assist in searching what was stolen from us. You have the skills and you were a profiler” Fury said and she scoffed. 

“Being in the FBI did jack shit for me then, and what was stolen from you?” she asked and Fury sighed. 

“Loki’s scepter,” Fury said and she started cackling. 

“You lost it?! God Fury, just when I think you’ve learned your lesson,” she shook her head and Tony coughed slightly. 

“I understand the warnings you gave me, Laya but we believed we were prepared for such an event,” Fury said. 

“Then why would I come back? What’s in it for me?” she asked. 

“Immunity, protection, and promised confidentiality,” Fury said and she raised an eyebrow. 

“And what do you mean by that?” she asked. 

“Well to get HYDRA out we had to expose our files, but one file was never released,” Fury said. 

“Mine?” she said and Fury nodded. 

“Promised clean slate wherever you choose, we won’t come find you again,” Fury responded. 

“And yet you’ve already let the Avengers read my file,” she sneered and Fury shook his head. 

“Nope, that’s a promise I kept good on,” Fury said. 

“I didn’t know there was more to the file and I would very much like to read on it,” Tony said and she glowered at him. 

“I want the file deleted now before metal hands over here finds it,” she said.

“Wow, ease up there space buns,” Tony said. 

“Consider it erased,” Fury said and she nodded once. She stepped forward and the tree behind her receded into the Earth, the fire leaving as well as she stepped in between Thor and Tony. 

“Shall we?” she asked.

“Don’t you need stuff from in there?” Tony asked and she smirked. 

“No, shall we?” 


	2. A Change

“So do you use like, a cauldron?” Clint asked and I rolled my eyes. 

“I can,” I said blankly. 

“A wand?” Clint asked and I sighed. 

“No,” I said and he nodded. 

“Okay, not one for small talk,” Clint said as we pulled into the tower’s garage. 

“C’mon, team’s waiting,” Tony said. I pushed myself out of the car and followed them towards the door. I felt the cold floor on my feet as I walked and I missed the forest floor already, missing my tucked away home. 

“It’s uh, a nice tower,” I said and Tony nodded. 

“Thanks Cinderella,” he responded and I rolled my eyes. 

“So, no SHIELD, how’s Fury still bossing you around?” I asked and Tony shuffled. 

“More of a personal favor for us,” Tony said and I nodded. 

“Ah, I see, bringing in the person who has first hand experience with HYDRA, classy,” I said and we walked into the elevator. We rode up in silence and I noted the stiffness in Tony’s shoulders. The doors slid open and he walked out with Thor, his bright red cape flowing behind him. 

“She’s here, real treat too you’ll love her,” Tony said and I entered the room behind him. I met eyes with Steve and Natasha, giving them both a small nod. 

“I’m Steve Rogers, it’s nice to meet you,” Steve said holding his hand out. 

“Laya,” I said, giving his hand a shake. 

“Welcome to the team,” Natasha said, nodding to me. 

“Yeah, welcome,” Bruce said nervously shaking my hand.

“Thanks, I guess,” I said and Tony poured himself a glass of whiskey. 

“So, what’s your skill set?” Steve asked.

“I’m a witch that can control the elements,” I said, taking the beer bottle Natasha held out towards me. 

“I’m sorry, a witch?” Steve asked and I nodded. I held out my hand and a small ball of my magic was hovering in my hand. “That’s uh, new,” Steve said and I nodded. 

“So what exactly do you want me to do with Loki?” I asked as I sat down on the chair next to me. 

“Simple, he can’t go back to Asgard until he proves he’s atoned for what he did here. Your job is to try and find out why he did it and decide when he has atoned,” Tony said and I nodded. 

“And the scepter?” I asked.

“We were hoping you might be able to help us track it,” Natasha said and I frowned. 

“I’ve never been in close proximity with it, how does Fury expect me to track it?” I said and Tony shrugged.

“You know HYDRA better than any of us, do you know anything that might help us find it?” Natasha asked and I shook my head. 

“If they’ve had all your information you’re as good as done, they know exactly how to hide under your radar,” I said taking a long swig. 

“But they don’t have mine,” Tony said and I laughed. 

“That’s cute, you think SHIELD hasn’t been monitoring you as well?” I said. 

“Can’t you wave your magic wand, make it appear,” Tony said and I glared at him.

“You got a problem with me, Stark?” I asked. 

“I just fail to see what Fury sees in you, besides whatever else was in that file,” Tony walked closer to the couch then and I narrowed my eyes, sending his glass flying out of his hand and into my own. 

“What’s in my past is none of your business, Stark. I’m here for Fury and that’s it, I’ll get out of your hair soon enough,” I spat and sat his glass on the small table in front of me and stood. “Sorry for the inconveinence,” I said and turned on my heel heading to the elevator once more. 

\----

“Well, that could have gone better,” Clint muttered. 

“What the hell, Stark?” Steve asked and Tony held his hands up. 

“She’s hiding something and I wanna know what it is,” Tony said and Natasha shook her head. 

“Aren’t we all? Can’t you leave it alone, she won’t be with us that long at least play nice,” Natasha said and Tony walked over and picked up his glass. 

“Never was one of my strong suits,” Tony said and took a drink. 

“Nevertheless, she will be assisting with Loki,” Thor said and Clint scoffed. 

“Still don’t understand why your almighty dad sent him back here,” Clint said and Thor looked at him solemnly. 

“I understand my brother has his faults but he risked his life for me, I believe there is some good in him and this is his chance to prove it,” Thor said and Clint rolled his eyes. 

“We have a scepter to track down, let’s not forget that,” Steve said. 

“Right, Banner?” Tony said and Bruce stood up, following him to their lab. 

“I don’t blame her for being angry, we took her from her home,” Natasha said, leaning back on the couch. 

“Neither do I, but if she can help us then I’m all for it,” Clint said. 

“Steve? What’s going on in that head of yours,” Natasha asked and Steve shook his head. 

“HYDRA had her, right? How did she escape?” Steve asked and they looked between each other nervously. 

“You don’t think,” Natasha said slowly and Steve shrugged. 

“I don’t know, but it makes you wonder,” Steve said as he turned his gaze to the spot where Laya was sitting. 

\----

“Uh, JARVIS?” I said tentatively, standing in a hallway with a few doors. 

“Yes, miss Laya?” JARVIS responded. 

“Which one is mine?” I asked. 

“Your room is the second door on the left,” JARVIS said and I nodded, resuming my walk. 

“Thank you, JARVIS,” I said as I opened the door. I looked around at the large suite, it was basically a large hotel room. The entry room had a small fridge and counter, a sitting area with a large TV, and some decorative fake plants. I walked a little further into the room and opened another door, revealing a large queen bed with simple white sheets. I stepped into another door and looked upon the large bathroom. 

“This is fucking nuts,” I muttered walking back into the closet attached inside. I was met with empty hangers and nodded. 

_Guess I’ll have to go shopping this time._

“Miss Laya, you have a visitor,” JARVIS spoke and I jumped. 

“Shit JARVIS you scared me,” I said, walking back into the sitting area. I pulled the door open and looked up at Thor who smiled at me brightly. 

“Hello Lady Laya, how are you settling in?” Thor asked. 

“Fine, I guess. Did you need me for something?” I asked and he nodded. 

“I wanted to offer you a tour of the tower,” Thor said and I smiled. 

“Uh yeah, that sounds great, thanks,” I said, nodding and he broke out into a wide smile. 

“Shall we?” he asked holding out his arm. I looked at it for a moment before sliding my arm in his as we made our way back towards the elevator. “This room is mine, across is Natasha and Barton. On the higher floor is Stark and Banner is at the end of the hall,” Thor said as we walked past the doors. 

“Interesting,” I noted how I was sandwiched between two beings with the strongest power. The doors slid open and we walked inside, Thor pressed one of the many buttons and began pointing them out. 

“This is the main floor, this is the training area, Stark’s lab, the helicarrier, armory, and the library,” Thor said as the elevator began sliding downwards. 

“No gardens?” I asked and he shook his head. 

“We are going to Loki’s chambers now so you can come on your own tomorrow,” Thor said and I nodded. 

“They expect me to come every day I assume?” I asked and Thor nodded. 

“An hour or two at most, I must warn you we have experienced a great loss and I don’t believe he is taking it well,” Thor said solemnly and I glanced at him.

“What great loss?” I asked and he sighed.

“My mother was killed by dark elves,” he said and I nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” I said quietly and he nodded. 

“I do believe there is good in him, and I hope you see it as well,” he said and the doors slid open. I took a deep breath as we walked within the metal encased room. 

“Brother I told you to stop coming in here,” I heard his voice as we walked up to the large room, a large glass pane where a doorway should be. I looked upon the fallen prince as he sat on the large bed, book in hand. 

“Loki, this is Laya, she will be performing your diagnosis,” Thor said and I walked up to the glass. 

“A decent looking mortal at that,” Loki scoffed and I rolled my eyes. 

“May I?” I turned and asked Thor and his eyes widened. 

“Laya I don’t believe-” Thor began but I had already turned back to the glass. I stepped through it, having it phase around me and I stood in Loki’s darkened cage. 

“Interesting trick,” Loki said and I stood in front of him, our eyes locked as he sized me up. In a flash he was standing in front of me, a blade at my throat. “Let me out, Thor or I’ll kill her where she stands.” 

“Loki!” Thor yelled as he rushed towards the controls. I held my hand out and Thor was frozen to the spot, his feet encased in ice as my gaze never left Loki’s. 

“Are you finished?” I asked and his eyes narrowed. 

“You dare think you can take me, you are nothing but a mortal,” he growled and I laughed. 

“True,” I said before I moved as quickly as he did. My knee came up to his stomach at the same time my fists hit both his shoulders, I followed his right hand which held his dagger and punched the inner corner of his elbow. He loosed his hold on the dagger and I pulled it out of his hand, holding it pointed towards his neck as he regained his breathing. “But don’t underestimate me,” I said, throwing the dagger so it landed inside the metal wall. 

“How?” he whispered as he stared at the dagger and I smiled. 

“Magic,” I taunted, wiggling my fingers. I walked through the glass once more and unfroze Thor’s feet. 

“Laya,” he said and I shook my head. 

“I’m heading back to my room if you need me Thor, I feel that’s enough for one day.” I gave him a small smile before turning and heading back the way I came. 

“Give her a chance, brother,” Thor said, looking upon Loki as he attempted to pull the dagger out of the wall. 

“A chance? Brother her job is to tell them I am exactly what they fear so I am sent back to Asgard in chains,” Loki growled. 

“She may see you as I do,” Thor argued and Loki scoffed. 

“Then I hope you are used to disappointment you fool,” Loki said as he sat on his bed once more, reading his book. Thor shook his head and left the room, leaving Loki to stare at his dagger in the wall. 


	3. We Meet

I woke later than normal, my body unused to sleeping on such a soft mattress, no wildlife to wake me. I was still in the dress they came to me in, my hair splayed messily around my head. I rubbed my face a few times before standing up, walking towards the large window in my sitting room. I stared out at the city below me, the noise loud and different from the forest. I walked through the glass and breathed in the air, cloudy with pollution and I sighed. I held out my finger and a bird landed on it, chirping at me happily. 

“Hey little guy,” I said, petting his head a few times before letting him fly off towards the sun. 

“Hey Avatar-what the fuck?” I heard Tony say faintly behind me. I sighed and walked back through the glass into the sitting area where he stood with his mouth wide. 

“Stark, what can I do for you,” I asked as he stared at me for a moment. 

“You just walked through glass,” he said and I nodded.

“Yes, I did, now what can I do for you,” I said and he shook his head. 

“Yeah alright, uh, here’s the key to your car and a debit card. Natasha was going to take you shopping. And uh, I’ll need you in the lab later for your suit design,” Tony said and I scrunched my eyebrows. 

“My suit?” I asked and he nodded. 

“Yeah gotta make sure it fits and all that,” he said waving his hand as he took his leave. 

“Why do I need a suit?” I whispered to myself as I held the key and the card in my hands. I felt my magic wash over me as I donned on a simple pair of jeans, green tank top, and a black cardigan. I looked down at my bare feet and frowned, watching my magic wash over and cover them with a pair of riding boots. I shook my wavy hair with one hand before grabbing a pair of sunglasses out of thin air, placing them on my face. I walked out of my room and into the elevator, riding the way down in silence as I contemplated where I would head to. 

“Took you long enough,” Natasha said as the doors slid open to the garage. 

“Oh right, Stark mentioned you would be coming with me,” I said and she nodded. 

“Well c’mon, you’re driving,” she said, turning to the large assortment of cars. I clicked the button on the keyfob Tony gave me and I saw my small silver audi’s lights click on. 

“Do I wanna know how Stark found my old car?” I asked, walking towards it. 

“Probably not,” she responded, sliding into the passenger side. I shook my head and slipped into the driver seat, feeling the comfort of my seats rest against my back. 

“Where to, Natasha?” I asked and she smirked. 

“You’re gonna regret asking me that.” 

\----

“So how’s the tower treating you?” Natasha asked as we shifted clothes on the racks. 

“It’s fine, just another adjustment,” I said, picking up a leather jacket and admiring it. 

“You don’t seem too thrilled about being here,” Natasha said and I looked up to meet her gaze. 

“I worked for the FBI, we weren’t as close with SHIELD as the CIA is but as soon as my powers krept up HYDRA found me. When I got out Fury and I made a deal, I went under and he left me alone, now that deal has been readjusted,” I said, throwing the jacket across my shoulder. 

“I get it, I was a Russian spy until Clint was sent to kill me. He made a different call, and now I’m here. I’ll be honest I wasn’t thrilled at first, but now I’m thankful every day,” Natasha said, picking up a small tank top before putting it back. 

“Do you ever fear that they’ll come for you?” I asked quietly and Natasha picked up the bags she had placed on the floor walking towards me. 

“At first, not anymore. What about you?” Natasha asked and I sighed. 

“They’re always out there, they’ll come for me, but I’ll be ready,” I said, stronger than I felt.

“Is that why you wear sunglasses inside of malls?” she asked and I nodded. 

“Easier to hide in plain sight,” I said and I picked up my bags as well, following her to check out. Once paid we walked back to the car in silence, our bags rustling against our legs as we walked. 

“Come train with us once you’re done with Loki,” Natasha said once I slid into the driver’s seat. 

“Why do I feel like you guys are trying to put me back into the field,” I said, pulling out of the parking spot and onto the busy New York streets. 

“Would that be a bad thing?” she asked and I glanced over at her. 

“Doesn’t mean it’s a good thing,” I said. 

“We’ve seen the footage, you’ve got great skills. We could use someone like you on the team,” she said and I laughed. 

“Is that Fury’s endgame? Get me on the team so I don’t go somewhere he won’t be able to find me?” I asked and Natasha shook her head. 

“Consider it my own personal mission, I think you could do great things,” Natasha said and I frowned. 

“I’ve done great things for people, and I ended up losing everything,” I said, the pain thick in my throat. 

“You can’t let your past control you, Laya,” Natasha said sternly. 

“It doesn’t, it’s made me who I am,” I said and quickly pressed the ‘up’ button on my steering wheel, causing the music to be louder than our conversation. Natasha pressed the volume button on the radio and I heard her turn to face me fully. 

“Come train with us, just once, and if you don’t want to do it again I’ll leave it alone,” Natasha bargained and I groaned, tightening my grip on the steering wheel. 

“Fine, I’ll be there,” I groaned and she smiled. 

“Good,” she said, turning the volume back up. 

\---

“Back so soon?” Loki asked as I walked through the glass, a book in his hand. 

“It is my job,” I said, magicing a chair and sitting in it. 

“And tell me, what do you hope to find?” Loki asked. 

“The truth,” I said, leaning forward on my knees as he chuckled. 

“You foolish mortal, I am the God of Lies,” Loki said and I nodded.

“I’m aware, tell me, what was life as young Loki like?” I asked and he narrowed his eyes at the page. 

“Shouldn’t you be asking why I was to rule your spineless species?” he asked and I nodded once more. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” I stated. 

“And you didn’t answer mine,” he retorted.

“Kept my decoration I see,” I said, nodding towards the dagger in the wall.

“A reminder of how to kill you,” he said and I scoffed. 

“Do you truly think I’m afraid of you?” I asked and he smiled wide. 

“It is in your nature,” he said and I smiled. 

“You know nothing of my nature,” I said. 

“Oh but I do,” he said. 

“How about this, an answer for an answer,” I negotiated and he nodded. 

“My childhood was fine, I was a crown prince,” he said, and I stood up. 

“If you are going to waste my time then you won’t get an answer from me,” I said magicing the chair away and walking through the glass. 

“Giving up so soon? I say, Natasha did a much better interrogation,” he asked. 

“I’m sure she did, she’s a spy, I’m a profiler,” I turned to face him, his eyes still cast upon his book. 

“And what pray tell is a profiler?” Loki asked. 

“I study behavior,” I said and he chuckled. 

“Behavior? I swear you mortals will continue to destroy yourselves,” he sneered, I cracked my neck from side to side as I gazed upon his lanky form. 

“You’ve been reading the same page since I arrived, which means I have your attention rather than that book in your hands. You left the dagger because it intrigues you. You wonder, ‘how did I manage to wedge a silver dagger into a metal wall.’ You could easily use your sedir to remove it yet you don’t, I know that our technology can’t take away your sedir but it can trap it within these walls. Your childhood was not fine, you began to fiddle with the page as you thought upon it. You haven’t dealt with it, and quite frankly, I’m not a therapist so I don’t care. So, I’ll come back when you are ready to stop hiding behind your lies, enjoy re-reading that page, your highness,” I said, turning abruptly and walking to the elevator. 

“You know nothing! You are nothing you mewling quim!” I heard him call out to me as the elevator doors slid open. I pressed the button to my room, watching the hallway in front of me slide away as I left Loki to wrack his brain on my observation of him. 

\---

“Is she allowed to do that?” Steve asked the team as they closed the video footage.

“She was the best profiler they had?” Cint asked and Tony nodded. 

“According to Fury, yeah,” Tony responded as Thor stared at the blank screen. 

“Think she’ll break him?” Natasha asked Thor who shook his head. 

“I have not seen him react that way in years,” Thor said and the team glanced between each other. 

“I got 20 she takes him,” Natasha said, raising her eyebrows. 

“I’ll take that, he’s a psycho,” Clint said and Natasha smirked. 

“Careful Barton, you’ve never won a bet against Romanoff,” Tony chimed in as they shook hands. 

“We’ve never bet on a mass murderer before,” Clint chimed in. 

“He is still a prince of Asgard,” Thor said and left the room. 

“Maybe you should tone down the hate-Loki talk around him,” I said walking into the room. 

“How long have you been there?” Steve asked me as I put my hands on my hips.

“As soon as my session ended, enjoy the show?” I asked. 

“We just wanted to make sure you were safe with Loki,” Bruce said and I looked at Natasha. 

“We wanted to see how he would react to you,” Natasha said and I nodded. 

“Right, well, Natasha? You wanted to train?” I said and she stood up. 

“Perfect, meet you there in five?” she asked as we turned to leave the room. 

“Should we be worried?” Bruce asked. 

“Two redheads getting along? What could go wrong,” Tony said leaving the room. 


	4. Strength

“Romanoff what do I have to pay you to dress like that?” Tony asked as I walked into the gym. I felt the hair tickle my neck as it swished side to side, wearing a simple sports bra and leggings. 

“Even you don’t have that kind of money, Stark,” Natasha said as she dropped her water bottle down. 

“Do all of you normally sit in on this?” I asked, following Natasha towards the mat as I glanced around at the team. 

“We don’t normally have someone new,” Steve said and I nodded. 

“Fair enough,” I said as Natasha and I took our position. 

“All right ladies, let’s see what you got,” Tony said, ringing a small gong as we both rolled our eyes. I raised my fists as we began stepping around each other, our eyes analyzing each other’s stance to see who would strike first. I noticed her weight lean towards her left as her hand shifted slightly. I resumed my neutral path as her hand moved forward towards me, I grabbed her wrist in one hand and pulled her weight forward. I felt her kick off the floor as she began to flip around me but I reached up with my free hand, connecting with her stomach pushing her into the ground. 

“Whoa,” Clint said. 

“Holy shit,” Tony said as Natasha looked up at me in surprise. 

“I’ve never seen that happen,” Bruce said as I held my hand out to her. She took it and stood up pulling her shirt down, and narrowing her eyes at me. 

“Can I talk to you?” she said and I nodded, following her out of the gym. 

“What’s up?” I asked her as she closed the door to the gym. 

“You’re a witch, right?” she asked and I narrowed my eyes. 

“Yes, why?” I asked. 

“Can you put some sort of like, spell around us so no one can hear us?” she asked and I gave her another look before waving my hand. 

“It’s done, why do you need it?” I asked. 

“What exactly happened while you were in HYDRA?” she asked and I blanched slightly. 

“Why do you ask?” I responded and she narrowed her eyes.

“I have only seen a move like that in Russia and you are definitely not from Russia, so spill it,” Natasha said and I shook my head. 

“I don’t make a habit of telling strangers about it, I’m sorry Natasha but I don’t have the answers you are looking for,” I said shrugging. 

“I get it, you’ve only been here a day. Sorry for asking,” she said holding her hands up and turning away. 

_ Oh I’m gonna regret this.  _

“Hey, Natasha?” I called out to her and she turned to look at me. “Thanks for coming out with me this morning, it was fun.” 

“Anytime, c’mon the boys are waiting,” she said pulling the door open. 

\----

I wiped the sweat off my brow as I stepped off the mat, sitting on the sideline next to Thor on the couch. 

“You spar very well, I haven’t seen Steve taken down often,” Thor said and I gave him a nod. 

“Thanks Thor, how come you don’t spar?” I asked, taking a swig of water. 

“I am used to the Asgardian style of sparring, I don’t believe I would spar well with the others,” he said and I gave him an odd look. 

“Spar with me,” I said standing up. 

“I don’t believe that’s-” he started and I turned to look at him. 

“You scared God of Thunder?” I taunted, holding my hand out. 

“We normally spar with swords,” Thor said standing on his own. I magiced a sword into my hand so once Thor was standing the blade was pointed at his neck. 

“Like this?” I asked as he eyed the blade. 

“You are slightly intimidating, are you aware?” he asked as I flipped the sword, holding the blade so he could grasp the handle. 

“Yes, I have been told, come on,” I said, walking back to the mat, summoning a sword for myself. 

“Oh I have to see this,” Natasha said, sitting down. 

“I got 50 he takes her,” Tony said. 

“What is with you guys and bets?” I asked as Thor walked up to the mat. 

“Passes time,” Clint said shrugging. 

“Fine, I’ll take that bet,” I said and the team glanced between each other. 

“You’re betting for yourself?” Bruce asked and I nodded. 

“Yep, you still in Stark?” I asked and he shrugged. 

“I’m in,” Tony responded and I nodded. 

“There are steps you should know,” Thor began and I took the traditional Asgardian stance. 

“Let’s dance, Thor,” I said and his eyes widened. 

“All right then,” Thor said as he took the stance. We began circling around each other, our hands out to the side as our swords were up at the ready. Thor began the spar by pushing his sword towards mine, connecting with my own. We continued this a few times as Thor began to trust that I knew what I was doing. 

“C’mon Thor,” Tony cheered from the sideline. 

“She’s gonna take it,” Natasha commented. 

“How does she even know this?” Clint asked. 

“What is this?” Steve asked. We made another turn as we began breaking from the steps and launching into our own spar. I spun and connected with Thor’s sword once more, pushing slightly so he was forced to push back. 

“How do you know of this?” Thor asked as I spun away from one of his jabs. 

“I know many things Thor,” I said, spinning once more away from his blade. I began evaluating his form, the two steps he would take before he would make a thrust, and how he would dodge only by using his torso. His grip on the handle was looser than it should be, it was clear he was used to using his hammer rather than a blade. I saw the opening as he took the first of his two steps and I advanced, causing him to stutter on his second step. I took another step towards him and pushed my blade hard against his own, causing his wrist to bend and the blade to falter. I swiped up the blade, sending it flying upwards and holding my free hand out, freezing the blade in the air as I held my own towards Thor’s neck. 

“I am impressed, Laya,” Thor said as he held his hands up. 

“Where the hell did this girl come from?” Tony asked as I let the swords and the ice disappear. 

“Thank you for sparring with me, it really reminded me of home,” Thor said, clapping a hand on my shoulder. 

“Anytime, Thor,” I gave him a small smile before turning to Tony, “I believe you owe me 50 dollars.” 

“Are you some weird Asgardian Russian spy?” Tony asked, handing me a 50 dollar bill. 

“I guess you will never know,” I said, shrugging, turning away and heading out of the gym. 

“Okay, I can’t be the only one who’s confused,” Tony said looking around. 

“I am as well,” Thor said, looking towards the door. 

“Guys she’s been here a day, give her some time,” Natasha said leaving the gym. 

“Hey Barton, I need to redesign your arrows, would you mind bringing them to the lab?” Tony asked and Clint nodded. 

“Yeah sure I’ll grab them,” Clint said standing up and heading out the door. 

“I wanna find it,” Tony said and Thor shook his head. 

“Find what?” Thor asked and Tony shook his head. 

  
“Her file, Fury had it deleted but I think I can find it,” Tony said and Bruce shook his head. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Tony,” Bruce said and Tony turned to him. 

“I agree with Banner,” Thor said, leaving the room. 

“C’mon you aren’t even a little interested?” Tony asked. 

“Yes but snooping around isn’t the way to get those answers,” Bruce said. 

“We’re going to the lab,” Tony said pushing Bruce out the door. 

“I-I don’t want to be a part of this,” Bruce said as he was pushed out of the gym. 

\----

_ “Nochmal,” he barked as I breathed heavily through my nose. I closed my eyes as I channeled the sight of my birds, my sight turning to the large golden palace of Asgard. I held the sword in my hand as I copied one of the soldiers I saw in my sight. I danced around the small room I was kept in, swiping my sword from side to side.  _

_ “Rückkehr,” another voice spoke and I opened my eyes to the HYDRA soldiers in front of me.  _

_ “Good work soldier, we will continue tomorrow,” the HYDRA soldier said as they turned away. I laid on the small bed pushed into the corner, firm and solid. I closed my eyes and channeled the sights of the birds around me. I watched the soldiers as they began their night routes, the same route I have been watching for six months. I breathed deeply as I pulled the magic within me, the last thing I was able to keep for myself, and sent it to the far section from my cell, directly into their lab. I felt the building shake as my magic exploded, sending the alarms off throughout the compound. I sat up robotically as I heard the soldiers run past my cell, standing and facing the door. I watched as the last of the soldiers passed by my cell before I walked through it, heading towards the front of the compound.  _

_ “Aufhören!” a soldier yelled behind me.  _

_ “Oh I wish you hadn’t done that,” I said, turning around slowly. I tilted my head and stared at the soldier as I summoned a dagger in my hand. I threw it sharpy and watched it land in his neck, turning and returning to the exit as I heard the soldier slump on the ground behind me. I kept my back to the shadows as I made my way to the front, using the blind spots in the cameras as I krept towards freedom. I pushed the metal doors open and broke into a sprint, running through the searchlights as the alarm continued to ring. I broke through the tree line and I smiled for the first time I had smiled in months.  _

_ I was free.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nochmal - again   
> Rückkehr - return  
> Aufhören - stop


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen through season 10 of criminal minds do not continue from here spoilers ahead

“JARVIS?” I spoke aloud, staring at the blank wall in my sitting room. 

“Yes, Miss Laya?” JARVIS responded. 

“Is there a way for you to project everything they have on Loki on this wall?” I asked. 

“Right away, miss,” JARVIS said as I watched pictures and videos begin to load on the wall. 

“I can interact with this, yes?” I asked, motioning towards the many images. 

“Yes miss, simply use your hand and I will do the rest,” JARVIS spoke and I nodded. I scanned through the files from his attack, and I noticed some familiar signatures on one of the pages. 

_ SSA Jennifer Jareau and SSA David Rossi _

“JJ,” I said quietly, a small smile on my face. I frowned quickly as I realized how I left my team, my family, and a sinking feeling fell in my gut. 

\---

_ “I know you were close with Emily,” JJ said as I sat curled on my couch.  _

_ “We all were, JJ,” I said rubbing my hands on my leg.  _

_ “What’s bothering you then? Something clearly is,” JJ said, putting her hand on my leg.  _

_ “I think someone’s following me,” I said quietly, and JJ’s eyes widened.  _

_ “Are you sure?” she asked and I nodded.  _

_ “JJ there’s a lot you don’t know about me, but I think something bad is going to happen and I need you to listen to me,” I grabbed both of her hands in my own as I saw her eyes watering.  _

_ “No, no we can find them I can’t lose you too,” she said as my eyes started to water as well.  _

_ “JJ, please, whatever happens do not come looking for me, don’t let anyone on the team come looking for me. You stay with Henry and Will, you stay with the team in whatever way you can. Promise me,” I said, feeling the tears fall down my cheek.  _

_ “No! No I am not letting this happen,” she said, moving to stand up.  _

_ “Please, promise me,” I said quietly.  _

_ “What about us? Your family, what do you expect me to tell them?” she asked and I shook my head.  _

_ “I already have that covered just please, promise me JJ. You are the only one I trust with this knowledge,” I said and she laughed wiping her tears.  _

_ “I’m so tired of carrying all the secrets,” she said and I nodded.  _

_ “JJ I know Emily is alive,” I said looking up at her.  _

_ “How-how do you know that?” she asked, sitting next to me.  _

_ “That’s not important right now, but I need you to understand that you are doing the right thing for her. And now I need you to do that for me too,” I said and she sniffled, wiping her eyes again before nodding.  _

_ “Okay, I promise,” she said and I gave her a grateful smile.  _

_ “Thank you, I’m so sorry,” I said, pulling her into a hug.  _

_ \---- _

“Are you okay?” Natasha asked walking into my room. I wiped the tears from my eyes quickly and turned to face her. 

“Yeah I’m good, what’s up?” I asked as she walked up next to me. 

“Dinner’s gonna be ready in ten, just wanted to let you know,” Natasha said and I nodded. 

“Thanks I’ll be right down,” I said and she nodded before leaving my room. 

“Shall I save this for later?” JARVIS asked as I turned my gaze back to the wall of information. 

“Can you send this report by the FBI to my phone and table the rest?” I asked as I turned to the door. 

“Of course, miss,” JARVIS said and I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. 

“Thank you,” I said, leaving my room and heading towards the kitchen. I found the team sitting around a table as Steve carried in a few pizzas, giving me a smile as he walked past. 

“Saved you a seat,” Natasha said, as I walked towards the table. I slid into the seat next to her as Steve sat the boxes on the table. 

“That’s a lot of pizza,” I noted and Steve nodded. 

“Well everyone likes something different,” Steve said as he began handing the boxes out. He held one out to me and I took it, giving him a smile. 

“What is it?” I asked as I opened the lid. 

“Just cheese, I didn’t know what kind you liked, sorry,” Steve said and I shook my head. 

“It’s great thank you,” I said, grabbing a slice and taking a large bite. 

“Any headway on the scepter?” Steve asked, turning his gaze to Tony. 

“We have a few HYDRA compounds that we flushed out when you took down Pierce, we leave for the first tomorrow,” Tony said and I felt my stomach churn. 

“Which one?” I asked and everyone turned towards me. 

“Uh, it’s off the coast of Germany and Poland,” Bruce said and I put my slice down slowly. 

“I’m coming with you,” I said and everyone glanced warily. 

“Laya I don’t know-” Natasha said and I shook my head. 

“Either you let me on the jet or I will get there myself,” I said and I felt the stiff air around me. 

“What’s the problem, she should come with,” Thor said and I gave him a small smile. 

“That’s the HYDRA compound I was held in Thor, that’s why they’re nervous,” I said and he nodded in understanding. 

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea, we haven’t fought with you before,” Steve said and I frowned. 

“I understand that, Steve, but if you were me you would want to go as well,” I pointed out and I watched the understanding flood his face. 

“I say she can go,” Clint said and I smiled at him. 

“We may not need a code green if she goes,” Natasha said and I nodded to her. 

“I’m all for that,” Bruce said and I chuckled slightly. 

“Stark?” I asked and he rolled his eyes. 

“All right fine, you can come, I need you in the lab now to finish your suit before we go,” Tony said standing and bringing a slice of pizza with him. I stood up as well and left my box in my spot, following him down to the lab. 

“What’s your problem with me?” I asked once we entered the elevator. 

“No problem, I just don’t think it’s a great idea,” Tony said as the elevator slid down. 

“Then why were you already building me a suit?” I asked and he shrugged. 

“Figured you would be fighting one way or another, I like to be prepared,” Tony said, leading the way into his lab. “Don’t touch anything, just stand over there,” Tony pointed towards a corner of the lab and I slid into the seat resting my hands on the table. “JARVIS, open 19-A for me,” he spoke and I watched a wall begin to slide apart. My eyes widened as I saw the suit become unveiled to me. The pants were a simple black leather, but the top was a nicely silver covered chest piece with black sleeves and green stitched designs that looked like branches growing downward. I noticed the blue/green cape hanging off one shoulder and felt the soft fabric between my fingers. 

“Holy shit Stark, this is amazing,” I said, getting up and walking to the suit. 

“Well go ahead, try it on, promise I won’t peak,” he said, turning around. I rolled my eyes and used my magic to let the suit appear on my body. I moved my arms around in front of me staring at the intricate stitching and I felt the cape brush against my back. 

“Why the cape?” I asked as Tony turned around. 

“Well all your Asgardian fighting shit made me feel a little inspired, you can thank Thor and Steve for the design,” Tony said, looking at me up and down. 

“Thank you, Tony,” I said and he lifted his gaze to mine. 

“Oh, uh, you’re welcome. C’mon let’s go show the others,” Tony said, walking out of the lab. I summoned a pair of my boots onto my feet to complete the ensemble as we made our way back to the kitchen. 

“Wow,” Bruce said as I entered behind Tony. I was met with a whistle from Clint and I smirked as I gave them a small spin. 

“Oh yeah, she’s an Avenger now,” Cint said nodding. I blanched slightly as this was only temporary, but gave them a bright smile anyway. 

“Thor, Steve, thanks for the design, it’s amazing,” I said and Steve blushed slightly. 

“You told her?” Steve asked and Tony shrugged. 

“Hey I give credit where credit is due,” Tony said. 

“Laya you look lovely,” Thor said and I smiled. 

“You’re gonna do great,” Natasha said as I slid into my seat, letting my normal clothes return as I sent my suit to my room. 

“Question, can you do that make shit appear out of nowhere trick with anything?” Tony asked, waving a piece of pizza towards me. 

“If I’ve seen it, yes,” I said, taking a large bite. 

“That could be useful in battle,” Thor said and I shrugged. 

“I don’t love using my magic in battle, it can drain me quickly if I use too much of it and then I’d be useless,” I said and Tony shook his head back and forth. 

“I watched you create and demolish a 20 feet tree house,” Tony said and I nodded.

“That’s not actively fighting and using my magic the entire time, you fought the Chitauri for what, two hours?” I asked, glancing around as the team nodded. “Okay, your two hours would be about 8 hours to me, that’s how much energy it would take if I used my magic the entire time.” 

“So how are you different from Thor? He seemed fine,” Bruce asked leaning forward. 

“Well, he’s Asgardian for one, I’m just a human. Also he is the God of Thunder, he can summon it as he pleases it flows through him. While I can summon my magic and it does flow through me, I’m not a Goddess. Magic is a teachable skill if you have a knack for it, using lightning is not.” 

“We have to get you in the lab sometime,” Bruce said and I held up my hand.

“Hard no, sorry but I don’t really enjoy labs anymore,” I said and Bruce nodded in understanding. 

“Well, get some sleep guys, we leave in the morning,” Steve said standing up. We began cleaning up our boxes and headed to our respective rooms to prepare for the battle ahead. 


	6. Return

_ “Get up,” James said, kicking my stomach.  _

_ “What now,” I groaned, holding my stomach with one arm.  _

_ “We need to prep you,” James said, grabbing my arm and lifting me up.  _

_ “For what?” I asked as he led me into a small room.  _

_ “Your mission,” he said, the doors sliding closed behind him.  _

_ “Bucky,” I said quietly, realizing that we were alone.  _

_ “Who the hell is Bucky?” he asked me, throwing a pair of clothes at me.  _

_ “You are, your name is James Buchanan Barnes, you’re a war hero,” I whispered as he glared at me.  _

_ “Do we need to wipe you again, soldier?” James asked walking closer to me and I shook my head.  _

_ “No Soldier, must be thinking of someone else,” I said, taking the clothes and putting them on.  _

_ “We’re making a quick stop,” James said, leading the way out of the room. I memorized the paths as we walked into the lab and I felt my stomach twist.  _

_ “Soldiers, shouldn’t you be departing?” a scientist asked as we walked in, James ignored him and walked up to the lead Doctor.  _

_ “She needs a wipe,” James said and I held still to keep my breathing under control.  _

_ “Does she?” he asked, looking over at me.  _

_ “Yes sir, she said my name was James Buchanan Barnes,” James said and I cursed myself internally.  _

_ “Get her in the chair,” he said and I felt two doctor’s hands on me. I walked up to the contraption and took a seat, staring directly into James’ eyes. I opened my mouth for the guard as they pushed me back, my breathing increasing as they began to latch me in. I refused to remove my eyes from James’ as they head latch came over my head and the electricity began to do it’s work. I saw the hint of concern in his eyes before mine screwed shut and I was writhing in pain.  _

_ \---- _

“Hey, you okay?” Steve asked, sliding in next to me on the jet. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m good,” I gave him a small smile before returning my gaze to the floor. 

“You know you don’t have to do this,” he said and I turned my gaze to him. 

“I do,” I said quietly. 

“We’ll be at the drop point in 5, get ready,” Tony said from the front of the quinjet. Steve gave me one last nod before standing

“The scepter isn’t here, is it,” Natasha asked and I shrugged. 

“I highly doubt it, but I do know they had a lot of information here,” I said, standing and summoning my sword onto my hip. 

“All right, the plan is to take out the base as quickly as possible. Stark, Romanoff, you two focus on containing any information we don’t already have. Barton you stick high to the trees, take out the towers first. Thor, stick to the outsides, draw as many towards you as you can. Laya, you’re with me on the ground, we’re gonna clear the path out for Stark and Romanoff,” Steve said and I nodded once. 

“Let’s get this done quickly,” Natasha said, holstering two of her pistols. 

“Good luck, guys,” Bruce said as the jet landed and opened up for us. We made our way through the treeline and I felt my heart begin to beat faster, I never imagined I would come back and here I was. I held my hand up causing the team to slow down as I kneeled, placing my hand on the ground and reading the terrain. I held four fingers up and pointed to the left and then holding up five and pointing to the right, I sent my energy into the same lab I blew up years ago as the alarm began to blare. 

“I thought that was plan B?” Natasha asked before she took off running. 

“Wanted to let them know it was me,” I said, shrugging before running forward. 

“Well you just narrowed our time limit, Stark you gotta get inside,” Steve said running behind me through the trees. 

“Laya, get a lift?” Clint asked, breaking path and running in front of me. I sent the Earth underneath him rising upwards and onto a tree branch that cradled him as he landed. 

“Don’t get used to that,” I said, unsheathing my sword as we broke onto the grass and towards the compound. I left an illusion of myself running with Steve as I split into the shadows, making my way through the side door. I pulled it open and summoned a pistol, pointing it inside before walking in. I slowly crept down the hallway as I took out the occasional soldier, a single bullet to their skulls. I finally made my way into the main room and smiled, my sight on the doctors standing around the thing that tortured me day in and day out. 

“Soldier?” one of the doctors said and I gave him a dry smile. 

“Miss me?” I asked, as the turned to me in shock. I held my left hand out and began firing at the doctors as my right hand blocked the bullets heading towards me with my sword. I ran up the side of the glass before turning and sliding my sword through the soldier’s necks. I walked up to the last doctor, the one who had recognized me, and held my sword under his chin and my gun at his head. 

“Wh-what do you want from me,” he stuttered. 

“My file, do they have it too,” I asked. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said and I pressed the sword a little harder to his chin. 

“Do they have it too,” I repeated and he took the pill in his mouth. 

“Hail HYDRA,” he said before slumping to the ground. 

“Yeah I don’t miss that,” I said, stepping over him and blowing up the contraption. I gave the room one last look before letting the device cave in on itself and returning to my illusion next to Steve. 

“We’re gonna talk about this later,” Steve said as we stood outside the compound. 

“Talk about what?” I asked as we saw Natasha running towards us and Tony fly overhead. 

“We got everything, let’s go,” Tony said as we turned and began to head back to the jet. I pulled Natasha and Steve close to me as the ground underneath us shot upwards, Clint jumped onto the ground that was carrying us as we landed in front of the jet on level ground. 

“That comes in handy,” Clint said, walking onto the jet. 

“Stark, did you pull the files?” Steve asked as Tony walked out of his armor holding a small USB. 

“Every last one, should give us a little more insight as to what base holds the scepter,” Tony said, sliding into a chair. 

“Laya, what the hell was that?” Steve asked, turning to me. 

“What was what?” I asked and Steve sighed. 

“Laya, I saw you break off on your own,” Natasha said and I nodded. 

“I had a personal stake in this, it won’t happen again,” I said and Steve shook his head. 

“No it can’t happen again, we had a plan and you rushed through it. We deserve to know why,” Steve crossed his arms and I bit the inside of my lip. 

“There was something I needed to take care of,” I said and I felt the annoyance creep in. 

“Not good enough, what was so important,” Steve asked and I stood up. 

“It doesn’t matter Rogers, it was a personal reason and it won’t happen again. I don’t plan to be here much longer but I can tell you that your scepter’s location is in that USB somewhere,” I said walking off the jet. 

“Where are you going?” Steve asked as I stepped onto the grass. 

“Endurance training, see you at the tower,” I said, lifting the jet into the air on a small crater. I stood and waited for the jet to take off on its own before letting the Earth fall back to the ground. I turned to face the compound, the alarms still blaring, before I felt the ground begin to shake. I let the compound collapse on itself, taking away every painful memory from my time there. I heard the screams as they were being sucked into the Earth, and I didn’t stop until the compound was nothing more than a grass top. I sent out more of my magic and the grass was blooming with flowers, bringing life to the place that had taken so much life away. I smiled as I channeled the sight of the birds, looking upon the small grove I had made, before I felt the exhaustion pull at me and I fell to the ground. I sat breathing heavily as I felt the Earth’s energy begin to feed my own, it brought me back to my center and I felt the pain that resurfaced wash away. Once I felt my full strength return I carried myself to the ocean before diving headfirst and used the water around me to send me home. 

\---

“We should go back,” Bruce said as they landed at the tower. 

“No, after that we need her honesty,” Steve said walking off the tower. 

“Steve, again, it’s been a few days how do you expect her to open up to us,” Natasha asked and Steve turned to face her. 

“She knows everything about us because we had to expose it ourselves, we don’t know anything about her,” Steve said angrily. 

“Well I know that leaving her stranded isn’t the way to get the answers,” Natasha said turning away from him. 

“Gotta say I’m with Cap, we don’t know anything about her and she went way off script today,” Tony said and Clint shook his head. 

“We know you’re with Cap, you've been against Laya since she arrived,” Clint pointed out. 

“This is true, you don’t seem to like her,” Thor chimed in. 

“I don’t quite blame him,” I said once they walked inside the doors. 

“You gotta quit doing that, it’s unfair,” Tony said and I nodded, running a hand through my still damp hair. 

“Yeah, I just came to say I was sorry and that you don’t have to worry about me coming on missions anymore. I’m not Avengers material we already knew that, and you can’t work with someone you don’t trust. Either way, I have a peace offering,” I said, tossing my old USB to Tony who barely caught it. 

“What is that?” Steve asked. 

“It’s an algorithm to decrypt HYDRA files, my old team and I figured it out for fun a while back, should help you find the scepter a little faster,” I said as Tony held it up and examined it. 

“Wait, as in the FBI? Better question, you know how to code?” Tony asked and I smiled sadly and shook my head. 

“No, but our technical analyst was the best I’ve ever seen, she helped me make it. Anyways, I’m just gonna head to my room, sorry again,” I said holding my hands up before leaving. 

“How’s that for trust,” Natasha said smirking before taking the lead back to their rooms. 

“Lay off Cap, startin to sound like Tony,” Clint said, patting Steve on the chest before heading out. 

  
  
  



	7. The First Conclusion

“Oh, so you’re back,” Loki said as I stepped into his cell. 

“I am, how’s your book?” I asked, manifesting my seat. 

“Fine,” Loki said, turning a page. 

  
“What are you reading?” I asked, trying to eye the page. 

“Why do you care?” he asked and I summoned the book from his hand into my own. 

“ _ The Tales of Asgard _ ?” I asked as he summoned his book back. 

“You can read Asgardian?” he asked and I gave him a smile. 

  
“Yes, interesting read. Do you miss home?” I prompted and he rolled his eyes. 

“Your Midgardian tales are dull,” he said instead. 

“That’s not a no,” I pointed out and he sighed. 

“Are we finished? Don’t you storm off around now?” he asked and I chuckled, summoning my own book. 

“No, I think I’ll stay,” I said, opening my own book to read. We stayed silent for a while, the pages turning the only sound between us. “Aren’t you gonna ask what I’m reading?” 

“You flatter yourself with the idea that I care,” he responded. 

“It’s  _ Harry Potter,  _ it’s about a young boy who’s a wizard and spends his life fighting the man who murdered his parents,” I said. 

“Do you relate to his struggles?” Loki asked and I chuckled.

“No, they use spells and wands for no reason. My magic is within me and I use it as such,” I said, wiggling my fingers.

“You do not know true power,” Loki said and I laughed. 

“Really? Figure out the blade in the wall yet?” I asked and he turned another page. I rolled my eyes before returning to my book, spending the rest of our session in silence. 

\------

“Hey, that was nice of you,” Natasha said, sitting next to me on the couch. I closed my book and gave her a smile. 

“Thanks, figured I would give Tony a bone,” I said and she nodded. 

“So, what are you looking for in those files?” Natasha asked and I narrowed my eyes at her. 

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

“I know a rogue when I see one, that USB lets you access Tony’s computers. So what are you looking for?” Natasha asked and I sighed. 

“I think HYDRA had a copy of my file,” I said and Natasha nodded.

“You wanna find it first,” Natasha said. 

“Not that I don’t trust Tony, but I don’t. He can’t find that file,” I said.

  
“What are you afraid of us finding?” Natasha asked quietly. 

“I trust you Natasha, but this has to stay here,” I prompted and she nodded. “I was trained to be a soldier of HYDRA.” 

“And?” she prompted and I shrugged. 

“And I escaped, that’s all,” I said and she sighed. 

“Laya, we’ve all done things we aren’t proud of. You aren’t alone,” Natasha said standing up as I opened my book once more. 

“Stop watching Tony, it’s creepy,” Natasha said as she walked into the lab. 

“I was just, checking surveillance,” Tony said and Natasha shook her head.

“This is why she doesn’t open up, Tony. She may actually stay here if you back off,” Natasha said.

“I just want peace,” Tony said, holding up a peace sign. 

“Yeah, well get to work. You got a scepter to find,” Natasha said, tapping the desk before leaving. 

\---

“JARVIS, can you enlarge that image for me?” I asked, staring at the wall of information in front of me. 

“Right away, Miss,” JARVIS responded, enlarging a photo of Loki riding one of the Chitauri. 

“Laya? How is your analysis going?” Thor asked, entering my room. 

“It’s alright, a little different without all the information,” I said.

“Well I am his brother, can I help at all?” he asked and I turned to him. 

“Actually, you might. Sit, please,” I said, motioning towards the couch. I sat next to him as he made himself comfortable. 

“Ask away,” he said, motioning with one of his hands. 

“So, in Asgard, did you grow up as equals?” I asked and he sighed.

“I thought so, but recent events have shown me that my father held me in higher esteem,” Thor said. 

“Why was that?” I asked.

“Well Loki is adopted, he is truly a frost giant that my father saved from Jotunheim,” Thor said and I nodded. 

“So he never had a claim to the throne,” I said and he shook his head. 

“Not exactly, his father was the King of Jotunheim,” Thor said and I nodded. 

“Okay, so his first attack on Earth was for you, correct?” I asked. 

“Yes, I had been banished by my father and Loki was King as my father fell into the Odin sleep. He sent the Destroyer to Earth to kill me, but instead I regained my power and went to Asgard to stop him. Loki was attempting to destroy Jotunheim and fell from the Bifrost once I destroyed it to protect them,” Thor said and I nodded slowly. 

“When did he find out about his adoption?” I asked. 

“About the time I was banished,” he said. 

“Alright, and this last attempt?” I prompted. 

“I truly do not know, I thought he had died when he had fallen, and then he appeared on Earth wielding the Tesseract and his scepter,” Thor said and I nodded. 

“Okay, well that is helpful. Would you mind gathering the team for me? I’m ready to give my first analysis,” I said, standing up. 

“Already?” Thor asked and I nodded. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right down,” I said, walking back in front of my board. I heard the door close as I looked over the files in front of me, lingering on JJ’s and Rossi’s analysis once more. 

\---

_ “What’s up with you kiddo?” Rossi asked as he sat next to me on the jet.  _

_ “I hate working with profilers,” I said and he chuckled.  _

_ “So?” he prompted and I sighed.  _

_ “Things are gonna keep changing, and I don’t want it to,” I said softly and he nodded.  _

_ “I get it, but changings the best part of what we do. We change the outcome of as many things as we can, we save people from the ‘what ifs’ that could have happened,” Rossi said and I smiled softly.  _

_ “Thanks Rossi,” I said and he patted me on the shoulder.  _

_ “You’re a bright kid, Laya. Whatever you’re scared of, I’m sure it will work out fine,” Rossi said before standing up and returning to his seat.  _

_ “Let’s hope so.”  _

_ \---- _

“I’m confused, you already have an analysis?” Hill asked as I walked into the room. 

“It’s a rough analysis, yes, I’m still investigating but I wanted to bring you guys up to speed,” I said, standing before the Avengers. 

“Let’s hear it,” Clint said and I frowned. 

“I ask that you remain open to the analysis as it’s not finished yet, simply what I’ve discovered so far,” I said staring at Clint who held his hands up in surrender. 

“Go ahead, Laya,” Steve said and I nodded. 

“I believe that Loki’s first attempt on Earth was for Thor’s benefit, at the time he was dealing with a raging field of emotions due to the fact he learned that his life was simply a lie. He sent the Destroyer in hopes that it would awaken Thor’s powers that had been stripped from him, resulting in Thor’s return to Asgard. He wasn’t attempting to harm anyone, just return to Asgard what it had lost,” I said. 

“So he was, helping?” Natasha asked and I nodded. 

“I believe he was having a small psychotic break but his overall actions were to help Thor grow and become a better leader,” I said and Thor nodded slowly. 

“I don’t get it, he throws a tantrum that should be seen as nice of him?” Tony said and I turned to him. 

“I’m sorry, didn’t you throw a tantrum when you shut down Stark Industries and it almost killed you?” I asked and Tony’s face fell. 

“Ouch,” Bruce said quietly. 

“The point is, from this point I don’t think he’s completely guilty of his crimes, he’s just an easy scapegoat to place blame on,” I said.

“Feel like I’ve ignored that before,” Tony said and I nodded. 

“You have, SSAs Rossi and Jareau came to a similar conclusion based on less. I’m simply adding a third voice to their analysis after speaking with Thor,” I said and the team nodded slowly. 

“Alright, well, that’s not New York,” Hill said and I nodded. 

“I’m still looking into that event,” I said. 

“Feels like you’re trying to save his ass,” Clint said and I frowned again. 

“We’ve all done things we aren’t proud of Clint, I get you have a personal vendetta against him, but you don’t know his full story and that’s what I was brought on to do. If you have a problem with it you can take it up with Fury,” I said. 

“I guess it’s hard to wrap my head around since you know, he tried to kill me,” Clint said, shrugging. 

“Me too,” Tony chimed in. 

“There is hope, then?” Thor said quietly and I looked to his pleading eyes. 

“I can’t tell you what I’ll find, Thor,” I said and he nodded. 

“But there is hope, that’s all I need,” Thor said standing and wrapping me in a hug. 

“Oh, okay,” I said, wrapping my arms around his large form before he pulled back. 

“Thank you, Laya,” he said, gripping my shoulders tightly. 

“Just doing my job, Thor,” I said, giving him a smile and patting his forearms. 


	8. Amends

I rummaged through the fridge for a bottle of water, the tower quiet as the sun began to creep through the large windows. 

“Laya?” Steve said, causing me to jump. 

“Jesus, Steve. Warning,” I said, pulling my headphones out of my ears. 

“Sorry, what are you doing up so early?” Steve asked as he leaned on the counter. 

“Can’t sleep, I was gonna go for a run,” I said as I noticed Steve’s appearance. 

“Mind if I join you?” he asked and I nodded. 

“I’m sure I won’t be able to keep up, don’t you normally run with Sam?” I asked, taking a sip of water. 

“Yeah he’s off on a mission today, I wouldn’t mind the company,” Steve said. 

“Sure, let’s go,” I said as we headed out of the tower. I pulled my hood over my head as we stepped out of the tower and Steve looked at me oddly. 

“You’re gonna wear the jacket while you run?” Steve asked and I nodded. 

“Yeah, come on Cap let’s see what you got,” I said, taking off into a light jog. Steve caught up to me quickly as I set my pace, disabling security cameras as we ran. 

“Are you liking the tower?” Steve asked as we rounded a corner. 

“It’s different,” I said, keeping track of the route we were taking. 

“You can say that,” Steve said, the silence settling over us once more. 

“You really don’t have to stick with me, I know you run much faster than this,” I said, glancing over to him as he slowed to a stop. 

“Who are you hiding from?” Steve asked as I stopped next to him. 

“Everyone, no one, keep it interesting,” I said, shrugging as he frowned. 

“You know we have your back, right? We wouldn’t let anyone get to you,” Steve said.

“I appreciate that, but I’m really okay,” I said, forcing a smile onto my face. “C’mon, race you back to the tower.” 

“I’m gonna take a few more laps,” Steve said and I paused. 

“Look, I know you want to ask and I know you’ve been looking for the right time. I can’t help you find him, not without knowing what state he’s in right now,” I said and Steve nodded, crossing his arms. 

“Everything with Loki just keeps reminding me to keep looking for him, I know he’s still in there,” Steve said.

“That’s how Thor feels about Loki, maybe you can talk to the others so I’m not getting harped on every time I have an update,” I said, shoving his shoulder playfully. 

“I will,” Steve said and I nodded once. 

“Come on, walk back with me. We can grab some coffee,” I said, motioning with my head to a nearby shop. 

“All right, lead the way,” Steve said, holding his hand out. 

“We good?” I asked, turning towards the coffee shop. 

“I understand why you did it, I didn’t like it but I understand,” he said and I nodded. 

\----

I sat at the bar in the kitchen, sipping the coffee I got with Steve as I continued looking through old footage of the team’s fight with Loki. 

“How’s it going?” Clint asked as he entered the kitchen. 

“Fine, you hear to rap on me about this again?” I asked and Clint held his hands up. 

“Just here to grab some food,” Clint said as I continued clicking through footage. 

“When do you guys head out again?” I asked as I heard the fridge close. 

“Trying to get rid of us?” Clint asked and I chuckled. 

“Trying to make conversation,” I said, taking another sip. 

“Stark says we leave in two days, going back to Russia,” Clint said and I nodded. 

“Sounds like a blast,” I said as Clint slid into a chair next to me with a sandwich. 

“God that’s a terrible shot,” Clint said, looking over at my screen. 

“Ironically not a lot of close up images since, you know, there were aliens,” I said and Clint chuckled. 

“What are you looking for exactly?” Clint asked. 

“Well since I wasn’t there, I’m trying to analyze anything I can to get a grasp on Loki’s behavior. Body language, facial expressions, it can tell me a lot.” I said, pointing to Loki on the screen. 

“Stark probably has some suit footage you could ask him for,” Clint said, taking a large bite as I turned to him. 

“Did you just offer something helpful for my evaluation?” I asked and Clint shrugged. 

“I guess if I were in Thor’s position I would search for an answer for why Loki did what he did, if this will give him the answer then I’ll help,” Clint said, taking another bite and I smiled. 

“Thank you, Clint,” I said and he nodded. 

“Yeah well don’t go telling the team about it, can’t let them think I’m softening up,” Clint said and I chuckled. 

“I would never, what’s her name?” I asked and Clint looked at me confused. 

“What?” he asked and I chuckled. 

“C’mon, you check your phone whenever no one’s looking and you have a ring tan, what’s her name,” I asked again and he sighed. 

“Laura, but don’t tell the team. They don’t know, I keep it off SHIELD files,” Clint said and I nodded. 

“Well extend my thanks to her for helping you be open minded about this,” I said and he nodded. 

“I will, just between us right?” he clarified.

“Yes, Clint. Just between us,” I said and he nodded. 

“Good, well we’re doing game night tonight and you have to be there. Come train with me and Nat for a bit before then,” Clint said, taking the last bite of his sandwich. 

“Did you inhale that?” I asked, nodding to his sandwich and he shrugged. 

“Man’s gotta eat,” he said, standing up and taking his dish. “10 minutes,” he said, washing off his dish and leaving. I closed the laptop and tapped it a few times before standing up and heading to the training room. 

\----

“Beer or vodka?” Natasha asked as I sat next to her on the couch. 

“Vodka, please,” I said, watching her pour some in a glass. 

“Alright Avengers, tonight we play truth or dare,” Tony said, clapping his hands as he sat in the recliner. 

“Seems like you just want to ask me the same questions you keep asking me, Stark,” I said, drinking the entire glass before holding it out to Natasha. 

“Me? I would never,” Tony said and I rolled my eyes. 

“One question like that and I’m going to bed,” I said, raising my glass up to Tony. 

“Seems fair,” Steve said glaring at Tony. 

“Alright, fine. Questions have been written in the hats, feel free to use them or ask your own. Point Break you’re up first,” Tony said, taking a swig of beer. 

“Alright,” Thor said, leaning forward and pulling from the truth pile. “Oh, Natasha, fuck, marry, kill?” 

“Easy, kill Tony, fuck Laya, marry Bruce,” she said and my eyebrows shot up. 

“Me?” I questioned and she scoffed. 

“Come on, have you seen yourself?” she asked, motioning towards me. 

“Natasha all you had to do was ask,” I said, giving her a wink. 

“I think we would all like to see proof of that,” Tony said.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Clint said as Natasha shoved his shoulder. 

“Keep it in your pants boys,” Natasha said, reaching into the dare hat. “Alright, Bruce, lose the pants.” 

“Again?” Bruce said and I chuckled slightly. 

“You realize we’re playing a game for teenagers, right?” I asked as Bruce began removing his pants. 

“What? Prefer spin the bottle?” Natasha asked and I shook my head. 

“C’mon Laya, it’s your turn,” Steve said and I sighed. 

“Alright, Steve, I dare you to wear your Captain America pajamas,” I said, smirking. 

“You have your own pajamas?” Tony asked. 

“I told you that in confidence,” Steve said as he ran and came back in his Captain America t-shirt and fuzzy pajama pants. 

“Oh my god,” Natasha said as the group began giggling. 

“Laugh it up, they’re comfy,” Steve said shrugging. 

“Alright,” Clint said, turning to me and Natasha, “you two kiss.” 

“You’re a child,” I said laughing. 

“Did you expect anything less?” Natasha asked as she shifted towards me. 

“Guess not, lay it on me Romanoff,” I said as I turned towards her. She placed a hand on my cheek and gently pulled me forward as our lips connected. We held it for a moment before pulling away, Natasha winking at me once we were done. 

“Can we repeat dares?” Tony asked as I took another drink. 

“I’m so not drunk enough for this,” I said. 

“Give it time,” Natasha said. 

\----

“Okay okay, fine,” I said giggling, as I sat on Natasha’s lap. 

“Don’t be shy,” Natasha said giggling as I swung my hips from side to side. 

“Think you need these,” Tony said, throwing some bills at me. 

“Alright that’s enough,” I said, falling back onto the couch. 

“Thor? You’re up,” Steve said. 

“What do you truly think of my brother?” Thor asked and the room went silent. I rubbed my hands on my pants and glanced around the room before sighing. 

“I think he is a misunderstood, entitled, lonely guy who's been neglected his entire life. The things he did were awful, but my gut tells me there’s something hiding underneath all of it,” I said staring into Thor’s eyes. 

“Thank you,” Thor said and I nodded. 

“Well this got deep,” Clint said and I chuckled softly. 

“Who wants to get their ass kicked in Mario Kart?” I proclaimed. 

“Oh you are on,” Natasha said as Tony had JARVIS setup the game. I glanced around at the people surrounding me, laughing and stumbling over themselves, and I felt content. 


	9. Diving In

“You’re getting faster,” Steve said, tossing me a water bottle. 

“In two days? You flatter me Rogers,” I said, sliding into one of the bar stools. 

“Call it like I see it,” he said, shrugging as I took a long drink.

“You two are back early,” Natasha said walking into the kitchen. 

“Finished our run early,” Steve said. 

“How many times did he lap you?” Natasha asked. 

“4,” I said and Natasha smirked. 

“You could join us,” Steve offered. 

“Oh no, my bed and I are very happy where we are,” she said, grabbing a glass. 

“Morning guys, Nat,” Bruce said, lingering on her for a moment.

“Bruce,” she said, and I noticed a small smile on her lips. 

“What’s on the agenda?” Steve asked. 

“Meet with Loki, train,” I said and Natasha frowned. 

“No, we’re not training today so you aren’t either,” Natasha said. 

“C’mon Nat you guys leave in a few days I’m staying here, I can still train,” I argued. 

“You could come with us,” Steve said and I shook my head. 

“No, I’ll stay here,” I said firmly. 

“We could always go to a bar,” Natasha said and I chuckled. 

“You guys? In a bar, you’d get cornered by crazy fans in seconds,” I said. 

“Tony has a good spot, most of them don’t even notice it's us. Plus we aren’t in our suits,” Natasha pointed out. 

“I’m not much of a bar person, you guys have fun,” I said, taking another drink. 

“Come on, one night,” Natasha pleaded and I shook my head.

“I’m okay, really. You can get me drunk and kiss me again next game night,” I said.

“Promise?” she teased and I rolled my eyes. 

“Keep that up, Romanoff and some people might get the wrong idea,” I stood up and made my way to my room, looking forward to a nice hot shower. 

\----

“So what did you need from me?” Tony asked as he entered my room. 

“Just a quick question, when Thor came for Loki when you were on the jet, what happened?” I asked as Tony leaned against the couch. 

“I tackled Thor, we fought, brought Loki to the super secret SHIELD fortress,” Tony said, waving his hands. 

“So while you were fighting, Loki just waited? There’s no way you had the technology to bind him,” I said and Tony nodded. 

“Right, we figured that’s what he wanted because that’s when he set off the Hulk,” Tony said and I pointed to a picture of SHIELD’s quinjet. 

“And left Clint behind?” I asked and Tony nodded. 

“Nat hit him in the head, knocked him out of whatever Loki did,” Tony said, waving his hand around. 

“Got it, thanks,” I said, turning back to my board. 

“What’s all of this?” Tony asked, waving towards my projection. 

“Images and video of his attack, SHIELD’s statement, all of your statements, and the FBI’s analysis,” I said, looking through the timeline I had set up. 

“What’s the timeline for?” he asked. 

“Well since I wasn’t there and this went on for a few days I want to make sure I get everything in the right place,” I said and I heard him scratch his head. 

“How does this help you?” he said, walking up to me and I turned to face him. 

“Lets me analyze his behavior as best that I can during that time since he doesn’t want to talk. I find things here and there that other people wouldn’t have noticed,” I said and he squared his shoulders to me. 

“Profile me,” Tony said and I laughed. 

“No, I don’t openly profile people I work with,” I said and he huffed. 

“Come on, can’t hurt my feelings, my heart is basically made of metal,” he said, tapping his arc reactor. 

“Not doing it Stark, thank you for your help though,” I said, patting his arm. 

\----

“So, how’s it going with Loki?” Natasha asked as she walked into my room holding my food. 

“Well I’ve been waiting him out, we just sit in silence reading,” I said and she narrowed her eyes.

“So you’re not interrogating him?” she asked. 

“I am, just playing the long game. I’ll probably take another crack at him in a few days,” I sat on my couch as I pulled the container towards me. 

“You sound like you’re trying to sleep with him,” she said and I scoffed. 

“Please,” I said and she smirked. 

“Any of the guys catch your eye? Steve’s the only one really available though,” she said and I smirked at her. 

“So you like Banner then?” I asked and she rolled her eyes. 

“We are not 15 Laya,” she scolded and I shrugged. 

“Not judging, I think it’s cute,” I said and she narrowed her eyes. 

“Why do you assume Bruce? Everyone always assumes Clint,” she asked and I smirked. 

“I’m not most people,” I responded, taking a large bite of my food. 

“Well? Steve?” she prompted and I sighed. 

“He’s an attractive guy, but I don’t date,” I said and she frowned. 

“What about before? Anyone special?” she asked and I smiled softly. 

“There was a guy on my team but we only slept together a few times, nothing serious for our jobs sake,” I said and she leaned forward. 

“Tell me,” she said and I chuckled. 

“His name’s Derek, strong willed and hard headed but an upstanding guy. He helped me through a lot,” I smiled sadly and Natasha rubbed her hand on my leg. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said and I shook my head. 

  
“It’s okay, just miss them sometimes,” I said. 

“Why don’t you go see them?” she asked and my heart began pounding as I scrambled for a lie. 

“They are almost always on call, it’s impossible to plan something without it falling through. If they were in New York that’d be different but I guess it’s better they aren’t,” I said, watching Natasha’s face for any sign of disbelief. 

“I get it, it was about the same way here when SHIELD was still around,” she said and I felt my heart calm. 

“It’s a tough gig,” I said, taking another bite. 

“I should probably warn you, Stark’s having a party in a few months,” she said and I frowned. 

“I’m conveniently busy that day,” I said and she shook her head. 

“Nice try, we all have to go,” she said and I frowned. 

“I’m not on the team though, so technically, I don’t have to,” I pointed out. 

“You’re going, I’ll carry you if I have to,” she said. 

“I’ll make you a deal, I will make an appearance if you don’t try to stop me when I leave,” I said and she contemplated for a moment. 

“Deal,” she said holding her hand out to me. I shook it and she grinned at me excitedly. 

“Happy?” I asked and she shook her head. 

“I get you’re afraid that they’ll recognize you, but I promise Tony only invites people who can be trusted,” she said and I scoffed. 

“Okay first of all, Rumlow and Pierce exhibit A. Second, it’s fine, if HYDRA shows up I’ll deal with it,” I said firmly and she narrowed her eyes at me. 

“You aren’t alone, Laya. We’ll be here too,” she said and I frowned. 

“This is my fight, Natasha, not yours. If they come for me I’ll deal with them,” I stood up, sending my food away to my fridge. “Come on, I know you want to go shopping for a dress.” 

“Of diversion tactics, shopping is a good choice,” she said smiling as she stood up. 


	10. Whispers

I knocked on the doorway to the lab as Bruce and Tony were working on finding the scepter. 

“Come in, speak,” Tony called out as I stepped into the lab. 

“I’m not a dog, Stark,” I said. 

“Coulda fooled me, what can I do for you?” Tony said looking up from his screen. 

“Does your suit record at all while you’re in battle?” I asked and he shook his head. 

“Not yet no, why what are you looking for?” Tony asked and I sighed. 

“I was hoping for close ups of the fight but I’m having trouble finding it,” I said. 

“JARVIS has footage of the tower, did you already look through that?” Tony asked and I shook my head. 

“No, I don’t make it a habit to go through other’s things,” I said and he scoffed. 

“Okay well take a look at those JARVIS can pull em up for ya,” Tony said and I nodded. 

“Thanks Tony, hey Bruce,” I said, giving him a small wave before heading to my room. 

“Welcome back, miss,” JARVIS said as I stepped in front of the wall, waiting for the projections to appear. 

“Hey JARVIS, can you show me the inside footage of the tower on the day of Loki’s attack?” I asked, conjuring a cup of coffee and taking a sip. 

“Right away miss,” he said, and I nodded taking another drink as the projections began to appear. 

“Thank you, JARVIS,” I said and began watching the feed. 

_ Loki began walking out to the scene below him, his armor appearing around him in a green glow. Thor flew in then landing below Loki, his breathing heavy.  _

_ “Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I’ll destroy it!” Thor bellowed, pointing with his hammer.  _

_ “You can’t. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!” Loki said, smiling evilly.  _

_ “So be it,” Thor said, readying his hammer as I watched Loki jump down with his scepter. The fighting lasted a while, the two’s will and strength matched very closely. I watched Loki push Thor to the floor as the bullets began to rain down on the two’s battle. Loki took the opportunity to shoot the jet, the bullets ceasing. Thor stood back up and they began fighting once more, Thor’s hammer continuing to clash against the long scepter. Thor finally grabbed the scepter in his free hand, pulling Loki towards the edge of the building.  _

_ “Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?”  _

“Whoa, JARVIS pause,” I said, staring at the screen. I used my fingers to zoom in as I rewinded it before watching the feed again. “Thank god for Stark’s wealth,” I muttered, focusing in on Loki’s face as he looked down at the chaos below him. I narrowed my eyes as I zoomed in closer on the video feed, my eyes widening as I saw a small tear rolling down Loki’s cheek. 

_ “It’s too late, it’s too late to stop it,” Loki said.  _

_ “No, we can, together,” Thor said before Loki shoved one of his daggers into Thor’s side, pushing him away.  _

_ “Sentiment,” Loki spat, his face cold and rigged.  _

“Your heart of gold is gonna hurt you one day,” I said sadly as I paused the feed again and stared at the screen. I frowned as I wish I could call on my old team to help me theorize possibilities, leaving them to swirl around in my head alone.

\---

“You excited to have the tower to yourself tomorrow?” Natasha asked as she held the punching bag still for me. 

  
“I mean, people still work here Natasha,” I said, breathing heavily as I felt the bag push against my knuckles.

“Yeah but none of us, perfect time for a steamy one night stand,” she suggested and I steadied the bag. 

“More like a relaxing movie night,” I said, bending over and grabbing my water. 

“Please go outside for more than running and shopping,” Natasha pleaded and I chuckled. 

“I don’t need to go out for anything else, you’re starting to sound like Stark with my past,” I pointed out and she scoffed.

“Invading your privacy and wanting you to meet people are two different things,” she defended as we started to leave the gym. 

“Still sounds like invading my privacy,” I pointed out. 

“It is not, maybe I should enlist Jane to make sure you don’t trap yourself in here,” Natasha said and I frowned. 

“I forgot Jane was coming today, won’t that distract Thor before you leave tomorrow?” I asked.

“Honestly it helps Thor in missions, seeing her before we head off can leave a strong impression to fight a little harder,” Natasha said and I nodded. 

“Well I’m gonna shower, see you downstairs?” I said as the elevator doors opened. 

“Meet you there,” she said as I stepped out and into my room. I peeled off my sweaty clothes and tossed them into the hamper before taking my phone and turning on some music. I hopped in and began washing my hair, singing along to the music I put on. 

“Laya,” a voice whispered and I flipped around, searching through the glass for anyone in the room. I backed myself into the corner of the shower and turned the water off, slowing my breathing. 

“Who’s there?” I asked, summoning a towel around myself and a gun in my hand. I held the gun up as I began to creep out of the shower, checking corners as I searched for the voice. 

“Should she succeed,” another voice whispered and I turned quickly, my breathing increasing. 

“Should I succeed in what? Can you tell me?” I asked, stepping into my bedroom and searching around. 

“It has been written,” a third voice said and the next thing I knew all I saw was darkness. 

\----

“Laya come on, Jane’s-oh shit,” Natasha said running up to my crumpled body. 

“Ow,” I said, rubbing my head as I became aware once more. I blinked slowly as Natasha helped me sit up, stars across my vision as the world stopped spinning. 

“What the fuck happened?” Natasha asked as I sat with my head in my hand. 

_ Tell her I heard voices and sound crazy or make some shit up.  _

“I slipped and hit my head,” I said rubbing my head. 

“You? The person who’s single handedly beat all of us in close combat,” she said, helping me stand up. 

“I’m still human Natasha, and that’s not a big deal,” I said, shrugging. 

“You should go to the med wing just to make sure you’re okay,” she suggested and I shook my head. 

“Relax Natasha, I’m fine,” I said, using my magic to clean and dress myself. 

“Why don’t you do that all the time?” she asked, motioning towards me. 

“If you always take the easy way you never gain perspective,” I said, shrugging and I motioned towards the door. “Lead the way.” 

“We’re not gonna talk about how I just saw you naked?” she asked, and I shook my head. 

“As long as you don’t tell the boys I’m not concerned,” I said and she smirked. 

“I don’t plan on it,” she responded as we made our way into the living room. 

“Jane, this is Laya,” Thor said, walking over to me and Natasha with his arm around Jane. 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” I said, reaching my hand out. 

“Nice to meet you too, Thor tells me you’re a profiler?” Jane asked as she shook my hand. 

“I used to be, just doing Fury a personal favor,” I said. 

“So you aren’t an Avenger?” she clarified and I shook my head. 

“No, but if you had a moment I would love to ask you some questions about Loki. If you or Thor don’t mind,” I said and Jane looked up to Thor. Thor nodded and she turned back to me, a small smile on her face. 

“Yeah sure, I was planning on leaving late tomorrow either way,” she said and I smiled. 

“I really appreciate it, thank you,” I said, moving past them towards the kitchen to grab a drink. 

“Will you profile her and tell me?” Tony asked me. 

“No, Stark,” I responded, pouring a glass of scotch. 

“Scotch? It’s 3 o’clock,” Tony pointed out as I downed the glass. 

“Yes, but I live with you,” I poured myself another glass. 

“Laya come on, you’re on my team for pool,” Natasha said, poking her head into the kitchen. 

“Alright I’m coming,” I said, putting the scotch away. 


	11. Break the Ice

“Where would you live if you had a choice?” I asked Loki, interrupting our silence that sat between us. 

“Alfheim,” Loki said, turning a page. 

“I would live in Ireland,” I said, staring off in the distance. Softening Loki up was proving to be a little easier than I thought since he saw virtually no one every passing day. I had conjured a table with two chairs a while ago and every so often he would sit at the table with me. It was an improvement, but hopefully my interview with Jane would fill in the last pieces I needed to crack this case. 

“Why don’t you run from me?” he asked. 

“What are you wondering?” I asked.

“Why aren’t you scared of me?” he asked and I turned my head in surprise. 

“I live my life based on facts, and the fact is you are trapped within this cell and I am not,” I said, shrugging. 

“And these pointless questions?” he asked and I sighed. 

“I need to know more about you but I am dancing a fine line you have drawn. No questions too personal and no questions about Asgard,” I said, looking up and seeing his gaze on my own. 

“Surely you have more pressing matters than sitting in here,” he said, turning his gaze back to his book. 

“Not really, this is my job after all,” I said, keeping my gaze on him. 

“Yes of course,” he said, turning his gaze to me once more. 

“What?” I trailed off as I scrunched my eyes as I stared into his, trying to decipher what I was seeing. 

“What on Earth are you doing?” Loki asked as I slowly leaned forward.

“Just, shut up for a second,” I said as I stared into his green eyes for a long moment, my goal being distracted by the passion and mischief staring back at me. 

“Honestly, Agent, what is your goal here?” Loki asked, snapping me out of my daze. 

“I thought there was something wrong with your eye,” I said, shaking my head as I gathered my book. “See you tomorrow.” 

\---

“So what I’m going to do is called a cognitive interview. Basically I will have you imagine everything around you during this event and it can be scary but I will be here the entire time,” I said, sitting in front of Jane. 

“Okay,” she said nodding. 

“I need you to close your eyes,” I said and her eyes fluttered closed, her breathing steady. “I need you to think back to Svartalfheim, what does it smell like?” 

“It’s dusty, but the air is damp,” she said and I nodded. 

“Okay good, is it hot or cold?” I asked. 

“I’m warm, I’m dressed comfortably,” she said. 

“What do you see?” I prompted her. 

_ Loki pushed Jane out of the way as he was being lifted into the air. His face was at peace, yet he stared longingly at the life ahead of him. Thor flew in, pushing him out of the way as Loki landed on the ground.  _

“Go ahead for me, Jane, you're doing great, later what happened when Thor was on the ground,” I prompted as I pat her leg. 

_ Thor let out a scream as his brother’s eyes closed, and the Bifrost went off in the distance. Thor summoned lightning to alert the guards to his position as he and Jane escaped, back to Earth.  _

“Can you go back, Jane, when Loki was stabbed, did he look afraid?” I asked, her hands began to shake. 

“He looked, panicked, until he said goodbye to Thor,” she said and I grabbed her hands in my own, giving them a small squeeze. 

“Hey, you did amazing, thank you so much,” I said, giving her a smile and she nodded. 

“To be honest, the only reason I said yes was for Thor. Ever since Loki saved us he feels indebted to him, he got Loki this sentence,” Jane said and I raised my eyebrows. 

“I thought it was the Allfather’s decision?” I asked and she shook her head. 

“This was after his mom died, so Odin was pretty touchy. He begged Odin for a chance to save his brother and instead of confinement in a cell in Asgard he is confined in a cell on Earth,” Jane said and my eyes widened. 

“Thank you, Jane. I have everything I need.” 

\-----

I finished typing my newest analysis of Loki, glazing over the pages as I finished my food. 

“Miss Laya, Miss Romanoff has asked that I warn you they are on their way back,” JARVIS said as I moved to clean up my dishes and send my laptop to my room. 

“Thank you JARVIS,” I said, sitting on the couch once more. I laid on my back as I held my hands up in front of me, turning them around as I examined them. I summoned a small flame and watched it dance between my fingers, following my hand where I moved. I held my palm up towards the ceiling as a small rain cloud poured water into my hand, I blew some cold air onto it and watched the water turn into snow. I smiled softly, watching the snow transform into grass in my palm and a small flower sprouting out. I let my magic dissipate as I laid my hand on my stomach, my eyes gazing up at the ceiling. 

“Are you alright, miss?” JARVIS asked and shocked me back to reality. 

“Uh, yeah. Can you sense emotions?” I asked, summoning my dagger and examining it.

“I don’t believe I can,” JARVIS responded and I nodded. 

“Just a little creepy, J,” I said, pushing myself off the couch. 

“I apologize, miss. Shall I alert you when the others arrive?” JARVIS asked as I made my way through the tower. 

“How far out are they?” I asked, stepping into my room. 

“18 hours, miss,” JARVIS said and I shook my head, climbing into my bed. 

“Nah it’s fine, thank you,” I said, pulling the covers over my body and falling into a deep sleep. 

\----

_ “Kill them,” the Winter Soldier said, his gun to my back.  _

_ “No,” I said, breathing heavily, my gaze cast away from their faces.  _

_ “Kill them,” he repeated, shooting me in the foot. I collapsed down and groaned, hearing my family breathe heavier.  _

_ “Sweetie, it’s okay, we know this isn’t you,” my mother whispered to me.  _

_ “Go ahead sis,” my sister said, sniffling.  _

_ “We love you, Laya,” my father said and I raised my head to his.  _

_ “I won’t kill you,” I grunted, and the Winter Soldier shot me in the other foot. I slammed my fist on the ground as I fought the pain coursing through me, biting my lip hard to keep in my screams.  _

_ “Laya, please, we prefer if it’s you,” my mother said.  _

_ “I won’t do it,” I growled and the Winter Soldier shoved the gun against my head. I used my magic to fill the barrel of the weapon with water before swinging around and knocking the gun out of his hand. I tackled him to the ground and we rolled around, attempting to get the upper hand on each other. I controlled his arm and trapped it against the floor as I punched him in the face, feeling the pain in my knuckles as I connected with the bones in his face.  _

_ “Too slow,” he said, nodding towards my family. I turned around slowly and saw them laying in their own blood, a single bullet wound in each of their heads. I threw my body in the opposite direction as I started to cry and my stomach twisted into a tight knot. The Winter Soldier began standing then, towering over my form.  _

_ “No, no, no,” I began repeating as my hands clutched my hair. “How could you!” I screamed and began to push myself to my feet and he shook his head. I tackled him once again, pinning him to the ground as I summoned a knife, holding it against his throat.  _

_ “I didn’t, you did,” he said, turning his gaze. I followed his movement and looked to the side, seeing my rigid form staring down at my dead family. I saw the pistol in my hand, and the splatters of blood on my face.  _

_ “Oh my god,” I said quietly and I felt the Winter Soldier’s metal hand grip my neck as he pushed me onto the ground, my gaze glued on the form of me holding the pistol as my breathing became labored.  _

_ “This is what you are made to be, you are a murderer, a tool, you are an asset for HYDRA and you will never be able to escape,” the Winter Soldier said, pushing hard against my throat. I let the dagger fall out of my hand as my body began struggling to take in air. My gaze settled upon my sister’s eyes as the darkness overtook me.  _


	12. A Mistake

“Are you ready to actually talk to me?” I asked, staring at Loki’s form through the glass. He turned a page as he read the book in his lap, his form was rigid. I walked through the glass and took a seat at the table, propping my feet up. I stared at him for a moment before pulling out my phone, opening YouTube and playing an annoying video. 

“What in the Norns are you watching,” Loki asked after a moment and I paused the video. 

“Oh you talk now,” I said putting my phone in my lap. 

“I’ve always talked, I simply save my breath for conversations I could partake in,” Loki said and I rolled my eyes as I leaned back. 

“You really are a piece of work, fine let me change the question, what’s your biggest fear?” I asked and he turned his confused gaze to me. 

“My biggest fear?” Loki asked and I nodded. 

“You seemed to have difficulty answering my previous question so I proposed a new one,” I said and he kept his gaze on me. 

“Losing control,” he said simply and I nodded. 

“Yeah okay, well,” I motioned towards him, “ask your question.” 

“Anything, and you will answer me honestly?” Loki asked and I nodded. 

“Take your best shot,” I said and he smirked. 

“What happened at HYDRA?” he asked and I frowned. 

“How do you know of that?” I asked and he chuckled. 

“Come now, you didn’t think you were the only one with ears in places,” Loki said and I narrowed my eyes. 

“You hacked JARVIS didn’t you,” I said and his smile faltered for a moment. 

“You haven’t answered the question,” Loki said and I sighed, flicking my wrist and placing a silencing spell on us. 

“Fine, HYDRA found me and they trained me to be a soldier for them, I escaped,” I said shrugging. 

“What happened to no lies, Agent Laya?” he asked. 

“First of all I’m not an Agent anymore, and second of all I didn’t lie,” I said shrugging. 

“If you aren’t lying then why are they searching for your file as we speak?” he asked and I narrowed my eyes. 

“Stark can search all he wants, he won’t find that file,” I said and he chuckled as he stood up. 

“I think he will, he recovered some hidden intelligence from HYDRA did he not,” Loki said, creeping towards me. 

“And what makes you think I’m afraid of you?” I asked, looking up at him as he leered over me. 

“Oh I don’t need you to be afraid of me, I just need to find out what you are afraid of,” he grinned and I stood up slowly. 

“I know my fears, your highness, but do you know yours?” I asked as his smile faltered. I walked up to him and stared up at his dark gaze. “I know you more than you think, Loki, and my knowledge just might shock you,” I gave him a bright smile as he leaned closer to me. 

“I look forward to the day I can tear you limb from limb,” he said and I held a dagger up, handle towards him. 

“I look forward to seeing you try,” I said, throwing the dagger as it landed next to the one still stuck in the wall. “See ya tomorrow,” I pat his face gently as I turned and made my way to the meddling Avengers. 

\-----

“I got it,” Tony said, staring at the computer screen. 

“Great, can I go now?” Bruce asked standing up. 

“No big guy, you’re gonna read it with me,” Tony said, pushing Bruce’s shoulder down so he sat back down in the chair. 

“Step away, Stark,” I said, walking into the lab. 

“Step away from what?” he asked and I rolled my eyes. 

“Oh I don’t want to be here right now,” Bruce said as I marched up to Tony. 

“Either step away Stark or I will make you,” I said. 

“What are you so afraid of us finding?” Tony asked as I heard the footsteps behind me. 

“What’s going on in here?” Clint asked as he walked in the lab with Natasha. 

“Nothing,” Tony said as I stepped towards him. 

“You read that file and I’m out of here,” I warned as Clint and Natasha glanced between each other. 

“Am I the only one who wants to know what you are so scared of us finding?” Tony asked. 

“What’s happening?” Steve asked as he walked into the room with Thor. 

“It isn’t your business Stark!” I exclaimed, and I felt the team’s eyes on me. “You’re telling me you know everything about each other? I know for a fact that you don’t, so why do you need to know everything about me?” 

“Well all our information is out in the world,” Tony said.

“Tony, this isn’t right,” Steve said and I gave him a grateful look. 

“I’m with Steve,” Natasha said. 

“Now you’re backing down?” Tony asked and Steve nodded. “So you don’t want to know what she’s hiding? She’s obviously hiding something!” Tony said pointing towards the computer. 

“Stark, you don’t know what you’re doing,” I warned as he clicked his mouse a few times. 

“I sent it out, now we’re all on the same page,” Tony said, raising his hands up and I narrowed my eyes. 

“You sent it to all of us?” Natasha asked. 

“Who’s all of us,” I asked, my voice low. 

“The six of us,” Tony said and I saw Bruce began to fidget and I knew something was wrong. 

“Tony,” Bruce said quietly. 

“That means you sent it to Jane,” Thor said and my eyes widened and I felt my blood boil. 

“Stark, what the hell?” Steve said. 

“That was a bad move, Tony,” Clint chimed in. 

“You have  _ no  _ idea what you’ve just done,” I said quietly as I turned from the room. 

“What could be so bad in that file,” Tony said as his phone began ringing. “Oh shit.” 

“I’m not helping you out of this one,” Natasha said, turning and leaving. 

“You wanna explain to me what in that head of yours said this was a good idea?” Fury said as Tony answered the phone. 

“I just want transparency in this team,” Tony said. 

“You didn’t read the file did you,” Fury said. 

“Haven’t had a chance, been arguing with Avatar,” Tony said as the team looked at him. 

“Well you give that a read, and call me when you realize what a mistake you’ve just made. Her team has been looking for her since the day she disappeared. Now, your stupid ass sent it to one of the scientists on their watch list, you gave them a lead and they’re going to use it,” Fury said, hanging up. 

“I don’t understand-” Tony said, stopping short as he began reading the file. “Oh god,” he said quietly as he began typing. 

“What, what is it?” Thor asked walking up behind Tony as he read the screen. 

_ Laya Carlson - age 26 - FBI Agent: BAU  _

_ SSA Carlson went missing May 2011, shortly after the entity known as Thor caused a disturbance in New Mexico. Agent Carlson stated that she has had her magic since she was born, her use of it in her home life put her on the SHIELD watch list. She had been marked as an ‘enhanced’ when her powers had manifested to her ability to harness and control the power of the elements. After analysis she could not transfer to SHIELD and was dismissed from the FBI. She went missing a week later and footage was then discovered during her disappearance of committing numerous crimes, including the murder of her parents.  _

_ As spoken by SSA Carlson in her interview with Director Fury: “My mission was to watch and observe the Avengers, and take them down before the team could be fully arranged. I was trained by HYDRA soldiers whose names I do not know, and the Winter Soldier also known as James Barnes. Zola’s experiment was in the process of being recreated to inject into me and become another Winter Soldier, I escaped the night before the experiments were to begin. During my escape I destroyed their lab, all of Zola’s work is gone. They did attempt to plant the same words into my head as Barnes, but my magic was able to keep my head sane. I kept my reports vague of the Avenger’s and their homes, but I did learn many things that I will not disclose to SHIELD or to HYDRA. May I ask, has the FBI searched for me at all?”  _

_ Director Fury: “No, Agent Jareau halted any investigations on their part into your disappearance.”  _

_ Agent Carlson: “Good. I must warn you, Director, that HYDRA has eyes and ears everywhere. I would be wary of your staff and keep a close eye on your armory. The Tesseract was stolen from you once, do not underestimate HYDRA anything remotely close will be stolen from you again. They have to have had access to your files, they knew exactly who you were planning to include in the Avengers, which is why they chose me. I understand the crimes I have committed and the lives I have taken, I will accept whatever punishment SHIELD deems as fit.”  _

_ Upon further review, SSA Carlson has not been approved for the Avengers Initiative. Due to her imprisonment with HYDRA she is unpredictable at this time and could cause major damage to the world and to the Avengers themselves. SSA Carlson will stay hidden, in return SHIELD will not alert her whereabouts to authorities. Arrangements have been made to fake her death to prevent FBI or CIA involvement. Agent Hill will correspond with SSA Carlson once a year to ensure that each party will uphold the secrecy of this agreement. Any violation will result in SSA Carlson voluntarily entering the Raft, should the Raft be unsuitable to hold SSA Carlson she will be executed for civilian safety.  _

_ Attachments: 45 _

“Get rid of it, Stark,” Steve said as he finished reading. 

“It’s gone, but who knows who saw it,” Tony said, rubbing his hands on his face. 

“You just painted the world’s biggest target on her back,” Steve said pointing to the computer. 

“Don’t you think I know that? The file was encrypted when I sent it but if HYDRA got their hands on it,” Tony said, shaking his head. 

“She’s gone,” Natasha said running into the room. 

“Bruce? Little help?” Tony asked and Bruce shook his head. 

“No, no way. I didn’t even want to look for it, you're on your own,” Bruce said, backing up slightly. 

“Well what do we do now?” Thor asked. 

“Could he help?” Natasha asked, turning to Thor. 

“He may be able to,” Thor said and Tony looked between them. 

“Stark your opinion is invalid until further notice,” Natasha snapped before turning to the others. 

“It’s worth a shot,” Bruce said, Clint gave a sharp nod of his head. 

“Let’s bring her home,” Steve said as they set off to the meeting room, the overwhelming truth hanging over their heads.

Laya Carlson was about to be hunted down by HYDRA, the FBI, and the CIA. 


	13. An Idea

I kept my magic at bay as I glanced around, waiting for the FBI’s systems to alert them to my whereabouts. The payphone rang as I stood on the crowded street, staring directly into a security camera. 

“Hello, Garcia,” I said into the receiver, glancing from side to side. 

“Lay? Lay is that you,” I heard her say, her voice wavering.I looked around for a moment, assessing the FBI cars closing in and swore slightly. 

_ Damn you, Garcia. I knew you’d call in the team but I wasn’t expecting reinforcements so quickly.  _

I had about one minute before I would have to change my plan. 

“It is, you have a lot of questions but I don’t have a lot of time so you get one,” I said, watching the agents get out of the van. I saw Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid jump out of one van and I frowned slightly. 

“Well that’s not- I can’t pick- Lay please come home,” she settled on and I felt the tears in my eyes as I clutched the phone harder. 

“Penelope I’m taking a lot of risks here but I just wanted to tell you something, I’m okay and I miss you guys,” I said, watching the agents send a sniper to the roof. 

“Laya, please listen to me. You made me stop looking when I knew you were out there. Please come back,” I heard JJ plead and I felt my heart pull. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” I said, slamming the phone before turning and jumping into the crowd. I gave my ears to the birds around me, locating the sniper that was aimed towards my head. I clenched my fist and sent the building he was on dipping as I changed my clothing. I summoned a black haired wig onto my head as I continued walking in the direction of two agents. I grabbed the closest guy towards me and spelled his mind, making it blank as I kissed him. I continued the kiss as I heard the agents walk behind me, letting go of the man and continuing down the sidewalk. I hit the corner and slid into the car I had stolen, making my way out of the city and to the ocean for my escape. 

\----

“Thor? You might wanna see this,” Natasha said, walking out of Laya’s room. 

“What is it?” he asked, taking the laptop from Natasha’s hands. 

“Her last analysis,” Natasha said as Thor began to read. 

_ Loki Odinson _

_ After continued review and questioning it is at this time I can label Loki as not a world threat. I would like to continue investigating his attack on New York, however I have reason to believe that if he was behind the attack that he regrets it. In example: I have footage of Loki and Thor upon Stark Tower, when he looks over onto New York he is filled with regret as seen in his facial expressions and how his focus strays from Thor. There is a switch in behavior when he stabs Thor, his features are emotionless and devoid of his personality.  _

_ Furthermore, with the assistance of Jane Foster I have reason to believe that while Loki has been striving to be viewed as his brother’s equal he is also indebted to him. Unbeknownst to Thor, perhaps Loki as well, Thor is the only person he has left that believes in him. He was ready to give his life on Svartalfheim because he had said his goodbyes and he could join his mother. The following pages are detailed explanations on certain behavioral cues and a full synapsis of my interview with Jane Foster.  _

“There is good in him,” Thor said, smiling before turning and making his way to the lab. 

“Whoa, where are you going?” Natasha asked following after him. 

“To bargain with Stark, I believe I can get incentive for Loki’s help,” Thor said, rushing to get help as soon as possible. 

“No Agent Hotchner I was not aware of the situation and I assure you we have it under control,” Tony said into his earpiece as Thor and Natasha walked in. 

“Could you call for Steve and Clint?” Thor asked and Natasha nodded, quietly asking JARVIS to alert them. 

“While we appreciate both the FBI and the CIA’s overwhelming willingness to help we will take care of this on our own, goodbye,” Tony said, tapping his ear piece as Clint and Steve walked in. 

“Read,” Thor said, shoving Laya’s laptop into Stark’s hands. 

“What is it?” Steve asked. 

“Laya’s latest analysis of Loki,” Natasha said and Steve nodded. 

“Okay what does this have to do with anything,” Tony asked, pushing the laptop towards Steve. 

“We ask Loki for help, he would want something in return, give him a room,” Thor explained. 

“He has a room,” Tony said and Thor frowned. 

“A room that he can walk out of, walk the tower,” Thor said and Tony shook his head. 

“No, no way, not with this going on,” Tony said, waving his hands. 

“Tony, we’re only asking as a courtesy,” Natasha said and Tony frowned, looking at Clint. 

“You’re okay with this?” Tony asked, watching as Clint pulled away from the screen. 

“Laya can single handedly kick all of our asses, if this is her analysis then I trust it. Doesn’t mean I like it, but I can live with it,” Clint said and Natasha nodded gratefully. 

“If he can help get her back, then fine,” Tony said and Thor cheered silently. 

“Alright, let’s bring her home,” Natasha said, leaving the room and continuing to search for their newest addition. 

\---

“You realize to help you, I would be out of this cell with free reign of my sedir,” Loki clarified to Thor. 

“Loki I am not the fool you think I am, I know full well should you wish you could be free. We trust you,” Thor said and Loki chuckled. 

“You trust me? Pray tell, what did your angel say before her wings were cut from her back,” Loki sneered and Thor frowned. 

“Brother, right now this girl is in danger because of us and we need to fix it. Please, help us and in return you may freely roam the tower,” Loki’s eyes shot up in surprise as Thor bargained this with him. 

“Barton really agreed to these conditions?” Loki asked and Thor nodded. 

“We all agree, if you can get Laya back you shall have your own quarters. You may not leave the tower but it is an improvement,” Thor said and Loki narrowed his eyes. 

“And my sedir?” Loki asked and Thor sighed. 

“We cannot restrict it from you, but we trust you to have it,” Thor said and Loki nodded slowly. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Loki said standing up. 

“You know where she is?” Thor asked, walking up to the glass door. 

“I have a vague idea,” Loki said and Thor frowned before placing his hand on the sensor and letting the glass wall fall away. Loki stepped out cautiously before nodding his approval, following Thor into the lab. He was met with Stark in his armor, Steve holding his shield, Natasha holding a pistol and Clint pointing an arrow at him. He held his hands up and sighed internally.”In all fairness I don’t believe you have time for this,” They lowered their weapons slowly, Tony walking out of his suit and Clint holding his bow tightly in his hand as he made his way next to Bruce and Tony. 

“You know where she is?” Tony asked and Loki shrugged. 

“She mentioned to me that she enjoys your place called Ireland,” Loki said and Tony scoffed. 

“You narrowed it down to a country? My tech could have done that,” Tony said and Loki shook his head. 

“Oh I doubt that,” Loki said and Tony scoffed. 

“J, do me a favor and pull up the last feed we have of Laya, give me anything on security camera matches worldwide” Tony said, popping a nut into his mouth. 

“Honestly, I am attempting to be civil but talking to nothing but an empty headed metal can is waning my patience,” Loki said and Tony called his suit hand back to him. 

“You wanna push my buttons, reindeer games?” Tony asked, holding his gloved hand up towards Loki. 

“Evidently you don’t know how,” Loki said, waving his head as JARVIS began to speak. 

“Sir I do not have any visuals on someone named, Laya, shall I try a different name?” JARVIS said and Tony’s eyes widened. 

“Holy shit,” Bruce whispered. 

“So that means every camera that could possibly track her,” Steve said trailing off. 

“She’s erased her digital fingerprint,” Natasha said. 

“Not exactly, we still have her laptop and I have her USB. Plus the FBI people said she showed her face in Virginia,” Tony said, walking around as he began to think. 

“She has been using her magic to interfere with your Midgardian technology, essentially preventing them from doing their function,” Loki said and Tony frowned. 

“How did she erase herself from JARVIS?” Bruce asked and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“The flash drive,” Tony said and Natasha shook her head. 

“I can trace her magic and get you a location,” Loki cut in, his face showing how much he was ready to leave this room. 

“It’s that easy?” Thor asked and Loki nodded. 

“I don’t get it,” Steve said. 

“It will take time, but yes,” Loki said, standing and walking over to Thor. 

“Where are we with the FBI and the CIA?” Natasha asked. 

“FBI headquarters wants her brought in, same with CIA. The agreement they made was for her survival, but why is she on the RAFT list?” Clint asked and Natasha’s eyes widened. 

“You don’t think,” Natasha said, shaking her head. 

“Shouldn’t her magic prevent that?” Bruce asked. 

“Might I leave now,” Loki interjected and everyone turned to glare at him. 

“Can’t Fury vouch for her?” Clint asked. 

“He went underground, SHIELD is non-existent,” Natasha said, frowning. 

“Then we vouch for her,” Steve said, gaining everyone’s attention. 

“Yeah, Cap, I don’t think we’re all up for that,” Tony said and Steve turned to him. 

“Well be up for it, you destroyed this girl's life you’re going to fix it,” Steve scolded and Loki rolled his eyes. 

“All right, fine,” Tony raised his hands in defeat and motioned for Loki to sit at a desk. 

“You’re her best chance right now, please find her,” Steve said sternly and Loki nodded once before he began searching. 


	14. Hidden In Plain Sight

_ “Jess? I’m here,” I yelled into the house as I pushed the door closed with my foot.  _

_ “What do you think you’re doing here,” my mother asked, blocking my path with her body.  _

_ “I’m here to see Jess,” I said, pushing past her.  _

_ “You can’t be here, I’ll call the police,” she threatened and I sighed.  _

_ “Relax, I’m not going to do any magic while I’m here,” I said, walking towards my sister’s room.  _

_ “Even one mention of it and I’ll throw you out of here,” my mother hissed before walking away. I sighed deeply before pushing my sister’s door open, seeing her laid out on the bed.  _

_ “Lay! You’re home!” she cheered, jumping up and wrapping me in a hug.  _

_ “What’s up, lil sis. How’s school,” I asked, laughing as I followed her to her bed.  _

_ “Boring, how’s the FBI! That shit’s gotta be scary,” she said and I chuckled.  _

_ “It can be, but I’m helping people,” I said, smiling softly.  _

_ “I miss you around here,” she said softly and I frowned, placing my hand over hers.  _

_ “I know, but you’re graduating soon and you can go wherever you want,” I said and she nodded slowly.  _

_ “Sneak me anything?” she asked, brushing away a small tear and I nodded.  _

_ “What kind of sister do you take me for?” I asked, reaching into my pocket.  _

_ “The best kind,” she said smiling and I laughed. I pulled out a small chain with a pendant, a jeweled flower hung from the bottom.  _

_ “Do you know what kind of flower it is?” I asked, showing it to her before moving to place it on her wrist.  _

_ “No, what kind?” she asked and I smiled softly as I clipped it on.  _

_ “It’s a lotus, my favorite flower. No matter how dirty the water it will produce the brightest flower, reminds me of you,” I said, watching her inspect the pendant.  _

_ “Kinda lame, I was expecting vodka,” she said and I pushed her shoulder.  _

_ “I’m a cool sister but not an irresponsible one,” I said and she laughed.  _

_ “Thank you, Lay. I love it,” she said and I smiled.  _

_ “Anytime, come on, let’s watch something before our parents kick me out,” I said, moving closer to her as she pulled out her laptop.  _

\-----

“You got all the shades down? We can’t have her figuring it out before we get there,” Steve asked as he walked into the room. 

“We have to mislead her, Loki is an expert at that but the rest of us it’ll be hard,” Thor said. 

“Soundproof glass enough?” Clint asked. 

“I don’t know, but we have to assume she doesn’t know Loki can track her. He spelled the room as well,” Steve said.

“Do you think it will be enough?” Natasha asked as she sat down in the conference room. 

  
“No, but we have to try,” Steve said, scratching his head. 

“I really fail to see how you thought this was a good idea, Stark,” Natasha said and Tony sighed. 

“Lay off, will ya? I made a mistake, I get it,” Tony said and Natasha glared at him. 

“No Stark, you took away a choice for her. You took away her option to tell us,” Steve said and Tony threw his hands up. 

“Like you took away a choice for all of us?” Tony said and Natasha frowned. 

“You seem to neglect that my file was much larger than yours,” Natasha said and Clint put a hand on her shoulder. 

“What do you want me to do?” Tony said.

“Sir, you have an incoming call,” JARVIS spoke and Steve nodded.

“Fix it,” Steve said as Tony pulled up the video feed. 

“Good evening, Avengers,” the FBI director said.

“Good evening,” the CIA director greeted.

“Ma’am, Sir,” Steve said, nodding his head. 

“Let’s not waste time, shall we. Agent Carlson’s identity has been exposed to you and your team, our agreement in such an event was her being sentenced to the RAFT,” the CIA director said, reading off his paper.

“We don’t believe that to be a valuable solution,” Steve said. 

“And what would you recommend for a woman who could destroy our planet with a snap of her fingers,” the FBI director responded and Steve looked to Tony. 

“Let her join the Avengers,” Tony said and they looked at him oddly. 

“Aren’t you the one who exposed the information?” the CIA director asked and Tony nodded. 

“I am, but it was a mistake. She could make a good addition,” Tony said and the FBI director frowned. 

“You have also been keeping her whereabouts a secret, we have been unable to track her since her return,” the FBI director said. 

“It was not our intention, Ma’am. We trust that she could assist our team and assist in defending Earth,” Steve said. 

“And are you aware of her whereabouts currently?” the CIA director asked. 

“We are narrowing in, we plan to have her back to the tower by tomorrow,” Tony said. 

“What guarantee do you have that this won’t go wrong?” the CIA director asked and Natasha leaned forward. 

“A trial basis, we check in once a month and if anything is going wrong you can step in,” Natasha said and they contemplated silently. 

“Your specific skills are not our expertise, we ask that each of you give a detailed report each month of her standing,” the FBI director responded. 

“Of course, however we ask that Thor be exempt. He does not spend much time with us and is returning to Asgard once we secure the scepter,” Steve said and they both nodded. 

“One slip up, and she goes to the RAFT. Should a mission go wrong, the Avengers will issue a public statement taking full responsibility,” the CIA director said and the team nodded. 

“We appreciate this,” Natasha said and they nodded before hanging up. 

“That went well,” Clint muttered and Natasha elbowed his side. 

“How close is Loki to locating her,” Steve asked Thor. 

“He’s found the city, but she is constantly moving,” Thor said and the team sighed. 

“If he can’t find her by tonight the city will have to be enough, we leave at dusk,” Steve said, standing up. 

\----

I sat on the hill, overlooking the green scenery around me. I smiled as I felt the earth calling to me, the wind rushing through my hair, the water crashing below me. I laid gently in the grass, closing my eyes as I let the feeling overwhelm me, peace once again sinking into me. 

That’s how I knew something was wrong. 

I sent my ears to the birds around the tower, listening to the muffled voices of the Avengers. 

_ “We have to go,” Tony argued.  _

_ “She’s still out there! You expect us to give up?” Natasha asked.  _

_ “Yes, I do. We don’t know much of what happened to her there, only what she wanted to share. I would bet good money that she’s all messed up in the head like Barnes,” Tony argued.  _

_ “Bucky broke through,” Steve argued.  _

_ “I agree with Stark,” Thor said. _

_ “What, you’re just gonna give up?” Steve asked.  _

_ “She will still be missing another day, we have to retrieve the scepter,” Thor said.  _

_ “I can’t believe this,” she muttered.  _

_ “Missing persons isn’t really our thing,” Clint said.  _

_ “So you don’t want to find her?” Natasha asked.  _

_ “You know I do, Nat. But the scepter has to be a priority,” Clint said.  _

_ “Now you sound like Fury,” she said, her voice angry.  _

_ “Nat, they’re right,” Steve said and Natasha huffed.  _

_ “I’ll give you this one mission, then I’m only looking for her,” she said. _

I pulled myself back to the present, rubbing my hands on my face as I felt my muscles tense. 

They were actively looking for me, which meant I needed to keep a very low profile for the next few weeks. They have a mission tonight, which gives me until tomorrow to find a spot to set up camp. I groaned as I pushed myself up and began to make my way back to the city, ready to throw myself onto the bed and sleep the night away to gain the strength traveling would bring. 


	15. A Choice

I blinked as I felt the needle inject my arm, sitting straight up as I fought off the sleep and my adrenaline began pumping. I raised my hand and trapped the intruder in a case of Earth as I turned on the lights, summoning a dagger and ready to throw.

“Whoa, whoa, it’s me,” Natasha said and I lowered the dagger slowly as I stared at her.

“What the fuck did you just put in me,” I said, breathing harder as I felt the fluid race through my system. 

“It’s just a sedative, it’ll take away your powers for a moment,” she said and I watched the Earth encasing her begin to fall to the ground. My heart began beating quickly as my fight or flight kicked in and I searched desperately for an exit. 

“How did you get that, I made that for Fury and Fury alone,” I hissed. 

“Laya, please, we’re just here to talk,” Natasha said and I snapped at her. 

“If you’re here to talk why did you shove a needle in my arm while I was asleep, shouldn’t you be on a mission?” I asked, pulling the hidden dagger from under my pillow and pointing it at her. 

“We want you to come back,” Steve said, and I turned to see him enter the room. I watched as they all shuffled in and I glared at each of them. 

“Give them back,” I hissed.

“It’ll wear off in about 5 minutes,” Bruce said and I huffed.

“Laya, please just hear us out,” Natasha said, and I crossed my arms. 

“You better convince me in 5 minutes before I make the all-mighty Avengers look like a laughing stock,” I said and Natasha nodded to Tony. 

“We want you to come back,” Tony said and I laughed. 

“You? You want me to come back, Stark you have made your opinion of me very clear in our short time together,” I said and he frowned. 

“Laya I was wrong, alright? I’m sorry, I thought I was doing what’s best for the team,” he said and I laughed. 

“I can’t believe this right now, that file was hidden for a reason. Now you have the feds after me,” I said and he shook his head. 

“We have a new deal for you,” Steve said and I rolled my eyes. 

“Last deal I made ended up with my fake death being revealed,” I said. 

“We want you to join the Avengers,” Clint said. 

“You’re joking right?” I asked. 

“We talked to the CIA and the FBI, they’re willing to let you join on a trial basis, you won’t have to hide out anymore,” Natasha said and my eyes widened. 

“They both agreed?” I clarified. 

“Yes, with our endorsement,” Thor said. 

“I don’t want to be an Avenger, I don’t save people,” I said. 

“Neither did I, but I know you’ll do great,” Natasha said. 

“You don’t know me at all,” I said softly. 

“Laya, I know what they did to you,” Steve said and I looked up at him. 

“No, Steve, you have no idea,” I said, my voice hollow. 

“We won’t let them get to you,” Natasha said, placing her hand on my shoulder. 

“There is no reason for me to join, you saw how that mission went,” I said. 

“We can learn to fight together,” Thor said, his big blue eyes pleading. 

“This isn’t a good idea,” I shook my head. 

“You can’t run forever, Laya. If you join, we can help you,” Clint said. 

“My team? Have they said anything about this?” I asked. 

“Someone named “The Black Queen” keeps trying to hack JARVIS for info on you,” Tony said pointing and I smiled at Penelope’s hacker name. 

“And what’s the catch?” I asked. 

“We have to give a monthly report, you are free to do as you please once you accept,” Steve responded. I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face, feeling my magic begin to flow within me once more. 

“Alright, here’s how it is,” Clint said and I turned to face him. “You can keep running from your past, or you can get over it. We’ve all done things we aren’t proud of, it’s called growing up. In your case it was out of your control, so stop beating yourself up about it. The rest of us? We have a job to do, and either you suit up or you run.” Clint turned and left the room then, and I watched as the rest of them filed out except Natasha. 

“Anything else?” I asked. 

“We’re on your side, Laya. You don’t need to push us away,” she said before turning and leaving the room. I laid back on my bed and felt the tears of frustration break through, the decision was clear and in front of me and yet I still hesitate. I sent an illusion of myself to Loki, and breathed deeply when I saw the cell empty. 

“Oh you crafty piece of work,” I sneered, realizing what had transpired since I left. I closed my eyes and searched for sight near Quantico. I peered through the windows and saw my team sitting around the table, my face plastered on the screen. I summoned my phone and sent a message to Natasha with my decision before standing up and moving to make amends. 

\---

“So if she denies, she’s imprisoned?” Morgan asked, 

“That’s what they offered her,” Hotch said, sliding into a seat. 

“Well we can do something about it, right?” JJ asked. 

“Maybe she’ll accept?” Kate offered. 

“She hates feeling trapped, there’s no way,” Penelope said shaking her head. 

“Reid? Anything?” Morgan asked as he noticed Reid staring blankly ahead. 

“What? Oh, not really,” Reid said and the team glanced between each other. 

“Are you mad at her?” JJ asked quietly and he shook his head. 

“I just don’t understand why everyone in this team keeps leaving,” he said and I stepped into the room, gaining Hotch’s attention first. 

“I wish it wasn’t that way Spencer,” I said, and everyone turned to me. 

“Oh my god,” Penelope said and I saw her eyes tear up. 

“Lay,” Morgan said, standing up. 

“Welcome back, kid,” Rossi said, smiling. 

“Please, god, wait until we are done talking for the hugs,” I said, holding my hands up and Morgan sat back down. I walked up to the table, giving JJ an apologetic look as I slid into a seat. “I’m sure you have questions,” I said slowly, letting out a slow breath. “And I promise I will answer as many as I can, but please don’t push me.” 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Hotch said and I smiled softly. 

“How did you even know we were here?” Kate asked and I sighed. 

“Magic,” I chuckled nervously, “sorry we haven’t officially met. I’m Laya,” I said, and she nodded.

“Kate, they speak highly of you,” she said and I nodded. 

“They’re too kind,” I said.

“Not me, you’re a pain in the ass,” Morgan said, gaining a small chuckle around the table. 

  
“Well, I’m sure you read the file, so you know what happened to me. I accepted to work with the Avengers, for the time being at least. I’m really sorry for leaving how I did,” I said, glancing at JJ. 

“Did they know when you applied for the FBI that you had powers?” Morgan asked and I shook my head. 

“When I was young I didn’t use my powers often, my parents were against it and the day I graduated high school they kicked me out,” I said and Morgan nodded. 

“What did they, um, do to you?” Penelope asked quietly and I frowned. 

“I’m sure you can assume,” I responded and she nodded quickly. 

“Right, sorry,” she said. 

“Are you joining the team again?” Spencer asked and I shook my head. 

“Working with the Avengers will take up most of my time, you guys get called away so often and so will I,” I said and he frowned. I could see the pain in his stance and I felt the urge to pull it out of him but I refrained. 

“Well I don’t know about you guys, but I could use a drink,” JJ said, standing up. 

  
“Bars don’t close for two hours,” Morgan said, smirking. 

“Hey, it’s on me tonight, let’s go,” I said, standing up. I grabbed JJ’s arm gently as everyone began shuffling out, giving me smiles and small words as they passed by me. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” JJ said and I frowned. 

“I do, JJ I’m so sorry for asking that of you. But HYDRA is powerful, the things they have access to,” I trailed off and shook my head, “I didn’t want any of you to be hurt.” 

“That wasn’t your decision, Laya, leaving a note for us like Gideon did and making me keep that a secret? I lived every day wondering if I should come clean because I was terrified you could have been dead,” she said, her eyes tearing up. 

“I know, I’m sorry it wasn’t fair to you, but I had to keep you safe. You guys deal with enough, you couldn’t get tangled into that web,” I said, placing my hands on her shoulders. 

“You swear to me that you’re okay,” she said and I nodded. 

“Yes, now let me buy you a drink.” 


	16. The Truth

I groaned as I rubbed my head, rolling around in my bed as I felt the ache in my bones. 

“Note to self, don’t try to outdrink Derek,” I groaned, sitting up slowly. I felt the pounding in my skull as I folded my legs and summoned a small cauldron. I enchanted a spoon and kept it stirring in the pot as I began to add various plants and herbs. I inhaled the scent and decided that it would be close enough before summoning a cup. I poured in a healthy amount of the purple liquid and began drinking it quickly. I felt my pounding headache begin to fade away and my nausea turn into hunger. 

“Well, that’s new,” I heard Natasha say as I looked up. 

“How long have you been there?” I asked.

“A few minutes before you woke up, wanted to make sure you were breathing. Derek by the way? Not bad,” she said and I groaned. 

“How did he even bring us here?” I asked and she chuckled.

“That was all you, apparently he was egging you on and you took him for a little ride,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“He should know better by now, put him on his ass enough times,” I said, smirking, vanishing my cauldron and cup. 

“Now I know you’re lyin about me,” I heard Derek say from the floor. 

“You’re still here?” I said loudly and I heard him chuckle. 

“Well I can’t exactly do what you can,” he said and I saw his head enter my vision as he sat up. 

“God, I’m so sorry, Savannah must be pissed,” I said, groaning. 

“No she’s fine as long as I get back,” he said standing up.

“Stark’s plane will take you wherever you want to go, we have a receptionist waiting outside the door for you” Natasha said and he nodded, holding out his hand. 

“Thank you,” he gave her hand a good shake and she smiled. 

“Tell the others I’m sorry, would ya?” I asked and he frowned. 

“Laya none of us are mad at you, you know that right? Reid he just, he needs some time,” Derek said and I nodded. 

“I know, I’ll try to see you guys when I can,” I said and he sat on the bed, pulling me into a hug. 

“Just keep yourself safe, call once in a while, we aren’t letting you go again,” he said and I pat his back before pulling away. 

“I will, Derek, fly safe,” I gave him a small kiss on the cheek before he stood, nodding to Natasha as he made his way out of the room. 

“Team’s waiting for you by the way,” she said as I pulled myself out of bed. 

“Gonna explain to me why Loki isn’t in a cell anymore?” I asked and she shook her head. 

“Figured you would already know, but yet,” she said. 

“Hey, send him in here would ya? I wanna talk to him,” I said, walking up to my closet and sorting through my clothes. 

“Yeah, okay,” she said, heading out of the room. I pulled some workout clothes out and threw them on the bed, running my hands over my face once more as I groaned, my decision sinking into my stomach. I pulled off my shirt and my bra, grabbing the sports bra I had pulled out when I heard a voice. 

“Well, well, she’s-naked,” I heard Loki’s voice say and I quickly summoned a wall of Earth between us. 

“Have you never heard of knocking?” I hissed at him, quickly pulling on my bra and tank top. 

“Have you heard of a lock?” he asked and I lowered the wall between us once I was dressed. 

“Whatever, I just wanted to say thank you,” I said, crossing my arms. 

“That was quite a thank you,” Loki said, an evil smirk across his lips. 

“Loki I have half a mind to send a dagger into your heart,” I growled as he chuckled. 

“Please, by all means,” he said, holding his hands out. I flicked my wrist towards him as if I were throwing one, but cast a silencing spell instead. 

“Now you’re going to be quiet because you have to and I can say what I need to,” he glared at me and I smirked before letting my face fall. “Thank you for helping them find me, you’ve given me a chance to speak with my team again and I never thought that would happen. I am in your debt,” I bowed slightly and his eyebrows raised in surprise before he resumed glaring at me. “The spell will wear off once you leave the room,” I said, turning away and staring at the wall. I waited until I heard the door click closed before facing the empty space in front of me where Loki once stood. 

\---

“Yes, Loki is allowed to roam the tower, but we would still like you to finish your analysis,” Steve said, we sat around the living room and I looked over to him. 

“I can do that, what happens if you guys kick me off the team?” I asked and Natasha frowned. 

“You know the answer to that,” she said and I nodded. 

“I assumed so,” I said quietly, turning my gaze back to my shoes. 

“And Tony has something he would like to say,” Steve said and I looked up and watched Tony fidget. 

“I’m sorry for sending out your file,” he said quietly and I rolled my eyes. 

“Honestly, Stark? That’s the best you got,” I said and his eyes snapped to mine. 

“Hey, I’m trying here,” he said and I shook my head. 

“Don’t lie to me, you aren’t sorry for releasing it,” I said and he threw his hands up. 

“Oh you just know everything about me don’t you,” he said and I narrowed my eyes. 

“Watch it, Stark,” I said and he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. 

“Fine, I’m not sorry for releasing it, but if I had known what could have happened I wouldn’t have,” he said and I nodded once. I felt the silence in the room as they waited on my response and I sighed. 

“Apology accepted,” I said and I felt the team relax around me. 

“So, you can make potions,” Natasha asked and I nodded. 

“Yes, I had a few years to practice,” I said. 

“Would you be able to make healing potions?” Bruce asked, leaning forward. 

“It can heal cuts and bruises, aches and pains. It can’t do anything spectacular such as healing shattered bones or missing flesh. It can stop the bleeding of major wounds but not for long, about 10 minutes max,” I said and Bruce nodded. 

“And potions that can harm?” Clint asked and I sighed. 

“I tend to stick away from them, but some can poison,” I said and Clint nodded once. 

“What else can you make?” Thor asked and I shrugged. 

“I’m not sure just yet, I’ve only really found them based on need,” I said and Steve’s eyes shot up. 

“You’ve poisoned someone?” Thor asked and I shook my head. 

“Not yet, it was just a precaution,” I said. 

“Against?” Natasha asked. 

“HYDRA, if they were to find me again I was going to kill myself,” I said and I felt the silence heavy around me. 

“Will you be honest with us?” Steve asked and I narrowed my eyes. 

“You don’t want to know Steve, don’t ask,” I said. 

“Laya,” Natasha said gently and I turned to her, “it’s okay.” 

“We just want to know you better,” Clint said and I sighed. 

“If you are going to eavesdrop for this part Loki I would rather you be in my line of sight,” I said aloud and the team glanced between each other. I waited a moment before I saw Loki’s form enter the room, it was odd seeing him in a t-shirt and slacks, I had only seen him in his armor. 

“How long has he been there?” Clint said stiffly. 

“You sure you want him to know?” Natasha asked as Loki sat stiffly next to Thor, my gaze never leaving his. 

“It will be good for all of you to know as you take more HYDRA bases, and what they know about you. Loki also had many chances to pull the information out of me, I’m sure his sedir is capable of looking into my mind. He didn’t, so he may listen and listen only,” I glared and he glared back. 

“If you’re sure,” Steve said. 

“I don’t like this,” Tony muttered and I snapped my gaze to him. 

“This is my decision, I intend to make them for myself from now on,” I said and he held his hands up in surrender. 

“Take your time,” Natasha said gently, giving me a small smile. I nodded and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as I forced the words out of my mouth. 

“The first month was just torture. They tried to break the magic I had blocking my mind, wearing me out until I couldn’t fight them anymore. One night, they were successful, and my training began. They made sure to wipe me every night to prevent my magic from breaking me free, and that’s when I began my training. I fought hand to hand daily, and they only knew of my control over the elements and my ability to send my senses out from me. They started with surveillance of Stark, what suit he was on and the new additions he was adding. They made me find Steve next, but he was quickly passed over as he was just learning what he had missed. Natasha was next, what mission she was on and what she was trying to find. Clint was next, I was to also take note of the tesseract while it was in SHIELD’s possession. Bruce was also quickly passed over as he was in hiding, simply helping those in need. Thor was last, and the hardest to find as he lives in another realm. I was beaten if I couldn’t locate him, until one day I was able to, and they made me survey him the most,” I breathed heavily as I felt their eyes on me, flashes of memory falling before my eyes. 

“How did you find me?” Thor asked and I chuckled softly. 

“I believe his name is Heimdall, his sight led me to your father’s birds. Thor was the one they wanted me to observe the most, they wanted to learn everything they could about Asgard through me. I learned your style of fighting, your weaponry, Odin’s greatest treasures, your language, your magic,” I rambled and I could see the worry creep into his face. 

“They know this much of Asgard?” Thor asked and I shook my head. 

“I never told them everything, not even when they put my brain in a blender. I told them enough to keep their interest at bay, a few lies here and there as well. The day I fully broke out was after I murdered my parents, but I didn’t let them know that. After then, the brainwashing stopped, they believed they had full control of me. I took the beatings, I trained, I murdered, and I assessed for my own knowledge. The day I escaped I was supposed to be injected with a modified serum that was given to Steve, they didn’t have much of Zola’s notes but they did what they could,” I felt the sickness creep into my stomach as I imagined my parent’s faces as they looked up to me in fear, the vile words they yelled at me as I towered over them. The team sat silently for a while, thinking through the information I had laid before them. 

“I don’t understand, if SHIELD knew you had powers beforehand why didn’t HYDRA?” Bruce asked and I nodded. 

“My parents are the ones who got SHIELD involved, indirectly. Fury kept it to himself, he was the one who saw what was truly happening and since I didn’t use my powers selfishly he gave me a chance at a normal life,” I smiled softly, my gratitude still large. 

“You knew he wasn’t dead?” Steve asked and I nodded. 

“I knew his plan early on, I kept a very close eye on him, I owed him that much,” I said.

“What drew them to you?” Clint asked. 

“HYDRA keeps an eye on large energy signatures after Thor and Tony. I knew they were coming for me, I felt it. I didn’t know it was them at the time but a few days after my new powers appeared they came for me,” I rubbed my hands together slowly. Silence passed over the group once more and Loki stood then, leaving the room as I watched him walk away.

“What’s that about?” Clint asked and I shrugged. 

“Now you all know, I would like to train now,” I said standing up. 

“We’ll be right there,” Steve said and I nodded, leaving them to talk. 

“So she spent 5 months of her life getting beaten every day,” Steve said softly, staring ahead. 

“Explains why she grounded that entire compound,” Natasha said, nodding slowly. 

“Poor kid,” Tony said quietly and Natasha noticed the concern in his eyes. 

“We can’t let them get her again,” Steve said sternly then, standing up. 

“We won’t, come on, she’s waiting,” Natasha said, standing up and leaving the room. 


	17. Explain to Me

“Alright, so we know you’re good at combat, but now we need to hone in for when you’re in a group against a large number of enemies,” Steve said as the simulation began around me. I nodded once to signal I was ready as I stared ahead at the life-like simulations. I counted one gun and several hand to hand soldiers. 

“Here we go,” Natasha said as the projections began racing towards me. I summoned my sword in my hand as I crouched down. I threw a dagger at the projection coming towards my left as I blocked the projection’s bullets with my sword. I continued blocking them as I turned my sword slightly, sending the bullets into the projection’s behind my current assailant. I pulled a projection by the neck and held it in front of me, throwing him towards the assailant and knocking him on the ground. I felt grab my arm and I twisted my body around his, sliding my sword into the projection and shoving it off as I ran towards the one with the gun. 

“Watch your back,” Steve said through the comms as I already began ducking, watching the assailant be lowered to the ground with a flurry of bullets. I threw another dagger into the last projection's chest, watching him crumple to the ground as I stood up slowly. 

“Well done,” Thor said, nodding. I breathed heavily as I swiped the sweat off my forehead, nodding to him. 

“I think that’s enough for today,” Steve said. 

“Mr. Stark has asked me to inform you that dinner is ready,” JARVIS spoke aloud and I felt my stomach grumble in response. 

“Let’s eat,” Natasha said and we filed out of the training room. 

“God it smells awful in here,” Tony said as he walked into the kitchen. 

“You can thank Steve for that,” I said, sliding into a chair and shoveling some pasta onto my plate. 

“I noticed something while we were training,” Steve said as I rushed to finish chewing the large bite I had taken. 

“What’s up,” I said as the rest of the Avengers filed into their seats. 

“You never use your elements to kill, only to aid yourself or us,” Steve said and I nodded, feeling the team’s eyes on me as they began serving themselves. 

“The elements in the wrong hands can cause devastation to many, it could destroy the world. Yet, the elements are all around us, they give life to many things. I refuse to use it to take away when I can do so much good with them,” I said and Steve smiled. 

“Well said,” Thor said nodding. 

“Speaking of,” I turned to Tony, “I’m turning your roof into a garden.” 

“You’re what?” he asked. 

“Turning your roof into a garden,” I repeated and he sighed. 

“I don’t have a choice in this do I?” he asked and I shook my head. 

“Nope,” I said, taking another large bite. I glanced up and noticed Clint stiffen across from me, Loki’s presence entering the room. I continued eating as the rest of the team sat still, staring at Loki as I heard him walk forward and stand next to Thor, making a plate before leaving once more. 

“That’ll take some getting used to,” Clint muttered. 

“If you all keep staring at him like that he’ll never come out of his room,” I said. 

“That’s the goal isn’t it?” Tony asked and I rolled my eyes. 

“You made the deal with him, deal with it,” I said. 

“I have to say, I didn’t think you would adjust to having Loki around this quickly,” Clint said and I shrugged. 

“I guess I can relate,” I said and Thor smiled softly. 

“Alright freeloaders, Christmas time is coming up and we have names to draw,” Tony said, shaking a bowl with our names written on them. 

“Is this the party you warned me about?” I whispered to Natasha and she nodded. 

“Less chit chat, more picking,” Tony said, passing the bowl to Steve. I watched his eyebrows crease as he read his name and I held back a chuckle. Natasha drew next and handed the bowl to me. I reached in and pulled out a name before passing the bowl to Clint, turning my gaze down and opening it. 

_ Tony  _

I swore internally before folding the paper once more, shoving it into my pocket. 

“Nobody got themselves right?” Tony asked and we all nodded. “Great, so you have two months to think of something. The party will be the week before Christmas so we can travel, be with our families and what not.”    
  


“Are you going back to Asgard?” I asked Thor and he nodded. 

“We do not celebrate Christmas, but I wish to see my father,” Thor said. 

“Could I come with? I don’t really have anywhere to go,” I said softly and Thor frowned. 

“I’m sorry, my father does not accept Midgardians into our realm,” he said and I nodded.

“No I get it,” I said, giving him a smile before putting my dishes away. 

“I’ll be here,” Natasha said and I smiled. 

“Want to go to the mall and watch the last minute shoppers?” I asked and she smiled. 

“It’s a date.” 

\---

“I’m sorry, it’s been so long since we talked. My mouth just kept going,” Garcia said as I sat on my couch holding the phone to my ear. 

“Penelope it’s okay,” I said chuckling. 

“Come visit soon,” she said.

“I will, I promise,” I said.

“How’s living with the Avengers? Well I mean, I guess you’re one too now,” she said and I sighed. 

“Yeah, I guess I am,” I said. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“I don’t know, I just didn’t see this life for me,” I said. 

“Like how you didn’t imagine sleeping with my man?” she asked and I laughed.

“Come on Garcia, you know we couldn’t tell Hotch,” I said and she sighed.

“I know but, he’s my chocolate thunder. Tell me, you gonna go after Thor?” she asked, curiosity laced in her voice.

“No, I don’t date you know that,” I laid fully on the couch, staring at the ceiling. 

“Oh come on, you gotta snoop for me. Have you seen him shirtless?” she asked and I rolled my eyes at her antics. 

“Get back on topic,” I scolded and she giggled. 

“Alright fine, so you got Stark. You don’t have any ideas?” she asked and I sighed.

“I’ve been here about two weeks, how am I supposed to know them well enough to get a good gift?” I groaned. 

“Hey, you got a minute?” I heard Clint ask as I turned my head to see him in the doorway. 

“Yeah, uh, Garcia let me call you later,” I said into the phone sitting up. 

“Is it Thor?” she asked and I chuckled. 

“No, give Derek a hug for me,” I teased.

“Back off sweet cheeks,” she teased back before we hung up the phone.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said, sliding onto the couch beside me.

“It’s fine, what can I do for you?” I asked.

“Earlier, you said Loki could have looked into my mind without the scepter?” he asked and I nodded. 

“I presume he is able to, yes, why?” I asked and he sighed.

“I’ve trusted you since the minute you got here, but I need a favor from you now,” he rubbed his hands on his knees and I sat up straighter.

“What do you need from me Clint,” I asked.

“Laura, I also have kids. Him being back here, he has to know about them. I know you trust him but his ability to walk around,” Clint trailed off and I put my hand on his back gently. 

“Clint, he had this knowledge all this time. I have to say, if he truly wanted to hurt you he would have done it long ago,” I said gently and he nodded. 

“I know, that’s what bothers me. He’s had every chance to and he hasn’t, can you find out why?” Clint asked, turning to stare into my eyes. 

“You won’t like the answer,” I said cautiously, standing up. 

“You already know?” he asked, standing up and following me to the small fridge I placed in my room. 

“I have a theory that I will not divulge with you just yet,” I said. 

“Dammit Laya,” Clint raised his voice and I turned sharply to him. “Your opinion about Loki is the only one I can trust, I need to keep my family safe so if you are 100% sure I will trust you.” I stared at him for a moment, waiting as his tense shoulders began to relax and he brought his breathing under control before speaking again. 

“I know how much this means to you Clint, but I can only offer you the truth. I don’t think Loki is a threat, not anymore. He has knowledge on all of us, yet all he’s done is sit in his cell,” I said and Clint nodded once. 

“I trust you,” Clint said and I frowned, sighing deeply. 

“So you remember something,” I said and he looked at me confused. 

“How do you-” he began and I cut him off, opening my drink. 

“You knew he would never hurt them, you just wanted to make sure it was your memory,” I said and he narrowed his eyes. 

“Stay out of my head,” he warned and I rolled my eyes. 

“I don’t enter people’s minds without their permission Clint, even then I don’t enjoy it. I can tell something specific is bothering you, you just don’t want to say it. So what did he say to you?” I asked and he sighed. 

“It was odd really, I was never fully coherent. One day, Loki stood and stared at me, just staring. He looked almost apologetic, all he said was “they are safe” before he left me alone and the magic whatever took over,” he said and my eyes raised in surprise. 

“He reassured you?” I asked and Clint nodded. 

“I didn’t remember it until a few months ago when Loki came back to the tower,” Clint said and I sat back down next to him. 

“It’s possible, he could have blocked that part of your mind away so the Chitauri wouldn’t know either. He also could have let your real consciousness appear just for that moment,” I said watching Clint process. 

“Will you find out for sure?” he asked gently, “please?” 

“If the reassurance is what you need to help me get the others to give him a chance, then fine,” I said and he chuckled softly. 

“I don’t know about all that,” he said and I smiled, giving his leg a pat before he stood and thanked me, leaving the room. 


	18. Assistance

“What are you doing in here?” I heard Loki ask as I turned around. 

“Reading? Is that a problem?” I asked, holding up the book in my hands. 

“I did not assume anyone would be in here, I shall take my leave,” he responded, turning around. 

“You know you are allowed to sit in here too,” I called out as he stopped in the doorway. 

“Yes, but would my presence be wanted or merely tolerated?” Loki hissed and my eyes widened in surprise. 

“Wanted if you choose not to be an ass,” I teased and Loki’s evil smirk returned. 

“And when have I ever done that?” he asked and I shrugged, turning my gaze back to my book. 

“Oh a few examples come to mind but I’ll save them for blackmail on another day. Now, either sit down and shut up or I won’t tell you when I’ve finished the garden,” I said, feeling his gaze on me. 

“Why do you assume I care?” he asked and I turned my gaze to his. 

“Your brother cares about you very much,” I said and he frowned deeply. He turned and left the room then and I sighed, nestling into the couch deeper. I stared at the page in front of me as Loki’s appearance brought on an unfinished train of thought. His behavior seemed to be of two people in one moment, his actions confused me. I pushed myself off the couch and made my way to my room, my thoughts swirling around in my head. 

“The usual miss?” JARVIS asked as I stood in front of the wall. 

“Please,” I said, crossing my arms as the images loaded. I noticed the analysis I had written before I left had been sent to Hill.

_ Thor must have used it as leverage for approval, a smart move.  _

“What am I missing here,” I said aloud, glancing between articles. I frowned before sending everything to JJ, pulling my phone out and giving her a call. 

“Hey you okay? I just got the files you sent me, do you have a case?” she asked and I chuckled. 

“Breathe JJ, I just want your second opinion for a moment. You on a case or do you have a second for me to explain?” I asked, summoning a chair to sit in as I stared at the board. 

“Just doing paperwork we just got back from one, serial in Jersey,” she said and I nodded. 

“You catch him?” I asked and she sighed. 

“Yeah but I’m worried the victim won’t make it,” she said and I frowned.

“You know you can’t save them all, but she knows you tried your hardest,” I said and I heard JJ sniff on the other side.

“I know it’s just hard, anyways, what’s this file?” she asked and I shook my head before turning my gaze to the board once more. 

“You took a look at it a while ago actually, I was brought on to analyze why Loki attacked New York and if he’s still a threat. Some things about his attack doesn’t make sense to me,” I said and I heard her mouse clicking as she glanced through the files. 

“Yeah I remember this, Rossi and I always thought something was off. It seemed like multiple personality but he didn’t show any other symptoms,” she said and I nodded. 

“Exactly, Clint and I spoke earlier and he told me that Loki knew of his family and told him they were safe,” I said.

“Safe from what? Him?” she asked and I shook my head.

“I don’t think it’s that simple, Clint can’t remember much else,” I said. 

“I see you have more footage here than before, let me take a look with Rossi and I’ll let you know what we come up with,” she said and I smiled.

“Thank you JJ, I know it’s harder not being able to interrogate so I appreciate it,” I said standing once more.

“Anything for you, call soon,” she said before we hung up. 

\---

I pulled the bags out of my car, sighing as I looked at the rest of the items I still needed. 

“I still don’t understand why you can’t just magic all of this,” Steve said, grabbing large handfuls of bags. 

“I like to be normal when I can,” I said, leading the way to the roof. 

“Can’t say I don’t understand,” he said and I smiled softly at him. We stepped onto the roof and I breathed in deeply, looking out at the New York skyline. 

“It’ll have to do,” I said, missing the open fields that would seclude me. 

“You know Tony will be done with the compound in a few months, you’d have to move it all,” he said, dropping down the bags. 

“No? I didn’t even know he was building one,” I said and Steve shrugged. 

“Probably forgot to mention it with everything else going on, I’m gonna grab the other bags,” he said, turning away from me. 

“You really don’t have to,” I called out to him as he gave me a bright smile. 

“I’m a gentleman after all,” he said, leaving to grab the rest of my purchases. I surveyed the area once more before holding my hands out. I let the earth flow out of my palms and line the roof with a soft grass, leaving gaps and spaces as the ideas began to appear in my head. 

“Holy shit,” Tony spoke behind me as I let the Earth dissipate from my hands. 

“Come for the show?” I asked and he scoffed. 

“The unapproved transformation of my tower? Not at all, Fury wants to talk to you,” he said and I scrunch my eyebrows. 

“Alright,” I said, following him back into the tower. 

“Line one,” Tony said, holding open the conference room door for me. 

“Thanks,” I said, entering the room and waiting for the door to close behind me. I cast a silencing spell around me as I sat down, picking up the receiver and pressing the ‘one.’ 

“Agent,” Fury spoke. 

“Not an agent, also why are you calling me on here? You have my number,” I said, leaning back in the chair. 

“Figured I’d check in and see how the guilt was affecting Stark,” Fury said and I chuckled. 

“Fair point, what do you need?” I asked. 

“How is your analysis?” he asked. 

“You know how it is you get the updates, what you really wanna ask is how I’m spying on the CIA and the FBI for making that deal,” I said and he paused for a moment before responding. 

“What? A guy can’t check in first?” he asked and I chuckled. 

“You never change,” I said and he scoffed. 

“I happen to be an asshole now,” he said.

“An asshole with a soft spot,” I said and we sat in silence for another moment. 

“Well?” he prompted and I sighed. 

“They’ve been silent this first week, they know I’m listening,” I said. 

“I imagine their reports of your powers have put them on edge,” Fury said and I nodded. 

“I particularly enjoyed Starks, “moves shit with her brain,” I quoted. 

“I can assure you they didn’t, keep an eye on them Carlson. You and I both have an idea of what this means,” Fury said. 

“Will do, Director, stop worrying so much it’s bad for your health,” I said, hanging up. 

\----

I stared at the sunset as I sat in my newly finished gardens. My muscles tired from the moving and the planting but the serenity I felt was worth it. Small groves surrounded me in four branches, the center atop a flowing river with a small gazebo. I had a garden table and chairs in the center, the stoney paths marking the ways. I had to commend myself on the design, the plants just high enough to block the skyline, the waterfall’s river flowing just loud enough to distract from the honking and chatter far below. The small torches of fire lit the paths and brought me warmth against the smooth wind I had gently blowing. It was a safe space to brew my potions and be one with my elements. 

“This reminds me of home,” I heard Thor say quietly behind me. I turned my gaze around and saw him walking up the steps of the gazebo, sliding into the seat across from me. 

“I didn’t think you would be fond of the gardens,” I said and he smiled softly. 

“My mother often walked the gardens, helping to tend and care for them along the gardeners. Loki would often hide out there with his books, reading underneath a tree,” Thor said, gazing off into the distance. 

“It sounds like a lovely walk,” I said and Thor nodded. 

“You rival them all your own,” Thor said and I sat up in my chair. 

“Thank you, Thor,” I said, summoning my vials and my cauldron. 

“You are alright with me being here while you do that?” Thor asked, staring at the cauldron. 

“As long as you don’t mind humming, of course you can stay,” I said, smiling to him as I summoned an old vial of base liquid, pouring it into the cauldron. 

_ Won’t you come see about me, I’ll be alone, dancing you know it baby.  _

I began humming as I summoned a ladle, setting it to spin in the cauldron as I began plucking herbs from the plants surrounding me. After a moment I had gathered all the plants I needed, setting the leaves on the table in piles as I summoned a mortar and pestle into my hand. 

_ As you walk on by, will you call my name?  _

I hummed, repeating the song for the 5th time, crushing the leaves to the beat in my head, shaking my head from side to side. After they were ground I held my hand against the cauldron, bringing heat to my hand as I warmed the cauldron, letting it bubble. I poured the crushed herbs in as the ladle continued stirring, watching the pale liquid turn into a dark red one. 

“I said la, la, la, la, la, la,” I sang quietly aloud, filling the vials with the potion before sliding them into a small bag I summoned onto my lap. 

“You should sing aloud more often,” Thor said and I jumped slightly. 

“Shit Thor, I forgot you were here,” I said, chuckling nervously as I waved my hand, sending my equipment away. 

“The way you brew is infatuating to watch, I never thought a task would be so entertaining,” Thor said, smiling at me. 

“I’m glad you found it interesting, it helps me clear my mind,” I said and he nodded. 

“Perhaps we should turn in, we leave tomorrow,” Thor said standing up and holding out his hand to me. I placed mine in his as he helped me to stand, releasing and leading the way back into the tower. 


	19. Adapt

“We got anything?” Natasha asked as we sat in front of the computers in the HYDRA compound. 

“No, none of it points to another base,” I said, frowning. We turned as the Hulk’s roar was heard from outside, Natasha turning to me. 

“You got this?” she asked. 

“It’s time for a lullaby,” Steve said over comms. 

  
“I got it, go,” I said nodding to her as I turned back to the screens. I waited as the bar slowly loaded to 100% and I pulled the USB out, turning and running out to join the fight once more. I broke out of the compound and withdrew my sword from my hip, I felt my cape flutter behind me as I threw myself up to the sky with my wind, flying towards a large tower and flying into the opening, sliding my sword into the men who armed it. Tony and Thor finished taking out the last of the ships and silence settled over us. 

“Alright guys, back to the jet,” Tony spoke as the Iron Legion came in and dispersed the prisoners. I flew back to the jet and landed a few feet away, walking up to Natasha and Bruce who were already seated inside. 

“Welcome back, Bruce,” I said, nodding to him and he gave me an awkward smile. 

“You did great, Laya. Much better than the last mission,” Natasha said and I smirked. 

“Please, that shot was going to miss regardless,” I said and she smirked as the others began to pile into the jet. 

“You got it?” Tony asked and I pulled the flash drive out of thin air and handed it to him. 

“Good luck,” I said as he pocketed the drive. 

“We just gotta hope they left something,” he said, walking to his seat as Clint began to bring us into the air. 

“So, two missions down, how are you feeling?” Steve asked, standing next to me as I looked out the front of the jet. 

“Don’t tell anyone,” I said, glancing around before leaning in, “it feels very natural fighting with you guys.” 

“That’s how you know you’re a perfect fit,” Steve said, smiling and patting me on the back. 

“I don’t know about perfect, Cap,” I said, moving and taking a seat. 

\----

“What are you reading?” I asked Loki, stepping into the gardens and seeing him on one of the benches I place down the longer path. 

“Shakespeare,” he said, continuing to read as I sat across from him on the grass. 

“I didn’t take you for someone to read our stuff,” I said, placing my book in my lap as I looked up at him. 

“You have a few authors who know how to write adequately,” he said, turning the page. 

“Are you enjoying your freedom?” I asked and he glared up at me. 

“The ability to roam around a cage rather than a surveillanced cage? Thrilled,” he said and I sighed.

“Come on,” I said standing up. 

“Why?” he asked, looking at me in suspicion. 

“I wanna see if you’re any tougher than Thor,” I said, waiting for him to stand slowly. 

“I do not duel as Thor does,” he said and I smiled.

“Good, then give me a challenge,” I taunted before leading the way to the training room. I quickly summoned my workout clothes as we made our way in, looking around to see the others weren’t here. 

“Are you certain your mighty Avengers won’t kill me for this?” he asked as I walked into the ring, turning and seeing him in his armor without the helmet. 

“Who knows, but I’ll deal with them. Now come on, show me what you got,” I motioned to the ring and watched as he slowly stepped up. 

“The rules?” he asked and I thought for a moment. 

“You use daggers as do I, so those may be permitted. No illusions, no magic, just a clean fight,” I said and he nodded. 

“Afraid, are you?” he asked and I rolled my eyes. 

“Please, I just don’t want Tony to blow a fuse,” I said, summoning two daggers in my hands. 

“So be it then,” he said, and lunged towards me, swinging sharply towards my stomach. I blocked his arm quickly, pushing it aside as his other arm came swinging downward. I blocked it with my free arm, pushing him backwards slightly. I swung my right arm towards his stomach as he turned, using his right arm to attempt to catch me off guard. I caught his arm with one of my own, using my free arm to reach upwards towards him. He caught it quickly with his wrist, holding my wrist against his dagger as I glared up at him, both of us breathing heavily. 

“Giving up yet?” I taunted. 

“I believe you are the one missing a weapon,” he said, quickly disarming the hand he held with his dagger. I glared harder as he swung his arm, causing me to duck under it as he swung. He swung at me once more and I noticed the lean he added into this one, causing him to be open for a brief moment. I moved quickly, my fist connecting with his chin before I kicked his stomach. Loki fell onto the ground and I pinned him quickly, my knees around his waist as I stared down at him. 

“You lost,” I said and he frowned before giving me an evil smile and his form disappeared below me. I felt his foot connect with my stomach and I gasped, falling onto my back as Loki pinned me. 

“Did I?” he taunted as he grabbed my wrists, holding them down and making me lose hold of my dagger. 

“What happened to no magic?” I asked, tugging on my wrists. 

“I never agreed to that,” he lessened the hold on my wrists as we stared at each other for a moment, both glaring as I felt the presence coming towards the door. I waited for the door to open before I devised a plan on how to get Loki back, and here was my distraction.

“GET OFF OF HER,” Tony yelled, causing Loki to sit up fully and release the hold on my wrists. I took the opportunity and pulled at the strength I could into my legs. In one swift movement I grabbed Loki’s shoulders, pushing him to the right as I lifted my legs up, sending my knees into his back and pushing him towards me. The combined effort pushed Loki onto his back as I rearranged myself on top of him, pinning him once more. 

“The fight was over,” he growled as I heard the footsteps running towards us. 

“I never yielded your highness, and I still played fair,” I smacked his face gently as he glared at me. 

“What the hell is going on?” Natasha asked as she ran up. 

“Laya are you okay?” Steve asked. 

“Say the word, I’ll let go,” Clint said as I stood up and noticed the weapons they had pointed at Loki’s head. 

“Oh for fucks sake,” I groaned as I faced them, I flicked my fingers to one side and their weapons were gone and they stared at me. 

“What are you doing?” Natasha asked.

“Why are you protecting him?” Steve asked.

“He got into your mind didn’t he?” Tony added on. 

“I don’t need a weapon,” Clint said and I clapped my hands, sending the sound echoing through the room to gain their attention. 

“You done? We were sparring, nothing more. It was my idea, so leave him alone,” I said, glaring between them. I turned back to Loki who was sitting with his hands up, I noticed the tension in his arms and I frowned slightly. I held my hand out to him and he stared at it for a moment, grasping my forearm as I helped him stand. 

“You fight well,” he said and my eyebrows shot up. 

“Thank you, highness. Go on, I need a word with the meddling four,” I said, nodding to the team who still stood behind us. 

“You do not need to defend me,” he said and I rolled my eyes.

“I’m not defending you dumbass, I’m stating facts, now go before I knock you on your ass again,” I said, and he glared at me once more before leaving. 

“Are you insane? You’re insane, you have to be,” Tony said, pacing the small area. 

“Will you relax? He isn’t a threat,” I said and Natasha frowned.

“I don’t like the idea of him having his weapons,” Natasha said.

“Can’t exactly lock it away, it’s a part of him he’ll always have it. You can barely contain it but you can’t control it,” I said, crossing my arms. “If you’ve noticed, he has been roaming the tower for a week now and has caused no issues, give him a chance.” 

“You sound like you care,” Clint said and I frowned deeper. 

“Because I do care, Clint. Everyone deserves a second chance, but you won’t give him one. Everyone on this team is here because of a second chance, because we made a choice for a better life. Lay off him,” I said before storming out of the room. 

“Anyone else feel like shit?” Clint asked and the others nodded. 

“Maybe we should, lay off,” Steve said. 

“Whoa, time out, we already let him roam free now we have to be nice?” Tony asked. 

“Give him a chance,” Steve clarified. 

“Clint? You up for it?” Natasha asked and Clint sighed. 

“She’s right you know, we’re all here on a second chance. I was supposed to kill you, and now you’re the best of us. Maybe we should,” Clint said, shrugging. 

“I can’t believe this,” Tony said, shaking his head. 

“You’re outnumbered Stark,” Steve said and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“No shit, I always am,” Tony said as they kept their gaze on him. “Fine, I’ll be civil,” he said relenting.


	20. History

“You can’t avoid me forever, I know all your favorite spots,” I said, walking to the corner in the library where Loki was reading. 

“You’ve made that evident,” Loki said, closing the book. 

“Now you’re gonna huff off because I’m here? We can read in the same place,” I said, sitting across from him.

“Why do you insist on tormenting me?” he asked. 

“Because you’re hiding something and it’s fun,” I said, leaning back.

“I hide many things, girl. I am the God of-” he began and I cut him off.

“God of Lies, yeah yeah, honestly I don’t understand. What are you a lie detector?” I taunted.

“You foolish mortal,” he said, shaking his hand. 

“Hey, maybe don’t be an ass and explain,” I said and he sighed heavily. 

“In my culture, your name day is the day the Norns bless you with your title. Not every Asgardian gets a title, it is mainly reserved for the nobles. Thor gained the power of thunder, letting him summon lighting throughout his body. My mother was the goddess of marriage and fertility, Odin is a God of many attributes, and I am the God of Lies. I have a natural ability for deceit and I can detect lies from almost anyone,” he said and I frowned. I noticed the sunken way he was holding himself up with his arms resting on his knees, he was genuinely bothered by this. 

“Almost anyone?” I asked and he turned fully towards me. 

“I cannot detect your lies, but I can tell you are living so many,” he said and I swallowed thickly. 

“So I’m a freak?” I asked and he shook his head. 

“You are talking to a monster,” he said, I could see the curiosity dance in his eyes. 

“Have been for weeks, I’m not afraid of you,” I said and he narrowed his eyes. 

“You should be,” he said quietly and began reading once more. I stared at him for a moment before summoning my book and joining him to read. 

“Can you tell me more?” I asked quietly and I felt his gaze on me for a moment. 

“What do you wish to know?” he asked and I pondered for a moment. 

“The Norns? And that big tree thing,” I said and he sighed. 

“The Yggdrasil, the world tree. It’s branches make way for the nine realms of the cosmos, Midgard being one of those realms. Asgard is the protector of all realms, Odin is the Allfather and protector of these realms,” he said, looking back down at his book. 

“Wait so how do you get to us? With the branches?” I asked and he shook his head.

“No, we travel by the bifrost, the one I destroyed,” he said and I frowned, remembering when Thor mentioned it to me. 

“Okay, so what about the Norns?” I asked. 

“They are - what your equivalent would be is Jesus, they are the ones who set our fate and set our prophecies,” he said and I turned my head in interest. 

“Prophecies? Do you have one?” I asked and his gaze snapped to mine. I stared at him, refusing to look away as I watched his posture relax. 

“I do,” he said slowly and I nodded. 

“Cool,” I leaned back into the chair, returning to my book as a brief silence passed over us. 

“Are you not going to ask?” he said and I shrugged.

“Nope,” I turned the page glancing up to see him staring at me.

“Clever girl,” he said, leaning back and returning to his book as well. I smiled slightly at the small victory of today, peeling back a layer to get him to trust me. 

\---

I was trimming the bushes in the garden, enjoying the smells around me when I heard footsteps approaching quickly. 

“Laya, I have wonderful news!” Thor exclaimed, picking me up in his arms and spinning me around.

“Ow, fuck, Thor, chill!” I exclaimed, wiggling in his arms. He placed me down and chuckled, a bright smile lighting up his face. 

“I have received word from Heimdall, my father has requested to meet you!” Thor exclaimed and I blanched slightly. 

“Your father? As in all-mighty Odin?” I said and Thor nodded excitedly. 

“Yes! Loki may visit as well as long as you accept, isn’t it wonderful,” Thor said, practically bouncing and I narrowed my eyes.

“Why is it conditional to me?” I asked and Thor stood still then, his smile dimming.

“He did not say,” Thor said and I frowned. 

“It will be Loki’s decision,” I said, turning back to my plants. 

“So if he agrees?” Thor prompted and I sighed. 

“Then I will come, when will you be leaving?” I asked. 

“After the party, it will only be for a few days,” Thor said.

“Doesn’t your father strictly forbid us from going there? Jane mentioned something about that,” I said, gathering the clippings and returning them to the grass underneath them. 

“He did not take to the surprise well, but we had to remove the Aether,” Thor said and I nodded, moving on to another plant. 

“Right the glowy red stuff, what’d you do with it anyways?” I asked. 

“It has been given to someone for safe keeping, hopefully to keep it out of the wrong hands,” Thor said. 

“It will be interesting seeing Asgard,” I said and Thor beamed excitedly. 

“Through your little birds?” Loki spoke as he walked up to Thor and I. 

“Brother,” Thor greeted as they both loomed above me. 

“Why were you speaking of Asgard? Surely what I told you was enough,” Loki asked, staring at me. 

  
“You told me about the Yggdrasil, not about Asgard,” I pointed out, cutting off a few more leaves. 

“Loki, father has invited us home,” Thor said and I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Loki’s arms tense.

“Oh? So that is it then,” Loki said bluntly, staring at me. 

“Laya has been invited as well,” Thor said and Loki turned his gaze to him. 

“I beg your pardon?” Loki asked. 

“As long as Laya travels you have been invited home,” Thor said and Loki narrowed his eyes. 

“What game is he playing?” Loki sneered and I turned my attention fully towards them. 

“Not everything is a game, Loki. Only to you,” Thor said and I frowned slightly. 

“So, I may only return if this  _ mortal  _ agrees. I may only get a chance to visit our mother’s chambers if  _ she  _ is there. Selfish,” Loki hissed and I sighed, standing up and brushing my pants off. 

“Loki, I will only come if you agree to go on your own accord,” I said and Loki turned to face me. 

“How noble of you,” he said sarcastically and I reached up and slapped him. 

“Get over yourself,” I hissed. “Thor has handed me a once in a lifetime opportunity and I still accommodate for you because I know you aren’t ready to go back yet.” 

“You are bold, I will give you that,” Loki hissed and I sighed. 

“And yet I have hope that under all of this hot and cold attitude you throw at me that the true Loki will appear,” I said sadly, pushing between the two brothers as I left them in the gardens. 

“You should be kinder, brother,” Thor said while Loki was staring at the spot I was standing in. 

“She is merely a mortal set in my path to tell me I’m a monster,” Loki said, his face and voice blank. 

“She is a kind woman who knows there is good in you, as do I. The prophecy states it as such, perhaps it is time you believe it as well,” Thor said. 

“Ah yes, my elskan to ward off the ever growing darkness in my heart,” Loki said sarcastically. 

“It is what gives me hope for you,” Thor said and Loki frowned. 

“A foolish thing to place faith upon,” Loki responded. 

“You could fulfill the prophecy,” Thor said and Loki chuckled. 

“By being tied to a cell for the rest of my existence? I don’t believe I will,” Loki said and Thor sighed, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

“Perhaps if you did not push everyone away you might be more successful,” Thor said, patting Loki’s shoulder once more before turning and going after me. 


	21. Revelation

“You doing alright?” Steve asked as we began our walk to the tower, my breathing heavier than normal.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” I asked before tipping my water bottle into my mouth.

  
“You ran harder than normal, like something’s bothering you,” he said and I shrugged. 

“Nothing in particular,” I said and Steve gently placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. 

“You can tell me,” Steve said and I sighed.

“I can’t stop thinking about Loki, there’s something I’m missing and I can’t seem to figure it out. I’ve been trying to break him down, get him to trust me, but Thor told me I have been invited to Asgard and Loki was an ass about it. Now we are back to sitting in silence when I attempt to profile him, I just keep getting setbacks,” I said and Steve nodded. 

“Why don’t you ask us to take a look?” Steve asked and I chuckled slightly. 

“Until you all magically don’t hate him anymore I’m good, your bias won’t help unfortunately,” I said and he chuckled slightly. 

“All right, that’s fair. How about you get him to come to movie night tonight? Get him to loosen up,” Steve said and I pondered it for a moment. 

“It might help if you guys actually give him a chance, make him feel more comfortable,” I said and Steve nodded. 

“Then go for it, I’ll support it,” Steve said and I smiled. 

“Thank you, how’s your search going?” I asked and Steve’s smile fell slightly. 

“It’d be a lot easier with your help,” Steve said and I frowned. 

“Steve I already told you, I can’t help you until I know,” I said and he nodded. 

“I know, but it’s just a lot of cold leads right now. Sam’s been helping out a lot,” Steve said as he began walking once more. 

“Steve it’s gonna be hard, HYDRA trained us to hide in plain sight. If he doesn’t want to be found it’ll be a challenge,” I said and Steve nodded. 

“He’s my best friend, I owe it to him to keep looking,” Steve said. 

“I get it,” I said, feeling the guilt twist in my gut. 

\---

“He still has not spoken with you?” Thor asked as I ducked under his large arm. 

“Nope,” I responded, jabbing my fist into his stomach as it sent him back a few feet. 

“He is a fool,” Thor said, ducking under the fist I was sending towards his face and bringing his elbow upon my own. 

“You’re telling me,” I said, shaking out my arm to get the feeling back in it. 

“Your magic, it very much reminds me of sedir,” Thor said, pressing forward as I dodged his fists. 

“How so?” I responded, dropping down and kicking him in the stomach. I jumped up and threw my body towards him, sending him backwards and holding my fist above his head. 

“I yield,” he said and I stood up, offering him my hand and pulling him up. “The way it appears, the soft blue glow that appears reminds me of my mother’s.” 

“I’m sorry,” I said immediately, feeling guilty. 

“It is a welcome reminder,” he said, smiling as we walked out of the gym. My phone began ringing in my bag and I scoured within it until I felt it brush against my fingers. I pulled it out and saw JJ’s name and I looked to Thor. 

“I have to get this, I’ll see you later?” I said and he nodded. 

“Yes I believe we are watching  _ Twilight? _ ” Thor said suspiciously and I chuckled. 

“Oh I can’t wait, hey invite Loki for me? Since he’ll actually talk to you, but don’t tell him it was my idea” I said, pressing answer on the phone. 

“I will try my best,” he said, turning and leaving as I held the phone to my ear. 

“Hey JJ,” I said. 

  
“Hey Laya, you’re on speaker I have Rossi and Reid here too,” she said and I smiled. 

“Hey Rossi, Spencer,” I said, walking to my room. 

“Hey kiddo,” Rossi spoke. 

“I think we might have found something, but we aren’t too sure,” JJ said and I pushed the door open, walking to the wall and waiting for JARVIS to open the projections. 

“Lay it on me,” I said, staring at the information in front of me. 

“I noticed something strange in those videos you attached. In the way his behavior is around Thor in that moment it’s like he’s breaking out of a trance and seeing the destruction around him,” Spencer said and I nodded. 

“I noticed that, but he doesn’t have any other signs for BP,” I said. 

“Right so I went ahead in the footage and I noticed that after he gets slammed on the floor his eyes change color. In the previous clip they were blue, but when he’s surrounded by the Avengers his eyes are green,” Reid said and I scrunch my eyebrows. 

“His eyes have always been green,” I said aimlessly, pulling up the video Reid was talking about. 

“We think he might have been controlled by the scepter as well, based on the reports from Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig, their eyes had turned blue,” Rossi said and I stared in awe. 

_ That day we read, I noticed his eyes seemed different.  _

“When you look at all the errors in his actions, easily avoidable, it seems like he was doing them on purpose,” JJ said and I smiled from ear to ear. 

“You guys are amazing,” I said breathlessly, staring at the evidence I had before me. 

“You think we’re right?” Rossi said and I nodded. 

“It makes sense, even now he could escape whenever he wants but he doesn’t. He could have killed me multiple times yet I could tell he was hiding something, this changes everything,” I said.

“Slow down, Laya, think about this,” Rossi said and I froze in place.

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

“Lay, he probably kept this a secret for a reason,” JJ said gently. 

“Whoever gave him that scepter,” Spencer started. 

“Controlled him too,” Rossi finished as a cold realization ran through me. 

“His fall from the bifrost, he was taken, shit,” I said as my mind said the words I didn’t want to say aloud. 

_ He was probably tortured.  _

“Be careful about this, Laya,” Rossi said. 

“I will, I think I”m just gonna hold onto this for a while,” I said. 

“Don’t wait too long,” JJ said. 

“I won’t, thank you guys so much, I gotta do some thinking now,” I said, muttering a quick goodbye as I summoned a chair and fell into it. 

_ Loki was sent here by someone else.  _

_ Someone else was harnessing that power, gave him that army. _

_ He made mistakes to give the Avengers a chance.  _

_ He wanted them to stop him.  _

_ He’s preparing them for something they weren’t ready for.  _

“Shit.” 

\---

“Alright, movie time,” Tony said as I walked into the living room, my head still swirling with the conversation I had with my team. 

“Do we really have to watch  _ Twilight? _ ” Clint groaned as I sat on one of the couches. 

“Next time don’t lose the bet,” Natasha smirked as she plopped down next to him. Thor sat down on one side of me, Bruce and Tony taking the other couch. I glanced at Thor and he shook his head slightly, I frowned before Natasha handed me a bottle of beer. I brought my feet up and summoned a small footstool. 

“Sure, make yourself at home,” Tony said and I rolled my eyes. 

“We all here?” Steve asked, glancing to me as he sat on the couch with Natasha and Clint. 

“I guess so,” I said, sighing as I turned my gaze to the screen. 

“Laya,” Thor whispered, his gaze over my head. I turned to follow it and saw Loki walking slowly into the room. I scooted towards the further end of the couch so he could sit next to Thor and he nodded to me once. 

“Now we are,” Thor said, smiling gently as Loki pulled out a book and began reading it. 

“Alright, let’s start this,” Steve said, pressing play on the movie. I became very aware of my presence next to Loki, a sense of nervousness creeping inside me. I swore internally to myself that this is the very reaction he was looking for, but still continued to turn my body so my chest was towards him and my head was resting against the back of the couch. 

“That’s enough for me,” Tony said standing up once the first movie had ended. 

“Me too,” Bruce said, following Tony back to the lab. 

“Wanna keep going?” Natasha asked me. 

“Of course,” I said, taking a swig from my third bottle of beer. I felt my stomach begin to warm as I sipped on my fourth, watching Bella and Edward take the screen once more. Steve crossed my vision for a moment as he left the room, causing me to chuckle. 

“I do not understand, so she leaves the wolf for the vampire?” Thor asked as Natasha moved to put the third movie on. 

“She’s in love with him,” Natasha said. 

“I understand that, but why is she so set on him based on what he is?” Thor asked and I felt my body tense as I glanced at Loki to read his reaction. I saw his eyes glaze over as his fingers tightened on the book, and I knew I would regret this later. 

“She sees the good in him no one else would, how much he cares for his family despite their misgivings. She’s the first person to give him an opportunity to break away from what he is and just be in the moment,” I said carefully, Natasha raising an eyebrow to me. 

“What she said,” Natasha said slowly and I turned back to the TV. I glanced up and saw Loki staring at me, I quickly turned my gaze back to the TV and placed my head against the couch once more. 

“Thank you, Laya, I understand now,” Thor said and I looked over at him. He gave me a subtle wink and I held back the urge to roll my eyes before taking a large drink of beer. We were about halfway through the movie when I finished my beer, my eyes drooping as I watched the screen. 

“I’m heading to bed,” Natasha announced, standing up. Clint stood with her and I gave them a small wave as they made their way to their rooms. 

“Laya, would you like to finish?” Thor asked and I shrugged. 

“Sure, I’m a little tired though,” I stated, adjusting myself so I was more comfortable. 

“If you fall asleep I shall wake you when we are done,” Thor said and I gave him a thumbs up, summoning a blanket and curling up with it. The fourth movie began and I forced myself to watch the wedding scene, sleep quickly taking over as Bella and Edward began their honeymoon. 

“Thor, she’s asleep,” Loki stated, looking at my body. He watched for a moment, the small rise and fall of my chest as I breathed and he rolled his eyes. 

“Let her be, brother,” Thor said, his gaze glued to the screen. 

“They are so fragile, mortals. It’s astonishing,” Loki said aimlessly. 

“Yet these six are mightier than some of our own people,” Thor responded and Loki scoffed. 

“And this one is curled up next to a murderer with no regard for her life,” Loki said, as if on cue Laya’s head drooped in her sleeping state and her head was against Loki’s shoulder. Loki glanced at Thor to see if he noticed before gazing intently at Laya’s face.

“She trusts you,” Thor said. 

“She is a fool,” Loki responded, staring at her sleeping face. He wished for the disgust, anger, and annoyance to creep up at this simple human sleeping on a God. Yet it never came, the longer he stared at her face the more comfortable he felt himself becoming. That he could kill her without any effort yet she still felt safe enough to sleep next to him. 

“She’s dead?” Thor asked horrified and Loki turned his attention to his book, cursing himself for staring at her face for so long. 

“Evidently,” Loki responded. 

“On that note, I am off to bed, I would rather enjoy the last movie with Laya’s attention,” Thor said standing up. “Will you wake her for me?” 

“If I must,” Loki said, quickly casting an illusion so it looked as if Laya’s head was still on the couch. 

“Thank you brother, for joining us. She might not admit it, but she’s the one who wanted you here,” Thor said, smiling softly as he looked at Laya before making his leave. Loki dropped the illusion once Thor was gone and looked at her sleeping once more, shaking his head. 

“You are maddening,” he said gently, turning back to his book. 


	22. An Agreement

_ “Should she succeed,” a voice spoke out as I stood in complete darkness, my heart beating quickly.  _

_ “Succeed at what? What does that mean?” I yelled out, searching around blindly.  _

_ “It has been written,” another voice spoke and I felt a searing pain in my skull. I groaned as I fell to my knees clutching my head between my heads.  _

_ “What are you doing to me! Who are you!” I screamed out to the void.  _

_ “Your fate has been written, should you follow it is up to you. Be wise, be strong,” a third voice spoke and I breathed heavily as the pain was gone.  _

_ “Get out of my head,” I hissed, pressing my hand down and starting a fire around me. My stomach twisted in disgust and fear as I realized I was standing in the middle of the HYDRA compound.  _

_ “Get in the chair,” a soldier said, shoving me into the chair. I attempted to fight him off but he quickly overpowered me, shoving me down and strapping me into the chair.  _

_ “You will tell us what we want to know,” another soldier said, holding a knife in his hand.  _

_ “I would rather die,” I spat and the soldier laughed, dragging the blade down my arm.  _

_ “We can’t have that,” he said, suddenly shoving the knife into my thigh. I clenched my fists as I held back a scream, my eyes watering as I breathed heavily through my nose.  _

_ “She is stubborn,” the first soldier said.  _

_ “Yes, but I will break her,” the soldier said smiling as he picked up another knife.  _

_ “Go to hell,” I hissed as I felt the tip of the blade travel down my stomach.  _

_ “Not yet,” he said, shoving the blade into my other thigh. I threw my head back as my eyes scrunched in pain, and they ripped my mouth open, shoving a mouth guard inside.  _

_ “This one just might hurt,” the soldier said, smiling evilly as he was handed a glowing rod. I felt my heartbeat quicken as he carried the rod toward me, the other soldier ripping my shirt from my body so my chest was bare towards them.  _

_ “She sure would be fun to play with,” the soldier behind me said, and my stomach twisted in disgust.  _

_ “Bosses orders,” the soldier said, firmly placing the rod in between my chest as a scream was ripped from my throat, muffled by the mouth guard as I blacked out from the pain.  _

_ \--- _

“Laya, Laya, wake up,” Loki’s quiet voice entered my mind as I sat up abruptly. My heart raced as my hand flew up to my chest, settling in between my breasts as I tried to sort through the dream I just had. “Are you alright?” Loki asked quietly and my head snapped to him, my eyes wide as I tried to bring myself back to the present. 

“I’m- I’m sorry,” I said, breathing heavily as I felt his gaze on me in the darkened room. 

“Was it a nightmare?” he asked gently and I nodded. 

“Yeah, uh, what time is it?” I asked, running a hand through my hair. 

“It is 4 am,” Loki said and I nodded. 

“So much for waking me up,” I said, shaking my head before standing up and summoning my running clothes. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Loki asked and I quickly schooled my features. 

“Aw, are you concerned about this mere mortal?” I teased and he scoffed. 

“Out of obligation,” he said and I forced a smile. 

“Yes, your highness, I am swell. I’m going on a run if anybody asks,” I said, giving him a small wave before heading out of the tower. Once my feet hit the outside I quickly ducked into an alley and bent over, throwing up whatever contents were left in my stomach. My breathing was fast as I wiped the sweat off my forehead, my body shaking. 

_ What the hell is going on with me? I haven’t dreamed of HYDRA in years, now I dream of my parents death and my torture? What the hell was that voice at the beginning too? I heard those words before, when I fainted in my room.  _

“Ma’am? You alright?” I heard a voice say behind me. I stood slowly and turned to face them, smiling softly. 

“Yeah I’m all good, sorry about that, excuse me,” I said, quickly ducking around him and taking off on my run. 

\---

“May I sit?” Loki asked, entering the library. 

“Of course,” I said, bringing my feet down so he could sit in the chair across from me. We sat in silence for a moment, my page turning the only sound in the room. 

“Agent,” Loki said and I looked up at him.

“Laya,” I corrected. 

“Did you scream?” Loki asked and I froze.

“What are you talking about?” I asked. 

“When they tortured you, did you scream?” he asked and I frowned.

“Not if I could help it,” I said, looking back to my book. 

“I will go,” Loki said. 

“Go?” I asked, looking up at him. 

“To Asgard,” he said and I gave him an odd look. 

“Alright, then I will tell Natasha,” I said, going back to my book. 

“That’s all you have to say to me?” Loki said and I looked at him in confusion once more. 

“Yes?” I said, looking down once more. 

“You insolent mortal,” Loki hissed, and I slammed my book closed. 

“What is with you lately?” I asked. 

“I am tired of your games!” Loki yelled suddenly. 

“What games?” I asked, crossing my arms. 

“Do not play the fool,” Loki growled and I stood up. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I asked, and he stepped towards me.

“This constant interrogation, I am sick of it. Everything you do is just to get under my skin and it won’t work, I know exactly what you are playing at,” he said, towering over me. 

“You are such an idiot!” I said, pushing against his chest as I stood, walking around him.

“Then why, pray tell, have you switched from constant pressing to kindness? Hm?” he asked, grabbing my wrist and turning me around to face him once more. 

“It’s called friendship, asshole. Unlike you I can understand what a person is going through, I understand being the unwanted child, the outcast, the one nobody wanted. I had to fight my way to get to the FBI, and that still wasn’t enough. This,” I held my hands out and small blue wisps appeared, “is my curse. It has brought me nothing but pain and suffering. So guess what, Loki, I stopped interrogating you weeks ago. I had what I needed, I just wanted to get to know you,” I ripped my wrist out of his hand and stormed out. He frowned as he watched my back disappear, standing for a moment before chasing after me. 

“You’re wrong,” he yelled after me. He grabbed my wrist once more and I stayed rooted to the spot, staring ahead as Loki stood behind me. 

  
“Let me go,” I said quietly, his grip stronger this time. 

“No,” he said, letting us stand in silence for a moment. 

“Please,” I said just as quietly. 

“I am not good at making friends, I’m sorry,” Loki said. 

“It’s fine, Loki,” I said and he pulled my wrist slightly, willing me to turn around but I refused. 

“It is not, I swear to you I will attempt to be,” he paused for a moment, “kinder.” 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” I said and he pulled me harshly, causing me to stumble as I turned. I kept my head down as I tried to summon an illusion fast enough to cover the tears streaming down my face. 

“I have hurt you deeply,” Loki said, frowning. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” I said rolling my eyes. 

“Thor told me it was your idea for me to partake last night,” Loki said and I swore under my breath.

“Snitch,” I said and Loki chuckled slightly. I turned my head to him in awe and his expression slid back into a frown. 

“What?” he asked. 

“You laughed,” I pointed out. 

“Is that a problem?” he asked and I shook my head aggressively. 

“I’ve only heard you be evil and rude,” I said and he rolled his eyes. 

“Surely that’s not what you think of me,” he said. 

“Obviously since I’m still standing here,” I pointed out and he nodded. 

“I would like to attempt a friendship with you, if you still desire one,” Loki said slowly and I smirked. 

“You wanna be friends with me? Aren’t I the bane of your existence or something?” I asked. 

  
“You are of no threat to me, I could easily dominate you,” he said and I chuckled then. 

“Tell that to our fight,” I said. 

“I won,” he shrugged.

“You cheated,” I pointed out. 

“I am also the God of Mischief, girl. I must uphold the title,” he said, standing proudly as I pushed his shoulder. 

“Alright fine, friends,” I said, holding out my hand. He looked at it oddly for a moment before shaking it and I smiled at him. 

  
  
  



	23. What Are You

_ Loki POV  _

I could very much say that the moment I saw this mortal I wanted to know her. 

Such striking beauty, fearless energy, and surging power. 

Perhaps even the dagger she left to irk him. 

It was simply impossible for her to be simply a mortal.

No mortal could captivate his attention and bother me as she has. 

That’s how I decided I would destroy her. 

“My childhood was fine, I was a crown prince,” I said simply, hearing her stand. 

“If you are going to waste my time ten you won’t get an answer from me,” she said, I watched in amusement as her chair vanished and she walked out of my cell once more. 

  
“Giving up so soon? I say, Natasha did a much better interrogation,” I asked. 

_ Surely that will get a reaction.  _

“I’m sure she did, she’s a spy, I’m a profiler,” she said and I forced my gaze to remain on the book in my lap. 

_ This damned mortal, does nothing affect her.  _

“And what pray tell is a profiler?” I asked.

“I study behavior,” she said and a chuckle escaped me. 

“Behavior? I swear you mortals will continue to destroy yourselves,” I sneered both at the incompetence of the human race and to annoy her. I heard her crack her neck and I refrained from smirking, I finally got her. 

“You’ve been reading the same page since I arrived, which means I have your attention rather than that book in your hands. You left the dagger because it intrigues you. You wonder, ‘how did I manage to wedge a silver dagger into a metal wall.’ You could easily use your sedir to remove it yet you don’t, I know that our technology can’t take away your sedir but it can trap it within these walls. Your childhood was not fine, you began to fiddle with the page as you thought upon it. You haven’t dealt with it, and quite frankly, I’m not a therapist so I don’t care. So, I’ll come back when you are ready to stop hiding behind your lies, enjoy re-reading that page, your highness,” she said and I felt the rage inside me boil.

_ How dare she?! How dare she assume to know me, I am a God! She is weak and I will break her.  _

_ \----- _

Every day she returned, every day she sat and read. She would occasionally raise a question and I would answer to sate her curiosity so I could continue to ignore her presence. Yet my mind continued to repeat the moment she stared into my eyes. It felt like I was being pulled into her soul, like I could feel the pain she was suffering from. 

A mere mortal. 

I decided her magic must have had something to do with it, she’s a witch after all. Yet she still came every day, continuing to read in silence. I hated to admit hearing someone else’s breath than just my own was staving off my insanity. I would never admit that part of me was starting to look forward to her visits, but I was growing bored. I decided to test the limits of my sedir, and attempt it upon the Midgardian’s technology. Much to my surprise it was fairly easy, and I decided to focus on what Tony was searching for so urgently at this late hour. 

**_“Laya Carlson”_ **

My eyes widened in surprise, the HYDRA information flowing by as it searched for her name, realization hit me. 

_ Whatever they have is what is keeping her here. I will finally know her secrets, how I cannot detect any deceit in her words as she blatantly lies to me. Her true origins, what she is hiding from.  _

“Oh I don’t need you to be afraid of me, I just need to find out what you are afraid of,” I grinned as I towered over her, her gaze stone cold as she stood slowly. 

“I know my fear, your highness, but do you know yours?” she asked, her face mere inches from mine. 

_ My fears are larger than you could ever know.  _

“I know you more than you think, Loki, and my knowledge just might shock you,” she smiled brightly as I felt a sense of panic. 

_ She couldn’t know, my mind is protected.  _

“I look forward to the day I can tear you limb from limb,” I said, my breath landing on her face as we stood closely. I felt the handle of a dagger gently dig into my stomach. 

“I look forward to seeing you try,” she said and threw the dagger. I kept my gaze on her as I heard the blade land in the wall.

_ She did it again, I swear to the Norns I will torture her for invading my mind.  _

“See ya tomorrow,” she sat and I felt her hand pat my face gently. My rage almost consumed me then as I stared at her retreating form. 

_ Patience, once Tony finds that file I will be able to finally break her. The secrets will spill from her mouth as I recant her nightmares.  _

I focused on Tony’s system as I noticed the file he had opened. I read quickly, taking in as much of the report as I could, before a cold feeling ran through my body. 

_ She was ready to die for the mistakes she hadn’t made consciously. She protected people she didn’t even know, her parents murdered by her own hand.  _

_ Her nightmares rival my own.  _

\----

I walked to her rooms after Thor had summoned me, pushing the door open. 

“Well, well, she’s-naked,” I said as a wall of Earth sprouted up and blocking my view. 

_ A shame, I wouldn’t have minded that knowledge.  _

“Have you never heard of knocking?” she hissed and I refrained from scoffing. 

“Have you heard of a lock?” I asked, watching the wall disappear into nothingness once more. 

“Whatever, I just wanted to say thank you,” she said, her arms crossing. 

_ She has never been this off her game, I could take advantage of this.  _

“That was quite a thank you,” I said, smirking. 

“Loki I have half a mind to send a dagger into your heart,” she growled and I chuckled, the amount of annoyance plastered across her face. 

_ Not the progress I was intending, but it will assist in finding what ails her.  _

“Please, by all means,” I said, calling her bluff as I held my arms out. I watched the flick of her wrist but noticed she had not summoned a dagger. 

_ A shame, she is weak after all.  _

“Now you’re going to be quiet because you have to and I can say what I need to,” she said and I attempted to open my mouth finding it glued shut, my glare finding her eyes. 

_ This damned witch! Her spells are much different than my own, breaking it will take me longer than I wish to admit.  _

“Thank you for helping them find me, you’ve given me a chance to speak with my team again and I never thought that would happen. I am in your debt,” she said, bowing to me. 

_ She is thankful for my assistance? She bowed to me as she claimed her debt, marking a moment of weakness.  _

“The spell will wear off once you leave the room,” she said, turning her back to me. I stood for a moment as I noted that she trusted me enough to leave herself completely open to me. 

_ Trust.  _

\---

I paused in the hallway as I heard her voice carry towards me. 

I stayed secluded in the hallway as I listened to her banter with the Avengers, my release being explained. 

“If you are going to eavesdrop for this part Loki I would rather you be in my line of sight,” she called out to me and I swore quietly. I walked into the room slowly, my gaze meeting hers. 

“How long has he been there?” Barton asked, I could sense the discomfort in his voice and I fought the urge to comment upon it. 

“You sure you want him to know?” the Black Widow asked, as I tensed, sitting next to Thor, farthest from the others. I kept my gaze on Laya’s as I attempted to find the pain before she spoke it aloud. 

“It will be good for all of you to know as you take more HYDRA bases, and what they know about you. Loki also had many chances to pull the information out of me, I’m sure his sedir is capable of looking into my mind. He didn’t, so he may listen and listen only,” she narrowed her eyes and me and I followed suit, silently challenging her. I felt a twist in my stomach as she turned to defend me to Stark, my presence overwhelmingly unwelcome. She spoke of her kidnapping quickly, glazing over the details as I noticed she was fighting the resurfacing memories.

_ It never gets easier.  _

I refrained from showing my surprise as she mentioned Asgard. Equally as such with learning this much of Asgardian culture, Thor was boasting for half an hour about your sparring skills. Yet as she spoke of the way her parents disregarded her for her strong power I felt defensive for her. I felt the pain I did as a small child on Asgard, different and alone. I stood up abruptly, wrapped within my own thoughts of anger and protectiveness as I left the room. 

\---

Her presence in the library the first time caught me off guard, still fighting against the feelings she evoked within me. I felt the hatred for her rising within me as her eyes caught mine, focusing on that feeling as we began bantering. 

“Your brother cares about you very much,” she sent gently and I frowned. He did, but I was supposed to die on Svartalfheim. I was supposed to be free of this torment, of the pain I felt for having to betray him. Anger was simply easier. She continued to seek me out after that day, finding me in any corner I attempted to conceal myself in. She saw through every illusion I had placed, but she kept her promise and let me know when the gardens were finished. I didn’t want to admit it, but the garden panged my heart as I thought upon my mother. It felt safer here than in the tower, a small escape to remember her by. I didn’t mind when she found me in the gardens, it was peaceful enough that her voice seemed to be pleasant as the wind carried it around me. I continued to harness the hatred I held for her, but her presence was once again turning out to be an enjoyment of my wretched days. 

\----

She brought me to fight today, and I had to admit it felt  _ good.  _ She was a worthy opponent, no wonder she caught the upper hand on Thor. Her movements were quick and precise, almost as if she was dancing around the ring. It was entrancing, but the skill was just as potent. I won’t admit to her she was going to best me, throwing the match before she could claim victory. I enjoyed this small gift she had given to me, until the Avengers reacted as I had warned her. 

_ She cannot be Midgardian, to gain the upper hand on both Thor and I is unprecedented. What exactly did HYDRA do to her?  _

“You fight well,” I said simply, noting her surprise. 

“Thank you, highness. Go on, I need a word with the meddling four,” she said and I felt the annoyance bubble within me. 

“You do not need to defend me,” I said and she rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not defending you dumbass, I’m stating facts, now go before I knock you on your ass again,” she said and I glared at her darkly. 

_ I will find out what you are hiding, little bird.  _

I didn’t notice at the time that I had chosen a name for her, a name that truly suited her. 


	24. Caution

_Loki POV_

I could very much say that the moment I saw this mortal I wanted to know her. 

Such striking beauty, fearless energy, and surging power. 

Perhaps even the constant persistence she had. 

It was simply impossible for her to be simply a mortal.

No mortal could be as driven and open minded. 

Somehow, she made me begin to enjoy her company. 

“Loki, father has invited us home,” Thor said and I clenched my fists. 

_I should have known this mere mortal would deceive me. She is the worst of them, how dare she make me invest my time into her. It need not matter as my time will now come to an end, I will be sentenced once more._

“Oh? So that is it then,” I said simply, staring at my betrayer. 

“Laya has been invited as well,” Thor said and I turned to him slowly. 

“I beg your pardon?” I asked. 

“As long as Laya travels you have been invited home,” Thor said and my eyes narrowed. 

“What game is he playing?” I asked. 

“Not everything is a game, Loki. Only to you,” Thor said and I felt the anger boil.

_That means she has declined. The last chance I may get to walk the place that was once my home, pay my mother the respect she deserves has been stolen from me. My fate is being tied to a woman I could snap in half._

“So, I may only return if this _mortal_ agrees. I may only get a chance to visit our mother’s chambers if _she_ is there. Selfish,” I hissed. 

“Loki, I will only come if you agree to go on your own accord,” she said and I turned to face her. 

_Now she thinks I am indebted to her, she wishes to use it as a bargaining chip to free her from the debt she promised to me. Selfish._

“How noble of you,” I said, the annoyance thick on my throat as I felt her palm collide with my face.

“Get over yourself,” she hissed as I turned my fiery gaze to her. “Thor has handed me a once in a lifetime opportunity and I still accommodate for you because I know you aren’t ready to go back yet.” 

“You are bold, I will give you that,” I hissed, Thor’s gaze heavy upon us as I contemplated what to do to her. 

“And yet I have hope that under all of this hot and cold attitude you throw at me that the true Loki will appear,” she said sadly, pushing between me as I stared in shock at the place she was standing.

_And who is the true Loki? I am not so sure I know anymore._

“You should be kinder, brother,” Thor said as I stopped my train of thought. 

“She is merely a mortal set in my path to tell me I’m a monster,” I said, keeping my voice bland.

“She is a kind woman who knows there is good in you, as do I. The prophecy states it as such, perhaps it is time you believe it as well,” Thor said. 

_Ah brother but there is no happy ending for people like me._

“Ah yes, my elskan to ward off the ever growing darkness in my heart,” I said sarcastically. 

“It is what gives me hope for you,” Thor said and I frowned. 

“A foolish thing to place faith upon,” I responded. 

_Brother I am fated for death, the darkness within me has already won._

“You could fulfill the prophecy,” Thor said and I chuckled. 

“By being tied to a cell for the rest of my existence? I don’t believe I will,” I said and Thor sighed, placing his hand on my shoulder. 

“Perhaps if you did not push everyone away you might be more successful,” Thor said, patting my shoulder once more before turning and going after Laya. 

_I hate to admit it brother, but you might be right._

\---

“Brother! We are watching a film tonight and you must partake,” Thor said, walking into my room. 

“I’d rather not,” I said, continuing to read. 

“We will all be there, give them a chance, they trust you to be there,” Thor said and I looked to him. 

“The fact that my presence requires approval shows that everyone is much better off if I stay here,” I said, turning back to my book. 

“Just think about it,” Thor said gently before retreating from my room. 

_I should not go. I do not owe it to anyone to partake in this. I am a God and I don’t have to go._

I repeated this to myself as I found myself in the hallway once more, staring ahead. I wished Thor hadn’t been right, I wished the anger that once filled me to the core was still present.

“We all here?” I heard the Captain ask as I stood still. 

“I guess so,” Laya spoke and I could hear the disappointment in her voice. 

_I will go and that will be my apology for my earlier behavior._

I walked into the room and Laya’s head quickly turned to see me. I watched as she moved away from Thor, leaving her to sit next to me. 

_She wishes for me to sit with her?_

I sat in between them before I turned to her, I gave her a small nod before I leaned back. I held my book in my hands as I began reading, attempting to remove myself from this space. I noticed her shift beside me, her anxiousness rolling off of her in waves. She was situated once more and I felt less of her warmth near me, but her breath lightly graze my shoulder at times. During about the second movie and her second drink she began to relax, I continued to read as I paid attention to the movements she made. 

“I understand that, but why is she so set on him based on what he is?” Thor asked and I tensed slightly as I rescinded into my brain. 

_Of course, no one wants to be around a monster. The very terror they are taught to fear and that will cause them harm._

“She sees the good in him no one else would, how much he cares for his family despite their misgivings. She’s the first person to give him an opportunity to break away from what he is and just be in the moment,” her voice broke through me and I felt gratitude rise in my heart. I couldn’t help but look at her face as she stood up for me once more, her kindness never ending. I returned to my book, focusing solely on that when she shifted by my side once more, her breathing growing heavy and I noticed she was asleep. 

_This idiotic mortal, curled up next to a Frost Giant. I could freeze her entire body with a touch of my finger, that is what being a monster is._

“Thor, she’s asleep,” I said, watching her breathe. I rolled my eyes at her lack of survival skills. 

“Let her be, brother,” Thor said, his gaze glued to the screen. 

“They are so fragile, mortals. It’s astonishing,” I said, turning back to my book. 

“Yet these six are mightier than some of our own people,” Thor responded and I scoffed. 

“And this one is curled up next to a murderer with no regard for her life,” I said, I looked over at Thor to see if his gaze was still captivated before turning back to watch her sleep. I watched her head fall slowly until it landed upon my shoulder, a small smile on my lips. 

_Perhaps if you were this silent all the time I wouldn’t want to kill you._

“She trusts you,” Thor said. 

“She is a fool,” I responded, staring at her sleeping face.

_How is it you look this peaceful when you irritate me to no end? How do you feel safe enough to fall asleep next to me._

I was transfixed by the sight before me, her unworldly beauty captivating me. 

“She’s dead?” Thor asked horrified and I was snapped away of the trance I was in.

_Whatever spell this is I must break it. She is a mortal until proven otherwise, she is nothing, a blink and she can not torment me any longer._

“Evidently,” I responded. 

“On that note, I am off to bed, I would rather enjoy the last movie with Laya’s attention,” Thor said standing up. “Will you wake her for me?” 

“If I must,” I quickly casting an illusion so it looked as if Laya’s head was still on the couch. 

“Thank you brother, for joining us. She might not admit it, but she’s the one who wanted you here,” Thor said, smiling softly as he looked at Laya before making his leave. I dropped the illusion once Thor was gone and looked at her sleeping once more, shaking my head. 

_You slick little bird, forcing this guilt upon me, but I cannot deny the comfort I am feeling by this small touch._

“You are maddening,” I said gently, turning back to my book. I stayed awake as long as I could, my eyes drifting shut as I listened to her breathing.


	25. The Moment

_ Loki POV _

I could very much say I don’t know when I began to seek this mortal. 

Such kindness, forgiveness, pain. 

She understood me in ways I couldn’t comprehend. 

It was simply impossible for her to be simply a mortal.

No mortal could be as captivating and beautiful. 

I wanted to understand her as she understood me. 

I let out a small groan as the fist connected with my stomach, jarring me awake. 

“You insolent-” I began as I turned to her, noticing her shaking her head. 

  
“What are you doing to me? Who are you?” she muttered, her eyes scrunched closed. 

_ She is suffering from a nightmare, perhaps I should take a look.  _

_ “Your fate has been written, should you follow it is up to you. Be wise, be strong,” a voice spoke and I inhaled sharply as I observed, Laya was speaking with the Norns.  _

_ “Get out of my head,” she hissed, and I froze, there is no way she could possibly know. A small fire appeared around her and I found myself in the corner of a brightly light room.  _

_ “Get in the chair,” a soldier said, shoving Laya into the chair. I looked closer at his insignia and recognized it as HYDRA.  _

_ I realized then I was about to see her be tortured.  _

_ “You will tell us what we want to know,” another soldier said, holding a knife in his hand. I watched entrapped, curious how this would play out.  _

_ “I would rather die,” she spat and the soldier laughed, dragging the blade gently down her arm.  _

_ “We can’t have that,” he said, suddenly shoving the knife into her thigh. I watched as she fought with herself, fighting the urge to let out a single noise and my heart panged as anger raced through me. _

_ “She is stubborn,” the first soldier said.  _

_ “Yes, but I will break her,” the soldier said smiling as he picked up another knife.  _

_ “Go to hell,” she hissed as the soldier began dragging the blade down her bare stomach underneath her shirt. They left her caked in dirt and I almost didn’t recognize the raw beauty underneath this amount of blood and anguish. _

_ “Not yet,” he said, shoving the blade into her other thigh. She threw her head back as her eyes scrunched in pain, the soldier shoving a plastic ring into her mouth..  _

_ These mortals deserve to die a thousand deaths.  _

_ “This one just might hurt,” the soldier said, smiling evilly as he was handed a glowing rod.  _

_ No.  _

_ I couldn’t look away as he carried the glowing rod towards her, a wide smirk on his face. As the other ripped the shirt from her easily as she glared up at him, her face slightly cleared from her tears. They both stared at her chest for a moment and the anger within me grew again.  _

_ Get away from her.  _

_ “She sure would be fun to play with,” the soldier behind her said, and I continued to watch, clenching my fists.  _

_ “Bosses orders,” the soldier said, firmly placing the rod in between her chest as a muffled scream was ripped from her throat. I retreated then, unable to fathom that these mortals were so despicable.  _

I woke her then, keeping my anger at bay as I attempted to be indifferent. 

_ If these mortals are still breathing they will not be any longer. To think she was forced into a prison of her own making because she chose to do what was right.  _

It reminded him of himself. 

“Did you scream?” I asked, the question left my lips before I could regret it. 

“What are you talking about?'' she asked.

When they tortured you, did you scream?” I asked again as I watched her frown. 

_ It is all you could control in your situation, the only thing you could keep for yourself. Little bird, did you give them the satisfaction?  _

“Not if I could help it,” she said, her body stiff as she returned to her book. 

“I will go,” I said. 

“Go?” she asked, her eyes meeting with my own. 

“To Asgard,” I clarified and she looked at me oddly. 

_ I will subject myself to the stares and the whispers so you may see my home.  _

“Alright, then I will tell Natasha,” she said, going back to her book and I frowned. 

_ Is she ungrateful?  _

“That’s all you have to say to me?” I said and she looked at me once more, her face turned in confusion. 

“Yes?” she said, looking down once more. 

_ This damned woman! She should be thanking me! _

“You insolent mortal,” I hissed, and she slammed the book closed. 

_ And now she is frustrated? In what right does she have to be frustrated, she has been toying with me for months. Analyzing my every move, that’s it, she is just using me for her job, for her safety.  _

“What is with you lately?” she asked. 

“I am tired of your games!” I yelled, my anger surfacing. 

“What games?” she asked, crossing her arms as I fought the urge to grab her throat. 

“Do not play the fool,” I growled and she stood up. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” she asked, and I stepped towards her, my gaze low.

“This constant interrogation, I am sick of it. Everything you do is just to get under my skin and it won’t work, I know exactly what you are playing at,” I stood over her, my breathing heavy as I fought to keep control. 

“You are such an idiot!”she pushed against my chest and began walking around me. 

_ Lay another hand on me, little bird. See where that will get you.  _

“Then why, pray tell, have you switched from constant pressing to kindness? Hm?” I grabbed her wrist in my hand, forcing her to halt so she would admit to invading my mind. 

“It’s called friendship, asshole. Unlike you I can understand what a person is going through, I understand being the unwanted child, the outcast, the one nobody wanted. I had to fight my way to get to the FBI, and that still wasn’t enough. This,” she held her hands out and small blue wisps appeared, “is my curse. It has brought me nothing but pain and suffering. So guess what, Loki, I stopped interrogating you weeks ago. I had what I needed, I just wanted to get to know you,” I stared at her in awe as I felt her wrist be ripped out of my hand. 

_ Could it be true? She could want to befriend me and I have been nothing but terrible to her? Perhaps Thor is right, I should be kinder. This damned woman, she had so many hidden layers to her pain, her kindness never ending. It reminded me of mother, no matter what I had done she knew there was a deeper reasoning, perhaps it is something to do with witches.  _

“You’re wrong,” I yelled after her once my feet had caught up, I grabbed her wrist once more and she kept her back to me.

  
“Let me go,” she said quietly, as I held onto her wrist tightly. 

“No,” I responded.

“Please,” she said, her voice a whisper. 

_ Why is she hiding from me? _

“I am not good at making friends, I’m sorry,” I forced the apology, hoping her annoying habit of profiling me would not be enforced this time. 

“It’s fine, Loki,” she said and I frowned. 

_ Why won’t she turn and see me? Is she finally afraid? That will not do. _

“It is not, I swear to you I will attempt to be,” I searched for the right word, “kinder.” 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” she said and I had had enough of this. I pulled on her wrist swiftly, causing her to turn as I saw the tears sliding down her face. In a blink they were covered up. 

“I have hurt you deeply,” I said, the guilt thick in my throat, mother would be ashamed of me. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she rolled her eyes as realization hit me. 

_ She truly feels like an abomination, her family turning her blessing into a shameful idea. She has reopened many wounds lately, and I was her distraction.  _

“Thor told me it was your idea for me to partake last night,” I said gently as she swore under her breath. 

“Snitch,” she said and a small chuckle escaped me. Her gaze snapped to mine, her eyes wide as my face fell. 

“What?” I asked. 

“You laughed,” she said, her eyes still wide as I held her gaze. 

“Is that a problem?” I asked and her head shook aggressively. 

“I’ve only heard you be evil and rude,” she said and I rolled my eyes. 

_ Perhaps it is because a few months ago you were the annoying thorn in my side, now you have become bearable.  _

“Surely that’s not what you think of me,” I said. 

“Obviously since I’m still standing here,” she pointed out and I nodded. 

_ She could have left at any moment, her magic is strong. Yet she stayed to hear me out, perhaps this will be easier than I thought.  _

“I would like to attempt a friendship with you, if you still desire one,” I said slowly and she smirked. 

“You wanna be friends with me? Aren’t I the bane of your existence or something?” she asked. 

  
“You are of no threat to me, I could easily dominate you,” I said simply and she chuckled then. 

“Tell that to our fight,” she said. 

“I won,” I shrugged.

“You cheated,” she pointed out. 

“I am also the God of Mischief, girl. I must uphold the title,” I stood a little taller then and she shoved my shoulder gently. 

“Alright fine, friends,” she held her hand out towards me and I stared at it. I shook it and she smiled brightly at me, her illusion fading as I stared at her beauty. 

_ I am well and truly screwed.  _


	26. Bloom

“Will you just read it?” I asked, holding the book out to Loki. 

“No,” he said, his gaze still glued on the book in his lap. 

“Please? For a friend?” I asked and he rolled his eyes. 

  
“I regret this already,” Loki groaned, accepting the book. 

“I win,” I teased, watching him vanish the Asgardian book and open  _ Harry Potter.  _

“And if I don’t like it?” he asked. 

“Then you have no taste,” I said simply, sitting down and opening my own book. 

“Am I interrupting?” Thor asked and I turned to look at him, giving him a small wave as he walked up to the table in the gardens. 

“Not at all, what can I do for you?” I asked. 

“It is not good news,” Thor said and my smile faded slightly. 

“What is it,” I asked and Thor glanced at Loki before taking a deep breath. 

“Stark has found evidence that HYDRA is continuing their human experimentation,” Thor said and I felt my blood turn cold. 

“How,” I said quietly, my hands balling into fists. 

“We believe they are attempting to use the scepter to enhance humans,” Thor said as I stared at the table, my breathing getting heavier as my mind traveled back to that damned cell. 

_ “Let me out you son of a bitch,” I growled as I laid on the floor, blood dripping from my nose.  _

_ “She still has fire, perhaps we should remedy that,” the soldier said, pressing a button and sending a shock through my body. I jolted as I fought the pain, my eyes watering as I clenched my teeth.  _

_ “Go to hell!” I yelled at him, spitting towards his boot. The door opened then and before I could use any strength I had to fight back his boot was stepping on my face. I felt the pressure on my head as my eyes screwed shut, the darkness forming in my vision, the taste of blood in my mou- _

“Laya,” Loki said, snapping me out of my head as I felt his hand on my forearm. I stared at him for a moment, blinking as I pulled my mind out of the darkness and turned to Thor. 

“Do we have a new location?” I asked and Thor nodded. 

“We leave tomorrow,” Thor said and I nodded once, leaning back in the chair as Loki removed his hand. 

“Tomorrow, then,” I said, reading quietly. I noticed Thor shared a look of concern with Loki before he took his leave. We sat in silence for a moment and I could feel his eyes on me, I turned the page and continued reading before speaking. “That’s the second time you’ve used my name.”    
  


“What?” Loki said, I looked up at him and saw the confusion across his face. 

“You’ve only called me Laya twice now, every other time it’s been Agent,” I said and he stared at me for another moment. 

“Names give power, speaking them into existence, at the time you did not deserve it,” Loki said and I scoffed. 

“Then you’re gonna be called Mischief from now on,” I said, turning back to my book. 

“I suppose it is better than Reindeer Games,” Loki said and I chuckled slightly, noticing the small smirk on his lips. 

\---

“Are you gonna be okay for tomorrow?” Natasha asked as I leaned backwards to avoid her fist, landing on my hands as I kicked her feet out from under her. 

“Does that answer your question?” I asked, standing up before I helped her. 

“No,” she said, staring at me thoroughly. 

“Nat, I’ll be fine,” I said, walking off the mat and grabbing my water. 

“If you say so,” she said, walking up next to me as we took a seat, letting Clint and Steve fight. 

“I think movie night went fairly well with Loki being there,” I said as I watched the fight begin. 

“I have to agree, it was tense but bearable,” she said and I chuckled. 

“Yes, it was,” I agreed, watching Clint block Steve’s attack. 

“How is your next analysis coming? I gotta say I’m surprised you don’t have one yet,” she said, causing me to momentarily freeze. 

“It should be done soon,” I settled on, taking another drink of water. 

“Well, we look forward to it,” she said and I frowned. 

“I know Thor told you about how I was acting earlier,” I said and she turned towards me. 

“You don’t have to talk about it,” she said and I nodded. 

“I won’t, not yet at least, the things they did,” I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, “just know that I’ll be okay for the mission.” 

“We trust your judgement,” Natasha said as I watched Steve pin Clint. 

“I should probably make some more potions for tomorrow then, who knows how many cuts Clint will get this time,” I teased, standing up as the boys walked towards us. 

“You’re absolutely right,” Natasha said, standing as well. 

“That’s cold,” Clint said, shaking his head as I chuckled, leaving the room and taking a quick shower. Once I was dressed and clean I went up to the roof, once more, breathing in deeply as I calmed the turning sickness in my stomach. I walked to the small patch of grass I had left, sitting in the middle of it as I summoned my cauldron and supplies. 

“What are you doing?” Loki asked as I jumped, throwing a dagger without a second thought. He caught it between two fingers as he stared at me, amusement in his eyes.

“Very funny, asshole,” I said, the dagger vanishing as he walked closer. 

“You did not answer my question,” he said simply, looking down at me. 

  
“Making potions for tomorrow,” I said, beginning to grind some herbs into a paste. 

“Thor mentioned this to me,” Loki said and I paused for a moment before continuing grinding. 

“He was here last time, yes,” I said simply as Loki sat down on the bench across from me. 

“May I?” he asked and I shrugged. 

“As long as you stop talking,” I said, pulling out my phone and playing music. I turned up the volume as I began to calm myself once more, focusing on the task at hand. 

_ Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say, it’s alright.  _

I began humming as my hands followed their usual movements. Watching the cauldron boil as I began adding different herbs. 

_ It’s been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling, it seems like years since it’s been here.  _

I watched as the potion began to finish, taking out the swirling spoon as I laid out my vials. 

“Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say, it’s alright,” I began finishing the song as I topped the last vial, putting it into the small pouch before vanishing everything and breathing in deeply. I paused the music as I sat for a moment with my eyes closed, letting the serenity flow through me. I held my hands out in front of me, summoning my elements at once and letting them swirl around in my hand. A small ball of Earth, water, fire, and air dancing between each other, never touching but closely arranged. I moved them to one hand as I opened my eyes, gently taking fire out of the small circle I had and holding it in my right hand. I watched as it began to dissipate, the flame flickering until it was no more. I repeated the same with the water, instead I gently placed it onto the grass, watching it sink into the roots of the plants growing around me. I cradled air next, letting it spin around in it’s small ball form quicker before letting it float out of my hand and be one with the natural wind. I held the Earth for a moment, gazing at the small ball of dirt before letting it be encased in green grass, a small flower sticking out from the top. I looked to my side and waved my free hand, the Earth sinking in and leaving a hole, large enough for me to gentle place the small ball inside of it. I waved my hand once more, watching as the Earth’s connected and all that was left was a small daisy sticking out of the ground. 

“That was extraordinary,” Loki breathed and I jumped again. 

“I gotta stop zoning out when you guys are here,” I said, clutching my heart as I breathed deeply. 

“How long have you been able to do this?” Loki asked. 

“Magic? Since I was a kid. The elements? A few years, it just kind of appeared one day,” I said, watching his gaze transfixed by the small flower. 

“Intriguing,” he said, and I stood, making my way to the small river I had flowing. I leaned down and gently let the water run against my hand, smiling at the playful energy I could notice in the stream.

“It’s something all right,” I said as I heard Loki walk up behind me. I began summoning Lotus’ for the stream, watching them grow under my hand and be taken away by the river’s current, a sad smile on my face. 

“A beautiful choice, little bird” Loki said and I turned to him in surprise. 

“You know Lotus flowers? Also little bird?” I asked and he nodded. 

“I’ve read of them, I’ve never seen one,” he said and I turned back to the river, raising my hand as I kept one Lotus on my palm. I stood, up fully and walked toward him, letting the flower float in my hand before I waited for him to raise his own. 

“Hand,” I said plainly and he raised it, his gaze on me. I let the Lotus float gently from my hand to Loki’s watching as it landed upon his palm.

“It’s beautiful,” he said and I smiled as I looked upon it. I didn’t know his gaze was set solely on me, a small smile on his face. 

“It’s my favorite flower,” I said, a small pang entering my heart. 

“It’s certainly a wonderful party trick as well,” Loki said and my smile fell. 

“You would think so, come on I’m sure dinner’s ready,” I said, pushing past him as I left the Lotus in his hand. 


	27. Fear Returns

_ “Excuse me? Could you help me?” a man asked as I walked out of the store.  _

_ “Are you alright?” I asked, pausing in my path.  _

_ “My phone died and I locked myself out of my car, could I use your phone to call for help?” he said and I noticed the fear in his features. My mind was distrustful, something was wrong here.  _

_ “I don’t have it on me, I think they’ll help you in there,” I said, clutching my keys as I set off my alarm.  _

_ “Now why’d you have to do that?” he hissed before shoving a needle into my arm faster than I could react. I pushed him away as I ripped the needle out of my arm but my head was already getting fuzzy, my feet stumbling as I was pushed into a van.  _

_ “We got her,” a voice said as I blacked out.  _

\----

I sat stone faced on the jet, my legs tucked under me as I stared at the wall ahead. 

“Alright we know what to do, Laya you’re with Romanoff,” Steve said and I nodded, unhooking my legs and standing. I zoned out as Steve continued talking, my mind numb at the possibilities we could find this time. 

“Touching down,” Clint called out as the jet began to lower. I held my hand on the sword at my hip, staring at the doors as they began to slide open. 

“See you guys soon,” Bruce said, nodding to us as we began to walk out of the jet. I kept low behind Natasha, following her quick movements behind one the city walls. 

“Laya, what’s your read,” Steve asked over comms as I closed my eyes, feeling the elements around me as I analyzed our position. 

“These two rows are empty, probably elite soldier's housing. That breakaway has guards every 50 feet, closest we can get before the snipers start shooting,” I spoke back, opening my eyes once more. 

“Clint, think you can take them out?” Steve asked. 

“Not all at once without creating some noise,” Clint responded. Suddenly, an alarm began blaring ahead of us, I could hear the distant shouting as I rolled my eyes. 

“Stark,” Steve said, sighing. 

“I just wanted to see what it would do, come on it’s showtime,” Tony said as Natasha and I broke down the path. She began firing as I blocked bullets for her, letting her focus on the aim. We ran to the breakaway, Natasha turning right as I turned left. I unsheathed my sword as I watched the soldiers running towards me. The first yelled out a command and their weapons raised at me simultaneously. I stared ahead for another moment before throwing my hand down, sending a rush of air towards the ground as I flew upwards. I landed between them and watched as they scrambled away in fear. I stabbed my sword into the ground before turning towards one of the soldiers, running the small space between us as I ducked under his rifle, I grabbed it with one hand as I spun it, twisting his fingers before using the barrel to knock him unconscious. I ducked as a flurry of bullets shot above my head, I leaned back up and grabbed my sword, slicing in the air as I channeled my magic through the blade. The soldiers watched in fear as their barrels landed on the floor, their weapons useless. I sliced my sword into one of their stomachs, watching him fall over as he gasped in pain before another’s fist connected with my jaw. 

“Laya, eyes up,” Natasha spoke into my earpiece as I dodged another’s fist. I waved my hand as the concrete between them began to burst, roots reaching up and grabbing their feet, pulling them halfway into the ground. 

“You alright, Avatar?” Tony asked as I began running towards Natasha. 

“Fine,” I said, meeting her gaze before we took off towards the compound. 

“Clint we need you up there,” Steve said as I watched a sniper fall to the ground a few feet away. 

“That’s gonna be a minute,” Clint said, his voice groaning. I ran ahead of Natasha towards the group of soldiers parading towards us. I threw my wrist toward them, sending a flurry of daggers into their chests. 

“Leave some for me,” Natasha breathed as she caught up with me once more. 

“Run faster,” I said, smirking as we pushed into the compound, the fighting loud outside. 

“We’re in,” Natasha spoke as we slowly walked the hallways. 

“It isn’t here, get the data while we finish this,” Stark spoke and we nodded to each other. I watched as she slink ahead of me, taking down guards as they raced passed us occasionally. I watched the back of us as we continued down the hallway, finally emerging into the lab. 

“You sure you’re all here today?” Natasha asked as we started typing on the computers.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” I said, reversing the override the last soldier had placed. 

“Never seen you take a hit before, you’re using your powers much earlier than normal too,” she said and I sighed. 

“I’m a little too emotional today,” I said. 

“It is indeed an emotional day,” a low voice said behind me as I heard a gun cock. 

“Put it down,” Natasha spoke, as she aimed her pistol. 

“Now, now, I’m simply here to retrieve something,” the voice said and my stomach churned as the memories flooded over me. 

“Dr. Jones, I thought HYDRA had let you go,” I said, Natasha glancing at me. 

“They knew you would search for me, they simply hid me. My talents are quite useful after all. My greatest work back in my possession once more,” he said and I heard a shot fire. I whipped my head to see Natasha fall to the ground, her shoulder bleeding as she gasped in air. Her arms were quickly folded behind her as 5 soldiers rushed in. 

“Your greatest work? So you’ve done others,” I said and he chuckled. 

“Why of course, they died however, they weren’t quite the same as you,” he said and I frowned. 

“You’re sick,” I hissed. 

“And now you have walked right up to us, making it so easy to find you,” he said, pulling away from me. 

“So you are looking for me then,” I said and pressed the pistol harder against my head. 

“Of course, you have something we need,” he said. 

“And what would that be?” I asked. 

“Your powers,” he said. 

“Laya! Laya do you copy?” I heard Steve say into my ear. 

“They won’t get here in time,” I could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“You’re right, they’ll just see the aftermath,” I said before sending my power out around me. I quickly trapped the soldier’s in dirt, spinning around and pushing the pistol towards the ceiling. I threw my fist upwards, catching his chin before I kicked him sharply in the stomach. I pulled the pistol from his hand and pointed it at his head as he caught his breathing on the floor. 

“How did you do that?” You were never this strong before,” he huffed out. 

“What can I say, I lied,” I said, glaring down at him. 

“Laya,” Natasha said quietly. 

“Cuff him before I change my mind,” I squeezed out, my finger twitching on the trigger. I watched as Natasha went over to him, wincing as she pulled his wrists into cuffs. 

“You think this changes anything? I know I’m inside your head, I know you are disgusted with yourself, I’ll never forget the day we broke through,” he said, glaring up at me. 

“Enjoy your cell,” I hissed as I summoned a small vial in my hand. I lowered the pistol as I pushed him onto my back with my foot, holding him in place as I poured the potion into his mouth. 

“Laya wait,” Natasha said urgently, reaching toward me. I watched as Jones’ eyes slid closed and I stood up then wrapping Natasha’s free arm around my shoulder. 

“He’s just asleep,” I said quietly, I flicked my wrist so he would be carried behind us with my wind for the Iron Legion to take away. 

“I’m-” she started and I shook my head. 

“Don’t, not now,” I said quietly, handing her the vial to pour onto her wound. I heard her hiss slightly as she drank the liquid, her shoulder beginning to stop bleeding. 

“Thank you,” she said and I nodded as I helped her out of the lab.

“Laya, do you copy?” Steve asked again and I sighed. 

“Yeah, Nat’s hit. I'm taking her back to the jet,” I said. 

“Nat you okay?” Clint asked. 

“Fine,” Nat said.

“We’re almost cleared up out here, we’ll meet you back,” Steve said. 

  
“Stark got a present for you at the door,” I said, dropping his body as I pulled Natasha closer to me, propelling us into the air to get to the ship faster. 

“For me? You shouldn’t have,” Tony said and I chuckled slightly. 

“Nat are you okay?” Bruce asked as we walked into the jet. 

“I’m fine, Bruce,” she said as I helped her into a seat. 

“She’s not, take care of her would ya?” I asked and he nodded. I walked back out of the jet as I heard Nat call after me, but I was already in the air before she could stop me. I landed on the top of a building, sliding to the floor as my body began shaking. My body felt too hot, my eyes were watering, and my breath was getting harder and harder to catch. I fought the memory as I clawed at my throat, the urge to vomit strong as I cried silently. 

_ They know I’m alive, they will never cease unless we take them first.  _

“Laya where did you go? We’re good for take off,” Steve spoke as I wiped my face. 

“Be right there,” I said, propelling myself off the building and towards the jet. 

_ I will kill them all if I have to, I will not fall to them again.  _

  
  
  
  
  



	28. All In

“Do you want to talk about it?” Natasha asked as she held the punching bag steady. 

“Not in the slightest,” I said between my pants, my fist colliding with the bag once more. 

“Someone call for a hero?” a voice said behind me as I heard the door open. 

“Sam, hey, thought we weren’t expecting you for another hour,” Natasha said, letting the bag go as I turned around. 

“Well, never hurts to be early. I’m Sam,” he said, walking up to me and holding out his hand. 

“Laya,” I said, shaking his hand. 

“As much as I’d love to meet you, promised Cap I’d make it short,” Sam said and I frowned slightly. 

“I’m gonna head up, you guys chat,” I said, nodding to them before leaving the room. I quickly made my ascent and knocked on Steve’s door. 

“So there’s no tra-” Steve cut off as he looked at me in the doorway. 

“You’re still looking,” I said and he nodded. 

“You know that I am,” he said and I sighed. 

  
“I haven’t been fair to you, or to James. However, I still stand by what I’ve said. I won’t help you look for him,” I said. 

“I understand,” he said, crossing his arms as he nodded. 

“But, if you can get him back, if you can find him, I will help you get them out of his head,” I said and his eyes widened. 

“Laya are you sure?” he asked and I nodded.

“I’m sure,” I said and he wrapped me in a hug. 

“Thank you, thank you so much,” he said and I chuckled, patting his back. 

“Hey Cap, am I interrupting?” Sam asked as I pulled away from Steve. 

“Not at all,” I said, giving Steve a nod before going to my rooms. 

“Is she like, unnaturally beautiful or is that just me?” Sam asked. 

“I’ve been wondering the same thing since she got here, come on,” Steve said, clapping his hand on Sam’s shoulder and pulling him into his room. 

\---

“What are you doing, Mischief?” I asked as I walked upon him in the library, multiple books in front of him. 

“I am reading your realms tales of Asgard, they are almost surprisingly accurate,” he said as I slid into the chair next to him. 

“Almost? What’s been wrong so far?” I asked, picking up one of the books and beginning to leaf through it. 

“I have not had sex with a horse,” he said and I stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

“I’m sorry,” I said between bursts of laughter, tears clouding my eyes. 

“I fail to see what’s so funny,” he said as I tried to gain control of my giggles. I glanced over at him and saw a small smirk on his face as he watched me catch my breathing. 

“Please tell me it says you have children,” I said and he sighed, causing me to giggle once more. 

“As I said, almost,” he said, turning the page. 

“Brother, Laya,” Thor said, walking into the library. 

“Hey Thor,  _ oh my God _ what does it say about Thor,” I said, my smile widening as I turned to Loki. 

“What does what say about me?” Thor asked as he walked up to the table. 

“The Midgardians stories of our lives,” Loki said. 

“Part of it has to be accurate, we did visit often during their 1900s,” Thor said and my mouth dropped. 

“Wait, you used to come here often?” I asked. 

“As children, yes,” Loki said. 

“We had a, uh, vacation home here,” Thor said and I started laughing once more. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, that’s just amazing,” I said as I waved my hand around, Loki let out a small chuckle at my antics and I looked at him smiling. 

“Why is that amusing? I loved to come to Midgard,” Thor said, sitting up proudly as I chuckled again. 

“You have all these other realms to choose from, and you choose Earth,” I said and Thor nodded. 

“My father cares for Earth very much, it has a soft spot in his heart,” Thor said and my smile dimmed slightly. 

“What did you come here for, brother?” Loki asked, changing the subject quickly. 

“Ah! Yes, Natasha has asked that I tell you both we are having game night tonight,” Thor said, and I looked over at Loki to gauge his reaction. 

“Why have I been invited?” Loki asked.

“I didn’t ask, we begin shortly,” Thor said, clapping his hands as he left the room. 

“You know you don’t have to, right?” I said gently and he paused. 

“What would you do?” Loki asked and my eyes widened. 

“I would go, give them a chance,” I said, shrugging. 

“Alright, then we should depart,” Loki said standing up. 

_ Holy shit, for all the love of the gods in the world, let Tony be on his best behavior tonight.  _

“Alright, what are we playing tonight?” Natasha asked as I took my seat, Loki sitting in between Thor and I. 

“Truth or dare? Sam missed all the fun last time,” Clint said, and I rolled my eyes. 

“No,” I said and Clint chuckled. 

“I think that’s a good idea,” Sam said and I glared at him. 

“Come on Laya,” Steve said, smirking. 

“No, what about poker?” I suggested. The team nodded as we moved the floor around the table, passing out drinks while Natasha grabbed the cards. I noticed Loki’s lack of drink and the book in his lap as I stared at him. 

“Might I help you?” he asked quietly. 

“That book better become some Asgardian booze before I turn it into dust,” I said, taking a sip of my drink. I waited for a moment before the book was turned into a glass filled with a dark liquid. 

“Happy?” he asked and I shook my head. 

“Not quite, Thor, buddy, would you take a sip of Loki’s glass and tell me what it is?” I asked, quickly yanking the cup out of his hand and handing it to Thor.

“Of course,” Thor said, he took a sip before passing it back to Loki, “that is wine from the cellar. How did you manage that?” 

“I shall never tell,” he said, taking a sip. 

“Alright, Bruce is dealing tonight so there isn’t any cheating,” Tony said, staring at me. 

“I don’t cheat, Stark,” I said, smirking, “I’m just smarter than you.” 

“Let’s dance, Avatar,” he said as he lifted up his cards. 

\---

“Royal flush, sorry Stark,” I said, shrugging as I pulled the chips into my pile. 

“I give up, I can beat everyone in this tower except you, and to make it worse he’s still in it, he just learned how to play two hours ago!” Tony said, waving at Loki. I saw him tense slightly, it was the first time all night someone’s recognized his presence. 

“Don’t be so bitter Stark, it’s not a good look on you. Last draw, any bets?” I asked as Bruce was shuffling the cards. 

“I got 10 on Laya,” Natasha said and I smirked. 

“I dunno, she’s gotta fail at something. You’re on,” Clint said and my eyes widened. 

_ He was betting on Loki.  _

“Profiler against the God of Lies? I gotta agree with Clint,” Steve said shrugging. 

“I’m sorry, Laya, he is my brother,” Thor said and I smiled. 

“So who do I got, Nat?” I said, looking around.

“It’s principal, gotta go with Reindeer Games,” Tony said. 

“I’m with Cap,” Sam said. 

“Damn I feel the love, let’s up the wager shall we?” I said, turning to Loki. “If you win, I will do whatever you want for one hour. If I win? When we get to Asgard you have to give me a tour,” I said and his eyebrow raised. 

“Complete control over you for one hour?” he clarified and I nodded, holding out my hand. 

“What do you say?” I asked, and he stared at me for a moment. 

“We have an agreement,” he said, clasping my forearm with his hand as we shook once. I felt the team's eyes on us as our cards were dealt, I watched Loki as he picked the corners up. His behavior was stagnant, simple movements as he placed his cards back. I looked at my cards, pair of aces, and gently placed them down. Bruce turned the three cards over in the middle, another ace, a jack, and a ten. 

_ If Loki has a king and a queen, he wins. If I was counting right, he should only have a king.  _

“Raise,” Loki said, placing more chips down. I followed suit and Bruce turned over another card. I glanced around the table and saw them intently staring at the table before them. Bruce set down another card, a seven. 

“He’s got this,” Steve said. 

“Come on, Reindeer Games,” Tony said quietly. 

“It’s all set up, just who has the missing cards,” Clint said. 

_ I wonder.  _

“All in,” I said, pushing my chips into the table. Loki raised his eyebrow at me before he pushed his in as well, the team staring. 

“Alright,” Bruce said. As he began turning the last card I flicked my wrist, changing the two to a queen. 

“Holy shit,” Natasha breathed. 

“He’s gotta have it,” Steve said. 

“Your highness?” I prompted, waving towards his cards. He stared at me for a moment before flipping them, a king and a 10. I schooled my features as I raised my eyes in surprise, flipping over my two aces. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Tony yelled. 

“Congrats, brother!” Thor yelled, clapping his shoulder. 

“He did it!” Clint said. 

“Pay up, Nat,” Sam said. 

“Way to go, Loki,” Steve said, smiling. I watched Loki let a small smile onto his face as he nodded to them, muttering his thanks. I stood up then, leading the team for a movie to end the night. 

“Alright, who’s gonna wake him?” Tony asked, glancing towards Loki who’s eyes had fluttered closed. 

“I got it, you guys go on ahead,” I said, saying my goodnights to the team as they departed. 

“Thank you, Laya,” Thor said. 

“For what?” I asked. 

“I have not seen him smile, truly smile, in years,” he said, “I feared after our mother’s death he would never smile again.” 

“You’re part of that, Thor. You’re an amazing brother,” I said and he smiled softly. 

“I hope so, sleep well,” he said, leaving the room. I put on another movie as I curled back onto the couch, attempting to keep my gaze open. 

I fell asleep once again. 

This time, I curled up against Loki’s side, my face nestled into his neck. 

Unbeknownst to me, neither of us had nightmares that night. 

  
  



	29. Bargain With Me

“Oh you are so going,” I said, crossing my arms. 

“I truly do not think it wise,” Loki said and I rolled my eyes. 

“You will be disguised, you are not hanging out in your room,” I said, and he scoffed. 

“I do not wish to go,” he said and I frowned. 

“How about this, you make an appearance, let me know it’s you, and then you can leave if you want to,” I said and he paused. 

“That is all?” he said and I nodded. 

“That’s all,” I said and he sighed. 

“If you will cease pestering me then fine,” he said and I cheered. 

“You sir, just won me 50 bucks,” I said, pointing at him. 

“You bet on me?” he asked and I nodded. 

“Of course, seeing as how you’re the only person in this tower who can beat me,” I said and he frowned. 

“I know you cheated,” he said and I frowned. 

“I did no such thing,” I said, crossing my arms. 

“You are not the only one who can count cards, little bird,” he said, leaning forward and I frowned. 

“So you knew how to play the whole time?” I asked and he nodded. 

“Of course, I’m the God of Lies,” he said and I rolled my eyes. 

“You didn’t seem to bent about it when I paid you,” I said and he nodded. 

“It was amusing having you all pay me when I will do nothing with it,” he said.

“Come on, you had fun, admit it,” I said, pushing his knee. 

“It was not completely unbearable,” he said and I smiled. 

“Come eat with us then, don’t scoop a plate and run away tonight,” I said and he frowned. 

“I do not run away,” he said and I rolled my eyes. 

“You’re going, I’ll save you a seat,” I said, standing and leaving the library. 

\---

“Come on, Steve, you know you don’t need to hold back,” I said as I helped him off the floor. 

“I wasn’t,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“How’s your search coming along?” I asked, walking down from the ring. 

“It’s another dead end,” Steve said and I nodded. 

“He is adept at hiding,” I said. 

“Evidently,” he said, grabbing his water. 

“Don’t beat yourself up, this isn’t your fault,” I said and he shook his head before he turned to me. 

“I watched him fall Laya,” he said and I frowned, “he was right in front of me and I watched him fall.” 

“You did everything you could,” I said and he frowned. 

“I went into the ice and woke up in a whole new world. To me, Bucky fell a few years ago, not decades ago,” he said. 

“Deep down he knows that,” I said and Steve nodded. 

“He remembered me,” Steve said and I froze. 

“What?” I whispered. 

“He pulled me out of the lake, there was no official file since SHIELD is inactive but he did,” Steve said and my eyes widened. 

“Steve, remind me, you hit him in the head right?” I asked and Steve shrugged. 

“More or less,” Steve said. 

“I don’t want to give you any hope, but James might have control of his mind right now,” I said and Steve’s eyes shot up. 

“You think so?” he asked and I nodded. 

“There’s a strong chance, if he broke through enough to pull you out he might have been able to get all the way out,” I said and he sighed. 

“Everytime we take a base I hope for any information, but it’s always blank,” he said. 

“You’ll find him,” I said, rubbing his back as he placed his water back down. 

“I have to, come on, let’s grab a snack,” he said, leading the way out of the gym. I reached into the cabinet in the kitchen, grabbing the box of pop tarts and tossing one to Steve. 

“You ever had one?” I asked, jumping up onto the counter. 

“Aren’t these Thor’s?” Steve asked and I shrugged. 

“He ate my cheetos last week, I’d say we’re even,” I said and Steve chuckled. 

“I have $300 bar stools, hand crafted, and you choose to sit on the counter?” Tony asked, walking into the kitchen. 

“I’m comfy,” I said, smirking as I took a bite out of the poptart. 

“Let the record show I decided to say nothing,” Tony said, reaching into the fridge. 

“Who do I have to thank for that,” a woman said walking into the room, I looked at her for a moment before I realized it was Pepper. 

“Hey honey,” Tony said, giving her a kiss. 

“Hi, is this Laya?” Pepper asked, turning towards me. 

“That’s me, you must be Pepper,” I said, reaching my hand out towards her. 

“A pleasure, sorry for him by the way,” she said, shaking my hand. 

“I give you credit for dealing with him,” I said and she chuckled. 

“Well, someone has to,” she said. 

“Am I invisible?” Tony asked Steve. 

“I think you just gave those two a reason to be good friends,” Steve chuckled. 

“I have a good feeling about that, Pepper?” I said.

“So do I, in fact, let me grab your number,” she said and Tony stared at her, “for business.”

“Of course, only for business,” I said, “completely unrelated, you free Saturday night?” 

“I can move some work around, shall we invite Natasha?” she asked. 

“Oh absolutely,” I said and we both laughed for a moment. 

“Alright we are gonna be late,” Tony said, steering Pepper away. 

“5 o’clock, my room, wear something slutty,” I called after her. 

“Slutty?” Steve asked. 

“That was just for Tony’s sake, we are most likely just gonna watch movies and drink wine,” I said chuckling. 

“You’re gonna drive Tony crazy,” Steve said and I nodded. 

“That’s the goal, Cap,” I gave him a wink before sliding off the counter. 

\---

I slid into my chair at the table, listening in on the conversation occurring. 

“It gives us more privacy, tired of all the fangirls line up to see Point Break,” Tony said, handing Pepper a glass of wine. 

“I understand that, but I don’t think the personalized Iron Man driveway is necessary,” Pepper said. 

“It’s my building, why should I have to wait in a line?” Tony asked and I rolled my eyes. 

“Where is the compound?” I asked, grabbing the wine bottle from Natasha. 

“Upstate, great peace of land,” Tony said and I nodded. My phone started ringing and I quickly pulled it out of my pocket. 

_ Garcia.  _

“Scuse me,” I said, standing up and answering the phone. 

“Laya you absolute minx,” Penelope said as I pulled the phone to my ear. 

“Hi Garcia, I’m fine, how are you,” I said sarcastically. 

“You got us invited to Stark’s party,” she said and I frowned. 

“I did?” I said. 

“Don’t play dumb, I know how exclusive that list is-” Penelope cut off as I heard Aaron’s voice. 

“Penelope just remember this trip is confidential, you can’t tell Kevin,” Aaron said. 

“I know, mums the word,” she said and I sighed. 

“That means I shouldn’t know about this, right Hotch?” I said. 

“Laya, good to hear from you,” he said. 

“I’m so sorry,” Penelope said and I heard Aaron sigh. 

“I’m going to pretend I don’t know as long as you’ll still come,” I said. 

“This conversation never happened,” Aaron said. 

“Gotta go Laya!” Garcia said and I chuckled as I hung up the phone. I walked back to the table and slid into my seat, feeling Loki slide in next to me. I smiled brightly at him as we began serving ourselves, conversation light. Our crazy little family. 


	30. Open Your Eyes

“Laya, Christmas is next month, how do you not know yet?” Natasha asked as we sat in my room. 

“I barely know him, Nat. If it was you this would be much easier,” I groaned. 

“Just get him something that involves him, he’ll love it,” Natasha said and I rolled my eyes. 

“Like an action figure?” I teased and she groaned.

“God no, I couldn’t deal with that constant bragging,” she said and I laughed. 

“I have all my other gifts planned out, but Tony,” I shook my head. 

“Well tell me your favorite ones so far,” she said, leaning onto the couch. 

“I got Derek a getaway for him and Savannah, Penelope an old framed photo of us for her desk, and I made Loki a dagger,” I counted and she choked on her drink.

“You got Loki something?” she asked. 

“Yeah? Everyone else would get a gift and he wouldn’t get anything, I thought it would be rude if I didn’t,” I said, shrugging. 

“That’s,” she paused, “really nice of you.” I raised an eyebrow at her as I waited a moment. 

“Out with it,” I said and she shrugged. 

“I mean, you did kinda fall asleep on him the other night,” she said and I scoffed. 

“No, I fell asleep on the couch,” I said and she smirked. 

“When I came out to get water, I took this,” she said, pulling out her phone. I waited impatiently before she passed it to me, the smirk on her face growing bigger. My eyes widened as I saw myself curled up next to Loki, my head deep in the crook of his neck as his head was gently laid on mine. Natasha snatched her phone out of my hand as I stared at her, my mouth open slightly.

“Oh my god, I fell asleep on him,” I said quietly as she laughed. 

“Yeah, so my question is why?” she said as I sat there, racking my brain. 

“He’s a friend, I felt comfortable, I fell asleep,” I said and she shook her head. 

“Try again,” she said and I thought back on this last month we have shared. Loki’s smile flashed across my vision, the way he would chuckle only if I was around, the caring look he had in his eyes. 

_ “Oh my god,”  _ I said, looking up at Natasha in panic. 

“It’s about time you liked someone!” she said and I shook my head aggressively. 

“No, no way, absolutely not. Nat I  _ can’t,”  _ I held two fistfuls of my hair as she continued chuckling. 

“And why not?” she asked. 

“Why are you suddenly so supportive of this? You were against the guy like a month ago,” I said, standing up and pacing. 

“Because of you,” she said, standing up and grabbing my shoulders. “You showed us there’s more to this story, hell you say there’s still more. We trust him to roam the tower because of you,” she said seriously and I nodded. 

“Still Nat, I just can’t. In no way of me even remotely thinking about Loki is there a good ending,” I said, shaking my head. 

“Laya, our job is dangerous, we don’t always get the happy ending. If you can have some good times in between, go for it,” she said and I smirked at her. 

  
“Take your own advice,” I said and she shoved me slightly. 

“We still need to brief the next mission, come on,” she said, pulling me out of my room. 

\---

“Laya, you’re sitting out of this one,” Steve said once he had finished the briefing. 

“Why?” I asked. 

“If they really are looking for you, we need to pull you back for a mission or two,” Natasha said and I frowned. 

“Wouldn’t that draw them here? They would think I’d be alone,” I said. 

“But you aren’t alone,” Clint pointed out. 

“You guys trust him enough to do that?” I asked and the team nodded. 

“Laya, he is,” Natasha paused for a moment, “growing on us.” 

“No shit, Tony?” I asked in disbelief and he shrugged. 

“He hasn’t caused any issues, he’s just around, like a dog you forgot you had,” Tony said and my gaze widened. 

_ They are starting to like him and they don’t even know about New York yet.  _

“Laya? Are you alright?” Thor asked as I pulled myself out of my thoughts. 

“No yeah, that’s fine, I guess,” I said and Natasha smirked at me. 

“Okay, now that that’s settled, we leave tomorrow,” Steve said, nodding to everyone as we made our leave. 

“You excited?” Natasha whispered to me and I rolled my eyes. 

“Get your head out of the gutter, Nat,” I said and she chuckled. 

“I’m just saying, if things go wrong tonight you still have the party,” she gave me a wink and I sighed. 

“Best 50 bucks I’ve ever earned,” I said, smirking slightly as we entered the living room. I noticed Loki was sitting there and I smiled slightly. 

_ He’s hanging out in the open now, finally progress. If I get one thing out of my time here it’s this accomplishment.  _

“Earth to Laya,” Natasha said and I shoved her with my hip. 

“Let it go, Nat,” I said, blushing as I sat in the chair to the side of him. 

\---

“So I knock it like this?” I asked as I held Clint’s bow and arrow. 

“Mind your elbow,” he said and I lowered it slightly as I held the position. 

“Good?” I asked. 

“Keep your gaze pointed, take a deep breath, and release,” he said, the string flying from my grasp as the arrow shot forward, landing dead in the center. 

“Fuck yes!” I cheered and Clint shook his head while he stared on in shock. 

“Can we not have one thing for ourselves?” Clint asked as I laughed. 

“Blame the teacher Barton,” I teased and he rolled his eyes. 

“No one shoots a bullseye first try,” he said and I shrugged. 

“Fine, I’ll go again,” I said, raising the bow. I grabbed an arrow and knocked it before I mentally ran through the checklist in my head. I released the string and watched the arrow sail into the bullseye once more. 

“Unbelievable!” Clint said and I laughed. 

“Get used to it buddy, come on I’ll teach you how to spar,” I said, summoning a sword and tossing it to him. 

“I dunno Laya, I’m kinda rusty,” he said and I shrugged. 

“Oh well, come on,” I said, tapping his blade with my own. 

“If you’re sure,” he said, dropping into this stance. We turned around the ring a few times as our swords clashed, Clint trying to use his evasive skills to get around my jabs. 

“Like riding a bike,” I said as we continued or slow dance, letting Clint get used to the feeling. 

“Not a bike I’d ride often,” Clint said, getting bold and spinning towards me. 

“I haven’t outright asked him, but I have somewhat of an answer for you,” I said as I pushed against his sword. 

“This isn’t a reassuring start,” Clint said and I shrugged. 

“You’re like a brother to me so I’m not gonna dance around it. I know something about what happened in New York, he knows about Laura but he kept it a secret so they would be safe,” I said and he dropped his sword. 

“You’re sure?” he said and I nodded. 

“That’s the best answer I can give you right now,” I said and he shook his head. 

“No, no that really helps. Thank you,” he said, nodding to me and I smiled. 

“Anytime Clint, now come on, I gotta put you on your ass,” I said, smirking as I tapped our blades together once more. 


	31. Easier to Forgive

“Pepper, you gotta help me,” I said as we sat around my room. 

“I honestly am having trouble myself this year,” she said and I groaned. 

“Oh you are screwed,” Natasha said, sipping her wine. 

“Wait, wait, I think I might have it,” I said sitting up. 

“Go ahead,” Pepper encouraged. 

“What if I bring him back some tech from Asgard,” I said and their eyes shot up. 

“He would have a field day,” Pepper said. 

“Hang on, you’re a guest, don’t you think they’ll be monitoring you 24/7? Plus if Thor found out?” Natasha said and I groaned. 

“You’re right, Loki mentioned something about an all seeing Heimdall,” I sighed as I saw Natasha smirk. 

“Oh I know that smirk, you like Loki,” Pepper said, turning to me. 

“Nat!” I exclaimed as she chuckled. 

“Come on, it’s just us,” Natasha said and I sighed. 

“Maybe? I don’t know, it’s very confusing right now,” I muttered, putting my hands on my head. 

“So she’s still in denial?” Pepper asked. 

“Didn’t even realize it until I showed her this,” Natasha said, passing Pepper her phone. 

“Stop showing people!” I exclaimed and Natasha laughed. 

“I’m sorry but I’ve never seen you this rattled, you’re always so composed,” she said and I frowned. 

“Okay, but again, it’s Loki,” I said. 

“So? From your stamp of approval he’s a good guy,” Pepper said and I turned to her. 

“I’m really tired of everyone using that against me. Also, you’ve read my analysis?” I asked and she nodded. 

“I know I’m not supposed to but,” she shrugged and I chuckled. 

“That’s kinda badass,” I said and she smirked. 

“Getting off topic, are you ready to admit it?” Natasha asked.

“No the topic is what I’m getting Tony for Christmas,” I pointed out as I took a long drink. 

“No this is more fun, why are you so afraid?” Pepper asked. 

“He’s a  _ god  _ Pepper, like an actual god,” I said and she frowned. 

“So? You can do a lot of what he can and better,” she said. 

“Next excuse?” Natasha prompted and I rolled my eyes. 

“I’ve profiled him,” I said and Natasha frowned. 

“I once threatened Bruce with a gun pointed at his face, I think you can get past professional circumstances. Next,” Natasha said, taking another sip. 

“Wait, let’s change the thinking. Tell me about Loki, how you see him,” Pepper said and I pondered for a moment. 

“He’s an interesting person, been through a lot,” I said and watched the two share a glance. 

“What about his smile?” Natasha asked. 

“It’s a fine smile,” I said and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“This is getting nowhere,” Pepper said and I smirked. 

“Sorry guys,” I said, taking a sip before I felt Natasha’s breath on my ear. 

“What about if he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you in for a kiss?” Natasha whispered and I pushed her away as I felt my cheeks warm. 

“The fuck, Nat?” I said as she smiled mischievously. 

“She blushing?” Pepper asked. 

“Big time,” Natasha said and I groaned. 

“Okay fine! Maybe, maybe some part of me likes him,” I said and they smiled. 

“Then make a move,” Pepper encouraged.

“You had the perfect opportunity the other day, tower all to yourselves and you spend it reading,” Natash teased and I shook my head. 

“I can’t, if the FBI and CIA found out,” I trailed off and Natasha’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“You’re trying to protect him,” Natasha said and I nodded slowly. 

“Oh shit,” Pepper said. 

“They would think I’ve been controlled and use it as an excuse to lock us both up,” I said and Natasha grabbed my knee. 

“If Loki makes you happy, then you go for it. Damn everyone else, we will deal with it together,” Natasha said as Pepper gently placed her hand on my other knee. 

“I know we just met, but I think you should go for it too. I have a lot of pull, I’ll help you,” Pepper said and I sighed, grabbing both their hands. 

“If I get brave enough I will do something, but I can’t promise anything,” I said and they smiled. 

“That’s totally fine,” Pepper said. 

“As long as you tell us everything,” Natasha gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes as we began drinking once more. 

\---

“You fall for that everytime,” Loki said as he hovered above me. I sent a gust of wind from my hand, knocking him off me and to the ground to hold him there as I slid on top of him. 

“Because everytime I think you’ll fight clean,” I said, rocking back on my feet as I got off his stomach, releasing the wind and helping him stand. 

“There is no intrigue there, no excitement,” Loki said and I rolled my eyes. 

“You guys finished up?” Clint asked as he walked towards us. 

“You want another ass kicking, Barton?” I teased and he chuckled. 

“Not from you,” Clint said, looking over at Loki as my eyes widened. 

“Wait,” I said quietly. 

“You wish to spar with me?” Loki asked. 

“Only if it’s a clean fight, you play dirty and I get to punch you in the face,” Clint said and Loki looked at me. 

“Are these common rules?” Loki asked and I shook my head. 

“Clint I don’t know-” I started. 

“I accept,” Loki said and my jaw dropped. 

“Wait- guys,” I called after them as the entered the ring, frowning as I admitted defeat and took a seat. 

“My brother is sparring with another?” Thor asked as he sat next to me. 

“I guess so,” I said, watching as they took their stances. 

“Who do you think will win?” Thor asked and I shrugged watching as they began circling one another. 

“Loki is more agile, his reach is longer,” I said as Loki swung towards Clint to spin around and catch him with his shoulder. 

“Ah yes, I normally beat him only if I use all my strength,” Thor said and I nodded. 

“But Clint, Clint thinks clearer, he can make smarter strikes at the right time,” I said just as Clint dodged one of Loki’s attacks to sink his fist in his stomach. 

“They are rightly matched,” Thor said and I watched in anticipation. 

“Yeah but no matter who wins someone will be angry,” I muttered as Clint began to gain the upper hand. I turned my head in surprise as I saw Loki’s footwork begin to change, his feet slightly behind his movements. 

_ What is he doing?  _

I watched as Clint rolled beneath Loki, emerging behind him. I leaned forward as Clint went to collide his foot with Loki’s and his form disappeared in a green glow. 

“Wait,” I said, sitting straight up as I held onto Thor’s shoulder.

“He forfeited,” Thor said as he stared at the ring. 

“Rules are rules, Loki,” Clint said as Loki appeared behind him. 

“As they are, Barton, go ahead,” Loki said, walking up to Clint as he stood. I tightened my grip on Thor’s shoulder as Clint stood before him, pulling his arm back. I noticed Clint’s posture was very relaxed, his arm almost lazy as he pulled back and my eyebrows shot up. 

_ He’s not gonna do it.  _

Clint’s arm sailed in the air as Loki stood still, waiting for the connection. I felt Thor tense slightly as time moved slowly as we waited for contact, but Clint’s hand stayed hovering in front of Loki’s face. 

“I’m good,” Clint said, dropping his arm as Loki’s eyes widened. 

“Are you certain? I agreed,” Loki said and Clint shook his head. 

“I’m sure, let’s get some food,” Clint said, shaking Loki’s hand before he began walking towards us.. Loki turned toward us in confusion and I saw his eyes narrow at my hand still on Thor’s shoulder. I was frozen in place at what I witnessed, my mind swirling as I worked out the reasoning. 

_ Loki protected his family, I confirmed it. Of course! This was Loki’s apology and Clint’s acceptance. That’s why Loki threw the fight, he was trying to atone.  _

“Holy shit,” I whispered quietly as the two came up to us. 

“Are you quite finished gawking?” Loki asked, a sharpness to his voice and I finally snapped back to reality, standing up. 

“Quite, let’s eat,” I said, glancing over at Clint who stood, more relaxed than I had seen him since I had arrived. 


	32. Harmful Prank

“What the FUCK,” I breathed angrily as I saw all my clothes had been switched out with everyone’s clothing merch.

_ Jess’s shirt, it’s gone.  _

I stormed out of the room and into the kitchen, a towel snugly wrapped around my still damp body. 

_ Just be rational, they didn’t know. This was an innocent prank, no need to get all fire hands.  _

“Hey-oh!” Steve said, turning his gaze from me. 

“Who did it, Rogers,” I asked as he began walking out of the kitchen. 

“Who did what?” he asked, a light pink blush forming on his cheeks. 

“Who took my clothes,” I said, and he shook his head. 

“Are you asking me to pull that towel off?” Natasha said, smirking as she entered. 

“Romanoff, did you do it?” I asked, turning to her. 

“And what am I doing?” she asked and I frowned. 

_ There’s no way.  _

“Good morning,” Loki said as he entered the room. 

_ No fucking way.  _

“ _ You, _ ” I hissed at Loki’s back. 

“Who?” Loki asked. 

“Where are they,” I said and Loki frowned. 

“I’m afraid I don’t follow,” Loki said and I rolled my eyes. 

“Can’t you just magic your own clothes?” Natasha asked. 

“I could, but this is principal,” I said. 

“Think she’ll kill him?” Natasha whispered to Steve. 

“She’s pretty mad,” Steve whispered back. 

  
“Out with it asshole, there’s something in there I can’t ever lose,” I said, trying to contain my composure as my heart was racing. 

“I do not know what you are speaking of,” Loki said and I saw Natasha smirk slightly so I turned to her. 

“Natasha, if you tell me where my clothes are I won’t get you back for this,” I said.

“Why do you assume I know where your clothes are?” Natasha asked and I stepped closer to her. 

“Last chance, where are they?” I softened my voice as I asked her, our gazes locked. 

“Maybe you should head up to the roof,” Natasha said, shrugging and I raced up there. I saw my clothes neatly folded just inside the garden entrance and I dropped down to them. I began searching through them, my heart still racing as my finger finally connected with the blue shirt. I pulled it out slowly, I haven’t looked upon it in years, and I held it in my hands. 

_ Oh Jess, I miss you so much.  _

“I would like to apologize,” Loki spoke from behind me as I held the tears at bay. 

“Unnecessary, it’s an interesting prank,” I said, clutching onto the shirt tightly. 

“Who’s was it?” Loki asked and I sighed. 

“Someone I don’t speak with anymore,” I said vaguely, flicking my wrist as I sent the clothes to my room, releasing the hold I had on her shirt. 

“I’m truly sorry,” Loki said and I shook my head. 

“Only be sorry when I get you back,” I said, forcing a smirk onto my face. 

“Is that so?” Loki asked and I nodded. 

“Oh yeah, you just started a war,” I said, and he smirked. 

“Good luck, little bird, you’ll need it,” Loki said. 

“And to you, Mischief,” I said and he turned before pausing. 

“You might want to put on some clothes,” he said, leaving me to stand there for a moment. I forced myself to walk back to my room as I locked the door, staring at Jess’ shirt that I had sent to my bed. I felt the blue glow envelop my body as I was dressed, the mattress dipping under me as I sat on the bed, pulling the shirt towards me slowly. I closed my eyes as I sniffed the shirt, and sighed in relief as the familiar scent of Sweet Pea invaded my senses. 

_ She is alright.  _

_ \----- _

_ “Lay, what the fuck is up with you?” Jess asked as I began shoving her clothes into a bag.  _

_ “Will you just listen to me, please,” I said, the knot in my stomach tight.  _

_ “How long will this be for?” she asked and I threw her clothes in the suitcase.  _

_ “I don’t know! Okay, maybe forever, but I can’t have you hurt,” I said.  _

_ “Why do I have to uproot my life because of you, maybe mom and dad were right,” she said, crossing her arms.  _

_ “Look, I get you’re pissed at me for this,” I said, turning to face her.  _

_ “Yes, Laya, I am pissed. You haven’t visited me since the day I moved out, that was supposed to bring us together,” she growled.  _

_ “Time we can’t make up, Jess. Please just let me get you safe,” I said, grabbing anything within reach and putting it in the bag.  _

_ “I’m not going,” she said, facing me.  _

_ “Jess, please,” I said, dropping the bag.  _

_ “I am not uprooting everything I have here for you,” Jess said.  _

_ “This is for your safety,” I said.  _

_ “Because of something that’s wrong with you,” she snapped and I froze.  _

_ “Jess, you get on this plane and I will never bother you again,” I said and she glared at me. I held the tickets up to her, “please.”  _

_ “Never again,” she said, yanking the tickets out of my hand and storming out the door.  _

\----

“I have upset you again,” Loki said as I looked up at him, tears fresh on my face as he entered my room. 

“No, you didn’t know,” I said and he frowned, sitting next to me on the bed. 

“You don’t always have to defend me, you know,” he said. 

“Not the time,” I said, wiping my face. 

“Who’s was it, past lover?” Loki teased and I chuckled, sniffing once. 

“My sister’s actually,” I said and Loki’s eyes widened. 

“I did not know you had a sister,” Loki said and I nodded. 

“I don’t talk about her much, it’s easier that way,” I said, and Loki frowned. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said and I shook my head. 

“She’s in a better place now,” I said, smiling softly. 

“Shall I leave you?” Loki asked and I sighed. 

“If you would like?” I said and he frowned. 

“That is not what I asked,” he said and I shook my head. 

“I don’t do well with the whole consoling and nice words,” I said and he chuckled. 

“I do not do well with the comforting so I think we will be fine,” he said and I chuckled. 

“The perfect duo,” I said, giving him a smile. We stared at each other for a moment, my smile softening as I stared into his green eyes. I felt my mind begin to panic as I realized how close we were sitting, the way he relaxed whenever I was in his presence. I jolted as my phone began to ring, breaking me from my staring contest as I grabbed it quickly. 

“Who is that?” Loki asked as I stared at the screen for a moment. 

“It’s Hotch?” I said, and he looked at me in confusion. 

“Who?” he asked as I answered. 

“Hotch? Everything okay?” I asked, standing up. 

“Yes, everything’s fine, I just wanted to check in,” Hotch said and I frowned. 

“What is it Hotch,” I said, pacing. 

“JJ mentioned that you are working on a case, Loki right?” Hotch asked and I sighed. 

“Unofficially,” I said. 

“I just want to make sure your head’s in the right place,” Hotch said and I snorted.

“Even still you are my boss,” I said. 

“I just want to make sure you have perspective,” Hotch said and I shook my head. 

_ He thinks I’m projecting my childhood.  _

“I have no stake in this,” I said. 

“Laya, think for a minute,” Hotch said and I paused, looking at Loki’s confused face. 

_ Oh. He knows.  _

“I made the analysis before,” I said. 

“Laya,” Hotch said warningly. 

“You aren’t even here,” I said. 

“I just want you to be sure,” Hotch said and I sighed. 

“Is this the part where I get the advice?” I asked. 

“The only person I’ve seen you interested in is Morgan,” Hotch said and my eyes widened. 

“You knew?” I said.

“Of course, I am your boss,” Hotch said. 

“I’m not even sure,” I argued, 

“Trust your gut,” Hotch said and I groaned. 

“I hate profilers,” I said. 

“We miss you,” Hotch said and I smiled softly. 

“I miss you guys too,” I said before hanging up the phone. 


	33. Bonding

“It’s  _ perfect,”  _ Natasha said as she stared at the gift in my hands. 

“You think so?” I asked, tucking it away so Tony wouldn’t find it. 

“You nailed it,” she said smiling brightly and I let out a breath of relief. 

“Thank god,” I muttered as she chuckled. 

“Hey, Jane’s in town early, maybe we could kidnap her for girl’s night?” she asked and I shrugged. 

“Fine by me, should we invite Hill this time too?” I said and Natasha nodded. 

“She’s good people, I’ll let her know,” she spoke as we made our way into the living room. I shot Pepper a quick text as we made our way into the living room, Jane standing from the couch. 

  
“Hey guys,” Jane said, giving us both a hug. 

“Hey, how ya been?” I asked as we pulled away a small smile on her face. 

“It’s been good! My work is being recognized for a nobel peace prize,” Jane said and I smiled. 

“That’s amazing!” I said. 

“It’s about time,” Natasha said, smirking. 

“I can only hope, no one else’s work even comes close,” she said and I gave a knowing look to Natasha. 

“We are taking you out to celebrate,” Natasha said. 

“Thor isn’t invited,” I said quickly as Jane smiled politely. 

“Thanks guys but I don’t really go out,” she said and I shook my head before leaning in. 

“We don’t actually go out, we just say it this way to annoy the boys,” I pulled back giving her a wink as Thor walked up. 

“What am I not invited to?” Thor asked as he wrapped his arm around Jane. I gave her a small nod as she glanced at me, turning to Thor. 

“We are going out to celebrate,” Jane said slowly, glancing at me as I continued to nod. 

“Out? Where will you be going?” Thor asked, turning to us. 

“To a bar,” Natasha answered swiftly as Thor nodded. 

“Alright well, have fun then,” Thor said awkwardly and I held back a chuckle. 

“You’re not taking Pepper,” Tony said, pointing at me from the kitchen. 

“I am though,” I said, faking a frown as I held up my phone with a text from Pepper, “sorry.” 

“And Hill,” Natasha threw in as Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Perhaps we should have a night ourselves, Stark,” Thor said and Tony shrugged. 

“I’m sure the boys are up for it,” Tony said. 

“It is settled then!” Thor said, smiling brightly. 

“Will Loki be going?” Jane asked and I noticed her tense slightly. 

“Stark?” Thor asked and I pulled my gaze from Jane to Tony. 

“Sure, Reindeer Games will make it even,” Tony said and I smiled once more. 

\---

“Are you not going out?” I heard Loki ask me as he entered my room. 

“First of all since when don’t you knock, second of all shouldn’t you be with the boys?” I asked as I set down bowls of popcorn. 

“I asked first,” he said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes. 

“We never actually go out, I just put an illusion on the room so they think we do,” I said and Loki nodded. 

“I haven’t knocked in two weeks and I am on my way there now,” he said and I smirked. 

“Well get out of here before they come in and think something,” I said and he raised an eyebrow at me. 

“And what would they think?” Loki asked and I felt my cheeks begin to redden. 

“Laya! Yo read-oh, hey Loki,” Natasha said entering my room. 

“Does no one knock anymore?” I asked, staring at her. 

“Do I need to knock? Am I interrupting something?” Natasha asked and I glared at her. 

“No, Loki was just leaving,” I said and sent my glare to him. 

“Alright, I shall depart,” Loki said, turning towards the door. 

“Have fun tonight,” I called after Loki as the door opened, he turned and gave me a nod before leaving the room. 

“So-” Natasha began. 

“No, nothing happened and the others cannot know about this,” I said, cutting her off. 

“I gave you a whole morning at the tower with just him and all you do is read,” Natasha said, crossing her arms. 

“Nat, no one else,” I said. 

“Not even Pepper?” Natasha asked and I groaned. 

“Fine, but Pepper only. Hill reports directly to Fury, even now, and I can’t have them knowing yet. Jane would tell Thor and god knows Thor can’t keep a secret,” I said and Natasha frowned. 

“Why are you so afraid of this?” Natasha asked and I was saved by my door opening. 

“Hey guys! Come on in,” I said, turning away from Natasha as the girls walked in. 

“We aren’t done talking about this,” Natasha muttered under her breath as we greeted the others and the night officially began. 

\---

“Okay, Sam, Rhodey, and Thor,” Jane said and I watched Pepper think for a moment. 

“Kill Sam, fuck Rhodey, marry Thor,” Pepper said

“Can’t say I blame you,” Jane said, smirking. 

“Jane you’re up,” Natasha said. 

“Hit me,” Jane said, placing her glass down. 

“Loki, Steve, and Bruce,” Maria said and I turned to Jane. 

“Shit, uh,” she paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath, “kill Bruce, fuck Loki, marry Steve.” 

“Thor’s brother?” Pepper said in surprise. 

“The Hulk kinda scares me,” Jane said chuckling. 

“I’ll drink to that,” Maria said, taking a drink. 

**_Downstairs_ **

“Come on Barton, you’re supposed to be securing the win here,” Tony said and Clint shrugged. 

“Blame yourself, Stark,” Clint said, shrugging as Loki’s final dart flew through the air, securing the win. 

“Well done, brother,” Thor said, chuckling as he clapped Loki’s shoulder. 

“Alright, beer time,” Tony said, walking over to the couches. 

“Brother?” Thor asked, turning to Loki. Loki rolled his eyes before summoning a large glass of ale and handing it to Thor, holding his own glass of wine. Thor chuckled as he accepted the drink moving to sit with the others. 

“It’s not the same,” Cap said. 

“How so?” Bruce asked and Steve shrugged. 

“I don’t know, just doesn’t make sense anymore,” Steve said.

“What are you talking about?” Tony butted in. 

“That last HYDRA base, something about it seemed off,” Steve said and Tony nodded. 

“I noticed that too, and I did a little digging,” Tony said. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Nat and Laya?” Clint asked. 

“We’ll brief them later,” Tony said as he projected his findings. 

“What is that?” Steve asked, leaning forward. 

“That my friend is not material that comes from our Earth, but we’ve seen it before. HYDRA has Chitauri equipment,” Tony said leaning back as Loki’s entire body stiffened. 

“Are they able to use it?” Thor asked. 

“From what we can tell,” Bruce chimed in. 

“Shit,” Clint muttered. 

“You know how to get rid of these?” Tony asked, his gaze set on Loki. 

“If they have acquired the technology then they have tampered with it, I will have no knowledge for what they are doing,” Loki said and Tony nodded. 

“Figured as much, so what we have to do is hope we find the last bases before they can figure out how to fully use them,” Tony said as the team nodded. 

“That,” Loki said, pointing at the projection. 

“What?” Bruce asked, leaning forward. 

“It’s a code,” Loki said, standing up and pointing at some markings on the screen.

“It’s in Russian,” Clint pointed out as Loki read. 

“Yes, but look,” Loki said, pointing at certain letters in the passage. “If you take these letters and pull them out, it’s another location.”    
  
“Holy shit,” Tony breathed, standing up as Bruce did the same. 

“Well I think we just found our next mission,” Steve said, nodding. 

“Yeah, good work Reindeer Games,” Tony said absently as he stared at the projection. Loki gave him a nod before sitting back down, Thor smiling at him. 


	34. Tricks

“Laya!” I heard Tony yell as I chuckled slightly before he stormed into my vision. 

“Yes, Stark?” I said, looking up at him. 

“Undo it,” he said and I looked at him oddly. 

“Undo what?” I asked. 

“I know you did something to JARVIS, I don’t know how, I don’t care how, just fix it,” Tony said and I frowned. 

“That seems odd, hey J your systems are all good?” I asked, aloud.

“They are functioning, no anomalies detected,” JARVIS responded and I turned to Tony. 

“Oh really, JARVIS what’s on my schedule for today?” Tony asked. 

“Do I look like a calendar to you, sir,” JARVIS spoke and I broke into laughter. 

  
“Fix it,” Tony said as I reigned in my laughter. 

“Only if you tell me what the worst one was,” I said, chuckling. 

“No,” Tony said and I shrugged, turning back to my book. 

“Then you’re stuck with it,” I said, as I felt him get more agitated. 

“Remove it or I’ll call Pepper,” Tony said and I rolled my eyes. 

“You’re threatening me with Pepper? She’d find it hilarious,” I said and he groaned. 

“Would you just,” he stopped himself as he let out a breath, my smirk growing, “please.” 

“One thing Stark, that's all I ask,” I said and I heard him huff. 

“He sent the waist covering of my suit and called it the Iron Man diaper,” Tony said and I began laughing once more. 

“That’s everything,” I said once I regained my laughter. 

“Great, now fix it before I hide your car,” he huffed. 

“Hey! It was a group effort,” I said, flicking my wrist and removing the spell. 

“A group eff- Reindeer Games,” Tony muttered and I chuckled. 

“His idea, actually,” I said and Tony scowled. 

“I don’t know if I like you two being on the same team,” Tony said and I shrugged. 

“Hey you guys brought me back into this, now you must suffer,” I teased as Tony rolled his eyes and walked off. 

“Was he mad?” Loki asked, entering the room as I chuckled. 

“Absolutely irate, well done,” I said, smirking as he sat next to me. 

“Who should we do next?” Loki asked and I pondered. 

“We’ve already done Tony and Steve, Nat and Bruce are off the table, what about Thor?” I asked and Loki smirked. 

“He is not rather fond of my tricks,” Loki said and I smiled. 

“That’s why he’s perfect for it,” I said and he chuckled. 

“I could transform into a snake again,” Loki said and my eyes widened. 

“You can do that?” I asked and I watched as the green glow covered his body and a snake was sitting at my side. 

“However, perhaps I have used this trick too many times,” I heard Loki speak and my eyes widened. 

“Holy shit I can still understand you,” I said and I saw his snake eyes widen a bit.

“You can?” he asked and I nodded. 

“Holy shit!” I exclaimed again and I heard him chuckle. 

“You can converse with animals can you not?” Loki said and I shook my head. 

“Well yeah but I didn’t think it would transfer this way,” I said, holding out my arm. I watched in awe as he slithered up it, wrapping around my arm until his head was gently placed on the top of my hand. 

“Laya! I have great news!” I heard Thor bellow. 

“Perfect timing,” I heard Loki speak and I held back my laugh as Thor emerged. 

“What happened?” I asked, staring at his smiling face. 

“Jane is going to travel with us!” Thor said and my eyebrows shot up. 

“Really? Your dad is gonna let her back?” I asked and he nodded. 

“He wishes to apologize for his behavior,” Thor said and I felt a tendril of suspicion enter my veins. 

“I do not trust this,” Loki said and I nodded, forcing a smile. 

“That’s great news, Thor,” I said, and his gaze finally noticed the snake I was holding. 

“I love snakes,” Thor said, reaching out to pet Loki. 

“Oh yes, every time,” Loki said and I bit down on my lip. In a flash Loki materialized and I saw Thor scramble backwards. 

“Loki!” Thor yelled as I fell over laughing. 

“I’m so sorry, Thor,” I said between my fits as he smiled softly. 

“I am glad you are returning to your old ways, brother,” Thor said before letting his face fall, “but never do that again.” I laughed even harder at that statement as Thor walked away, and I gained control of my laughter. 

“I’m surprised you still went through with it,” I said and Loki shrugged. 

“The moment was right,” Loki said and I chuckled. I felt my face fall as I noticed Loki’s expression, his gaze far away. 

“You’re suspicious too,” I said and he turned towards me before nodding. 

“Odin has never been very forthcoming about visitors from other realms, I’m sure you are aware of what transpired with Jane,” Loki said and I nodded. 

“Should I be worried?” I asked and he frowned.

“Perhaps,” Loki said and I rubbed my hands on my legs. 

“Okay well, what’s the worst that could happen?” I asked and Loki pondered for a moment. 

“He could lock me in the dungeons once more, along with yourself,” Loki said and my eyes widened. 

“He can’t do that though, right? Cause I don’t even belong there,” I said and Loki sighed. 

“The cells of Asgard are filled with beings from all realms, except for Midgard,” Loki said. 

“You think he will?” I asked. 

“I am not certain, but there is something at play,” he said and I frowned. 

“I haven’t heard any whispers though,” I said and Loki stared at me for a moment. 

“You told both of us of your powers did you not?” Loki asked and I turned my head in confusion. 

“You think Thor ratted me out?” I asked and Loki shook his head. 

“I’ve told you of Heimdall, he has most likely heard of your skill set and alerted Odin,” Loki said and I groaned. 

“So he can filter what I hear,” I said and he nodded. 

“Might I ask, do you always hear them?” Loki said and I shook my head. 

“I have birds that will alert me if I am being mentioned in various spaces, but I try not to monopolize them for my own benefit. They are living creatures after all, so if they hear something about me they will alert me. The wind however carries many secrets, I tend not to listen that way because it can be very overwhelming and hard to decipher,” I said.

“Your powers truly know no bounds,” Loki said and I chuckled. 

“Relax, Mischief, I don’t listen to what you say about me now why would I need birds,” I said and he smirked.

“And you can sense presences, yes?” Loki asked and I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion. 

“I can, the rumble in the Earth when they walk. Why are you suddenly so intrigued?” I asked and Loki sighed. 

“I fear the worst upon returning, should something transpire I would like to know what you are capable of,” Loki said and a chill ran down my spine. 

“Surely you don’t think we will have to fight to return?” I asked and Loki refused my gaze. 

“I do not know what Odin plans, but it can’t be good. I would like to be prepared,” Loki said. 

“Hey, I won’t let them throw you in a cell again,” I said and Loki scoffed. 

“You have no control on Asgard,” he said and I rolled my eyes. 

“If you hadn’t noticed I could level an entire city, I will always use my powers to benefit those who need it,” I said and he glanced at me cautiously. 

“Your heart knows no bounds,” he said and I felt my heart begin to race. 

“No I guess it doesn’t,” I said quietly, trapped in his gaze. 

“Laya! You ready to train?” Steve asked, walking into the room. I stood up quickly and nodded, following him to the gym as I tried to calm my rapid heart beat. 


	35. Impossible

“Are you excited?” I asked, sitting across from Loki. 

“For what?” he asked. 

“The party, it’s in a few days,” I reminded him and he sighed. 

“Yes you’ve made that very clear,” he said and I smirked. 

“If I have to sit through it I’m going to make you,” I said as my phone began buzzing. 

“Naturally,” he muttered as I shot him a smirk before answering. 

“What do I owe the pleasure, Fury?” I asked, crossing my leg as Loki glanced up at me. 

“Carlson, rumor has it that you are going to Asgard,” Fury spoke and I kept my face neutral, feeling Loki’s gaze on me. 

“That is news to me,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“Is that so? I’m sure the FBI and CIA would approve of this field trip,” he said and my eyes narrowed.

“What are you asking of me, Nick?” I pressed, Loki’s eyes finally went down to the book but his attention was intently on my conversation. 

“I also see that Dr. Jones is currently in custody,” Fury said and my breathing increased. 

“Yes, he is,” I said stiffly.

“And HYDRA is aware of your whereabouts,” Fury drawled on as my throat began to dry.

“What are you on about, Fury,” I hissed. 

“I’m trying to make sure you don’t end up as a weapon involuntarily, I was hoping you’d be on the same page,” he said and I frowned. 

_ He wants me to bring back intel from Asgard.  _

“No, I won’t do it. If they will want to lock me up so be it, I’ll make sure they won’t find me,” I said.

“And your team? What will you tell them this time?” Fury asked and I felt my eyes water. 

“That’s between me and them, I have to go,” I hung up quickly, taking a few deep breaths to gain control of my emotions once more. 

“Have I told you of my mother?” Loki asked and I inhaled sharply, turning to face him. 

“Not much,” I said cautiously, curious as to where Loki was going. 

“She was a wonderful woman. A fair queen, loving mother, strong witch, the citizens adored her,” I watched as he smiled softly, reclaiming her face. 

“Were you close?” I asked quietly and he nodded. 

“We would take many walks in the gardens, reading in peace. She taught me much of the magic I know, and always knew what I was thinking,” he paused for a moment, “you remind me of her.” 

“I do?” I questioned, my voice raising a few octaves. 

“The kindness you hold, she would have liked you,” Loki said and I smiled softly. 

“Thank you for the distraction, Mischief,” I said and he rolled his eyes. 

“Saw through it then,” he said and I chuckled. 

“You do know who you’re talking to right?” I smiled at him before letting my face soften, ”she sounds like a really beautiful person, Loki.” 

“She was,” he said quietly, “what did he ask of you?” Loki’s question was innocent and fair, but it sent my heart racing once more. 

“Something that goes against my morals,” I said, frowning.

“Sometimes morals must go out the window for the greater good,” Loki said and I looked at him, the pain flashing across his face. 

“Loki,” I said quietly, his gaze going to mine. 

“It is nothing,” he said, turning back to his book. 

_ There will never be a good time, he will react aggressively either way. It is better to get it out now than later.  _

“Loki I know you were controlled,” I said, walking over to him and sitting by him, his whole body stiff. 

“What are you speaking of?” he said under his breath. 

“I have the evidence to prove it, you could be free,” I said and he stood suddenly. 

“You are lying,” he hissed. 

“I found the connection,” I said. 

“So you plan to reveal this to the mighty Avengers then? Let them believe in a lie to help them sleep better at night,” he said, whipping around to face me. 

“I know the truth whether you like it or not, and if you’ll notice I haven’t told anyone yet. I wanted to give you the chance to come clean,” I said. 

“Clean from what, agent! Hundreds died by my hand because of what I did!” he yelled at me. 

“I know you are preparing them for something, there’s something larger at play that you won’t admit to,” I said and he frowned before turning around once more, looking up at the stars. 

“There is nowhere I can be truly free,” he said and I stood, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I won’t let them hurt you,” I said and I felt his body chuckle before he turned to face me. 

“You do not know anything of the horrors beyond your realm, the things they are capable of,” Loki said, I could see the fear in his eyes. My hand moved on it’s own then, and I reached up. Loki flinched slightly as my hand approached and I frowned, gently placing it on his face. 

“I will learn,” I said, his eyes wide as he stared at me. I stayed absolutely still as we stared at one another, his eyes searching mine for any sense of doubt or deceit. 

_ Go for it.  _

I gripped Loki’s face a little tighter and pulled him against me, pressing my lips on his. The moment our lips connected I felt a jolt within me, like I had been sparked. 

It was magical. 

I felt like I was floating, my body finally being at peace, my strength growing. 

For a moment. 

Once the shock had faded I realized Loki was stiff against me, his hands still at his sides, his lips unmoving. I pushed him away as I stumbled backwards, seeing his eyes wide as he stared at me. 

“I’m-I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” I muttered as I backpedaled before turning and launching myself into the air and away from the tower. 

\----

“Thor, I must speak with you at  _ once, _ ” Loki hissed, knocking on Thor’s door. 

“Loki? What are-” Thor began but Loki cut him off, shoving Thor into the room. 

“It’s Laya,” Loki said, breathing heavily. 

“Is she alright? What’s happened to her?” Thor said, moving to the door. 

“No you fool,” Loki said, pushing Thor back, “it’s her.” 

“What about her brother? Has she been harmed,” Thor asked. 

“She’s my elskan,” Loki breathed and Thor's eyes widened. 

“You are certain?” he asked and Loki nodded once. 

“She kissed me a mere moment ago, it was as the prophecy stated. My sedir began to grow, flowing within me as if it had been stagnant,” Loki said and Thor grabbed his brother's shoulders. 

“This is tremendous news! Why are you not with her?” Thor asked. 

“She ran away,” Loki said softly. 

“Ran away? Why would she do that, she initiated, did she not?” Thor asked and Loki clasped his hands behind his back. 

“I may have, been frozen in shock when our kiss transpired,” Loki said carefully and Thor punched him in the face. 

“You’re a fool,” Thor said and Loki rubbed his jaw. 

“I am aware, Thor, was that necessary,” Loki hissed. 

“I believe it was, Laya has been on your side from the beginning. She is a wonderful person and you are a fool for letting her go,” Thor said and Loki sighed. 

“She will return and I will speak with her,” Loki said and Thor nodded. 

“As you should. I do have advice brother, do not keep the prophecy from her. As I recall it, you will be tied should she accept your final gift,” Thor said.

“I am aware of my own prophecy, brother,” Loki said and Thor placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“I am truly happy you found her,” Thor said and Loki shook his head. 

  
“I believed it to be forgotten,” Loki said quietly and Thor smiled. 

“The Norns set our paths, it is up to us if we follow,” Thor said and Loki’s eyes widened. 

“Speaking of the Norns, correct me if I’m wrong brother, but very few have heard them speak correct?” Loki asked and Thor nodded. 

“Right, our family being some of the few as we needed to receive our titles,” Thor said and Loki nodded slowly. 

“The other night, Laya was amidst a nightmare and I looked into her mind,” Loki held his hand up as Thor looked at him in anger, “I heard them speak to her.” 

“That’s impossible,” Thor said. 

“I thought the same, but I must reveal this to you now that I know she is set in my path for a reason. They told her ‘your fate has been written, should you follow it is up to you. Be wise, be strong,’” Loki recanted and Thor’s eyes widened. 

“You don’t think,” Thor trailed off. 

“I am not sure,” Loki said. 

“An Asgardian?” 

  
  



	36. Preparations

“And now I’m here,” I said to JJ and Penelope. 

“You just, ran away?” JJ asked. 

“Oh honey,” Penelope said. 

“Look I know it’s not ideal! But now I have to go back because the party is tomorrow and we leave right after,” I groaned as I laid back down on the couch. 

“You have to talk to him,” JJ said. 

“I disagree! I think I could be quite happy avoiding him the rest of my life,” I said, rubbing my hands over my face. 

“But how was the kiss?” Penelope asked and I stalled by letting out a slow breath. 

“You know in the movies, that kiss between soulmates with the fireworks and shit?” I asked. 

“Uh huh,” Penelope teased. 

“That good?” JJ asked. 

“Unfortunately!” I said. 

“Oh you’re hooked,” Penelope said giggling. 

“Was that how it was when you kissed Will?” I asked and she shrugged. 

“Well, honestly, yeah,” she said and I groaned. 

“That doesn’t help me,” I said and she chuckled. 

“Laya, Natasha is expecting you soon and she kinda scares me. You have to go back,” Penelope said and I frowned. 

“You kicking me out Garcia?” I asked and she shrugged. 

“Well I mean I’ve seen the dress, you’re gonna look stunning. I wanna see what he’s gonna do about it,” Penelope said. 

“She’s not wrong,” JJ said and I sat up. 

“You guys are the worst, using me for your drama. Plus he was only going because I was forcing him, he won’t be there now,” I said. 

“Hey, it’s a Stark party, maybe you’ll find someone to take your mind off Loki. Now get out of here before Hotch finds out,” JJ said. 

“Oh I already knew,” Hotch spoke and I groaned. 

“Busted,” JJ said quietly. 

“Hotch just close your eyes I’m not even here,” I said as I met his gaze. 

“Go talk to him,” Hotch said and I rolled my eyes. 

“Been there the whole time then?” I asked and he nodded. 

“We are technically on a case tonight,” Hotch said.

“Yeah, me, I’m your case. Look at that I’m already here, so you need to stay here,” I said. 

“And deprive me of a Stark gala?” Penelope asked and I groaned. 

“Laya,” Hotch said sternly and I brought my gaze to him, “you will still live with him. You seem to like him as a friend, if you want to salvage that you’ll need to talk about it.” 

“You guys suck,” I huffed as I stood up. 

“That’s my girl,” JJ said. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” I gave them a weak wave before departing. 

\---

“What’s got you in a huff Reindeer Games?” Tony asked, walking into the library. 

“What are you doing in here?” Loki asked and Tony looked around. 

“It’s uh, mine?” Tony said, pointing to himself. 

“I have never seen you come in here,” Loki pointed out. 

“Well Pepper had it installed, says I need to read more, figured I’d give it a shot,” Tony said and Loki sighed. 

“So Thor has made you all aware then?” Loki asked and Tony slid into the seat. 

“Well, you know, guys just trying to look out for you,” Tony said and Loki shook his head. 

“Aren’t you the one most against me being here?” Loki asked and Tony shrugged. 

“What can I say, your girl makes a compelling argument, helps when Pepper’s on the same side,” Tony said. 

“She is not my girl,” Loki said. 

“See that’s the problem, I just gotta say I don’t understand you two,” Tony said and Loki frowned. 

“And what do you mean by that?” Loki asked. 

“You used to be at each other’s necks, now she’s all over you,” Tony said. 

“Is that not how you came to be with Pepper?” Loki asked. 

“You make a fair point,” Tony said, leaning back. 

“Might I ask what your angle is here?” Loki asked and Tony held his hands up. 

“I’m giving her the benefit of the doubt, and her being around you makes you likeable, so I’m gonna help you,” Tony said and Loki rolled his eyes. 

“I do not need your help,” Loki said and Tony looked around. 

“I don’t see Laya here, do you?” Tony asked and Loki sighed. 

“Fine,” Loki relented. 

\----

“I’m slightly offended you went to them first,” Natasha said, crossing her arms. 

“You live here, can’t exactly run away to you,” I said, smirking as she narrowed her eyes. 

“So he’s living in your brain right now isn’t he?” she asked and I groaned.

“Make it stop,” I said and she chuckled. 

“What are you gonna tell the boys when you’re suddenly avoiding Loki?” Natasha asked and I sighed. 

“I don’t know, but we’ll just have to get over it. Who knows maybe I can convince Odin to let Loki roam free and he will leave,” I said and Natasha snorted.

“From what I’ve heard? Good luck with that,” she said and I sighed. 

“I fucked it up didn’t I?” I said and she shook her head. 

“No, you have your answer now. Personally I’m gonna beat the idiocy out of him later, but tonight? Tonight you get to be sad, and tomorrow you are going to steal the room,” she said, smirking. 

“You don’t think I should change the dress?” I asked and she shook her head. 

“Absolutely not, we don’t change clothes for men,” she said and I sighed. 

“It’s a bad idea,” I said. 

“It’s a  _ great  _ idea, I agree with JJ we could find you someone to help you forget,” Natasha said, smirking as I screamed into a pillow.

\---

“Has she not returned?” Thor asked as he sat with Loki in the gardens. 

“No,” Loki said stiffly, reading the book. 

“Have you decided your illusion for tomorrow?” Thor asked. 

“I have,” Loki said and Thor sighed. 

“Brother, she will return,” Thor said and Loki frowned. 

“I fear it will be too late at that point,” Loki said and Thor shook his head. 

“She is kind beyond words, she seeks truth in all things, she will return,” Thor said.

“If the Norns are kind,” Loki said quietly and Thor frowned. 

“Get up, you are coming with us,” Thor said and Loki looked at him in confusion. 

“I am not permitted to leave the tower,” Loki said. 

“Then leave an illusion, the others are alright with it,” Thor said and Loki shook his head. 

“Tony sent you to collect me then, I am quite alright staying here,” Loki said and Thor grabbed his arm. 

“Wasn’t an option,” Thor said, pulling him for a moment before Loki ripped his arm free and walked of his own accord. 

“Hey Reindeer Games, just in time,” Tony said as they entered the garage. 

“You’re sure this will help?” Loki asked and Tony nodded. 

“Yep, we got some last minute things to get for the party and you need a suit,” Tony said.

“I have a suit,” Loki frowned and Tony shook his head. 

“Not good enough, come on,” Tony said, sliding into the driver seat.

“This is ridiculous,” Loki said, his illusion in place. 

“This is bonding,” Steve argued and Loki frowned. 

“Might I ask you, Captain, what was in Laya’s report that made you trust me?” Loki asked and Steve sighed. 

“To be honest, it's what she didn’t put in the report,” Steve said and Loki looked at him oddly. “On our runs, she would occasionally tell me what was going on, made me believe in you as she did.” 

“Thank you,” Loki said quietly, turning his gaze back to the others. 

“Are we all done here?” Tony asked and the others nodded, making their way back to the tower. 


	37. Merry Christmas

“We’re late, Nat,” I said as she finished with the last piece of my hair. 

“No, they’re early,” Natasha said, stepping away. I gave her a once over, a casual black dress paired with a set of stilettos. Her hair was neatly arranged and her lips were covered in a bright red lipstick. 

“You look  _ good,”  _ I said as she clipped on her earrings. 

“You’re not the only one dressing to impress tonight,” she winked before walking back over to me. 

“You’re sure this isn’t too much?” I asked, motioning to my dress. 

“You might steal the show a bit,” she said and my eyes widened. 

“Natasha that does not help me,” I groaned as she chuckled, placing her hands on my arms as she motioned for me to stand. 

“Relax, you have us and the FBI, and you look like this,” Natasha said, steering me in front of the mirror. My eyes widened as I stared at my reflection, Natasha smirking as I took myself in. The dress was an off shoulder dark emerald green, perfectly form fitting with a slit in the side as it gently grazed the ground. I pulled the dress slightly to reveal the golden colored heels Natasha had found, complimenting the green. I stared at my face, makeup done to perfection as my hair laid in light curls around my head, a small golden headband placed on my head. Natasha reached up and clipped the small golden band around my neck, stepping back to admire me. 

“Holy  _ shit,”  _ I breathed as Natasha smiled. I turned towards the door as the music increased in volume, signaling the guests had arrived. 

“I’m gonna head down, need a minute?” she asked and I shook my head, running my hands on the dress. 

“No, I’m good, he won’t be there and it’ll be fine,” I said and she nodded once before leading the way down. I took a deep breath as the elevator doors slid open, and Tony’s voice spoke over the music. 

“And late to the party, Natasha and Laya,” he said and everyone turned to us as the music resumed. 

“Oh I am going to kill him,” I said, forcing a smile as we made our way into the room. 

“Not if I beat you to it,” Natasha said back as she gave Tony a small wave. 

“Whoa, where’s the girl who I’d only see in button ups and slacks,” I heard Derek speak to my side and I turned to face him. 

“At another party, you should go find her,” I teased. 

“Oooh, heard you’d be a little feisty tonight,” Derek said chuckling as he pulled me into a hug. 

“Figured word would get out,” I muttered as I rubbed his back before pulling apart. 

“Welcome back to the tower, Derek,” Natasha said, shaking his hand. 

“Easier trip this time,” Derek smirked and I rolled my eyes. 

“I’m gonna make my rounds, I’ll catch up with you later,” Natasha said, turning and leaving. 

“Where are the others?” I asked. 

“Over here, come on,” Derek said, leading the way to the center of the room where the team sat on the couches. 

“Like I said, stunning,” Penelope said as I approached. 

“He’s missing out,” JJ spoke. 

“Okay rule number one, no more talk about that, I just want to be here with you guys,” I said. 

“Fine by me,” Derek said. 

“Hey Reid,” I said, and he smiled at me. 

“Hey, Laya,” he responded and my heart soared that we were somewhat decent now. 

“How about a toast?” Rossi asked, holding up his glass. 

“I don’t even have a drink,” I said and Derek held up an extra glass for me. 

“To Laya’s return,” Hotch said, smiling.

“And for the chance to be in her life again,” Rossi said smiling before we clinked our cups. 

  
  


\----

“You know why we are here,” Hotch said, swaying with me from side to side. 

“I do, but what do they want from you?” I asked. 

“It’s in the directors best interest that we were sent, they hope you would be more open to the idea if it came from us,” Hotch said and I narrowed my eyes. 

“Alright, what do they want from me?” I asked. 

“One of their reports mentioned you going to Asgard, the FBI wanted to meet with you upon your return,” Hotch said and I scoffed. 

“Not happening, Hotch,” I hissed. 

“I don’t like the idea as much as you don’t, but you know how this goes,” he said and I frowned. 

“So what’s the punishment if I don’t comply?” I asked. 

“They didn’t say,” he said, pausing as he noticed the hand on my shoulder. 

“Mind if I cut in?” Rossi asked and I flashed him a smile. 

“She’s all yours,” Hotch said smiling as Rossi took my hand. 

“How are they treatin you here, kiddo?” Rossi asked as we danced. 

“They’re good people, accepted me as their own,” I said. 

“And Loki?” Rossi asked and I glared at him. 

“One rule Rossi, just one,” I said and he smirked. 

“C’mon kid, it’s me,” Rossi said, spinning me around as I sighed. 

“You know how I am, Rossi. I stay away from that at all costs, I don’t know why I like him,” I said.

“Maybe he’s the one?” Rossi said and I smacked his chest. 

“The one who doesn’t reciprocate,” I said and Rossi smirked. 

“You ran away, you also didn’t profile his behavior when you kissed him,” Rossi said. 

“Yes I did, he was frozen, unmoving, eyes wide,” I said and Rossi shrugged. 

“You know that’s also shock, right?” Rossi said and I paused midstep. 

“He’s a god, Rossi. I’m sure he had his choice of woman and would not be shocked by me kissing him,” I said.

“I think you’re too close to the situation,” he said and my eyes widened. 

“Don’t, don’t give me hope,” I warned and he nodded. 

“Maybe, I’m sure you’ll find out soon,” Rossi said as our dance ended. 

“You and your cryptic shit,” I mumbled as he snickered, giving me a hug before I made my way to the bar. 

“How’s your night?” A man asked as I approached the bar. 

“It’s quite a night, Stark pulls out all the stops,” I gave him a polite smile as I waved the bartender down. 

“Indeed he does, is this your first party?” he asked and I chuckled. 

  
“That obvious?” I said as I accepted my vodka. 

“You merely seem on edge,” he said and I frowned slightly before taking a long sip. 

“I just envisioned the night differently, that is all,” I said and he nodded. 

“Would a dance help your mood?” he asked, holding his hand out to me. 

“Oh I’m-” I started as I felt someone’s arm around my shoulders. 

“There you are,” Natasha said and I gave her a smile. 

“Hey Nat, where are the others?” I asked and she shrugged. 

“Around, hello I’m Natasha,” she said smiling, shaking this man’s hand. 

“James, I’m sorry I didn’t know you were busy,” he said and Natasha shook her head. 

“Oh no, she’s fine for a bit if you steal her away,” she said and I turned to face her. 

_ Oh I am gonna kill you Widow.  _

“Oh! Would you care for that dance then?” he asked, raising his hand once more. Natasha pushed me gently and I took his hand, setting my drink on the bar. 

“Sure,” I said, as he led me back to the dance floor. I turned back and glared at Natasha who gave me a smirk before I turned back around. 

“Shall we?” he asked and held both his hands out. I stared at him for a moment before placing my hand in his and my other on his shoulder. He wasted no time whisking me around the room, keeping our gazes locked as I focused on the music. 

“You dance very well,” I said and he smirked. 

“Then you are in for a surprise,” he said and suddenly he dipped me. Once I was standing once more I caught Derek’s eye who raised his glass to me. I was spun around once more, falling into his arms and being trapped by his gaze. 

“Having fun, Laya?” he asked, my heart began racing and realization dawned on me. 

_ I never told him my name.  _

“I apologize sir, I must go,” I said, stepping back and giving him a smile. I walked as calmly as I could over to Natasha, who was staring at me with wide eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked and I motioned for another drink. 

“That was fucking  _ Loki,”  _ I hissed and Natasha’s eyes widened before she smirked. 

“Told you the dress would work,” she said and I groaned. 

“No Nat, no! Now he’s openly teasing me,” I said, swallowing the drink in one go. 

“You are taking this way out of proportion,” she said and I sighed. 

“I don’t know, this seems about right,” I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned slowly, my eyes wide in disbelief. 

“Prentiss?” I said as I took in her form and she gave me a smile. 

“Hey Carlson,” she said and I let out a shocked laugh before giving her a hug. 

“What are you doing here! JJ told me you’re at Interpol now,” I said as we pulled away. 

“I’m here to help deliver your gift,” Emily said and I shook my head. 

“My gift?” I asked. 

“From me, and your team,” Tony said, stepping into view. 

“You got Laya?” Natasha asked. 

“I sure did and I did pretty damn good if I say so myself,” he said, lifting his chin. 

  
“Well you did amazing, thank you Tony, I haven’t seen Emily in ages,” I said and Emily shook her head. 

“I’m not the gift,” she said and I looked at her in confusion. 

“She is,” Tony said, motioning to the side and my entire body froze as my face fell. 

“Laya,” she said simply, her face blank. 

“Jess?” 


	38. Reunion

“Jess?” I asked, staring at my sister. 

“In the flesh,” she said and I looked at Tony. 

“I did good, right?” he asked and that shocked me back to reality. 

“You absolute  _ idiot,”  _ I hissed. 

“Told you this would go well,” Jess whispered to Emily. 

“What?” Tony asked. 

“She is in hiding for a reason, as long as HYDRA is still out there she is in danger,” I whispered angrily. 

“We can protect her,” Tony said and I shook my head. 

“She doesn’t deserve to live in a cage under constant surveillance because of me! I had her go to Italy so she could still live,” I said and I felt a hand gently on my arm. 

“Laya, it’s okay,” she said and I turned to her. 

“Jess, I’m so sorry,” I said, tears watering in my eyes. 

“It’s okay, I’m not mad anymore,” she said and I frowned. 

“Does she know,” I asked Tony. 

“We got your file too,” Emily said and I looked to her before looking back at Jess. 

“We?” I asked and she nodded. 

“Emily is my boss,” Jess said and I smiled softly. 

“That’s great, that’s so amazing Jess,” I said and she nodded. 

“Just wanted to be like you,” she said and I shook my head. 

“You’re better, you’re so much better,” I said, letting the tears fall as I pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Should we?” Emily said, motioning behind her. 

“Oh yeah, Natasha by the way,” Natasha said, taking her arm and leading her and Tony away. 

\---

We stood on the balcony, awkward silence between us as I drank the last of my glass.

“I have something for you,” I said and she turned to me in confusion. 

“How?” she asked and I smirked. 

“What kind of sister would I be if I didn’t,” I said, flicking my wrist and holding her shirt in my hands. 

“An old t-shirt?” she asked and I shook my head. 

  
“It’s a shirt I took with me the day I had you leave, I swore if I ever got to see you again I would return it,” I said, handing it to her. 

  
“Lay, that’s,” she shook her head and I smiled softly. 

“Jess I’m so sorry, for everything. For our parents, I’m so sorry,” I said and she avoided my gaze, staring at the shirt in her lap. 

“I went to your funeral,” she said and my eyebrows shot up. 

“They let you?” I asked and she nodded. 

“Guess your team didn’t expect me there, thought I died with our parents,” she said and I frowned. 

“Jess I-” I started and she cut me off. 

“I hid from them, you wanted me in hiding after all. One day I decided enough was enough, and I started to train. Emily remembered me, and she brought me on board, did me a favor and kept it quiet. I wanted your legacy to continue through me, now you live with the fucking Avengers,” we both chuckled. 

“I certainly didn’t expect this,” I said and she nodded. 

“Lay, I understand why you did it now,” she said seriously and I nodded, “but I can protect myself now.” 

“They’re impossible to go against, Jess. They have weapons you can’t even imagine,” I said and she rolled her eyes. 

“Have some faith, sis, I was taught by Emily after all,” she said and I smirked. 

“She was the best of us,” I said and Jess smirked. 

“Talked about you all the time,” she said and I groaned. 

“She tell you about Wyoming?” I asked and Jess nodded. 

“Every little detail,” she said and we laughed. 

“Thank you for this, for coming, but they’re still after me Jess. I can’t have you put in harm’s way,” I said and she shook her head. 

“I’m not going back into hiding, I’m with Interpol and I’ll stay there, just let me be in your life again,” she pleaded and I teared up once more. 

“I want that more than anything, Jess,” I said and she smiled. 

“Hey Jess, we gotta head out,” Emily said, stepping onto the balcony for a moment. 

“Be right there,” Jess said. 

“Good seeing you, Laya,” Emily said and I gave her a quick hug before turning back to Jess. 

“Duty calls,” I said and she nodded, smiling sadly. 

“Hey, give him a chance to explain,” Jess said, grabbing my shoulder and my eyes widened. 

“Did Penelope tell everyone?” I groaned and she laughed. 

“I’ve never seen you be this happy, and if he’s a part of that let him explain,” she said and I nodded softly. 

“Okay, I will,” I said and she smiled before pulling me into a hug. 

“Visit soon, okay?” she said and I nodded, watching her be led off by Emily. 

\---

“Alright gang, present time,” Tony said, clapping his hands as we sat around the table. 

“Who’s first?” Steve asked. 

“I already gave my gift,” Tony said and I nodded to him appreciatively. 

“Set the bar pretty high, Stark,” I said and he shrugged. 

“What can I say,” he said and I rolled my eyes. 

“I’ll go,” Natasha said standing up and making her way to the tree. She grabbed the small present and handed it to Thor. 

“So Nat got Thor,” Clint said as Thor began opening it. 

“What is it?” Thor asked Jane. 

“It’s a photo from when we first met, how did you get this?” Jane asked. 

“I have my ways,” Natasha said, smirking. 

  
“Thank you, Natasha, this is very kind,” Thor said and Natasha nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll go,” Bruce said, standing. He handed Natasha a small box that looked like a ring and I grabbed Nat’s hand. She squeezed it once before accepting the gift and opening it, pulling out a ring with the black widow symbol on it. 

“It’s beautiful, thank you Bruce,” she said and he smiled, taking his seat once more. 

“Clint?” Natasha prompted and he stood. He handed an envelope to Bruce who looked at it oddly before opening it. 

“A trip to the bahamas?” Bruce asked. 

“Figured you and Nat could go since the rest of us won’t be here, get a little vacation in,” Clint said and I bit back the laugh that I wanted to erupt. I met eyes with Loki then and I gave him a small smile, turning back to Nat. 

“Steve? Who’d you get?” Clint asked and Steve stood, grabbing the package and handing it to Clint. 

“Saw you guys in the ring the other day,” Steve said, and Clint unboxed a beautiful blade. 

“Whoa,” I breathed, staring at it as Clint pulled it out. 

“Thanks Cap,” Clint said and Steve nodded. 

“Two left, go ahead Thor,” Pepper said as Thor let go of Jane’s hand. He grabbed a small box and handed it to Steve, watching as he pulled out an extravagant bottle that looked like beer. 

“You got me beer?” Steve asked. 

“Ah Asgardian beer, so you may drink when you please now,” Thor said and Steve held up the bottle to him. 

“Thanks Thor,” Steve said. 

“Which means Laya got me, should I prepare for disappointment?” Tony asked and I rolled my eyes. 

“In your dreams Stark,” I said, walking over and picking up the present. I saw the small slender box I had wrapped for Loki and took a deep breath before grabbing it as well. 

“I get two?” Tony asked and I rolled my eyes. 

  
“No greedy,” I said, handing him the smaller present before turning to Loki and holding his out to him. The room settled in silence as they stared in surprise, Loki’s eyes wide as he stared at it. 

“You got me a gift?” he asked and I held the present out farther. 

“Yes now take it,” I said as he wrapped his slender fingers around it. I sat back down and watched Tony pull out the small pendant. 

“You got me jewelry?” he asked and I rolled my eyes. 

“Open it,” I said and I watched as Pepper helped him. He stared at the pendant as Pepper’s voice spoke, “I love you” aloud, a live feed of Pepper’s face next to a picture of them smiling. . 

“Nice touch,” Pepper praised. 

“It’s for when you guys are away from each other, you can hear her voice and see her face, make sure she’s okay,” I said and Tony cleared his throat before putting it on. 

“Good job, Avatar,” he said and I smirked. I turned my gazed to Loki who was staring at the gift, the box sitting gently in his lap. 

“What is it brother?” Thor asked. 

“A dagger,” he breathed, pulling it out of the box. I saw the silver gleam in the light as he turned it around, the handle a black with green branches like my suit. 

“Whoa,” Clint said. 

“Nice job, Laya,” Natasha praised and I nodded, avoiding his gaze. 

“Alright, well most of us leave tomorrow so let’s hit the sack, it’s already 3 am,” Tony said, helping Pepper stand before standing himself. I followed Natasha as we made our way to the elevator, cramming in with Thor, Clint in Loki. Of course Natasha chose then to step aside, forcing Loki to stand beside me. 

“Might I have a word?” Loki whispered and I nodded, waving goodnight to the others as we made our way to the gardens. 


	39. One Moment

“You look beautiful in that dress,” Loki said as I walked into the gardens, standing in the gazebo as I lowered some of the tall shrubbery, letting us look at the stars. 

  
“Thank you,” I said. 

“Did you enjoy the party?” Loki asked as I noticed he was in a dark black suit with an emerald green tie. 

_ We match, he looks good.  _

“Quit stalling, just say what you need to,” I said and he sighed. 

“I have mentioned my prophecy to you before,” Loki said and I turned to him. 

“You have,” I said. 

“The prophecy stated long ago that I would be born in darkness, it is in my heart and it is a large part of me. Therefore, the only one who could combat such darkness would be elskan min, my darling. She would be pure of soul and heart, a strong sorcerer and kind to all. Should she accept me as I am, I would grow and as would my power. I would be the strongest sorcerer in the nine realms, but should she decline I would be lost to the darkness forever,” he said and I felt the tears prick my eyes. 

_ Of course. He is waiting for her, god I’m an idiot.  _

“I understand, I’m so sorry I overstepped, we can just go back to being friends,” I said, turning around as I held the tears back with my powers. I began to make my way back to the door when Loki gently grabbed my wrist. He pulled me around and I felt his arm snake around my waist as he pulled me roughly against him. I felt his lips caress my own and that spark erupted in me once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him closer to me, kissing him back enthusiastically before I pushed him away when my mind put the pieces together. 

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked and I shook my head.

“Wait, you think it’s me? I’m not even Asgardian,” I said and he paused for a moment. 

“About that,” he said and I narrowed my eyes. 

“What did you do,” I said, stepping back from him. 

“Do you remember the night you fell asleep on the couch? You had a nightmare,” he said and I nodded slowly. 

“Yes, why,” I said and he paused again. 

“I looked into your mind, I wanted to help if I could,” he said and I felt the anger rise inside of me. 

“Try again,” I said and he sighed. 

“I was curious as to what was troubling you,” he said.

“What the fuck dude!” I yelled and he grabbed my shoulders to keep me from leaving. 

“Laya please, do you remember the voices in the beginning of your dream,” he said and I paused, thinking back. 

“I’ve heard them before,” I said, remembering when I fainted in my room. 

“You have?” he asked and I nodded. 

“Yeah, a while ago when Jane came, I thought it was from the wind,” I said and he shook his head. 

“What did they say?” he said and I thought back. 

“I don’t know, something along the lines of me succeeding at something,” I said and he sighed. 

“We won’t get answers until tomorrow,” he said and I frowned. 

  
“Answers about what? What the fuck are you on about?” I asked and he stared at me, his expression serious. 

“Those voices are the Norns,” he said and I looked at him oddly. 

_ He isn’t joking, look at him.  _

“How is that even possible?” I asked and he shook his head. 

“I do not know, but I wish to find out,” he said and I nodded. 

“Loki,” I said softly, touching his face. He looked at me intensely, and I shivered. 

“Yes little bird?” he responded and I smiled softly. 

“I’m still mad at you for looking in my head,” I said and he nodded. 

“I would expect nothing less,” he said.

“So when I kissed you, you liked it?” I asked and he rolled his eyes. 

“That spark you felt, I felt in the way that my power began to swell inside me. I was stronger than I had been in centuries, because of you,” he said and I blushed lightly. 

“Wait, do you even like me without the prophecy?” I asked and he pulled me against him once more, gently tracing my face with the back of my hand. 

“You are extraordinary. I am and always have been captivated by you, your raw beauty, and the sight of you in my colors,” he said, looking down at my form. 

“Really?” I asked and he met my gaze once more. 

“You are so sure of yourself in everything else you do, why does this cause you doubt?” he asked and I sighed. 

“Look,” I pulled away gently and he wrapped his arms around me to keep me close. 

“You can say what you need to here,” he said and I squirmed slightly. 

“I don’t date often, plus there’s other things we must consider,” I said and he frowned. 

“Such as?” he asked. 

“I haven’t given anyone my final analysis yet, the one that clears you entirely. I didn’t want to do it before I had a chance to speak with you about it. Along with that, I have the FBI and CIA constantly watching me and HYDRA-” he placed his finger against my lips, causing me to pause. 

  
“There are others after me as well, and I would not want to subject you to that. I must be frank, however, no one has shown me the kindness and compassion as you have. You evade me at every turn, you can best me in many things, and yet I want nothing more than to be near you” he said and I blushed, dropping my head. He gently lifted it and placed a kiss on my cheeks, causing them to warm up more. 

“We still have to figure out what to tell the others,” I said and he trailed down to my neck kissing gently. 

“They all seem on board,” he muttered and I lifted his head back up. 

“All?” I asked and he nodded. 

“Thor does not keep secrets well,” Loki said and I groaned. 

“So when we were dancing earlier,” I said and he nodded. 

“They knew what my illusion would be,” he said and I groaned. 

“Fucking Natasha,” I said and he chuckled slightly. 

“We will be alright,” he said, gently rubbing my cheek with his thumb as I leaned into it.

“What about the FBI?” I asked and he shook his head. 

“As of this point, you are under the protection of Asgard. Until either the day you turn me away or choose not to be, no one on Earth can harm you,” he said gently. 

“So what, we have to tell the King or something?” I asked and Loki sighed. 

  
“I’m sure he is already aware,” Loki said and I frowned. 

“Do you truly despise him this much?” I asked and Loki gently pulled my head to his shoulder, stroking my hair. 

“A conversation for another time, darling, for now let us bask in the moonlight,” he said and I chuckled. 

“I need to sleep, we leave early,” I said and he groaned. 

“Alright, let us head in,” he said, grasping my hand as he led me back inside. We stood outside my door and he gently lifted my hand to his mouth, placing a small kiss on it. 

  
“Don’t take this the wrong way,” I said and he gently dropped my hand, his stance stiffening. 

“Alright,” he said and I sighed. 

“I’m a little scared, I haven’t done this before and it’s all very new to me,” I said and he smiled softly. 

“Would you like a title by my side? Would that help?” he asked and my cheeks began to heat. 

“Not yet, shit, let me finish,” I said and he chuckled lightly. 

“Go on,” he said and I sighed running a hand in my hair. 

“Just be patient with me, I’m still processing as we go,” I said and he nodded. 

  
“I understand, sleep well, little bird,” he said, smiling softly before turning to his room. I stared after him for a moment before turning around and walking into my room, internally groaning as Nat met my gaze. 

“Tell me everything.” 


	40. Welcome to Asgard

“Thor you’re sure I don’t need anything,” I clarified for the hundredth time. 

  
“Yes, they will have everything once we arrive,” Thor said and I sighed. 

“It will be alright, little bird,” Loki said quietly and I felt the blush creep up my skin. 

“This is the fun part,” Jane said to me as we stepped onto the helicarrier landing. 

“What’s the fun part?” I asked as Thor wrapped his arm around Jane. 

“You might want to hold onto me,” Loki said as Thor looked up to the sky. 

“Heimdall, when you’re ready,” Thor said as Loki wrapped his arm around me quickly. I looked up at him and he flashed me a wink as we were pulled up into the sky. I looked around me in awe as I saw the rainbow surround our bodies, pulling us upward at a tremendous speed. The galaxy seemed so close that I could simply reach out and touch it, I was in complete awe. 

“What the fuck,” I breathed as I felt Loki chuckle against me. We landed in a golden room, the bifrost as I remember it. 

“Welcome back Thor, Loki, Jane,” Heimdall said as I felt Loki’s arm release me. 

“How are you Heimdall?” Thor asked, grasping Heimdall’s arm. 

“I am well, welcome Laya,” Heimdall said and I glanced between Thor and Loki before giving him a small smile. 

  
“Nice to meet you, Heimdall, I’ve heard great things,” I said, grasping his arm as he smiled softly. 

“And I you, it is not often someone can see within Asgard without my knowledge,” he said and I blanched slightly. 

“Oh right, that,” I said and he winked at me. 

“Your horses are ready, the Allfather awaits,” Heimdall said and I gave him a small nod before following Loki. We stepped out of the golden dome and I inhaled, the difference in Earth and air hitting me quickly as I attempted to gain my bearings. 

“Are you okay?” Jane asked as my eyes fluttered open. 

  
“Different nature here,” I said and Jane nodded slowly. 

“O-okay then,” she said and I gave her a thumbs up before Loki looked at me. 

“Your horse,” he said, holding the reins out to me. I frowned slightly as I approached the horse, petting it’s chestnut brown coat. 

“Let’s get this out of your mouth, huh?” I said, tossing the reins over the horse’s head and pulling the bit out of his mouth. 

“Thank you, kind woman,” the horse said in my head as I smiled at him. I gently pet it’s neck, smiling at the horse as the others were already mounted. 

“Laya? Are you ready?” Thor asked and I looked over at him. 

“Mind if I catch a ride?” I asked and the horse nodded gently. 

“By all means,” he spoke into my mind, stepping forward so I was facing it’s stomach. I noticed the saddle and flicked my wrist, letting the weight disappear as the horse gave me his thanks. I mounted the horse gently, tossing my hair behind me as I looked at the others. 

“Race ya there,” I winked, gently nudging the horse as we took off down the bridge. I looked around at the vast depths below me, water running gently below us. I let the elements fill within me, the difference slightly jarring to the Earth I was used to. 

“You are stunning, darling,” Loki said once he had caught up with me, Jane and Thor simply trotting down the bridge. 

“Stop saying shit like that right now,” I said, blushing. He attempted to surpass me and I rolled my eyes.

“How much would you like to win by?” the horse asked and I chuckled. 

“Whatever you feel comfortable with, do not hurt yourself for my sake,” I said and suddenly our speed increased twice over. Once we neared the edge the horse did a small circle, facing the bridge once more as he came to a stop. 

“Thank you milady, that was quite pleasant,” the horse said and I slid off, gently petting him once more. 

“What is your name? I would like to ride with you again,” I said and he rubbed his head into my hand. 

“I am Dolflir,” he said as I heard Loki slide off his horse next to me.

“Thank you for the ride, Dolflir, I’m Laya,” I said and he gave a small whinny before walking over to the stablehand. 

  
“I’m sorry, dear Lady where is his tack?” the stable hand asked. 

“Oh I have it, I will return it later,” I said and he looked at me oddly before nodding as Thor and Jane approached. 

“Do you ever just, breathe?” Jane asked and I chuckled. 

“Come on,” Thor said, holding Jane’s hand as they began to make their way through the crowded path. I looked in awe at the large palace in front of us, entirely made of gold. 

“Little over the top,” I said and Loki smirked. 

“Not what you were expecting?” he asked and I shrugged. 

“I mean I’ve seen most of this already,” I reminded him and he nodded. 

“Ah yes, your all seeing birds,” he teased and I bumped into him gently. 

“Don’t be jealous, what’s the plan though?” I asked and his smirk faded gently. 

“I am not sure if we will find much in the libraries, but it is a start,” he said and I nodded. 

“I’m not like, dying or anything, right?” I asked and he smirked. 

“No, you are not,” he said as I noticed the people whispering around us. I gently had the air increase, carrying their words to my ears. 

“Are those the princes?” 

“Who are those women?” 

“I heard Loki was locked in the dungeons.” 

“Didn’t you hear? He’s a frost giant.” 

“Your people are very friendly,” I said sarcastically. When Loki didn’t respond I turned to him, his face in a small frown. I quickly placed an illusion over us as I reached for his hand, squeezing it gently as we walked. 

“You are lucky the other’s cannot see through that, the whole realm would hear about us before we even reach the palace, ” Loki said, squeezing my hand once before letting it go. I stared at the large golden doors, two guards standing outside as Thor began speaking with them. 

“Should I be worried?” I whispered.

“Perhaps,” he said quietly and I frowned. 

“This way,” one of the guards said, pushing the doors open. We walked down the long walkway, my gaze on the older man sitting in the throne, a large spear in his hand. 

“Just follow our lead,” Loki whispered to me and I nodded. Once we reached the front Thorand Loki bent their knees and bowed their heads, I glanced at Jane for a moment before following suit. 

“My sons, welcome home, how fares Midgard?” Odin asked. 

“Midgard is well, father, thank you for letting us return,” Thor said. 

“Loki? How are you atoning?” Odin asked and I bit my lip as I kept my head down. I felt Loki stand next to me, his movements slow and precise. 

“I am making amends with the Avengers,” Loki said stiffly. 

“Ah yes, Heimdall has told me about this. You’ve helped fix the Iron Man’s technology, trained with the Hawkeye, the Black Widow, befriended the Hulk, and gained the acceptance of the Captain,” Odin said and I glanced at Loki oddly. 

_ When the hell did all this happen?  _

“That is correct,” Loki said. 

“But it is not from you I wish to hear about your time,” Odin said sternly and I swallowed thickly. 

“He’s a real hoot,” I whispered to Jane and I felt Odin’s gaze snap to me. 

“The midgardian, stand,” Odin said and I glanced at Jane before standing and meeting his gaze. 

“Thank you for allowing me to see Asgard,” I said and his one eye narrowed at me. 

“But this is not the first time you have seen our realm, is it?” Odin asked. 

“No, your highness,” I said and I heard Loki snort quietly, he knew just as much as I did that ‘your highness’ was simply a title I threw out to annoy. 

“And you were charged with finding the secrets my son was holding?” Odin asked and I looked at him oddly. 

“I was asked to give an analysis of the events that transpired in New York, see if there was more to the story. I was told he was sent to atone, and the Avengers wanted me to decide when that was,” I said. 

“And where does he stand?” Odin asked. 

“I believe he has atoned within the Avengers, but he has not been given a chance to atone with the rest of the world,” I said. 

“So he has not atoned then,” Odin said and I frowned. 

“Well it’s only been a few months, and since he isn’t allowed outside the tower it’s a bit hard to finish,” I said. 

“Ah but he was outside the tower, was he not?” Odin asked and I turned to Loki who nodded stiffly. I saw the pain in his eyes and I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. 

“Even if he was, I’m sure he was disguised,” I said.

“Why do you defend him?” Odin asked. 

  
“Father,” Thor said gently and I held up my hand. 

“I believe there is more to every story, I spent most of my life attempting to save people and help unsubs get the help they need. That is how my world works, we don’t send away our problems because we are too lazy to deal with them anymore,” I said and Odin stood in his chair. 

“You question my sentence?” he asked and I shook my head. 

“No, your highness, I question nothing. I’m merely explaining how I approached the situation,” I said and his eye narrowed. 

“You truly are fit for him,” Odin hissed before turning to Thor and Jane, starting up a conversation. 

“Your dad’s kinda a dick,” I whispered quietly to Loki. 

“He’s not my father,” he said and I rolled my eyes. 

  
“He still raised you,” I pointed out and he sighed. 

“Lady Naya, you will stay behind, the rest of you may go,” Odin spoke and I looked at Loki in slight fear. 

“I will wait for you outside,” he said, turning and leaving. I frowned as I stepped towards the center, looking up at the King of Asgard in fear. 


	41. A Warning

“Come walk with me,” Odin said, turning towards one of the side entrances. I breathed deeply as we began walking and I shoved myself into the old role of profiler, I wanted to find out why I was here. 

“You have a lovely realm,” I said as we began to walk, entering a garden. 

“Asgard has been the protector of realms for centuries, do you know how we do that?” Odin asked as I refrained from letting the Earth into my aura, the new flowers and plants calling to me eagerly. 

_ Bastard brought me here to distract me.  _

“Slaughter?” I asked and he turned to face me. 

“By keeping our enemies close, and maintaining balance,” Odin said sternly before continuing to walk. 

“Spoken like a true King,” I said and he nodded slowly. 

“My wife warned me of you,” he said and I froze for a moment. 

“Warned you?” I asked and he nodded. 

“She could see glimpses into the future, and she saw you,” he said and I widened my eyes. 

“Did she see Jane?” I asked and he shook his head. 

“Not that she shared with me, but she was adamant that I know of you,” he said, sitting on one of the benches. 

“Why is that?” I asked. 

“Have you been hearing voices lately, Laya? Distant, far away, cryptic?” he asked and my stomach sank. 

_ He knows.  _

“Yes, Loki and Thor know as well,” I said and he nodded. 

“You are Midgardian, yet the Norns have written a prophecy for you,” he said and I frowned. 

“What do you mean for me?” I asked. 

“I keep a close eye on what they say, they have knowledge that is useful to us all, and they have now spoke of you,” he said. 

“Does that make any sense to you?” I asked and he shook his head. 

“The Norns work of their own free will, it is not our place to question,” he said and I frowned. 

_ Keep perspective, he knows something and he won’t say it.  _

“Do you have a prophecy, your highness?” I asked and he shook his head. 

“There are prophecies that include me, but not any based on myself,” he said and I nodded. 

“Yet the Norns have chosen me?” I asked. 

“They have, and therefore, I must ensure you are not a threat to Asgard, which is why you are here today,” he said standing. 

“I can assure you I am not,” I said. 

“But you were at one point, were you not? You spied on my kingdom through my own birds, an odd talent really,” he said. 

“It was not of my own free will,” I glared and he nodded. 

“I am aware of your past, Laya, I must be certain however,” he said. 

“And how will you do that?” I asked. 

“By giving you an apple of Iduun,” he said and I frowned. 

“What is that?” I asked. 

“I have heard your prophecy, Laya, you will face darkness along your path,” he said. 

“I must succeed,” I repeated and he nodded. 

“They have spoken to you then, yes, you must succeed at the transformation to fully awaken your powers that will occur when you eat the apple, and it is at that time I shall grant you your title,” he said and I frowned.

“You don’t think I’m ready,” I said and he shook his head. 

“I do not, I believe you have many loose ends before you accept your title,” he said and I paused. 

“So if I succeed, would the apple make me Asgardian?” I asked. 

“You would be half-Asgardian, but for all intents and purposes yes you will be an Asgardian,” he said and I frowned.

“You don’t like Midgardians, why would you let me eat the apple,” I said. 

“My wife warned me of you, remember?” he said, walking past me. 

“That literally doesn’t answer my question,” I muttered as he turned. 

“I have invited you today to allow you to see your future home, become aware of the transition,” he said. 

_ If I am to be an Asgardian, that means I would most likely be roped into Asgard’s army.  _

“And Jane?” I asked. 

“My son has asked for his freedom, and in my mourning I granted it. It is about time we interact with the Midgardians once more, so I will allow him to make that bridge,” he said and I frowned. 

“So you may fully rule over another realm?” I asked and he shook his head. 

“So Midgard knows we are her ally,” Odin said.

“Interesting, well thank you your highness,” I said, giving him a small bow before turning to leave. 

“Do you not wish to know more about Loki’s prophecy? He has named you the elskan has he not?” Odin asked and I paused. 

“Words travels fast here,” I said, turning around. 

“He is my son, I must keep an eye on him,” Odin said. 

“Because he’s your son or because you are waiting for him to do something wrong?” I asked and Odin glared at me. 

“Mind your tongue, girl, I will be your king one day,” Odin said and I shrugged. 

“Call it like I see it, your highness, it’s one of my toxic traits,” I gave him a wink and he scowled. 

“Yes I can see why you would be my son’s consort,” Odin said. 

“What of the prophecy do I not know?” I asked. 

“Loki mentioned to you that you would have to accept him as he is, well when he was young he chose the gift that his elskan would wear. Once he offers you that gift, should you deny him, he would be lost to the darkness. Should you accept, your souls will be bonded in ways of your sedir, it will give the two of you enhanced abilities and provide him with the means to find you should you be lost,” Odin said and I shook my head. 

“Wait, I don’t have sedir, I just have my magic,” I said and he nodded. 

“Your magic is one in the same,” Odin said and I sighed. 

“This is a lot to take in in less than 24 hours,” I said, running a hand through my hair. 

“As is life here on Asgard, I warn you that should this affect your decision to make the break now. He may still have hope of good if the break happens early,” Odin said and I frowned. 

“You think I’m going to run?” I asked.

“I think you aren’t ready to decide yet,” Odin said. 

“With all due respect, you don’t even know me,” I said. 

“We also monitor potential threats, girl, you’re one of them,” he said and I felt the cold chill return. 

“I really must be going now,” I said, turning and leaving the garden quickly. I pushed the golden doors open and saw Loki leaning against a column. I walked up to him quickly as he began walking towards me as well. 

“Are you alright?” he asked and I glanced backwards. 

“Just take me to my room, please,” I said quietly and he nodded, leading me down the extravagant hallways. We walked with a heavy silence between us, my thoughts swirling around in my head. 

_ I would have to leave them again, I wouldn’t be able to visit often. I would outlive them, my little sister, I would have to watch her die. My team, the Avengers, all of them.  _

“Laya,” Loki said gently, stopping in front of a door. 

“Yes?” I asked as he walked around me to face me. 

“What did he say to you?” he asked and I frowned. 

“He said the Norns wrote a prophecy for me, and that to fulfill it I have to eat some apple,” I said and Loki’s eyes widened. 

“An apple of Idunn?” he asked and I nodded. 

“Yeah, that one,” I said and he shook his head. 

“I have never heard of the allfather offering this to someone before,” Loki said and I shrugged. 

“Said your mother warned him about me, told me about your prophecy,” I paused, “what is your gift?” 

“My gift?” he asked. 

“The gift you must present your elskan, what is it?” I asked and he frowned. 

“I would rather prefer to show you if that day comes,” Loki said. 

“Only if you tell me when you do, I can’t live my life wondering if ever time you hand me something I’m gonna bond souls with you,” I said and he chuckled slightly. 

“That is fair,” he said, pausing as I noticed he was becoming nervous. 

“Is there something else I don’t know?” I asked and he shook his head. 

“I simply wish to let you know that I will court you traditionally, of Asgard. To do that I must present you with a courting gift, should you accept that gift then I will be yours and you will be mine,” he said and I blushed lightly. 

“Old fashioned then?” I asked and he shook his head.

“Heavens no, but with you, I wish to do this correctly as much as we can,” he said, gently tucking a hair behind my ear. 

“Well this isn’t a bad start,” I said, looking at his smirking face. 

“Take a moment for yourself, I will come for you shortly and we can tour the grounds,” he said, leaning down and placing a kiss on my cheek before he turned away. I smiled softly after him before entering my room, my jaw dropping. 

“Holy shit I thought my room at home was big,” I muttered, stepping into the large room and laying on my bed. 


	42. Changes to be Made

“Miss? Prince Loki has sent these for you,” a small voice said outside my door. I opened it slowly, seeing a small girl dressed in a worker’s uniform and holding out a box. 

“Oh! Uh, thank you, what’s your name?” I asked and she blanched slightly. 

“Is something not to your liking? I can amend it quickly,” she stuttered and I noticed the shaking fear in her form. 

“Come in,” I told her, opening the door wider. She stared at me in fear before I smiled gently, encouraging her to come in. She stepped in timidly and I shut the door, placing a silencing spell around my room. 

“You know sedir?” she asked and I shook my head. 

“I have a different form of magic, sit down,” I said, sliding into a seat at the table in my room. She looked at it nervously before sitting down, her gaze downcast. 

“What can I do for you, Miss?” she asked. 

“Do they treat you fairly? You can be honest, no one can hear us,” I said and she rubbed her hands together. 

“Asgard treats us all fairly,” she said and I frowned. 

“Is it the other workers?” I asked and she stared at me for a moment. 

“No one has called us workers before,” she said quietly. 

“Are you not paid?” I asked. 

“Not much, miss,” she said. 

“Hm, I will make note of that. What is your name, sweetie?” I asked, taking on a soft tone. 

“A-aste, my lady,” she said and I smiled at her softly, reaching out and gently holding one of her hands. 

“Aste, I promise that whenever I get here I will make sure you are treated fairly,” I said and she looked up at me in surprise. 

“No please don’t you don’t need to do that,” I gently held up my hand, her mouth closing immediately. 

  
“No one will know we spoke, silencing spell remember?” I said and she nodded slowly. 

“Th-thank you, Lady, uh,” she paused. 

“Please, just Laya,” I said and she nodded. 

“Thank you, Lady Laya, but I must be going now,” she said, standing up quickly and shuffling out of my room. 

_ That poor girl.  _

I opened the box slowly, seeing a dark fabric underneath a small card. 

_ Laya,  _

_ I will come for you shortly, I hope you enjoy the dress, I can’t wait to see it upon you.  _

_ -Loki  _

I rolled my eyes as I pulled out the dress my eyes widening as I took in the style. 

“I have to say, you got taste,” I muttered, dressing quickly. I stood in front of the large mirror for a moment, the black fabric with green stitching resembling my suit, the dress itself loose around my legs as two strands of light golden fabric fell off the back of my shoulders. I quickly styled my hair, letting it fall around my head as I heard a knock on the door. I pulled the door open and looked at Loki, his eyes immediately looking down and up once more. 

“You are breathtaking, little bird,” he said and I smiled at him. 

“Not too bad yourself, Mischief,” I said and he rolled his eyes before holding a small circlet in his hands. 

“I thought it would compliment the dress,” he said, placing it gently on my head. He stepped back and looked at me intensely, and I gave him a small smirk. 

“Keep looking at me like that and we might have to skip a few of your courting steps,” I joked and he turned his gaze to me. He stepped forward slowly, a small smirk on his face as he trapped me against the door. 

“Is that what’s going on in that head of yours, darling?” he asked and I felt my heart rate increase. 

“Loki,” I said gently and he leaned forward, his lips gently grazing mine. 

“Unfortunately, I have all the patience in the realms for you,” he said, kissing me gently before pulling back and holding out his arm. 

“You suck,” I muttered, looping my arm with his as he chuckled softly. He led us outside the palace and onto the busy Asgardian streets, different shops lining the walkway. I noticed some children reaching for a flower just out of their reach. 

“Pick me up!” the girl said. 

“I can’t lift you,” he groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and struggling very hard. I smirked before moving away from Loki, walking towards them. 

“Would you like some help?” I asked and they turned to me. 

“Please?” the little girl asked. 

“We aren’t supposed to talk to strangers,” the little boy said quietly, looking down. 

“Oh I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble, here, you guys stay quiet while I fetch the flower,” I told them, giving them a wink. I reached forward and grabbed the flower, I let it float from my hands with a small gust of wind into the little girl’s who stared wide eyed. 

“You know magic?” she whispered excitedly and I chuckled. 

“I do, would you like a flower as well?” I asked the little boy who was staring at the flower in her hands.

“This is the last one of the season,” he said, frowning and I smirked. 

“You would think so, wouldn’t you?” I said and he looked at me confused. 

“Where will you get another?” he asked and I pretended to ponder for a moment. 

“Tell you what, if you both close your eyes I’ll get another,” I said and they looked at each other before closing their eyes tightly. I chuckled as I held out my hand, feeling the earth swell within me as I created another flower. 

“Did you find one?” the little girl asked. 

“I sure did, open your eyes,” I said and their eyes flung open, staring at my hand. 

“Whoa,” the little boy breathed. I sent the flower over to him and he held it gently, as if it would break the moment he held it. 

“That’s so cool!” the little girl said and I chuckled. 

“I must be off now, but you two have fun,” I said, giving them a small wave before finding Loki’s gaze staring at me from far away. 

“You are excellent with children,” he said, smiling as I approached him. 

“You could have joined us,” I said and he shook his head. 

“I enjoyed watching from afar, now, where would you like to go?” he asked and I looked at him oddly. 

“I don’t know anything here,” I chuckled, “you decide.” 

“What would you like to see first? Jewelry, weapons, books, flowers?” he asked and I shrugged. 

“I would like to return to the gardens at a later point, I didn’t get a chance to appreciate the flora with the Allfather,” I said and he nodded. 

“So we shall, then let us look at books first,” he said, leading me towards one of the shops. He gently squeezed my hand before letting go, heading off to a section of the store so I could admire the collection at my leisure. 

“Might I assist you?” a voice asked and I turned around. 

“Oh hello, I’m just looking,” I said, giving him a small smile. 

“I’m sorry but if you are not buying then I must ask you to leave,” he said and my face fell. 

  
“I’m sorry?” I asked. 

“You could not afford whatever is in here, these books have been imported specifically for the royal family,” he said and I frowned. 

“I am a guest of the royal family,” I said and he scoffed. 

“Your lies will not work with me, your clothing alone sets you apart from any of the royals, so you must leave now,” he said. 

“Then the royal family shall spend their coin elsewhere,” Loki hissed behind me as I watched the worker’s eyes widen in fear. 

“Prince Loki, I-I did not know you would be coming today,” the worker stuttered, bowing quickly. 

“Where is Kliftin?” Loki asked, his voice low. 

“He-he’s in the back, your highness,” he stuttered. 

“Fetch him, now, before I decide upon another course of action,” Loki said. 

“Yes your highness, right away,” the worker said, quickly darting away. 

“No wonder you have such a big ego if they respond to you like that,” I said and Loki turned me around. 

  
“Are you alright?” Loki asked and I nodded. 

  
“I’m fine, boy, who knew a kiss was all it took to get you to be such a softie,” I teased and he gave me a small smirk before leaning next to my ear. 

“You will not think me so soft when I finally bed you,” he whispered and my eyes widened. 

“Shit okay, you win, calm down,” I said, stepping back as he chuckled. 

“You started the game, little bird, I merely intend to win,” he said, giving me a wink as I heard commotion behind me. 

“Prince Loki! It has been years, how are you faring?” a man asked as I turned around, his head bowed. 

“Stand Kliftin you are an old friend you need not bow,” Loki said and the man stood. 

  
“Thank you, my prince,” he said. 

“Your worker has disrespected an honored guest of Asgard, I have half a mind to have him sent to the dungeons,” Loki said and Kliftin’s eyes widened. 

“I apologize on behalf of my employee, my lady, he will not represent my store any longer,” Kliftin said and my eyes widened. 

“Wait, don’t fire him, it was just a misunderstanding,” I said and Loki frowned. 

“He insulted you,” Loki said and I turned to face him. 

  
“It was an honest misunderstanding, sure he’s a dick but he shouldn’t be fired. He also had a point, I don’t look like I belong here,” I said, motioning to myself before turning around, “do not fire him, a simple apology will do and we can forget this whole ordeal.” 

“Prince Loki?” Kliftin asked and I held back the urge to roll my eyes. 

“She is kinder than I, there is no mistaking that, an apology will suffice,” Loki said and I saw the worker cautiously step back over to us. 

“I apologize, my lady, had I known you were a guest of the royal family I would have not spoken how I did,” he said and I frowned. 

“Well for an apology that was shitty, be kinder to your customers, they pay your bills after all,” I said and he nodded. 

“Of course, my lady, thank you for your graciousness,” he said and I nodded. 

“Shall we move on?” I asked Loki and he nodded once. 

“Kliftin,” Loki said, giving him a nod before he looped our arms once more, leaving the store. 

“Don’t you huff at me,” I said as we walked on the streets once more. 

“It merely astounds me how you show kindness and mercy to a man you have never met, in a realm you have never traversed. You are a goddess to behold already,” Loki said and I smacked his arm. 

“Seriously, Mischief, go back to being mean or something,” I teased as he chuckled. 


	43. Kindness

“Come with me,” Loki said, letting go of my arm as we entered the gardens. I followed behind him, the elements calling to me once more as I fought the pull. 

“You better hurry, the elements don’t like to be ignored for long,” I called after him. 

“Perhaps this sight might be better with a clearer head,” Loki said, pausing in the middle of the garden, a small fountain flowing. 

“Are you sure?” I asked and he nodded. 

“Go ahead, let them in,” he said and I smiled at him greatfully before moving my dress around me, sitting in the grass. I closed my eyes and barely had a moment to prepare before I felt the energy fill within me. I smiled as I felt the playful energy of Asgard’s earth, the exotic plants calling for my touch. I stood after a moment, letting the element settle for a moment as I gently placed a flower within my palm. I watched the flower fully bloom, the last of the flowers in this small patch and I inhaled deeply at it’s beauty. I walked to the fountain then, standing before it as I closed my eyes, having it leave the fountain and dance around me. I opened my eyes and saw Loki smiling, his gaze glued on me as the water swirled around. I watched as the water gently flowed back in the fountain, the stream returning once more. I felt the air dance around me then, a strong breeze flowing my hair as I chuckled, dancing around in it for a moment. I held my hands out as the air disappeared, calling the fire from the small torches into my hands, letting the flame dance in my palms before returning it to their home. 

  
“Thank you, I feel much better now,” I said and he gently placed a hand on my face. 

“You are  _ extraordinary,”  _ he breathed and I blushed, gently placing my hand on his own. We stood there for a moment, smiling as my heart hammered in my chest before he pulled away. 

“Where are we going?” I asked. 

“I told you of my mother’s secret grove, did I not?” he said and my eyes widened. 

“You’re going to show me?” I asked and he nodded, at that moment a few birds swirled around me, chirping excitedly causing me to giggle. I held out my finger and they perched, I gave them both a small scratch before sending them away, meeting Loki’s smirk. 

“I am, little bird, come along,” he said and I followed him to a wall of vines. He pulled them to one side and held out his hand to me, smiling softly. I placed my hand in his and walked into the grove, my eyes widening as I took in the scenery. 

“Holy shit,” I whispered, Loki standing next to me. I stared at the small waterfall that flowed seamlessly into the river, the trees tall so the light was blocked out, small fairy lights illuminating the grove. The plants here called to me as well, and I inhaled deeply, the scents tickling my nose. 

“What do you think?” he asked. 

  
“It’s beautiful, Loki,” I breathed as we began walking up to one of the large trees. I noticed a blanket placed underneath it with a small basket and I paused midstep. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Is this- are we- are you taking me on a date in your mother’s garden?” I asked and he nodded. 

“I am, now come on,” he said, pulling me along. 

“This is kind of, perfect,” I said quietly as Loki held onto my hand as I sat beneath the tree, he sat next to me and my heart began beating at his close proximity. 

“I am glad you like it, you haven’t eaten all morning, let us partake,” he said, opening the basket. I watched as he pulled out a bottle of wine, two glasses, and two full plates of interesting looking food. 

“This looks great, Loki, thank you,” I said and he smiled. 

“Enough talk, darling, let’s eat,” he said, handing me my plate as I smiled. 

\---

“So Natasha knows, have you told Thor?” I asked and Loki shook his head. 

“If Jane were not here he would be clinging to our side at the moment,” Loki said. 

“Would you like to have some fun when we return home?” I asked and he quirked an eyebrow at me. 

“You have my full attention, little bird,” he said and I smirked. 

“Wanna pretend we got into a huge fight while we were here?” I asked and he smirked. 

“They might kill me if they think I’ve upset you,” he said.

“From what I’ve heard you’ve pretty much befriended them all, you’ll be fine,” I said and he nodded once. 

“Shall we place a wager?” he asked and I sat up against the tree a bit more. 

“What’d you have in mind?” I asked. 

“If I can get you to show affection towards me in front of them, then you must wear a dress of my choosing to Stark’s next party,” he said and I nodded. 

“And if I win?” I asked. 

“Name your price, little bird,” he said and I paused for a moment. 

“Then you have to tell Thor that you love him,” I said and he frowned. 

“That is your price?” he asked and I nodded. 

“He really does care about you, he’s been by your side through everything, he deserves to hear that from you,” I said and he sighed. 

“Alright, then that is our deal,” he said and I nodded before frowning gently. 

“You need to tell them you were controlled,” I said and he stiffened against me. I gently placed my hand over his, intertwining our fingers. 

“I do not wish to talk about it,” he said and I nodded. 

“That’s okay, I get it’s a hard topic. But when we return I have to give my analysis, and I would like you to explain that part,” I said and he frowned. I waited for a moment as his thoughts swirled, his face blank as I stared upon it gently running my thumb along his hand. 

“I will do it,” he said and I smiled at him. 

“Thank you, I promise it will go well,” I said and he let out a heavy sigh. 

“If you believe so,” he said, turning his gaze to me. 

“I do,” I said gently, and he nodded. He leaned forward gently and my eyes fluttered closed, and I could feel his lips centimeters from my own. 

  
“May I kiss you, little bird?” he asked gently, his breath hitting my face gently. 

“Yes,” I said quietly and I felt his lips gently connect with my own. I let go of his hand to wrap my arms around his neck, the kiss gentle and sweet with small pecks here and there. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine, our breathing slightly quicker. 

“You are perfection, darling,” Loki said gently and I began to blush. 

“Stop saying shit like that,” I said and he chuckled. 

“I merely speak the truth,” he said, pulling away as I leaned my head on his shoulder. 

“Could you tell me something?” I asked. 

“Anything, little bird,” he said. 

“So, our souls bonding, can you explain that?” I asked. 

“I will gift you a token that will fully awaken the prophecy, once you accept we will each conjure a small force of our sedir and they will bond together. My power would grow in a large way and yours would as well, it would gift us the ability to speak in mind and the token draws me to you so I could find you should you be elsewhere and it will do the same for you,” he said and I nodded. 

“And you are certain it’s me?” I asked quietly and he gently tilted my chin up so he could look down at me. 

“I have never been so certain of anything in my life. Around you I feel a peace that overtakes me, my power grows already, and I have been drawn to you since we first met. However, if this is too much to you please tell me now, I do not wish to force you into anything,” he said, his gaze turning serious as we held eye contact. 

“I care for you more than I have anyone else, hell, my subconscious was so drawn to you that I fell asleep on you,” I said and he chuckled lightly, “I want to pursue this, Loki.” 

“Then we shall pursue it together,” he said and placed a small kiss on my forehead before turning his gaze back to his lap, summoning a book. I curled up against him gently as he began to read aloud, his voice carrying me into a state of relaxation as I closed my eyes. I aimlessly let the still excited Earth swell within me, letting my hand fall to the ground as I released the energy back to the Earth. 

“You stopped reading,” I said gently as Loki paused. 

“Is that you?” Loki asked as I opened my eyes, seeing small branches of flowers grow downwards, decorating the view above us. 

“Holy shit I guess it is,” I said and he smiled at me. 

“You never cease to amaze me,” he said and I rolled my eyes. 

  
“I’m nothing special,” I said and he shook his head. 

“Today on the grounds, you helped those children without a second thought. You showed that man mercy, you are kind to all no matter who they are, no matter where you are,” he said and I blushed gently. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” I said and I felt his arm wrap around me, pulling me closer. 

“Never change, little bird,” he said quietly before he continued reading to me once more. 


	44. I Hear You

“Brother, Laya, just in time,” Thor said smiling as we entered the room. 

“Hey Thor, Jane,” I said, giving them a smile as I noticed the other people in the room, staring at me with wide eyes. 

“I would like you to meet Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg,” Thor said, motioning to the people sitting around the table. I slid into the chair next to the one named Fandral, letting Loki sit next to Thor. 

“A pleasure! Welcome to Asgard!” Volstagg said, raising a glass to me. 

“Forgive me, fair lady Laya, but you are breathtaking,” Fandral said, lifting my hand and placing a kiss on it. 

“Oh, why thank you,” I said, giving him a smile before gently pulling my hand away. 

“Perhaps tomorrow you might entertain me with a dance at the feast,” Fandral said.

“I was unaware of a feast,” I said. 

“Unaware? Not to worry, fair maiden, I shall escort you myself,” he said, puffing up his chest as I gently grabbed Loki’s stiff hand underneath the table. 

“That is very kind of you, sir Fandral, but I’m afraid that I must decline,” I said and he shook his head. 

“I simply must insist, I would hate for your beauty to be lost to another who is undeserving,” Fandral said and I squeezed Loki’s hand gently in warning to keep quiet. 

“And you are not undeserving?” I asked and Fandral held his hand to his chest. 

“My lady, I can assure you a night to whisk you off your feet,” he said and I glanced over at Jane, giving her a wink. 

“Alright Fandral, I’ll tell you what. If you can beat me in a spar then I will go with you,” I said and I felt Loki squeeze my hand. 

“I can’t fight a lady,” Fandral said, eyes widening as I caught him right where I wanted him. 

“Do you not spar with Sif?” I asked and he blanched. 

“Well I, I do, yes of course and she is a lady as well, however-” Fandral mumbled. 

  
“She is as sharp as Loki,” Sif said, rolling her eyes at Fandral as the others chuckled. 

“She is a royal guest so she will be escorted by my brother,” Thor said. 

“Can you truly spar?” Sif asked and I nodded. 

“I can, would you like to go a few rounds?” I asked. 

“Thor?” Sif asked and he nodded. 

“Of course, Laya is a worthy opponent,” Thor said and I smirked. 

“Tomorrow then?” she asked and I smiled. 

“I look forward to it,” I said, raising my glass to her as I took a sip. 

“Are you enjoying your time so far?” Volstagg asked, taking a large bite of food. 

“I am, Asgard is wonderful,” I said and I felt the wind brush against my shoulder. 

_ Someone was speaking of me.  _

I quickly placed an illusion over myself, closing my eyes as I focused on the whispers in my ears. 

“If she refuses to supply us information then we must take action,” the director hissed. 

“Sir, with all due respect she is visiting on uncharted territory, to ask her to do this would be suicide,” Hotch defended. 

“She has been close with Loki has she not? We cannot accept her analysis if she won’t cooperate with us,” the director said. 

“So you’re holding another man’s freedom hostage?” Hotch asked and the director stood. 

“Might I remind you agent that this man is a criminal, he killed hundreds,” the director said.

“I’m merely suggesting that you don’t discredit her work based on this decision,” Hotch said. 

“My hands are tied, Aaron, the council has decided. If you really care for her you’ll convince her,” the director said sitting once more. I blinked a few times as I let the whispers cease, the chatter around the table surrounding me once more. 

_ So they’re giving me an ultimatum, they believe my report because of the others but that won’t matter soon. Shit, if only SHIELD was still active I could maybe do something. I know Tony plans on absorbing SHIELD but will that be enough time? If only he could be seen out with us, take a stand on the press.  _

“You are squeezing my hand awfully hard darling, what’s on your mind?” Loki said quietly to me and I blinked, turning and meeting his gaze for a moment and giving him a smile.

“An idea that can wait until we return,” I whispered, taking hold of my glass and drinking once more. 

\---

“Are you enjoying your visit, Laya? It is much to take in in just a few days” Thor asked as we exited the bar, walking on the empty streets. 

“It certainly is beautiful here, Loki’s been showing me around” I said, looking around. 

“I apologize on my father’s behalf, he had some business to tend to in Alfheim,” Thor said.

_ So he drops all this shit on me and can’t even stick around for questions.  _

“I’m gonna pretend I know what that means,” I said and Thor chuckled. 

“Thor? Can we go on that walk now?” Jane asked. 

“Of course, my love, shall we?” he asked, holding his arm out to lead Jane into the night. 

“What do you say, mischief?” I said, holding out my arm. He smirked before placing my arm looped within his own, walking the opposite direction of Thor. 

“I’m truly surprised he has not noticed yet,” Loki said and I chuckled. 

“Jane’s here, all his attention is on her,” I said, looking over at the water far below us. Loki lead us onto a small cutaway, letting me get a closer look at the water below me. 

“Could you explain your powers to me?” Loki asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and gently placing his head on my shoulder. 

“What do you want to know?” I asked, my eyes fluttering closed as I felt the peace reside within me. 

“I have seen you use your elements a few times now, I simply wondered what you were doing in the garden?” he asked. 

“Oh that, well, Asgard has different elemental energies since it’s a different realm. It has different flowers, smell to the air, and so on. Normally these new things aren’t overwhelming but it is a whole new realm and the elements that flow within me want to experience and learn from the energy here. So I let it do exactly that, I introduce your realms energy to my own and the learn from one another,” I said and he nodded, gently placing a kiss to my shoulder. 

“It was quite remarkable to witness, the way they would dance around you,” he said and I smiled, gently placing my hands over his. 

“They are alive as are we, I am just lucky enough to use their energies,” I said and I felt him gently pull me closer. 

“You are quite gifted, little bird,” he said, kissing slowly up my neck. I shivered slightly as I leaned my head to the side, relishing in the feeling of his lips on my neck. I turned in his arms gently, seeking his lips as his hands help my hips and I wrapped my own around his neck. The kiss was gentle, soft pecks stolen from one another and his beautiful green eyes staring into mine. 

“You are magnificent, Loki,” I said, quietly. 

“As are you, Laya,” he whispered back, our breaths mingling. “Come, let us go before I ruin our plans for the night.” 

“There is more to do?” I asked as he gently leaned back. 

“There is, we leave after the feast, remember?” Loki said, leading me towards the outside of the palace. 

“Is that why there is a feat?” I asked and he nodded. 

“Yes, little bird, now come along,” he said, patting my hand as we walked into the grass. 

“Do you mind?” I asked, gently stopping us as I motioned to the heels on my feet. He shook his head and I gently removed them, holding them in my free hand as I looped my arm with Loki’s once more. I breathed in deeply as I felt the ground hum against my bare feet, the little footsteps of the animals running around gently vibrating against the surface. 

“We’re here,” he said, walking up to a large tree. 

“You really like trees,” I said, standing underneath the large branches. 

“I would come here to read often as well, hiding from the palace guards,” Loki said smirking as he looked over the large cliff. I noticed a small pond next to us and smirked, walking over to it and placing my hand in the water. I ran my hand around gently as the fish began to swim up to my hand, gently rubbing against it before swimming back with the stream. 

“You pick some good spots, Mischief,” I said, smiling gently at the water. 

“Tell me, how does Midgardian dating work?” Loki asked and I froze for a moment. 

“Well, uh, the traditional-ish way is you go on a few dates, one person asks another if they want to be exclusive, they date and that’s how they get the titles boyfriend and girlfriend,” I said, keeping my eyes trained on the water. 

“And after that?” he prompted. 

“Well, if they’re together for a while one proposes, and they get married,” I said. 

“Interesting, not so far from Asgardian customs,” Loki said and I stood, gently brushing the dirt off my dress as I faced him. 

“Well how does dating work here?” I asked and he gently walked up to me, placing his hands within my own. 

“I have told you of the courting process. You could deny of course, but should you accept from then on you would wear my colors to all events. This would show others that as of that moment I am yours as much as you are mine,” he said and my eyes widened gently. 

“Wait, so when I wore that dress to the party,” I said and he smirked, gently brushing his hand against my face. 

“I must admit, little bird, it has been a while since anyone wore my colors. Seeing you in them,” he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, “I wanted to ravish you on the spot.” 

“Good to know,” I said, my voice breathless as he gently nibbled on my ear. 

“You were  _ breathtaking,”  _ he said and I bit my lip gently. 

“What are you waiting for?” I asked, gently clutching his coat as I attempted to pull him closer. 

“I will wait until you are mine, then I will give you a night full of desire,” he whispered, kissing the spot behind my ear as I shuddered gently. He pulled away as I noticed my breathing was a bit heavier and he smirked. 

“You really suck,” I said and he chuckled. 

“Let us return, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

  
  



	45. Final Day

“Should I just wear my suit?” I asked Loki as he led me to the training grounds. 

“Perhaps I could adorn you with something,” Loki said, I felt his green aura flow over me and I looked down at some simple Asgardian armor. 

“Thanks Mischief,” I said, smiling at him before we walked into the grounds. 

“Laya! Are you ready?” Thor asked and I smiled. 

“Yes, is Sif here?” I asked. 

“I never back down from a battle,” Sif said, smirking as she walked up. 

“I’d expect nothing less, don’t go easy on me now,” I said, winking at her. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she said and I followed her to the weapons. 

“We should take our seats, Fandral is already waiting,” Thor said, leading Jane to the seats surrounding the small grounds. Loki gave me one last look before turning and sitting next to Thor watching as I held the sword in my hand. 

“Your steel is much different than what I’m used to,” I said, flipping the sword a few times as I adjusted to the weight. 

“Perhaps I will need to go easy on you after all,” she said and I smirked. 

“We’ll see about that,” I gave her a wink as I turned from her, walking to the spot she had marked for me. I stretched for a moment before falling into my stance, watching as Sif did the same. 

“Begin,” Thor spoke loudly and we began to circle each other. I held my sword steady as I maintained eye contact with her, observing her movements and the way she handled her weight. After the first turn she advanced towards me, her sword reaching towards my arm as I blocked it, pushing her back gently as we continued our small circle. I noticed the small step she would take to gain momentum on her attack, the way she stayed light on her feet. 

_ She’s good.  _

I spun out of the way of her blade, clashing my own against it as I swung gently. She blocked the blade, causing my arm to fall slightly as she turned to swipe at me. I dug my sword into the ground as I used it to pull me against the ground, my back arched as I ducked underneath her blade. I stood once more and pulled the sword out of the ground, clashing with her own as she swung over head towards me. 

“Have you told her yet, Loki?” Thor asked as they continued to watch us spar. 

“No,” Loki said plainly. 

“Really? Not even on the roof?” Jane asked and Loki shook his head. 

“I merely apologized for dancing with her in disguise,” Loki said and Thor sighed.

“Brother, do not miss your opportunity,” Thor said. 

“Idiot,” Jane grumbled and Loki held back the smirk that threatened to rise. I connected our swords once more before shoving her backwards. I ducked down and swiped my leg, knocking her onto the ground. I stood swiftly and placed my foot on her chest, the sword pointed at her neck as she looked up at me. 

“She did it,” Fandral said. 

“Well done, Laya,” Thor called out to me as I helped Sif stand. 

“Do all Midgardians spar like you?” Sif asked and I chuckled. 

“No, just me,” I said, shaking her hand. 

“Well fought,” she said and I smiled as the others came to join us. 

“We must depart,” Loki said as he walked up to me. 

“Oh right, the tack,” I said, placing the sword back in it’s spot. 

“Will I see you at the feast?” Sif asked and I nodded. 

“We leave tomorrow,” I said and she nodded. 

“Til tonight,” she said, clasping my arm once more before I let Loki lead me off to the stables. 

\---

“Do you think we have time for a ride?” I asked as we walked. 

“Why do you think I stole you away so early?” he asked and I smiled at him gratefully. 

“Your highness! Shall I prepare your horse?” the stable hand asked and he shook his head. 

“What stable is Dolflir in?” Loki asked. 

“I could take you to him?” the stable hand asked and Loki nodded. We stepped up to the stable and I smiled as I saw his chestnut brown coat in the large window. 

“That will be all, thank you,” Loki said as I flicked my wrist, the tack appearing on the large door. I opened it gently and watched as Dolflir looked up from him hay at me.

“You have returned, kind woman,” he spoke into my mind. 

“I promised you I would, however I leave tomorrow, would you like another ride before I leave?” I asked and he lifted his neck. 

“It would be an honor,” he said, and I stepped out of the war so he could exit the stable. 

“Will you be riding with me, Mischief?” I asked and Loki shook his head. 

“No darling, I have another matter to attend to. Dolflir will take care of you,” Loki said, nodding to him. 

“I shall, your highness,” he said and my eyes widened. 

“Can you talk to horses?” I asked and Loki chuckled. 

“Silvertongue darling has more than one meaning,” Loki said, winking at me before turning away. 

“Fucker,” I muttered before turning back to Dolflir. He lowered himself gently so I could climb on top of him, rocking my weight with his as he stood once more. 

“Where to kind woman?” Dolflir asked. 

“Wherever you want to go Dolflir, you know the land better than I do,” I said and he gave a small whinny before we set off. 

\---

“Can I ask you something?” I asked Loki as he gently placed the circlet on my head once more. 

“Anything, little bird,” Loki said and I hummed for a moment. 

“The girl who brought me clothes all week, Aste, she seemed very afraid of me. Why is that?” I asked and Loki chuckled gently. 

“Perhaps that is because you treat her with your unending kindness,” he said and I frowned. 

“So everyone is awful to these poor workers?” I asked and he gently nodded. 

“My mother was very kind to them, however I do not know that anyone else has shown them much kindness since,” Loki said and I shook my head. 

“Next time we come back here I want you to take me there first,” I said and he smiled.

“Absolutely, darling, but for now we must go,” he said, taking my arm as he led us down the halls. 

“You don’t wish to go, do you?” I asked as I felt his walk stiffen as we gradually walked. 

“Always so perceptive,” Loki muttered and I rubbed his arm gently. 

“You seem to pull away whenever we are around your realm’s people, I have half a mind to say something when they start speaking,” I growled and Loki gently squeezed my hand. 

“It is of no use, I shall grin and bear it,” he said and I frowned as we stepped up to the golden doors. 

“I’ll give Asgard this, these dresses are a bit extravagant,” I muttered, glancing down at the golden fabric that encased my body. 

“I would still prefer you in my colors,” Loki said and I smirked. 

“Hey, you chose the long game, I’m simply here for the ride,” I said, turning back to the doors. 

“They are ready for you,” the guard said and Loki nodded. 

“It’s time, little bird,” Loki whispered as the doors swung open. 

“Prince Loki and Royal Guest Laya,” someone spoke loudly as I was met with the faces of Asgard. I squeezed Loki’s hand a bit tighter as we began to walk down the path, gentle whispering floating past my ears. 

“Mommy! Mommy! It’s the nice lady from the square!” I heard a small voice say rather loudly and I followed it back to the little girl from the other day. I gave her a smile as her mother urgently tried to get her to settle down. 

“Go on,” Loki whispered, gently letting go of my arm. I towards the little girl, the crowd parting as the whispers increased and the mother looked at me in fear. 

“My lady, I apologize for my daughter’s incessant rambling,” the mother said, bowing her head gently. 

“Oh none of that, I’m no one special. You have a very beautiful daughter, your son as well,” I said and I felt someone tugging on my dress. 

“Can you do the magic again?” the little boy asked and I smiled, gently kneeling before the two. 

“If we meet again, of course, but for now I’m kinda holding up the line,” I nodded back towards Loki and they gasped, bowing and muttering apologies. 

“I’m so sorry, my lady,” the mother spoke and I shook my head. I held out both my hands and offered the children a lotus, their eyes widening as they watched it grow and the whispers increased tenfold around me. 

“A parting gift,” I said, giving them a wink as they accepted the flowers and I stood once more. 

“Thank you, my lady,” she said and I gently shook her hand. 

“Laya, please,” I said, smiling as I turned back to Loki and we finished our walk and sat down at the table. 

“You’re sure to be the talk of Asgard for days after that,” Loki whispered to me and I shrugged. 

“Well, now you won’t be alone,” I said, smiling at him as realization dawned on him. 

“Whatever did I do to deserve you,” he asked, gently grabbing my hand underneath the table. 

“Hmm, be an asshole I guess,” I said, giving him a wink as we watched the last of the procession and the feast began. 


	46. May I?

“Dear Jane, might you humor me with a dance,” Thor said and I rolled my eyes at his theatrics. 

“Uh, sure, yeah,” Jane said, blushing as she placed her hand in Thor’s outstretched one. 

“Loki? Laya? Will you join us?” Thor asked, flashing me a wink as I held but a chuckle. 

_ Oh poor Thor, still trying to help us.  _

“I suppose,” I said as Loki stood. 

“I must dance once tonight either way,” Loki said nonchalantly as he led me onto the dance floor. I felt his hand gently grip my waist as I placed my hand on his shoulder, our hands intertwining as the music picked up and he started gliding me around the room. 

“Your people are staring,” I said, following Loki’s movements around the small floor. 

“Let them, for soon you will be mine and mine alone,” Loki said and I blushed gently as he spun me in a small circle. 

“I told you to quit saying shit like that,” I muttered as he chuckled. 

“I can’t help it, I have waited a millennium for you,” he said and my heart softened gently. The song ended and I was still stuck in Loki’s intense gaze, the applause pulling me out of it harshly. I looked around then and noticed we were in the center of the floor, everyone’s eyes on us. I gave a shy smile and a nod before I felt Loki gently place his hand on my back. 

“Might I cut in?” I heard a familiar voice ask and I turned to see Fandral. 

“Wow, you don’t quit, alright,” I said, placing my hand in his. 

“I will return her promptly,” Fandral said, pulling me against him as the music continued. Dancing with Fandral was a bit stiffer, his limbs didn’t anticipate my movements as Loki’s did. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Fandral?” I asked as he spun me around. 

“I am dancing with a beautiful maiden, how could I not?” Fandral asked and I rolled my eyes. He gently dipped me and I pushed my chin up farther, avoiding his gaze before he pulled me up once more. 

“I see all of you Asgardians are full of theatrics,” I said and he chuckled. 

“Speak for yourself my lady, it has been centuries since I have seen a Midgardian set foot in our realm, now we have two,” he said and I frowned slightly. 

“What happened that made Asgard shut us out?” I asked and Fandral shrugged. 

“I was not in the garrison when the decision was made, but there used to be a noble from Midgard who would trade with us,” Fandral said and my eyes widened. I heard Loki clear his throat and Fandral and I turned to face him. 

“Might I steal her back?” Loki asked and Fandral nodded. 

  
“Of course, it was a pleasure dancing with you,” Fandral said, gently kissing my hand. 

“Thank you, Fandral,” I said, giving him a smile before Loki placed his hand on my back, gently steering me away. 

“Has Fandral stolen you from me already?” Loki asked and I rolled my eyes as we walked out one of the side entrances. 

“Are we running away?” I asked as we walked into the gardens. 

“For a moment,” he responded, leading us to a bench and sitting down. I gently laid my head on his shoulder as I looked up at the stars, noting the different forms I didn’t get to see on Earth. 

“It truly is extravagant here,” I muttered and he nodded. 

“This is one of our tamer feasts,” he said and I scoffed. 

“Shit, I can’t imagine more than that,” I said and he chuckled. 

“My brother has calmed since his time on Midgard, I must admit he is growing into a righteous king,” Loki said and my eyes widened. 

  
“You, all powerful and kneel before me Loki, just said that Thor would make a good king?” I asked and he rolled his eyes. 

  
“Do not make it such a big ordeal,” he said and I chuckled. 

“Oh but it is, you were being nice to your brother,” I teased. 

“Perhaps it is the bad influence who has latched herself onto me,” he said and I scoffed. 

“That can be easily remedied,” I said, moving to stand. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back down, causing me to chuckle. 

“Where do you think you are going?” he asked as he tickled my sides. 

“Hey what the fuck, that’s cheating,” I said between giggles, pushing his hand away. After I caught my breath he gently placed his hand on my face and moved it so I was looking up at him, his eyes reading mine. 

“May I kiss you, little bird?” he whispered and my heart immediately doubled in speed. 

“You don’t have to ask, mischief,” I whispered back and he smirked before gently placing his lips on my own. I sighed into the kiss as I reached up and grasped the back of his neck, gently pulling him closer to me. He pulled away and pressed our foreheads together, our breathing peaceful and in sync. 

“I’m afraid I have stolen you for too long,” he said, pulling away. 

“Brother, Laya, enjoying the gardens? Am I interrupting?” Thor asked as he walked into our view. 

“I was simply showing her the gardens once more before we depart,” Loki said and Thor frowned slightly before letting his face return to normal. 

“Have you enjoyed seeing Asgard, Laya?” Thor asked and I nodded. 

“Surprised your dad was so forthcoming,” I said and Thor chuckled sadly. 

“Yes, it is rare he shows this much tolerance but I am grateful you could reap the benefits,” he said and I gave him a smile. 

“We will return soon, brother,” Loki said and Thor nodded. 

“Excellent, well Jane and I are off to bed, enjoy yourselves,” Thor said, turning and walking away. 

“You know he’s gonna be the easiest to trick,” I said, feeling Loki wrap his arm around me and pull me against his chest.

“I agree, good luck with Natasha,” Loki said and I groaned.

“You too, she’s gonna come after your ass,” I said and he chuckled before placing a kiss on my forehead. 

“Let us have peace for a moment longer darling, before reality resumes and our wager begins,” he said and I sighed, my eyes fluttering closed as I let the sound of running water and Loki’s breathing lull me into a small peace. 

\---

I slid off of Dolflir’s back as we reached the golden bifrost, my dress falling behind me as I gently rubbed my hand on his neck. 

“It has been a pleasure, kind woman,” Dolflir spoke into my mind. 

“Please, Laya, thank you for the rides, they were amazing,” I said and he gently rubbed his head into my shoulder.

“Any time,” he spoke before stepping back and I turned to Heimdall’s gaze. 

“Laya, we meet again,” Heimdall said and I glanced around. 

“Are the others not here yet?” I asked and he shook his head.

“They have not,” he said and I nodded. 

“Alright then,” I said, stepping around the podium where he stood. 

“I have seen you use your wit and your sharp mind many times, now you are at a loss for words,” Heimdall said and I blushed gently. 

“So you are always watching,” I said and he nodded. 

“I can see many at one time, but I have focused my attention on you for many reasons,” he said. 

“Oh yeah, I’m a threat to the crown,” I said. 

“You were, but now you are to be a princess are you not?” Heimdall said and I paused midstep. 

_ Oh fuck that’s right. Loki’s still a prince, so if I accept this courting whatever the fuck, then I would be a princess.  _

“Uh, yeah, sure, something like that,” I said and he chuckled. 

“The thought had not dawned on you then,” Heimdall said and I shook my head. 

“Nope, that’s the first I thought of it,” I said and he smiled gently. 

“For what it is worth, you have already drawn out the good in him. I have not seen him treat someone as kindly as he has you in centuries,” Heimdall said and I swallowed the large bubble caught in my throat. 

“That’s good to know,” I said and he nodded as I heard multiple hooves coming closer.

“Laya, you are already here,” Thor said as he walked into the bifrost. 

“Yep, just waiting on you,” I said, giving him a smile as I saw Loki enter. I forced myself to turn around and stare at the ground, catching Thor’s attention. 

“You okay?” Jane asked and I nodded. 

“Perfect,” I said, nodding as Loki walked up to my side. 

“Alright then, Heimdall?” Thor asked and Heimdall gave him a nod. 

“Be safe,” Heimdall spoke as I heard the bifrost begin whirring to life. Loki pulled me against him sharply and I scoffed, turning and giving him a wink before turning my gaze back to the wall in an angry glare. Thor looked at me oddly before we were sucked into the rainbow lights and being sent home. 

  
  



	47. Reality

“So how was Asgard?” Natasha asked as we entered the living room. 

“Great,” I spat out, walking directly to my room, Loki heading to the library. 

“What’s with them?” she asked Thor.

“No idea,” Thor said, shaking his head. 

“Jane? Anything for me?” Natasha asked and Jane shrugged.

“To be honest Thor and I kind of kept to ourselves, all I got is that Loki didn’t tell her something,” Jane said and Natasha groaned. 

“You would be a terrible spy,” Natasha said, pushing away from the table. I heard her knock on my door and I smirked, resuming my annoyed persona as I opened the door. 

“What?” I asked and her eyes widened before she chuckled. 

“Oh I know you aren’t talking to me like that, wanna try again?” she asked and I groaned, letting her into my room. 

“I’m sorry, Nat,” I grumbled, flopping down on the couch as she sat next to me. 

“What happened? I thought you kissed and made up?” she asked and I rolled my eyes. 

“I truly hope you kept that to yourself because I’ve never talked to such a pompous ass,” I said and she chuckled. 

“It’s Loki,” she said. 

“Yeah, well we got into it about his mom and he said some pretty hurtful things,” I said and she frowned. 

“You mentioned that was a soft spot for him, what did he say?” she asked. 

“He called me, ‘nothing more than a Midgardian whore,’” I quoted and her face dropped. 

“So I get first hit? Or you?” she asked and I waved my hand. 

“It’s fine, I’m just gonna finish my report for my own peace of mind,” I said and her eyebrows quirked. 

“You’re ready to finish it?” she asked and I nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s gonna be a doozy so let me finish it now, when do the others arrive?” I asked. 

“Tomorrow, Laya, it can wait, you just got back,” she said and I shook my head, the acting over as my face fell. 

“No, Nat, it can’t,” I said and she nodded slowly. 

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it, let me know if you need anything,” she said standing as she left the room. I chuckled lightly as I pulled out my laptop, typing away. 

“It isn’t nice to lie to your friends,” Loki said and I jumped slightly. 

“I have a door,” I said as he sat next to me. 

“Are we not mad at each other?” he asked and I sighed. 

“Is that why you’re sitting so far away?” I asked and he smirked.

“How close would you like me, little bird?” he asked and I blushed gently, returning to my laptop. 

  
“I’m working,” I said and he chuckled. 

“I’m not even here,” he said, picking up my legs and laying them across his lap. He absentmindedly ran his hand along my leg as I typed away, his free hand holding a book. I smiled as I stared at him, my heart soaring as it finally began to sink in that Loki shared my affection. He turned and met my gaze, a small smile on his face and I looked down quickly, typing once more as he chuckled quietly. 

“Loki, I have to give them the analysis tomorrow,” I said, closing my laptop as I broke our gentle peace. 

“Why so soon?” he asked, his body stiffening. 

  
“When we were at the bar with Thor, someone was speaking of me. The FBI has decided that either I will spy on Asgard for them or they will disregard my analysis about you,” I said and his hand gently grasped my leg. 

“An ultimatum,” he said and I nodded. 

“I was hoping that once I give them the analysis they might loosen the reins, let you out into the world and people can see that you have been forgiven. Now I’m hoping if I can get the others to just back us we can take a jump on it and go public,” I said and he frowned. 

“I’m not so sure this will work in your favor,” he said, gently pushing my legs down. 

“Look I know you don’t want to talk about it-” I started and he cut me off. 

“I don’t,” he said harshly and I sighed. 

“Loki, please,” I said gently and he let out a long breath. 

“There is nothing that will stop you, is there?” he asked and I shook my head.

“I won’t let them paint you as something you aren’t, they need to know,” I said and his head snapped at me. 

“Why are you so insistent on the truth?” he asked and I frowned. 

“Because it will set you free,” I said and he looked away from me. I moved closer to him and gently turned his head to mine, looking into his eyes. 

“They are not prepared for what is to come,” Loki said gently. 

“Yet whatever it is will come, Loki, let them know you for who you are, not what you pretend to be. You made mistakes for their victory, you put your own neck on the line to save thousands, let them know that,” I said, and he sighed. 

“Whatever you wish of me, I will do,” he said and I smiled lightly before shaking my head. 

“I just ask that you stop me if you are uncomfortable, if you truly wish I will relent, I will not force you to do this,” I said and he scoffed. 

“No, you are right, my efforts will be better utilized if I confront this demon,” he said and I gently kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll be there the whole time,” I said and he nodded. 

“Enough of this, return to your work,” he said gently and I pulled away, leaving my legs on the floor as I typed again. It took a while for Loki’s body to relax once more, and he pulled my legs back into his lap, continuing to gently rub circles into the muscles as if the conversation never happened. 

\----

“So how was it?” JJ asked as I laid in my bed. 

“It was beautiful, so different from here, everyone wears dresses all the time,” I said and she laughed. 

“I bet you loved that,” she said and I groaned. 

“I’ve never missed pants before but I have to say, I really missed them,” I said and she laughed again. 

“Well I’m glad you made it back safe, but you aren’t telling me what I really want to know,” she said and I blushed as Loki’s smile crossed my mind. 

“I got it bad, JJ,” I said. 

“Well go on,” she encouraged and I sighed. 

“Well, in Asgardian terms, I’m his soulmate,” I said and I bit my lip as I was met with silence on the other end. 

“What does that mean?” she asked and I sighed. 

“Long story short, if I deny him he will go full blown bad guy, but with me around I make him a good person, I’m his other half,” I said and she let out a long breath. 

“Well I certainly wasn’t expecting that,” she said and I chuckled nervously. 

“You and me both, but I’ve never felt so alive. Just being near him, it’s like everythings a little clearer,” I said. 

“Oh you do have it bad, this is cause of the soulmate thing?” she asked. 

“I don’t know, maybe? I hope so because I have slapped him across the face,” I said. 

“Well you did that to Derek and still slept with him,” JJ said and I rolled my eyes. 

“Will you guys stop bringing up Derek,” I groaned and she chuckled. 

“Well I’m glad you’re happy Laya, I’ve been wanting to see you all puppy eyes like this for a while,” she said and I scoffed. 

“I don’t know what to do,” I said. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

“This whole, soulmate thing kinda throws me off, I don’t know if I like being destined for someone ya know? Plus there’s my whole prophecy-” I said and she cut me off. 

“Hold on, what do you mean by your prophecy? They have prophecies?” she asked. 

“About that, I have a prophecy, and I don’t know any of it really,” I said.

“Wait, I’m confused. If it’s about you how do you not know anything about it?” she asked. 

“The King told me about it, then disappeared,” I huffed. 

“That’s not suspicious behavior, alright well what do you know?” she asked, and I bit my lip for a moment. 

“Promise you won’t tell the others yet?” I asked. 

“That bad, huh?” she asked and I chuckled. 

“Well, I’m supposed to become an Asgardian,” I said and I paused as silence met me on the other end. 

“They can do that?” she asked quietly. 

“Yes, and when I eat the apple apparently it will awaken the rest of my powers,” I said. 

“You have more?” she asked loudly and I sighed. 

“I guess? JJ, I don’t know what to do,” I groaned.

“Well, can you control any of this?” she asked. 

“In a way, I can choose not to become Asgardian,” I said. 

“What’s the catch?” she asked. 

“No idea, something bad I presume based on Loki,” I sat up stiffly, stretching my limbs. 

“Jeez they really got it laid out for you then,” she said and I groaned, “you like Loki, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah I do,” I said, nodding. 

“Then you have to figure out a way to accept that to be with him then this is how you will need to adapt. If there truly is no way out of this, then this is how you have to proceed,” she said and I rubbed my face. 

“You’re right, I just have to accept it,” I said. 

“We’re here to help you through it,” she said and I frowned, tears welling up in my eyes. 

_ Not if I eat the apple.  _

“Thank you, JJ, let me call you later,” I said hanging up and standing. I hit the streets in a sprint, uncaring of the confused eyes at the girl running at 11 at night. I ran and cried, my stomach churning as I let out my confusion through the fast pace I forced myself to maintain. I stopped at a small park, breathing heavily as I wiped the tears from my eyes. 

_ This is all too sudden, too fast, the idea of watching them die, I can’t. I can’t do it, how could Thor love Jane without the promise she could be eternal with him? Why do I get that privilege and she doesn’t? Because I have a prophecy for the power that I wield? Who are the norns to dictate the future we face.  _

“Miss? Are you alright?” a man asked as I stood up straight. 

“I’m fine, thank you,” I said, giving him a nod before running back to the tower. 


	48. Damage Control

“I’m whisked away from my vacation for this?” Tony asked as everyone settled in the room. 

“And a happy new year to you, Stark,” I said and he rolled his eyes. 

“To be honest I don’t see the point of this, we’ve all accepted him in one way or another,” Clint said and I sighed. 

“Please, just, okay?” I said and Clint held up his hands. 

“Go ahead, Laya,” Thor said, nodding and I gave him a smile before glancing at Loki, his entire posture stiff. I frowned as I looked at him before inhaling deeply, 

“I wanted to tell you guys before I release the report, but I think this could clear Loki,” I said, watching the varied expressions before I continued. “Loki was being controlled by the staff, just like Clint and Selvig. The errors he made that led you to band together were because his conscience was seeping through. Whoever gave him the stuff and provided him with the Chitauri sent him here to retrieve the tesseract.”    
  
“Brother? Is this true?” Thor asked, everyone’s gazes turning to him. I watched as he stood, stiffly walking next to me as he faced them all. 

“Yes, it is true,” he said and everyone glanced between each other. 

“I don’t think that will be enough, Laya,” Natasha said gently and I nodded. 

“I know, I have photo evidence but things have changed now. Originally it could have been enough, but the FBI is moving against me. They’re going to give me an ultimatum, spy on Asgard or everything I revealed about Loki will become invalid,” I said. 

“Can they do that?” Bruce asked. 

“Since when do they dictate what we do?” Tony asked. 

“They’re the government, we may be a private party but we still have to cooperate,” Steve said. I gently laced my hand with Loki’s and I felt him squeeze it gently. 

“That was the deal,” Clint said. 

“Is there nothing we can do?” Thor asked, “he cannot return home until he atones with Earth.” 

“I have an idea,” I said and they all turned to me. “We hold a press conference, announce that Loki is different now, not many saw his face. The news footage wasn’t great.” 

“I don’t know, Laya,” Natasha said. 

“Look I get it, we’d be under a microscope but we all know the truth, the rest of the world needs to as well,” I said. 

“You can’t force everyone to believe it,” Steve said. 

“I don’t need to convince everyone, that’ll take time, I just need to convince a few,” I said.

“Tony?” Steve prompted and I glanced over at him, his face deep in thought. 

  
“You’re asking a tall order, Avatar,” Tony said and I nodded. 

“I understand that, and you know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t urgent,” I said and he scratched his head. 

“How soon do you need it ready?” he asked. 

“As soon as possible,” I said and he sighed. 

“She’s right, you know, if we can get the public on our side it just might give him the chance to fully make amends,” Steve offered. 

“Any objections?” Tony asked, looking around the room. 

“Thank you,” I said gently. 

“I’ll call one up this afternoon, outside the tower,” Tony said and I nodded, Loki’s hand stiffening. 

“Thank you,” Loki said, giving them a small bow before he walked away. I stared after him as I watched him walk away, guilt emerging in my stomach. 

“I will speak with him,” Thor said, gently placing his hand on my shoulder. I gave him a small nod as he walked away, the rest of the team staring at me. I looked between them, their faces expectant as I rolled my eyes.

“No, we did not sleep together,” I said and Steve looked away as I saw his cheeks redden. 

“Too much information,” Steve said. 

“You mean to tell me he took you to another planet and you didn’t sleep with him?” Tony asked and Bruce rubbed his head. 

“You gonna tell them or should I?” Natasha asked and I paused, debating for a moment. 

“Nat, I lied to you, he didn’t call me a whore,” I said and she rolled her eyes. 

“Please, you’re not that good at lying. Tell them what happened on Asgard,” she said and I frowned. 

“How do you know?” I asked and she shrugged. 

“Went by to check on you, overheard your conversation with JJ,” she said. 

“So you just decided to eavesdrop?” I asked. 

“Had to make sure you were okay,” she defended. 

“Will someone please explain what is going on?” Clint asked, and I sighed, grabbing a fistful of my hair. 

“We are so gonna talk about that later,” I said and she shrugged before I smoothed out my hair and began to explain to the Avengers what a confusing time I was having. 

\----

“Holy shit,” Clint breathed. 

“They can change you on a molecular level? Your cells, your, your DNA completely re-written?” Bruce asked leaning forward. 

“Bruce, love the excitement, not ready for all the science questions just yet,” I said and he nodded. 

“Right, sorry,” he said, leaning back. 

“So what? Thor’s dad is just gonna whisk you away to Asgard?” Tony asked. 

“It appears that way,” I said. 

“What are you gonna do?” Clint asked and I shrugged. 

“I don’t know yet, I want to give it time to see how things go with Loki but I’m afraid that if I break it off too late it’ll hurt him,” I said. 

“You shouldn’t have to give up everything for this,” Natasha said. 

“I know, I’m still trying to figure out the pieces, didn’t exactly get a chance to ask any questions,” I said, scratching my head. 

“How about a month?” Tony chimed in. 

“I don’t know if he’ll wait that long to give me his courting gift,” I said and Tony shrugged. 

“So? Take the gift, date the guy. Live in the moment, enjoy it, be young, once a month us up then you have to decide if you’re all in or not,” Tony said and I sighed. 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Natasha said. 

“It’s a trial run,” Clint said, nodding. 

“This can’t leave us, if Thor finds out he’ll tell Loki and that will cause a whole other problem,” I said. 

“Alright, now go comfort Reindeer Games, I have to make some calls,” Tony said standing. I chuckled gently before I made the walk to Loki’s room, forcing confidence as I let my thoughts roam. 

_ Okay, a month. I can do a month. See if the spark truly is there, if I want to pursue him further. God this is so fucked, okay, one month.  _

“She truly cares for you brother,” I heard Thor’s muffled voice say. 

“I fear it is simply the prophecy, her feelings nor truly her own,” Loki said and I leaned closer to the door, gently having the wind carry their voices to me. 

“She may share the same fear, you do not know unless you ask,” Thor said. 

“It must wait until this damned meeting is over with,” Loki said and I heard him shuffle. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Thor asked. 

“Would you truly have believed me then? The God of Lies claiming torture?” Loki hissed. 

“I-” Thor started. 

“Precisely, though the irony is not lost on me, that she is mortal,” Loki said, sighing. 

“You protected Jane in the dark world, that is not lost on me,” Thor said and my eyes widened. 

_ He protected his brother’s love because he didn’t want Thor to be alone.  _

“I know you are there, little bird,” Loki called out and I swore, gently opening the door. 

“I shall leave you two alone,” Thor said, smirking before leaving the room. 

“He’s right you know,” I said after a brief moment, “I have the same fear.” 

“Have I not made my attraction towards you evident?” Loki asked and I rolled my eyes. 

“Haven’t I? I kissed you remember,” I said and he chuckled. 

“You did indeed,” he said and I walked towards him. 

“Look, I meant what I said on Asgard, I want to pursue this,” I said and he smiled, cupping my face 

“Somehow,” he said and I leaned into his hand. 

“Come on, I have to get you ready for the press conference,” I said, gently lacing my fingers with his and sitting on his bed. 


	49. In the Public Eye

“Some of you may remember me from my time with the FBI, and once again I come to you with an important message,” I paused as I heard the cameras flutter. “You may remember an attack on New York from alien forces, their leader was taken off world. Upon further investigation I can report that he is no longer a threat to Earth, nor was he fully in control of his actions and would like to make amends. I ask that you keep an open mind,” I turned and the team stepped aside letting Loki step forward. 

“Agent Carlson,” a reporter called. 

“Agent, please,” another reporter called as I faced forward once more. 

“The Avengers have accepted me into their ranks, and they have accepted Loki as well. He will reside in the tower and we will personally assist in his amends to Earth. Loki will now say a few words,” I said, stepping aside and watching Loki step forward towards the mic. 

“I thank the Avengers for their willingness to allow me a chance at redemption, I also thank Agent Carlson for her kindness towards my particular situation,” my eyes widened for a moment and I quickly schooled my features. 

_ He’s going off script.  _

“I do not wish for any more harm to come to all of you on Earth, and to those of you I have harmed I am truly sorry,” Loki continued and I shared a quick glance with Natasha. “I thank all of you for being here today to hear my case, and I swear I will do my best to protect you all.” 

“We will take a few questions,” I said, stepping forward again. 

“Agent Carlson,” one of the reporters asked and I nodded to them. 

“Yes,” I called out. 

“How can you be certain he isn’t a threat anymore?” she asked and I nodded. 

“We have recovered evidence that Loki was being controlled by another party, we believe we are already in pursuit of them as well with Loki’s assistance,” I spoke and the chatter began again before I chose another reporter. 

“Agent Carlson, Agent Romanoff released many files that had to do with their pasts, how are we supposed to trust that this team can protect us?” the reporter asked. 

“Everyone of us here was given a chance to do the right thing, save as many lives as we could. We want to extend that to as many people as we can,” I said, nodding to the next reporter. 

“Agent news coverage reported your death, how are you here now?” the man asked and I froze for a moment. 

“At the time I was on a case that required an attempt on my life to appear real, that will be all thank you,” I said, intertwining my arm with Loki’s as we walked back into the tower. 

“All in all, not my worst press conference,” Tony said, shrugging. 

“That’s because you weren’t the one talking,” Natasha said. 

“Are you alright?” I asked Loki quietly, lacing our hands together. 

“It is jarring making that declaration,” he said and I felt the others walk toward us. 

“You went off book,” Tony said. 

“I felt it best to be sincere,” Loki said, nodding to him. 

  
“For the record? Glad to know you’re a pretty decent guy after all,” Clint said and I smirked. 

“Tonight however, we celebrate,” Tony said and I groaned. 

“Stark, it’s already 6, how are you gonna set up a party?” I asked. 

“You underestimate me, we have to officially welcome our newest members of course,” Tony said, smirking. 

“I couldn’t help but realize that you have lost our deal, little bird,” Loki said and everyone turned to face us.

“Whoa,” Natasha said. 

“That was a little weird,” Clint said. 

“You son of a bitch,” I muttered and he smirked. 

“Should we be listening to this?” Steve asked. 

“Is my brother officially courting you?” Thor said excited, his eyes wide. 

“Oh right, he’s out of the loop,” I said, nodding. 

“Not as of yet, brother, but she does know everything,” Loki said. 

“Not everything, your dad’s keeping secrets,” I clarified. 

“Yeah, we know too,” Tony chimed in. 

“Shall we celebrate this as well! My brother has met his elskan,” Thor said smiling brightly as I looked away, heat rising to my cheeks. 

“Enough gossip, go get ready, party starts in a few hours,” Tony said, ushering everyone out of the lobby. 

\----

“I’m gonna kill him,” I muttered as I stared at the dress in my hands. Rich emerald green fabric, the style resembled Asgard with the off shoulder style of my last dress. The chest was covered in intricate golden spirals, the sleeves long and a black see through fabric. Once I had put it on the cut was almost teasing, outlining the curve of my breast. I heard someone knock on the door as I smoothed out the dress, walking to open it. 

“Nat I know I’m not finished yet,” I said, pulling the door open and seeing Loki in a dark suit, emerald green tie in place. 

“I must say, I do have good taste,” he said, smiling as he looked down at the dress. 

“I’m not ready yet, Mischief,” I said and he nodded. 

“I’m afraid this cannot wait,” he said, taking my hand and pulling me out of the room. I followed him into the elevator and looked at him oddly as he pressed the button for the roof. 

“We’re gonna be late,” I said. 

“It is a celebration for us is it not?” he said and I rolled my eyes. 

“Since when do you want to go to a party?” I asked. 

“Since I had the honor of escorting you on my arm,” he said and I blushed. 

“You said that when we started courting that I would wear your colors, we aren’t courting yet,” I pointed out and he smirked. 

“Patience, darling,” he said and the doors slid open. He led me out to the gardens, heading to the gazebo as the fires began to light around us. 

“What are we doing out here?” I asked.

“I wanted to give you this before we go about tonight, it is part of the dress,” he said, reaching into his pocket. I watched as he pulled out a small golden chain, long enough to gently hang from my neck with a small diamond at its center. 

“Loki,” I said quietly.

“When I left you the day for you to ride I paid a visit to my mother’s chambers. This necklace belonged to her and I wish to gift it to you, Laya, will you do the honor of allowing me to court you?” he asked, his eyes soft and gentle as I stared at them, my throat tight with emotion. 

“Yes Loki,” I breathed and he smiled brightly. I turned around and moved my hair so he could clip the necklace around my neck, turning me around as he smiled.

“Beautiful,” he said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

“Shut up and kiss me already,” I said and he smirked before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a kiss. I smiled into it, pulling him closer as I tried to convey the flurry of emotions he was causing within me. 

“Ahem,” Natasha spoke and I broke away from Loki, placing my head against his shoulder. 

“We were in the middle of something,” Loki said and she rolled her eyes. 

“Clearly, come on, everyone’s waiting,” Natasha said and I grabbed Loki’s hand following Natasha down to the party. 

“They’ve been surprisingly supportive,” I whispered to Loki. 

“I am surprised as well,” Loki whispered and our eyes widened at the same time. 

“Oh god,” I breathed as we walked into the room. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the couple of the evening, Laya and Loki,” Tony announced and everyone turned to us. Scattered applause began and Loki’s entire form went rigid, I smiled gently as I noticed people pulling out their phones and the music began. 

“Dance with me,” I said, pulling his frozen body to the dance floor. 

“Perhaps-” he began and I placed my hand on his shoulder, lifting his hand with my own. 

“Dance with me,” I said gentler this time and I kept his gaze. We began to move to the music, Loki still stiff against me as I wracked my brain. 

_I hope this is enough._

“Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you, love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections,” I began to sing along with the music, Loki stuttering midstep as he whisked me around the floor. 

“What are you doing?” he asked gently, as he began to relax his gaze still on mine. 

“Just focus on me, okay?” I said and he nodded as I continued to sing along. We continued dancing, my arm wrapped around his waist as his was wrapped around my own, the two of us spinning in a circle as we held our gazes and I finished the song. “Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you,” I sang gently, our turning coming to a halt as I reached up and kissed him. Applause emerged around us and I pulled away, smiling at him as we left the floor, the music turning into a gentle thump as I led Loki to the bar. 

“Well done, you both are rightly matched,” Thor said, handing Loki a glass. 

“Enough talk, more drinks,” I said, grabbing a shot and downing it quickly. 


	50. Break First

I hummed gently as I looked over the skyline, Loki’s arms wrapped around my waist as he held me closely.

“Thank you for earlier, darling, I will admit the shock overcame me,” he said gently and I nodded. 

“That’s what I am here for, least I can do shoving you into the light,” I said. 

“Have they responded to the conference yet?” Loki asked and I shrugged. 

“My attention right now is here, with you,” I said turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck. 

“You are mine,” he said gently, tracing the necklace on my neck. 

“Hey, you’re mine too buddy,” I said and he chuckled. 

“Is it true?” Thor asked from behind Loki and I glanced at him. 

“Here we go,” Loki muttered and I swatted his arm playfully. 

“Yes Thor, I accepted the gift,” I said and Thor laughed before wrapping me in a hug. 

“I noticed my mother’s necklace on your neck, I am glad to hear it. Congratulations are in order!” Thor said and I chuckled. 

“I mean Tony kinda outed us already so it’s really not necessary,” I said and Thor looked to Loki. 

“I am happy for you,” Thor said and Loki nodded. 

“Thank you, brother,” Loki said.

“I shall give you two another moment,” Thor said, stepping away as I pulled Loki close once more. 

“He is insufferable, the entire party will know by the time we step inside those doors,” Loki muttered and I chuckled. 

“I hate to break it to you, but most of the world will know by tomorrow,” I said and he sighed. 

“You look ravishing in this dress, little bird,” Loki said, his voice dropping a few octaves and sending shivers down my spine as he changed the subject. 

“The dress is okay,” I teased and Loki smirked. 

“I think green looks rather good on you,” he said, his fingertips gently grazing up and down my back and sending shivers through me once more. 

“I think I’d look better in red,” I teased and he rolled his eyes. 

“Now you are insufferable,” Loki said and I pulled him closer to me. 

“Just kiss me already, Mischief,” I said and he smiled ducking down and kissing me gently. The kiss started out innocent, small pecks in our stolen moment. The pace quickly changed and Loki gently bit my lip, my eyes flew open, desire rushing through me as I looked up at him. We stood frozen, our gazes locked and our breathing increasing slightly. 

“You two better get back in here,” Natasha said, walking out onto the balcony. 

“Right, our celebration, come on then,” I stammered, clutching Loki’s hand as I pulled him back inside. 

“Whatever is your rush?” Loki teased, and I rolled my eyes. 

“You wanna play at that? Fine then, let’s play,” I teased, releasing his hand as I made my way to the bar. 

“Hear we got a power trip couple in the tower officially,” Tony said as I arrived. 

“Like you haven’t been getting live updates,” I said and he shrugged. 

“I like to know what happens in my tower,” Tony said and I rolled my eyes. 

“Congratulations, Laya, I know you’re worried about it but I think everything will work out for you,” Steve said and I smiled. 

“Thanks Steve, that means a lot,” I said, smiling at him as a beer was placed in front of me. 

“Wanna shoot some pool?” I asked Steve and he shrugged. 

“Sure, why not,” Steve said and we made our way away from the bar. 

\---

“Alright Laya, you’re one shot from the win,” I muttered to myself as I caught Loki’s eyes across the room for the tenth time since the game began. I was enjoying myself really, leaning over the table a little more when I knew he was watching. He was tapping his glass with his finger as I sent him a wink, moving around the table as I examined my shot. I leaned over the table as I lined up the stick, pulling it back before releasing, watching the 8 ball fall into the pocket. 

“That’s about right,” Steve muttered and I chuckled. 

“A fair game, Captain,” I said, pulling him into a hug. 

“You too,” he said, rubbing my back before he pulled away. 

“Might I steal her back, Rogers,” Loki asked, walking up. 

“She’s all yours,” Steve said, smiling at me before walking away. 

“Admitting defeat, your highness?” I teased as he grabbed my hand, leading me to the elevator. I chuckled gently as he waited for the doors to slide open, pulling me inside and pinning me against the wall once the doors had closed. 

“Who would have known that all along you were such a temptress,” Loki whispered into my ear as my heart began thumping wildly. 

“Blame yourself, you started this,” I teased as I felt him chuckle against my ear. 

“Ah yes,” he said pulling back and looking deeply into my eyes, “but now you are mine and I have lost my patience seeing you in the arms of another man.” I had no chance for a witty response as Loki crashed his lips down, sending my heart skyrocketing as I tangled my hands in his hair. 

He hadn’t kissed me like this before. 

My entire body felt like it was on fire. 

And I couldn’t get enough of it. 

The doors slid open and Loki steered me backwards towards his room, our kiss never ending as we stumbled down the hallway. The second the door closed behind me he pushed me against it, wrapping his hands around my back as he pulled me flush against him. I gently tugged his hair as he bit my lip once more and he moaned into the kiss. 

_ Oh I want to hear that again.  _

His tongue gently slid against mine as I began trailing my hands down his body, covering every square inch I could. His tongue thrust into mine and I sighed against him, letting him lead the kiss as his hands found my face, cupping it gently before he pulled back. 

“If you do not wish to continue, you must stop me now,” he said as we breathed heavily. I grabbed his tie in one hand and pulled him closer to me again, missing his warmth. 

“Make love to me, my king,” I whispered, our lips centimeters apart. His eyes widened as I watched the pure lust cross his features at that title, and I pulled him the rest of the way so our lips connected once more. I felt his hands reach my ass and lift me upwards, pinning me harder against the door as my legs wrapped around his waist. I gasped gently as I felt his cock harden against me, his lips trailing down my jaw and down my neck. 

“I have been dreaming of this since the moment our lips connected,” Loki said against my neck before biting harshly. My head collided with the door as I tossed it backwards, my hand clutching his hair tightly as the pleasure erupted within me. 

“Bed, Loki,” I breathed, reaching down to unbutton his jacket. He turned me around and walked to the bed, my back meeting the soft mattress. His lips continued to attack my neck as I pushed his jacket off his shoulders. I reached for his tie and his hands caught mine quickly, his face entering my vision once more as he loomed over me. 

“Patience, darling,” he said, leaning down and kissing me again. 

“Get on with it,” I muttered against his lips and he chuckled. 

“You are a sight to behold, I intend to enjoy it,” he said and I groaned, pushing my hips up and rubbing against his growing hard on. He hissed once I made contact and lifted my arms above my head, a smirk across my face. 

“My king,” I said, leaning up and biting his earlobe. I leaned back and saw his eyes darken with desire and I felt myself getting wetter as he slowly ran his eyes up and down my body. He began to kiss me once more, his hands traveling down the front of my body and gently grazing over my breasts. I arched into his touch and his hands met towards the middle, ripping my dress in half. I gasped and he thrust his tongue into my mouth, pushing the dress off my shoulder so it was trapped beneath us. He leaned back and noticed that dark emerald bra I was wearing, a hum coming out of him as he noticed I had forgone underwear. 

“My my, darling, you are a naughty little thing aren’t you?” he asked, one of his hands tracing the outline of my bra. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” I said, reaching up and unbuttoning his shirt once more. I pushed it off his shoulders and stared as his pale skin was revealed to me. 

_ Oh I could get used to looking at that.  _

I ran my hands down his chest as I felt my patience beginning to dwindle, his chest cool against my warm hands. I paused for a moment as I traced his skin with my fingertips, a slight energy emanating from him and I paused for a moment. 

_ He’s using his sedir to cover his scars.  _

I pushed the thought away, I was doing the same was I not? I decided that tonight would just be about the tension between us, another I would peel back that layer. Loki leaned down then and began kissing a trail from my neck down to the top of my breasts. My breathing increased in anticipation as I felt him gently ghost his lips against my skin, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against him so my back was arched off the bed. His hand moved upward and he unclipped my bra before letting my back land once more on his green sheets. 

“May I?” he asked, his voice low and I swear I could have came just from his voice and his teasing all by themselves. 

“Yes,” I breathed and he hooked a finger in my bra, pulling it off me and revealing my breasts. 

“Ah yes, I remember these,” he said smirking and I rolled my eyes. 

“If you don’t stop teasing and do something soon I will go back out there and-oh,” my head fall back as Loki’s mouth latched onto my nipple, a quiet moan escaping me. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, my other hand clutching his shoulder as his tongue licked and flicked my nipple. He switched to my other breast, his hand sliding up my stomach and grabbing the breast he just abandoned. I wrapped my legs around his waist once more and pulling his crotch directly against my own. He hummed at the contact and the vibration caused a new sense of pleasure to wash over me, my hips bucking against his as I grinded against his cock. 

“So very eager,” he said before biting my nipple, I gasped, moaned, and yelped all at the same time from the sharp jolt of pleasure and pain he had given me. His mouth moved to the spot between my breasts, my skin appearing smooth while underneath was the scar that I would never forget. He placed multiple kisses there and my eyes gently teared up, his touch turning tender for a moment as he communicated what he was thinking through his damning touch. 

_ Right, the night he looked into my head. He knows what they did to me to earn that scar, but he is in agreement, tonight is not the night for thinking of such things.  _

I pulled him by his hair back up to my face, kissing him with the emotion that swelled within me at the small gesture he had shown me. He pressed his forehead to mine and we simply breathed for a moment, our gazes saying the words we couldn’t say just yet in fear of ruining the moment. 

“You are beautiful,” he said gently, his hand stroking my hair. 

“So are you,” I said back, running my hands up and down his chest. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly once more before the kiss escalated once more. His hands traveled down to my chest, kneading my breasts or pinching my nipples. I moaned into his mouth on many occasion, tugging his hair when he would pinch, causing a small moan to escape his mouth as well. He pulled away then, smirking at me as he began to slide down my body, peppering kisses occasionally on my skin as my breathing hitched. He had pushed my legs off his waist and brought himself down to my feet, removing my shoes for me. I inhaled sharply as he looked up at me once more, his expression mischievous but the desire in his eyes did not go unnoticed. 

“Spread your legs for me so I might kneel before you,” he said, his voice smooth as I looked up at him. 

_ At this rate I am going to die here, and I am more than okay with that.  _

I smirked as his hands traveled higher up my legs, and the higher his hands went was how much I began to slowly reveal myself to him. Once his hands got to my knees he had lost patience, ripping them upon and simply staring at my wet cunt. 

“Like what you see?” I asked and his dark gaze met mine, I could feel myself get wetter just by the look in his eyes. He knelt down then, his gaze never wavering as he placed kisses along my inner thigh. 

“Let us see just how much I have been affecting you, shall we?” he teased between kisses and I gasped, my back arching as one of his hands gently began to stroke around my cunt. 

“You are such a tease,” I said breathlessly and he chuckled. 

“Hmm, perhaps I am, but it will only increase your pleasure I assure you,” he said, dragging his fingers up my slit and I moaned softly. 

“Oh I’ll get my payback,” I said but my voice died in my throat as he examined his fingers. I could tell they were slightly damp due to how wet I was and he smirked. 

“You are  _ soaked,  _ darling, is this all for me? I must have a taste,” he said and I watched as he pushed his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean. 

_ I am going to die here from how turned on I am. I swear to God.  _

“Loki,” I said, my voice breathy as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth. 

“You taste delicious, I cannot wait to bury my head between your legs,” he said and my mouth practically dried up. 

“What are you waiting for?” I asked and he smirked. 

“For you to ask nicely,” he said, leaning down and beginning to kiss my other thigh. 

“You want me to beg?” I clarified and he hummed. 

“You will beg, darling, and you will shout my name once we are through,” I gasped again as he bit my thigh, my resolve fading immediately. 

“Please,” I said quietly. 

“Please what?” he asked, his breath fanning over my clit as he waited, his hands pushing my legs over his shoulders. 

“Touch me, your tongue, your fingers, anything,” I said as he chuckled. 

“So explicit,” he teased. 

“If you don’t start doing something I swe-” once again, Loki made my voice break into a broken moan as he licked up my slit. 

“Now I may worship you,” he said before diving back in. My eyes slammed closed as he started to lick my clit, swirling and flicking his tongue slowly. He slipped one finger into my center and moaned, the vibrations causing me to moan louder. 

“Oh fuck,” I breathed as he began pumping his finger slowly. He hummed gently and my hands pulled him closer to me throbbing cunt, his tongue working me through quickly. He added another finger and I thrusted down involuntarily, swimming in all the pleasure he was giving me. 

“Look at me,” he said and I ripped my eyes open, staring into those lust driven green orbs as he bit down. I moaned loudly, his simple gaze made everything so intense and I felt my orgasm approaching quick, faster than ever before. 

“Loki, please, faster,” I said breathlessly and bless his soul, he obliged. He switched from the continuous flicking and sucked harshly on my clit as his fingers increased speed tenfold. My mouth fell open as I stared at him, no sound coming out as my body convulsed beneath him. One curl of his fingers and I couldn’t hold it at bay anymore, I forced my eyes to stay open as I let the pleasure roll throughout my body, my mind was blank save for the look Loki was giving me. I shuddered as the pleasure began to subside, his fingers moving gently within me as he brought me down from my high and my eyes closed as I calmed my erratic breathing. 


	51. Finally Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much all smut im not even gonna lie

“Open,” Loki said, holding his fingers in front of my mouth. I leaned up and wrapped my mouth around them, rolling my tongue around his fingers as I looked up at him. I tasted myself on his fingers and I felt myself getting wetter under his intense gaze. I reached up and pushed him over, his fingers still in my mouth as I straddled him. I looked down at him and slowly pulled his fingers out of my mouth, trailing them down and placing his hand against my breast as I rocked our hips together. 

“Now it is your turn to be patient, Mischief,” I said.

“Patience is not in my nature, little bird,” he said and I leaned down, hovering above his lips. 

“How funny, it’s not in mine either,” I said, kissing him deeply as I let my hands run against his smooth skin. I began moving down and closed my eyes, focusing on the energy on his chest and kissing each spot that was working a little harder to keep his ruse. Once I reached his waistline I looked up at him, gently grazing my fingers along the line as he watched me. 

“You minx,” Loki breathed and I smirked at him. I brought my hand down and rubbed it against his length, hearing him hiss above me. I brought my gaze down as I unbuttoned his slacks, pulling his pants down and finding he wasn’t wearing underwear either. 

“Hypocrite,” I said before looking between his legs. My eyes shot open as I looked at his length, biting my lip as my mind already imagined how it would feel inside of me. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer darling,” Loki said and my eyes snapped to him, his smirk wide as he had propped himself up on his elbows. I gently grazed my fingertips against his cock and his smirk dropped immediately, causing my own to return. 

“Hmm, I think you know what I want to hear,” I said, watching his eyes roll. 

“You can’t be serious,” he said and I leaned forward.

“I am,” I whispered, making sure my breath barely hit his cock. He reached down and grabbed a handful of my hair, my eyes closing as he pulled my head up and his mouth was near my ear. 

“My little minx, I know you do not have the patience for this task, can’t you feel the constant hum in your body? I am drawn to you and I want nothing more than to bury my cock deep inside you, and make you scream. Give me this, and I will make sure you cannot walk tomorrow,” he whispered and pinched my nipple. He bit down on my ear and I gasped from the sensations, and he was right, I didn’t have the patience right now. I wrapped my hand around his hard cock and began pumping slowly. He groaned into my ear and my walls clenched around the air before I pulled him into a deep kiss. 

_ I don’t think I’ve ever wanted someone this much.  _

I moved down once more and wasted no time directing his cock into my mouth and removing my hand. He moaned above me as I began licking a long stroke to the tip, looking up as I swirled my tongue around and his eyes fell shut. I smirked as I began thrusting my head down, inching lower and lower as I attempted to take all of him in. Once I was close to the base I pulled back, using my hand once more as I ducked lower and began licking his balls. 

“ _ Norns _ ,” Loki moaned and I felt my patience all but snap. I looked up at him and saw his slightly disheveled hair as he watched me, and I licked up his cock once more. I kept our gazes locked as I wrapped my mouth around him once more, taking all of him into mouth and my nose hit his skin. His mouth fell open and he let out a low moan, his hips rocking against me as he tried to push his cock farther down my throat. His hands grabbed my hair and he began thrusting, my tongue licking as much as it could while he fucked my throat. After a while he pulled me off of him, pulling me onto the bed as he towered over my once more, his breathing heavy. 

“Fuck me, my king,” I said, he stared at me for a moment before leaning down and biting on my neck, thrusting into me hard. I grabbed two handfuls of sheets as my body arched, the pain and pleasure colliding as I moaned loudly. Loki held there for a moment, our breathing heavy as we just stared. 

“You feel excellent wrapped around my cock darling, taking me so well,” Loki said as his hand dipped down and began rubbing my clit slowly. 

“Please,” I said, wrapping my legs around his waist and attempting to pull him closer. He kissed me again as he began thrusting into me, a steady pace separate from the works of his fingers. He moaned against my lips as I squeezed my walls around him, his hips stuttering for a moment. I moved forward and bit his neck, his hips snapping against me hard. 

“Say no more,” he muttered before increasing his speed tenfold. I leaned up and bit down on his shoulder, pleasure clouding my vision as he thrusted into me and rubbed me faster. His head fell backwards and I began kissing and biting onto his neck, my hands roaming over his body. 

“Fuck, I”m gonna cum,” I warned as he pushed me all the way onto the bed, his face hovering over mine. 

“Cum for me,” he ordered, snapping into me harder as he pinched my clit. I fought it off for a moment, attempting to gauge if he was close as well. In response he pulled away, kneeling upright on the bed as his hands grabbed onto my hips forcefully. My eyes screwed shut as he ripped an almost scream from my throat, the new position hitting my spot just  _ perfectly.  _

“Loki!” I called out as my pleasure snapped and my back arched, my legs shuddering around him as he continued pumping.    
  
“Oh Laya,” he moaned out as he thrusted hard into me. I watched in awe as he released into me, his pleasure extending my orgasm. We breathed heavily as he collapsed next to me, pulling me tightly into his arms as our foreheads pressed together. 

“Holy shit, Mischief,” I said and he chuckled. 

“You are with a God, are you not?” he asked and I rolled my eyes. 

“Think the others know?” I asked. 

“I left illusions in our place, they are not even aware we are gone,” Loki said and I smirked, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Can I sleep here?” I asked, my eyes getting heavy. 

“Of course, darling, I’m not finished with you yet,” Loki smirked as he leaned down and kissed me. Immediately my drowsiness was replaced with lust and longing, my heart swelling as I tangled my hand in his hair. We pulled away and he smiled at me, my heart soaring as I smiled back. 

_ Oh I’ve got it so bad for this fuck.  _

_ \---- _

I blinked slowly as I was pulled from my slumber, my head slowly being pulled out of the sleep state it was comfortable in. I felt someone’s breath against my head and my mind snapped to attention, all signs of sleep gone. I breathed in slowly as I remember who was above me, or rather still holding me tightly against them. I chuckled gently to myself as my heart slowed gradually, my fear falling away. 

_ Yeah that seems about right.  _

I turned around in his arms, facing his sleeping face as I smiled. 

_ This? This isn’t so bad.  _

“Good morning, little bird,” Loki said, smiling, his eyes still closed. 

“Mischief,” I said as his eyes opened slowly. I felt the uncertainty creep within me once more, and his face fell. 

  
“What’s swirling through that head?” Loki asked. 

“I’m scared, Loki,” I said gently and he sat us up, looking down at me. 

“Perhaps I could cease your fears?” Loki said and I sighed. 

“If I eat the apple, I say goodbye to any chance of a normal life here. My sister, my team, I’d have to watch them all die,” I said and he nodded. 

“I understand that is a rather large hurdle,” he said.

“I just, I wasn’t prepared for all of these changes. My prophecy, everything,” I said and he frowned.

“Do you regret it?” he asked and I looked at him in confusion. 

“Regret what?” I asked. 

“The affection you have shown to me,” he said and I gently cupped his face. 

“No. Not for one second. I meant it Loki, I have never cared for someone as much as I do you. Being around you, feeling you, everything feels dialed up to 11 but it gives me a sense of peace,” I said. 

“You have gifted me a second chance, little bird. A chance to be myself once more, to be a semblance of joy. I swear to you as long as you will have me I will do everything in my power to make you as happy as possible,” he said and I smiled softly. 

“Thank you, Mischief,” I said and he gently laid a kiss on me. 

“I didn’t harm you, did I? I must confess I have never laid with a Midgardian, I attempted to hold back,” he said and I rolled my eyes. 

“Right, cause we have cooties,” I said sarcastically. 

“Did I harm you?” he asked seriously this time and I shook my head. 

“No, you couldn’t,” I said, placing a kiss on his cheek before sliding out of bed. 

“Where are you going, little bird?” Loki asked and I turned to face him. Admiring him for a moment, his pale chest exposed and his hair curlier than normal. 

“Secrets out, you’re a big ball of fluff and we are a couple,” I paused for a moment, realization sinking in and I smiled to myself gently, “I have to go do recon.” 

“Or,” he said, reaching over and pulling me onto the bed again, “you could let me ravish you all morning long.” 

“Tempting, but I’m sure Fury will be calling any minute,” I said, looking up at him as he leaned down. He placed a gentle kiss to the necklace, my heart swelling with emotion as he looked up at me. 

“You are mine, darling,” he said, his eyes full of adoration and I felt my eyes water. 

“And you are mine,” I said and he placed a gentle, long kiss to my lips before releasing me to go about our day. 


	52. Progress

“So? How we lookin?” I asked, falling onto one of the couches. 

  
“You’re looking like you had a good night,” Nat smirked and I rolled my eyes. 

“Nat, come on,” I said and she chuckled. 

“Well, you two definitely caused a reaction,” Natasha said, news coverage popping up on the TV. 

“And yet they have not uttered a word yet, serves them right,” I said, seeing myself on the screen. 

_ “We have received footage of the two together at their celebration, one viewer sent in this video,”  _ the newscaster said and I leaned forward. I watched the video play as Loki and I danced, my mouth moving along with the music playing and I smiled softly. He whisked me around the room and my eyes widened, it looked as if we have been dancing together all our lives, never missing a step. The video shifted then to a fast zoom in of Loki and I on the balcony, exchanging a few kisses. 

“Well we can’t deny anything now,” I rolled my eyes. 

“Like you could have,” Natasha said and I smirked pulling out my phone. I saw L&L trending on most social media platforms and I began to sift through. 

“I should just ask Penelope to do this,” I groaned, reading a few here and there. 

“What do they say?” Natasha asked, sitting next to me. 

“Overall confusion, who we are, people trying to figure out what my powers are. Some nasty, some supportive,” I said. 

“Think it will be enough?” she asked. 

“I think it will be a start,” I said and she nodded. 

“Well, you two broke the internet,” Tony said, walking in with Pepper. 

“I see that, hey Pepper” I said, watching him project multiple news feeds at once. 

“You two are everywhere, but, from what I can tell you’ve had an overall kind reaction. The world is still indebted to the Avengers but there are still a large amount who aren’t thrilled,” Pepper said and I nodded. 

“Is it enough?” Loki asked and I turned to face him. 

“For now, I have an idea,” Pepper said and Tony turned to her. 

“No, no way, we already discussed this,” Tony said. 

“You don’t make all the decisions for them,” Pepper argued.

“I wanna hear it,” I said as Loki sat next to me, intertwining our hands. 

“That’s gonna take some getting used to,” Tony said. 

“Zip it, Stark,” I said and focused on Pepper.

“I found some events for what happened here, people come and donate to help raise money for the families of the deceased. Maybe you two could make an appearance, get some more press time,” Pepper offered. 

“That’s not a bad idea, how do you feel about it?” I asked, turning to Loki. 

“Whatever you ask of me, little bird, remember?” he said and I rolled my eyes, a slight blush on my face. 

“Oh I’m gonna vomit,” Tony said. 

“I gotta agree with Tony on that one,” Natasha said, smirking. 

“Oh shove it, when’s the next one Pepper?” I asked. 

“A couple days from now, down on 6th,” Pepper said and I nodded. 

“We’ll be there,” Loki said and I smiled at him appreciatively. 

“I’ll put it in the books,” Pepper said. 

“Great, so we’re all finished then?” Tony clapped his hands before leading Pepper back out of the room. 

“Give us a second?” I whispered to Loki and he nodded. 

“I should go find my oaf of a brother anyways,” Loki said, standing and leaving the room. 

“So? How was the sex?” Natasha asked and I rolled my eyes. 

“None of your concern,” I said and she smirked. 

“So you did sleep with him?” she teased.

“Come on, Nat, I need your help,” I said and she chuckled. 

“What do you need?” she asked. 

“Loki’s doing a lot for me by going through this, I want to think of somehow to repay him,” I said and she frowned. 

“You ever think he’s doing all this because of everything he’s dumped on you?” she asked.

“No, no I haven’t,” I said and she rolled her eyes. 

“Is there like, some code that you suck at profiling once you start dating the guy?” she asked.

“Even if he is, which you don’t know for sure, I still want to repay him,” I said. 

“Look, I really do think he’s okay with this because of you. But if you’re so dead set on this, Tony knows a good restaurant you could go to,” Nat said and I nodded. 

“That’ll have to do, thank you Nat,” I said, giving her a hug before going and finding Tony. 

\---

“Are you certain we should be going out so soon?” Loki asked as I parked the car. . 

“Who cares? Let’s just enjoy tonight,” I said, leaning over and kissing his cheek before moving to open my door. He gently grabbed my wrist and shook his head, and I stared at him oddly. He got out of the car and walked around, pulling my door open and helping me out of the car. 

“Stunning as always, darling,” Loki said, smirking at my small black dress. 

“Don’t lie, you wish this was green,” I teased as he closed the door. 

“That I do,” he smirked, wrapping his arm around me. I led the way into the restaurant, the server leading us to our table. 

“How are you feeling with all of this? Truly,” I said as he gently pushed my chair in for me. 

“Are we going to talk about that or enjoy our evening?” Loki asked and I nodded. 

“You’re right, my fault,” I said as the server poured us each a glass of wine. 

“I will be back shortly to take your order,” the server said and Loki nodded to him. 

“Thank you,” I watched as he lifted his wine glass, raising it to me, “to you, my beautiful little bird.” 

“And to you, my handsome Mischief,” I smiled, clinking our glasses before I took a sip. 

_ My mischief, maybe I could get used to this.  _

“Not that I resent spending time with you, but isn’t it custom that I take you on a date, not the other way around?” he asked. 

“Like anything about us is custom,” I said and he smirked. 

“That you are right,” he said and I chuckled. We placed our orders and Loki reached across the table, gently grabbing my hand. 

“Enjoying yourself?” I asked and he squeezed my hand. 

“I must ask you, why did you see this necessary?” Loki asked and I frowned. 

“Do you not like Earth dates?” I asked and he shook his head. 

“I enjoy being around you, but I can tell you did this for a reason,” he said and I sighed. 

“I wanted to repay you, give you a good night because I’ve been asking a lot of you,” I said. 

“Laya, these tasks seem to give you peace of mind so I shall do them,” he said. 

“That’s the thing, Loki. Would you be doing them if I wasn’t here?” I asked and he frowned. 

“I would still be in a cell if it wasn’t for you, you have brought me an opportunity to feel alive once more. I would move heaven and Earth for you, darling,” he said and I squeezed his hand. 

“Stop saying all the right things,” I said and he smiled softly. 

“Never, I quite enjoy seeing that rosy expression on your face,” he said and I rolled my eyes. 

“Don’t forget, I can still put you on your ass,” I teased as the server returned. We continued with light conversation, eating our dinner and sharing small glances before we made our outside.

“Oh my god, it’s them,” I heard someone whisper to our side. 

“Could you imagine? He’s a killer,” someone else whispered. 

“Yeah but they are with the Avengers, maybe it’s okay?” someone said. 

“We don’t know anything about her though, she just suddenly appeared,” someone said. 

“You think he really cares about her? Seems like he’s faking it,” I felt my annoyance begin to bubble.

“I don’t know, Thor’s dating Jane, maybe there’s a chance for all of us,” I rolled my eyes.

“You have stopped moving, darling,” Loki said as we stood a few feet from the door. 

“She seems kinda like a bitch no? All her past press conferences she’s always the one being mean to the reporters,” I tightened my hand on Loki’s. 

“I’m listening,” I said to Loki, I heard him look around before looking back at me. 

“Your powers truly know no bounds,” Loki said and I turned to face him. 

  
“Can be annoying, most times I ignore it. Those girls over there, however, are watching us intently. Think you don’t actually like me, imagine they find out you’re a big softie,” I teased. 

“I am not a big ‘softie,’ but perhaps I will give them something to talk about,” he said, pulling me towards him and kissing me deeply. I let my hands rest on his shoulders as he gently pushed me against the car, losing myself in the kiss. He pulled away and smiled, his eyes full of adoration and I found myself stuck. He gently stroked my cheek before kissing me gently. 

“Whoa,” one of the girls said. 

“Why can’t Dylan kiss like that?” another said. 

“See? There’s a chance for all of us,” the girl said. I gently pushed Loki away walking over to the girls who stared at me in fear. 

“There is a chance for all of you,” I said, before pausing, “if you learn to be kinder. You however,” I said, turning to the girl who had been kind to us. 

“M-me?” she stuttered and I smiled, feeling Loki walk up next to me and the girls gasp slightly. 

“What’s your name?” I asked and she looked between the two of us. 

“U-uh, M-marlene,” she said, stuttering and I smiled gently. 

“Thank you for your kindness towards us, I overheard you a bit,” I said and her eyes widened. 

“Oh yeah, no uh, of course. The B-black widow helped save my sister during New York. A-after all those files got released I r-realized that people deserve a second ch-chance. W-without her my sister would be de-dead,” she mustered through and I smiled at her softly, feeling Loki stiffen beside me. 

“You have a large heart, Marlene. Would you hold out your hand for me?” I asked and she glanced at her friends before lifting her arm up. 

“Hey, Marl,” one of the girls started. 

“Maybe we, we should go?” another girl said and I smiled at them gently. 

“Have faith, like your friend here. Kindness should be appreciated, not everyone is,” I said, turning back to Marlene. I gently laid my hand on hers, calling the Earth and making her a small lotus, letting it bloom fully. 

“Whoa, is this a lotus?” she asked, her eyes widened. 

“Smart girl, it is. As long as you are still kind at heart this flower will never die, unless I die. Is this gift enough to show my thanks?” I asked and she nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes, yes, thank you so much,” she said and I smiled. 

“Darling? Perhaps we should leave these girls alone,” Loki said, wrapping his arm around me and placing a kiss on my head. 

“You’re right, have a wonderful night,” I said, giving them a small wave before turning with Loki. 

“Like I’ve said, your kindness knows no bounds,” he said and I smirked. 

“Wait til you hear what blondie called me,” I said and he stopped. 

“Well?” he prompted and I shook my head. 

“Things better left unsaid, we should go,” I said, unlocking the car finally, smirking. 

“We should, I must have you,” he said and I blushed, pushing his arm gently before I got into the car and sped back to the tower, Loki’s hand gently teasing my leg the entire drive as he tried to coax the information out of me. 


	53. Puzzle Pieces

“It’s going good then?” Jess asked. 

“Yeah, we’re dating now officially,” I said. 

“I’m really glad to hear it, Lay. You deserve it,” she said and I smiled softly, looking at Loki’s face as he read his book. 

“Thanks Jess, how’s Interpol?” I asked. 

“Oh you know, I’m always busy. We just finished a case on an international terrorist the other day,” she said and my eyes widened. 

“Shit, I’m glad you’re okay,” I said. 

“Like you haven’t been keeping an eye on me,” she said and I frowned. 

“Wish I could, sis. You know how this works,” I said.

“I know, you guys any closer to Loki’s scepter?” she asked. 

“We took another base a few days ago, nothing,” I said. 

“Well I’ll keep an eye out for you, that information normally gets sent to the FBI for approval before it gets to Stark but I’ll cut the corner,” she said and I smiled. 

“Thank’s Jess, so? How’s Tanner?” I asked. 

“He’s doing good, his job keeps him pretty busy,” she said and I nodded. 

“What does he do again?” I asked. 

“He does private security over at some business in Italy,” she said and I frowned. 

“Some business?” I asked. 

“I forget the name,” she said and I nodded. 

“Alright,” I said. 

“You promise you aren’t tracking him?” she asked. 

“Yes, Jess, I wouldn’t go against your wishes. Plus it’s easier for him to stay safe if I don’t know his whereabouts,” I said. 

“Always so protective,” she said and I chuckled. 

“What kind of big sister would I be if I wouldn’t? Check in often okay? Your voice is the only reassurance I have that you’re doing okay,” I said and Loki gently grabbed my hand. I mouthed thank you to him and he nodded, kissing my hand gently before returning to his book. 

“You worry too much,” she said and I chuckled, saying a quick goodbye and hanging up. 

“How is she?” Loki asked as I set my phone down on the table. 

“She’s good, saving lifes. I’m really proud of her,” I said and he nodded, vanishing his book before he pulled me into his arms. 

“I’m glad to hear it, little bird,” he said, placing a kiss on my forehead. These were the moments that I cherished, just Loki and I sitting comfortably in silence, the world falling away. It’s only been a week but I could swear I fall for him harder every day. Between his endless compliments and sudden overwhelming cuddliness I couldn’t escape the feelings that he was evoking within me. 

_ But is it my feelings? Or is it the prophecy.  _

“You are tensing up little bird, what is bothering you,” he asked and I sighed, looking up at him. 

“I really like you, Mischief,” I said and he smirked. 

“I am fond of you as well,” he said and I smiled gently. 

“So is there like, a time limit for the apple offer?” I asked. 

“Not that I know of, you can eat the apple whenever you feel fit,” Loki said and I nodded. 

“And do our souls have to be bonded before I eat the apple?” I asked and Loki frowned. 

“What are you getting at?” he asked. 

“I’m just wondering what the super secret rules are,” I said and he nodded stiffly. 

“To be honest I would prefer you eat the apple first, our magic is very different I am unsure of how it would affect you. However, if I see the time is right I would not hesitate, whether or not you are still Midgardian,” he said and I nodded. 

“Thanks Mischief,” I said, and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. My phone began buzzing on the table and I looked at it oddly, gently moving out of Loki’s arms to grab it. 

“Who could be calling you now?” he asked, pulling me against him once more. 

“It’s Fury,” I said, answering the call and placing the phone against my ear. 

“You don’t hesitate do you?” he asked and I smirked. 

“Take it they’re a little upset?” I asked. 

“Between your press conference and those girls you confronted you two are everywhere,” Fury said and I smirked, putting the phone on speaker as I began to shuffle through social media outlets. 

“Yeah you aren’t kidding, great shot of the lotus too,” I said, opening the viral tweet and reading the comments. 

“What’s your endgame agent?” Fury asked. 

“For the world to know the truth no matter what the FBI has in store for me,” I said. 

“So an escape route?” he asked. 

“No, honesty, Nick. He deserves a second chance,” I said and Loki placed a kiss to my shoulder. 

“And since when were you two together? Hm?” he asked and I smirked. 

“Officially? About a week,” I shrugged. 

“How much has this affected your analysis?” he asked and I frowned. 

“You should know me better than that, Nick. None of it, Hotch can second that he knows my profiling comes from a different place,” I said. 

“Just have to cover all my bases before I defend your stupid ass,” Fury said and I smirked. 

“Give em hell for me,” I said. 

“I’m sure you’ve given them enough of that,” he said as we hung up. 

“You seem closer to him than the others are,” Loki observed as I tossed my phone aside once more. 

“He’s known me since I was a kid, he would check up on me,” I said, snuggling into Loki’s arms. 

“I don’t believe he is fond of me,” Loki said and I sighed. 

“You did kill his partner,” I said before pinching his arm. 

“What the hell?” he hissed moving his arm away from my fingers. 

“No more of this, it’s going to be a bumpy road facing people who died during the attack. You can’t fall into a spiral every time,” I warned. 

“I do not spiral,” he hissed, pinching my side as I squirmed in his arms. 

“Who do you think you are talking to?” I asked. He leaned down, his head parallel with my ear. 

“I think I’m speaking with a girl who so prettily called out my name a few hours ago,” he whispered before gently biting my ear. 

“Not fair,” I sighed as the pleasure ran through me. 

“Ah, but all is fair,” he said, gently kissing the top of my head as we resumed our relaxed position, falling into a light sleep. 

\---

I inhaled sharply as I woke to Loki’s arms tightening around me. 

“Mischief?” I groaned out as I tried to struggle out of his arms. 

“I won’t, I won’t do it,” Loki mumbled and I craned my neck upwards, seeing his eyes screwed shut. My eyes widened as I realized he was in the middle of a nightmare. 

“Loki, hey, wake up,” I said gently, twisting around in his arms to sit in his lap. 

“No! I won’t,” he exclaimed, and I grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him. 

“Loki! Honey please wake up,” I repeated as I shook him harshly, his eyes flew open and I quickly found myself pinned to the couch, his hand around my neck. 

“You,” he hissed as I waited patiently for his thoughts to assemble. 

“Hey, it’s me, it’s Laya, come back to me,” I said gently and his hand loosened gently as he blinked away the last of his sleep. 

“Laya?” he asked gently, his hand moving to cup my face. 

“Yes, honey, it’s me,” I said, slowly placing my hand over his. 

“You are safe,” he whispered and my heart panged. 

“It’s me, it’s okay,” I said before is face fell and he reared backwards, pushing himself away from me. I sat up as he stood, quickly fleeing the room. I stared at the door as it closed and I sighed, pushing myself up to stand. 

_ So Loki has nightmares as well.  _

I stood in the center of my room for a moment, glancing at the clock and seeing it was 3 am. I decided Steve would have to run without me today and set off to run away from the pain I wouldn’t admit was in my heart. 


	54. Cold Shoulder

“So, what are we looking at?” I asked as the display began to illuminate the table. 

“We’re getting closer on Strucker which means we are getting closer to the scepter. I say a few months and we’ll have it,” Tony said as the files began shifting. 

“They’re still after you, however,” Steve said and I nodded. 

“They know I’m active again,” I said. 

“Which means they’ll be focusing on you,” Natasha said. 

“I can handle it,” I glanced between them. 

“You’d be taking a lot, we saw how the base went the other day,” Clint shrugged and I frowned. 

“Are you taking me off missions again?” I asked. 

“We want you to know the risks,” Steve clarified. 

“Look, I get it, but I’m not backing down from this. I’m still here, I’m still technically an Avenger, and I will help get the scepter back,” I said and the team nodded. 

“Alright, next order of business,” Tony said, changing the screen. 

“Oh we’re still on me?” I asked as photos of Loki and I appeared. 

“Well you have been stirring up trouble,” Natasha said and I rolled my eyes. 

“Your girl, Garcia, sent over some averages. The girl you gave that flower to boosted overall public response by 20 percent, good work,” Tony said and I smirked. 

“Happy accident, she was just kind,” I said. 

“You guys have that volunteer event right? That should get you off to a head start before the FBI comes calling,” Natasha said and I nodded. 

“They’re not gonna be happy,” I said. 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Tony scoffed. 

“Why haven’t they called yet?” Thor asked. 

“Well, the Avengers are a private organization. They can only do so much and since they only have a deal with us their range of response is very short,” I said. 

“They also think this is going to blow up in our faces,” Natasha added. 

“Ah that too,” I said, smirking. 

“We leave next week for another base, location is still being narrowed down but be ready,” Steve said. 

“Why don’t we bring Loki with us?” I asked and the team turned to face me. 

“Are you serious?” Clint asked and I shrugged. 

“He’s a god, he’s skilled, he can fight. Might help get away with not needing a code green,” I said and Bruce fidgeted nervously.

“I don’t hate that idea,” Bruce said. 

“I mean, but this early on?” Steve asked. 

“My brother is a fair fighter, he can hold his own,” Thor said, nodding. 

“This next base is pretty small right? Could be a trial run,” Clint said shrugging. 

“I think we’re all forgetting something here,” Steve said and I looked at him. 

“What’s that?” I asked. 

“Letting Loki fight with us means we would be trusting him with our lives. Are we ready to accept that?” Steve asked and I frowned. 

_ He makes a good point. Loki’s made huge strides with them but I don’t know if they’re ready to accept that.  _

“You’re righ-” I began. 

“I am,” Clint interrupted me and my eyes snapped to his, my eyes widening. 

“Really?” I asked. 

“I mean it, everything points to Loki always being on our side, why not give the guy a chance,” Clint said and I felt my eyes prick with tears. 

“If Clint’s in then I’m good,” Natasha said nodding. 

“I-I’m with Nat,” Bruce said. 

“I trust my brother,” Thor said and I felt a tear slip out at this. 

_ The truth, it really does set you free.  _

“Tony?” Steve asked. 

“If it gets him out of my tower faster then I’m all for it,” Tony said shrugging. 

“Cap?” I asked. 

“He’ll be your responsibility,” Steve said and I nodded. 

“I can work with that.” 

\---

I fell to the floor, my legs straddling Steve’s hips as I held him to the ground. 

“This would be a better victory if I didn’t know you could throw me off without breaking a sweat,” I said panting as I pushed Steve’s arms down. 

“Well, I’m not a cheat,” Steve said shrugging and we left out a few chuckles. I heard the door open and I lifted my head up, seeing Loki arrive with Thor. My smile fell slowly as I saw an anger cross over his face I hadn’t seen before and he turned away. 

_ Well that’s new.  _

“Uh, Laya?” Steve said below me, gently pushing me off his lap. I took the hint and stood, helping him up as well. 

“Sorry, got distracted,” I said as he looked me over. 

“You okay?” Steve asked and I nodded once as Thor and Loki walked onto the mat. 

“My brother is here to train,” Thor said, clapping Loki’s shoulder. 

“Alright, the others should be here soon so we can evaluate,” Steve said and I followed him off the mat. 

“Laya, might I have a word?” Thor asked and I glanced at Loki who’s back was to me. 

“Yeah, of course,” I said, tossing my towel back onto the bench and following him out of the room. 

“I fear I must warn you, my brother’s a bit possessive,” Thor said and I frowned. 

“Possessive?” I asked. 

“Seeing you atop Steve in such a manner,” Thor trailed off as realization hit me. 

“Oh no, absolutely not. After what your brother did to me yesterday he has no right to be jealous,” I snarled. 

“And what did he do to you yesterday?” I heard Natasha ask behind me. 

“Something that I will deal with personally,” I said, turning to face her. 

“Did he hurt you?” she asked and I rolled my eyes. 

“No and not the time, come on he’s waiting,” I said, walking back into the room and sitting on the bench. 

“Alright, show us what you got,” Tony said once everyone had settled. I stared ahead as Thor held mjolnir in his hand, my eyes widening in surprise. 

_ Thor doesn’t normally spar with Mjolnir, maybe it’s because he knows Loki can take it.  _

The dance had begun, Thor wailing on Loki with his hammer but he dodged every movement. His reactions were quick and focused, using his daggers to block Mjolnir where he could. I noticed Loki behind Thor quickly, and watched as Loki gained the upper hand. Thor was on the defensive now, blocking Loki’s long movements as he swung his daggers. Thor dodging effectively as we all watched with bated breath. 

“He’s not gonna win,” I said quietly as I watched Thor channel the last of his strength. He brought his hammer down on Loki’s daggers, causing him to drop them before tackling Loki and pinning him down with mjolnir. 

“You’ve gotten better,” Thor said, helping Loki up. 

“You’ve gotten heavier,” Loki said, dusting himself off as I chuckled. Loki’s eyes caught mine as we shared a small smile before his face fell and he looked away. 

_ Well that stings.  _

“Hey Nat, that bar offer still on the table?” I asked as she turned to me. 

“You wanna go to a bar?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I need a drink away from here,” I shot Loki a look before smiling at Natasha. 

“I’ll call the bars, tomorrow night you’re mine,” she grinned. 


	55. Distraction

I ran a hand through my hair as I fought the pain in my chest, the longing I felt to be in Loki’s arms. 

_ He ran away, remember. He shut me out and ignored me ever since, nothing but glances. This is time for me to think, to see if I want to keep going. I have to make a decision soon, but for the life of me I can’t decide. He’s warm and caring, gentle, completely different once we shared that kiss. No, no that’s not right, he was warming up to me before. Hell we practically spend every day together, everywhere either of us go the other is waiting. But are my feelings my own? They feel like my own, plus the prophecy doesn’t force me to like him.  _

My eyes widened at my realization. 

_ You stupid idiot, oh my god I’m an idiot. I can choose not to accept, I’ve had my head in the sand for no reason!  _

The knock at the door pulled me from my revelation and I stood quickly. I pulled the door open and my eyes widened at Natasha, the tight dress hugged her curves, her hair hanging around her head, a bright red lipstick accented her lips as she frowned. 

“What are you wearing?” she asked as she looked down at my pajamas. 

“Uh, what are you wearing?” I asked as she walked into my room. 

“We’re going out? You asked me remember,” she said and I chuckled. 

“Nat, come on, you know we only pretend to go the bar,” I said and she shook her head. 

“Nope, magic yourself into something hot we are leaving this tower,” she said, putting her hands on her hips. 

“You can’t be serious?” I asked. 

“Dead serious, do it now before I invite the boys,” she said and I sighed. I felt my aura was over me and I looked at her expectantly. 

“Happy?” I asked and she shook her head. 

“Nope, I need something a little more revealing,” she said and I scoffed. 

“Nat, I’m with Loki,” I said and she shrugged. 

“I don’t make the rules, hop to it the car’s waiting,” she said and I sighed, donning a red dress that cut down my chest sharply and hugged my thighs. 

“Okay, let’s go,” I said and she smirked. 

“Now that’s more like it,” she said, hooking her arm in mine as she led me out the door. I stuttered in step as we left my room, Loki about to enter his own. He turned at the sound of my door and stared at me, his face expressionless but his eyes full of rage. I saw his shoulders tense as he stood a bit taller, looking between the two of us. 

“Where are you two off to?” he asked, his tone blank. 

“Out,” I said simply. 

“In that?” he asked. 

“Is there something wrong with it?” I asked and his eyes narrowed. 

_ Come on you asshole, let’s dance.  _

“It’s the wrong color,” he said and I looked down, shrugging, before meeting his gaze again. 

“Huh, guess the right dress really is all you need to get the guy’s attention,” I said, a bit of an edge to me voice and I saw Loki’s eyes flash from pain to sadness. 

“Enjoy your night, little bird,” he said, turning away and walking into his room. 

“You okay?” Nat asked and I stared at the door, holding back the tears in my eyes. 

“Bar, now.” 

\---

“Spill it,” she said as I downed my third shot, placing the glass on the table. 

“There’s nothing to spill,” I said and she rolled her eyes. 

“Bullshit, you two are annoyingly cute yesterday and today it’s back to a few months ago. Something happened and I want to know what,” she said and I shook my head. 

“Nat I really can’t tell you, it’s between us,” I said and she scoffed. 

“It won’t leave here I swear,” she said. 

“Look, it was just a miscommunication. He didn’t mean to hurt me-” I began. 

“He hurt you?” Natasha said and I waved the bartender over for another round. 

“No, if you wouldn’t interrupt, he was confused and he went to hurt me but he didn’t even leave a scratch. He knew it was me through the haze, but the second he snapped out of it he ran away,” I said, watching as another glass appeared in front of me. 

“So he was vulnerable and it freaked him out?” she asked and I nodded. 

“Yeah, I think so, I get it but he just ran away before I could do a thing,” I said, frowning as the pain entered my heart. 

“You guys are still new to this, there’s gonna be bumps. I'm a bit surprised they came this early, but that’s besides the point,” Natasha said and I sighed. 

“It’s new to him, he says all the right things when it comes to being a huge flirt, but when it comes down to anything about him it’s an issue,” I said, taking the drink.

“Slow down there, Laya,” Natasha warned and I shrugged. 

“Liquid courage, I need to talk to him, again,” I groaned. 

“It’s gonna be fine,” she said.

“I just don’t know if I’m cut out for this. He’s a lot to handle, but I do care for him,” I said. 

“He cares for you too, but like Tony said give it the rest of the month. It’s kinda good this happened so you can see how an actual argument would play out, need all the evidence before you can make a decision or something, right?” she asked and I chuckled

“Yeah, something like that,” I said. 

“Look all I’m saying is either way, this will work itself out,” she said. 

“Destiny says so, right?” I joked and Natasha shoved my shoulder. 

“No, I say so,” she smirked and I gently spun my cup in my hand. 

“I actually figured something out,” I said as she set her beer down. 

“Let’s hear it,” she said. 

“I’ve been missing the big picture all along, I have the choice not to accept the bond,” I said and Natasha stared at me. 

“Yes, and?” she said and I chuckled. 

“Nat, I can  _ choose,  _ my feelings are my own, his feelings are his,” I said and her eyes widened. 

“Holy shit why didn’t I think of that, that’s great for you,” she said and I smiled. 

“It definitely relieves some of the pressure,” I said and she laughed. 

“I bet, I don’t envy you,” she said and I smirked. 

“Really? You don’t envy the fact that I slept with an actual god?” I asked and she shook her head. 

“Nope, got my eye on the one who beat him to a pulp,” she said and I laughed. 

“Fair point,” I said. 

“As much fun as this is, enough girl talk. Come on, let’s dance,” she pulled on my hand and I shook my head. 

“No thanks, I’ll pass,” I said chuckling and she shook her head. 

“Oh no, you’re dancing with me,” she said and pulled me harshly off the stool and pulling me towards the crowd of people. I chuckled slightly as I felt the warmth enter my stomach, my vision beginning to grow hazy as the drinks caught up with me. I smirked as I began dancing with Natasha, letting the beat flow throughout my body. I caught Natasha’s eye as she winked before wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me against her. I laughed as I wrapped mine around her shoulders, dancing against her as we chuckled. 

“Alright, this is fun,” I said over the music. 

“See? I told you,” she said. 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for a partier,” I said. 

“I’m not, but every once in a while I like to just be a person around strangers, people I will probably never see again,” she said and I nodded. 

“I get that, I didn’t think I would like it but I’m having a good time,” I said, brushing my hair out of my face. 

“Always a good time with me,” she said as she winked. 

“Quit trying to fuck me Nat,” I said laughing as I spun her around. 

“Then quit looking like that,” she shrugged as our dance resumed. 

“I’m not that attractive,” I rolled my eyes. 

“Humble and sexy, guys dig that,” she said and I laughed.

“Kinda tied down remember?” I said, tapping my necklace. 

“And every man in the world is crying because of it, maybe every woman too,” she shrugged and I rolled my eyes. 

“Shut up and dance Romanoff,” I said and she swung her hips in response. 


	56. Let Me

“No fucking way, no!” I said, giggling as we walked out of the elevator. 

“What’s so outrageous about it?” she asked. 

“Nat,  _ no,  _ it’s not happening,” I said, tossing her a bottle of water as I leaned on the counter. 

“How are you this drunk but your aim is still amazing?” she asked and I shrugged.

“Torture will do that,” I said, taking a drink as her eyes widened. 

“What the hell did I just hear?” Tony asked as he stepped into the room. 

“Hey! Tin man’s here,” I said, raising my water to him before taking another drink. 

“What did you do?” he asked, pointing at me as he glared at Natasha. 

“She was thirsty,” Nat said and I giggled. 

“Sure fuckin was, now move it I need to talk to Loki,” I said, walking past Tony. 

“Laya is that a good idea?” Tony called after me. 

“Sure isn’t, but hey, my life’s being planned out and there isn’t shit I can do about it. So, I’m not gonna take any shit I don’t want to,” I said, waving the heels around in my hand. 

“Laya,” Natasha called and I turned around. 

“Yes dear?” I called back. She entered my vision and placed her hands on my shoulders. 

“What do you plan on saying to him?” she asked. 

“I don’t know, figured I’d come up with something,” I said and she shook her head. 

“Nope, either you tell me now and I approve it or you’re sleeping in my bed tonight,” she said. 

“Trying to cop a feel, Romanoff?” I asked and she rolled her eyes. 

“Let’s hear it,” she said, Tony walking up next to her as I sighed. 

“Fine. It’d go like this: Loki, you are a pain in my ass, you drive me insane, and I can’t keep up with your crazy mood swings. It’s only been a week, a week,” I trailed off as a small smile graced my face, images of our limbs intertwined and stolen kisses. “An honestly amazing week and the most peaceful I have ever been. You’re a dick, what you did was fucked up, and I’m mad at you, the end.” 

“I have enjoyed my time with you as well,” Loki’s voice spoke behind me and I felt the alcohol all but drain from my body as my eyes widened. 

“Well done,” Tony whispered to Natasha and I glared at the two of them. 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that yet,” I said, turning around to face him. 

“May I speak with you for a moment?” he asked, holding his hand out to me. I looked at it for a moment before sliding my hand onto his, letting him lead me to his room. I stared at the bed for a moment, imagining him throwing me on top of it, his hands raking down my body-

_ Okay, maybe I am still drunk.  _

“Well?” I asked as I sat on the bed, looking up at him as he stood a few feet away. 

“I owe you an apology,” he said and I snorted. 

“No shit,” I said. 

“Are you finished?” he asked and I felt the anger flare within me. 

“I’m gonna give you one chance to change that response,” I said and he rolled his eyes. 

“Or what?” he asked. 

“Or you won’t like me very quickly,” I said, holding my hand up and a dagger appearing. 

“You won’t do it,” he said, walking towards me. 

“You’re giving me a good reason to,” I said and he chuckled darkly. 

“Ah, I may not be able to tell your lies but I can most certainly see through your bluffs,” he said, placing his hands by my hips as he leaned towards my face. He breathed and I could faintly smell the different odor of Asgardian ale. 

“You’ve been drinking,” I stated. 

“As have you,” he replied. 

“Needed something to take the edge off,” I said and his eyes darkened. 

“Allow me,” he growled before he pushed me onto the bed and planted a searing kiss on my lips. I felt my body fill with heat immediately and I couldn’t help wrapping my arms around him and pulling him hard against me. 

“We aren’t done talking,” I said, pulling my face away as he traveled down my neck. 

“Hush, little bird, we can talk after,” he said, biting down harshly. I groaned in pleasure, tilting my neck to the side as I pulled at his shirt. I quickly had his clothes disappear as my body wrapped him in a soft blue glow, his head coming up and looking deeply into my eyes. 

“Mischief,” I warned, holding his gaze as he breathed heavily. 

“Let me show you what you made me experience, darling,” he breathed into my ear. I was about to voice my confusion when I felt it, everywhere, all at once. 

It felt like  _ bliss.  _

I felt his magic dance along my skin, covering every inch and filling me with a relief that felt like pleasure. The feeling was intense but it didn’t last long, sending me slightly panting as I stared into Loki’s eyes and I was soaked. 

“Holy  _ fuck, _ ” I practically screamed as he thrusted into me in one fluid motion, my body tingling in anticipation from his magic. 

“Fuck,” he swore and I felt myself get even wetter at that simple word. The way it rolled off his tongue was sinful, and I wanted to hear it again. I pushed him over and straddled his lap, running my hands along his chest as he stayed deep within me. 

“Mischief, you’ve hurt me,” I said between pants, dragging my nails down his chest and causing him to thrust into me. I watched his head fall back as he moaned, my fingertips gently tracing the path I had just taken. 

“Let me show you how sorry I am then,” he growled, moving to sit up and I pushed his chest down. 

“No, let  _ me  _ show  _ you, _ ” I said, moving my hips up before slamming them down once more. I tossed my head back as he was buried within me once more, my breath heavy as my vision was clouded by the sensations rolling through me. 

“You are exquisite,” he breathed and I met his gaze, his hands tightly gripping my hips. 

“You are a pain in the ass,” I said before I began bouncing up and down at a steady pace. I leaned down and began kissing Loki’s neck, biting and licking as he helped guide my hips. 

“Let me, darling,” he said and I bit down harder on his neck, causing him to groan loudly. 

“No,” I said, swirling my hips before slamming down harder than before. He sat up then and grabbed my wrists, pinning them to my sides with his magic before grabbing my hips once more. He thrusted into me harshly, one of his hands reaching down as he began rubbing my clit quickly. 

“Norns,” he groaned, leaning down and taking one of my nipples into this mouth. My back arched into him as my orgasm raced through me, light exploding behind my eyes as my legs began shaking. Loki bit down harder as he chased his release, thrusting into me a few more times before letting us collapse onto the bed. 

“I’m still mad at you,” I grumbled as Loki pulled me into his arms. 

“I know, I fear this was rather selfish of me,” he said and I looked up at him. 

“What do you mean?” I asked and he pulled himself away, sitting up. 

“Laya, this cannot continue,” he said and I sat up. 

“Are you shitting me?” I asked and he shook his head. 

“When I knew you were my elskan, I was filled with a joy I haven’t experienced in decades. Yet, I cannot take your life away from you. I can’t ask that of you, I can’t force this upon you when you are unsure of your feelings yourself. You deserve more than,” he paused, “than what I am and what my life is,” he said and I felt the tears in my eyes. 

“You absolute idiot,” I said, shaking my head. 

“I must say of all the responses, this is not the one I had envisioned,” he said and I laughed, summoning my clothes as I stood up from the bed. 

“Do you like me?” I asked, walking up to the mirror on the wall and fixing my messy hair. My fingers gently grazed the marks on my neck, the bruises raising already. 

“What?” he asked, and I turned to see his clothes had reappeared as well. 

“It’s a simple question, Mischief,” I said. 

“Are the marks on your neck not evidence enough?” he asked and I smirked. 

“Oh sweetie they are, they show just how much you want to claim me as your own. How you want everyone else to know that someone is in my bed to leave these marks,” I said and he frowned.

“You are making this harder than it needs to be,” he said and I rolled my eyes. 

“No idiot, you are. You don’t get to decide what life I want, I want to figure that out myself. If this is about you being adopted, I don’t care. I don’t care about the prophecy anymore, I’m choosing to be with you, I’m choosing to let you into my life. So let me into yours, be honest with me,” I said and he stiffened. 

“I harmed you,” he said and I rolled my eyes. 

“You hurt my feelings, yeah, but you never actually harmed me. Your subconscious knew it was me so your hand never squeezed, it just held,” I said, placing my hand on my neck and holding it there to show him. 

“Laya,” he said gently and I moved to sit next to him. 

“Look, there’s still a lot we don’t know about each other. If this is gonna work you have to be open with me,” I paused, running my hands on my pants, “and in turn, I will be open with you, tell you whatever you want to know.” 

“Don’t you understand? I’m trying to give you an option, you don’t have to do this. There is no future with me, no children, I can give you nothing,” he said and I grabbed his hands. 

“Whatever broken shit is inside your head right now, we’ll figure out later. Right now, clear and present is me. Loki,” I gently took one of my hands and turned his face to mine. “I like you, a lot. I don’t plan on going anywhere, you’ve given me more joy and peace than I have felt in a long time. Little early to be thinking about kids but since you brought it up, that’s fine. I don’t need all of that, I don’t need anything, you’ve given me more than enough already. ” 

“Are you certain?” he asked, and I could see the tears in his eyes, the fear. I leaned forward and gently kissed him, his cheeks, and his forehead. 

“Absolutely, but if you ignore me for a whole day again I might just have to get a little angrier,” I said and he chuckled lightly. 

“What is fair is fair, now let me take my time with you and show you just how sorry I am,” he said, pulling me back onto the bed and kissing me deeply. 


End file.
